


Дневник Черного Инквизитора

by Eschscholtz



Series: History of Planet 2. Diaries. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Romance, Artificial Intelligence, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Computers, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dark, Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Hacking, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Military Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Philosophy, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Politics, Problems, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Revolution, Revolutionaries, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Social Experiments, Suffering, Technology, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: За столетия, жители Планеты 2 позабыли не только настоящее название планеты, но и историю своего мира; истина о прошлом и от том, какой была несколько десятилетий назад Планета 2, открывается лишь перед одним случайным человеком, нашедшим дневник, принадлежавший "инквизитору", в котором тот описал всю правду о своем городе, жизни и событиях, приведших к случившейся катастрофе.





	1. Пролог.

Я был исследователем Старого Мира.

Старый Мир был вовсе не так уж и стар, существовал он всего каких-то 20 лет назад… Но он колоссально отличался от нашего.  
Сейчас передо мной виднелись лишь его запыленные руины.  
Я проверил радиоактивный фон — все в норме, можно спускаться ниже.

Наша маленькая, незаметная планета медленно вращалась где-то на краю древней галактики, у начавшей путь к своему затуханию звезды.  
У планеты не было своих, естественных спутников, но плотное кольцо старых и новых летательных аппаратов, остатков ракет и прочего мусора создало вокруг нее плотное кольцо.  
Ей было так много лет, что люди, жившие на ней, лишь приблизительно могли сказать, когда же она возникла, да и вообще, когда появилась их цивилизация в целом.

Правда, люди все же нуждались в неких цифрах и рамках, определяющих их жизни и отмеривающих сроки их существования.  
Что ж, быть может, в этом мы оказались правы.  
Ибо ничто, кроме цифр, не способно неизменно и точно передать сути бытия; слова, языки, изображения — постоянно меняются, меняют свои значения, утрачивают смыслы или утаивают их; числа же не лгут никогда и предельно неизменны; их невозможно вычислить или передать как-то иначе чем-то, чем они являются, каким бы народом или цивилизацией они не были записаны.

По сохранившемуся от Старого Мира летоисчислению, сейчас шел 3332 год.

Иногда, меня посещала идея разделить историю Планеты 2 пополам, на эпоху Старого Мира и Нового. И с даты зарождения Нового Мира, или смерти Старого, как вам больше угодно, — года пошли бы заново, с нуля…  
Но тогда, мы бы потеряли последнее, что осталось у нас от прошлого.  
Мы перестали бы чувствовать масштабность времени и прошедших лет, которые, хоть и позабылись, все же несомненно существовали.  
А ведь именно этот груз минувших, но пустых для нас лет, заставлял нас задумываться о случившемся, задумываться о будущем, о том, как легко потерять то, что мы имеем, и как важно сохранить хоть что-то для потомков.  
Мир людей держался на их коллективном сознании, общественном мнении и принятых ценностях. Но когда умерли надежда, искренность и сострадание, когда их отсутствие стало нормой привычного существования, зародилась смерть такого мира. Или, по крайней мере, данной цивилизации…

Так говорят легенды.

Но время и материя, постоянно движущиеся вместе с потоком атомов, заставляли снова и снова появляться и меняться разнообразные формы жизни.  
За эти тысячелетия постоянных смен рас, культур, эпох, войн, переворотов и политических интриг история была совершенно вся перевернута и пересказана, так, что в конце концов затерялось даже само название планеты, остался лишь номер на галактической карте — 2…  
Сейчас, мы почти потеряли даже те малые остатки нашего прошлого.  
У нас есть лишь наши числа и даты.  
Быть может это и к лучшему. Быть может, это шанс начать все с начала. Избежать ошибок наших предков, превратившихся в цифры и прах.

***

Серый грубый плащ и очки защищали меня от порывов сухого, песчаного ветра. 

Я спустился сквозь пробоину в стене во внутрь небольшой квартиры.  
Когда-то это было многоэтажное, полное людей и жизни здание. Теперь же, сквозь выбитые стекла, сюда занесло порядочно песка и пыли, но все же, еще можно было разобрать очертания мебели.

Дверь в соседнюю комнату была сломана и перегораживала проход. В углу, облокотившись о стену, сидел ржавый, потертый ветрами и песком, но вполне хорошо сохранившийся андроид; его тело было создано из какого-то мягкого, но прочного материала, лицо имело индивидуальные, чисто человеческие черты, а на голове сохранились синтетические, слегка раскрашенные волосы.  
Сквозь потрескавшуюся шею андроида был заметен какой-то слабо мерцающий предмет; я попытался раскрыть заднюю стенку его головы, но панель отвалилась.  
На мое обозрение открылся кристальный диск данных, очень редкий и очень мощный, каких ни я сам, ни кто из моих знакомых никогда не видели воочию, только читали в самых секретных учебниках нашей сохранившейся археологической лаборатории.

Осмотрев находку, я сделал пару фотографий андроида, а сам диск убрал в нагрудный карман моего защитного костюма.  
Затем, я достал совок и широкую кисть и стал разгребать завал около стола. 

Через несколько минут мною был раскопан весь стол. 

Ящики его были заперты и я, решив не тратить время на поиски ключей, открыл их отмычкой.  
В самом нижнем ящике я обнаружил сейф, а в нем, по-видимому, какие-то личные вещи: золотистый шестигранный кулон на цепочке и толстую черную тетрадь в защелкивающимся переплете.

Я сунул кулон в нагрудный карман к диску и открыл тетрадь.

Это, похоже, был чей-то дневник. Имя на первой странице было зачеркнуто и трудно разбираемо, зато под ним стояла вполне понятная надпись: _«Дневник Черного Инквизитора»._

Дневник начинался с каких-то обрывочных воспоминаний о службе в Инквизиции, но потом, видимо, его автор решил изложить, свою, или еще чью-то, этого было уже не узнать, историю, во всех подробностях.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1.

Декабрь 3264г.

Одиночество. Мрак. Скрип оконной ставни нарушил мертвую тишину, висевшую над Стиллардоком.   
Небо, цвета космического небытия, нависало своей черной громадой над поблескивающими внизу безумными узорами огнями, сливающимися в один движущейся поток, и отсвечивающими на нем кровавым заревом.   
Холодный белый снег падал крупными хлопьями, заваливая мрачные и голые улицы. Небоскребы раздирали своими шпилями тяжелые темные тучи и где-то там, наверху, гудели летящие машины и мигали огни.  
Улицы города уходили вверх, наподобие колодца, и чем ближе к его центру, тем больше уровней становилось; на окраине же существовал лишь один. 

По одной из таких окраинных улиц, шел, сгорбив плечи и обняв себя тонкими руками, мальчик, лет тринадцати на вид. Иногда он останавливался от захватывающего его кашля. На его волосы, такого же белого цвета, как снег, налипло множество снежинок и, тая, они стекали по длинным прядям на лицо, заливая светло-голубые, почти прозрачные глаза, и повисая капельками на длинном носу. Вся его худая, ломанная фигурка напоминала призрака, настолько он был бледным и тощим. Тонкая рубашка, в которую был одет мальчишка, прилипла к телу, и босые ноги покалывало при наступлении на каждый следующий камень мощенной дороги.  
С тротуара, снег, правда, быстро сгонялся к краям дороги в желоба специальными установками, наподобие вентиляторов, иначе бы частые тут метели полностью погружали город в огромный сугроб, прекращая и так слабое передвижение старых автомобилей. Машины же на антигравитационных подушках были невероятно дорогими, по крайней мере для тех, кто жил внизу.  
Мальчик остановился и посмотрел вверх, в серое, до горизонта затянутое тучами небо, откуда падал снег и где иногда пролетали гравимобили, оставляя тихий гудящий шум и яркие полосы.   
Этого мальчишку звали Тау, по имени самой яркой звезды на небосклоне Планеты 2. Такое имя дал ему дедушка Ден, который нашел его, совсем маленьким, в коробке, в сточной трубе. Дедушка не говорил Тау об этом, но тот сам случайно узнал, как все было, в одном из дедушкиных разговоров со знакомыми. Тау предпочитал не думать об этой истории, но вот сейчас, мысли о ней, как назло, кололи у Тау в голове, как падавшие на нее снежинки…  
Тау задумчиво продолжал смотреть в серые тучи, не обращая внимания на сыплющийся ему в глаза снег. Наконец, он вздрогнул, и выйдя из оцепенения, пошел дальше по улице.   
Тау подошел почти к самой окраине города; вокруг него покоились полуразрушенные многоэтажные дома, скрученные друг с другом трубами, лестницами, проводами, частями старых вывесок, лампочек и приборов в громадные черные скелеты.   
Из многих стен торчала арматура, куски проводов и разбитых вещей, которые валялись и на дороге. Воздух из придорожных вентиляторов, разгоняющих снег, перекатывал так же и мусор, иногда закручивая его вихрями или подкидывая.   
Кругом было пусто, лишь редкие ободранные прохожие, с рюкзаками на перевес, угрюмо пробегали мимо, уныло смотря куда-то в даль; их кривые, серые и усталые лица не выражали ничего или выражали отвращение и злобу; пару раз пробегали дети, единственные, кто своим смехом нарушали это запустение.  
Около дыры в стене какого-то подвала спал в большой коробке нищий; размалеванная косметикой девушка в короткой юбке и чулках что-то набирала на телефоне, прислонившись спиной к стене; из одного из подъездов выбрался горбатый старик с коробкой бутылок; облезлая собака прошмыгнула в подвал, таща в зубах пакет от чипсов.  
Тау, проводив всех их блуждающим равнодушным взглядом, остановился около одного небольшого разрушенного дома и полез по ржавой пожарной лестнице по его стене наверх; добравшись почти до самой крыши, Тау переступил на карниз и перелез в небольшую дыру в стене, оказавшись в проеме между чердаком и верхним этажом.   
Тау открыл люк над собой и забрался на чердак; тот был почти без пробоин и щелей, и в него не проникали ни снег, ни ветер. Тау задвинул за собой люк и забрался в груду мусора и старых тряпок в углу.   
Мальчишку всего трясло; было очень холодно. Он нащупал в куче вещей газовый фонарь и спички и зажгя его, почти прижал руками к телу. В противоположной стене было маленькое треугольное окошко с треснувшим вверху, но еще крепко державшимся стеклом. Из него Тау видел ставшие совсем черным небо и казавшийся белым на нем силуэт города.  
Тау завернул фонарь в тряпки и, поставив рядом с собой, улегся на пол, подсунув под голову рюкзак, лежавший тут же. Было очень тихо, так, что в ушах звенело, и только скрипы фонарей, ставень и вывесок с улицы, качавшихся на ветру, изредка обрывали это безмолвие. Тау подтянул под себя ноги и заснул, свернувшись калачиком.

Где-то вдалеке послышалось тиканье часов. Тау открыл глаза. Было уже светло и фонарь, еле горевший, остыл. Рубашка и волосы Тау совсем высохли. Он глянул в окно. Метель прекратилась. На горизонте был отчетливо виден центр города с высокими домами, яркой иллюминацией и мельтешившими воздушными авто.  
Обернув шею какой-то драной тряпкой и напялив потертые ботинки на толстой подошве, Тау поднялся, потушил окончательно фонарь и снова затолкав все вещи в кучу в углу, направился к люку, выходившему наружу.   
Спустившись тем же путем, каким он пришел сюда, Тау снова попал на улицу. На этот раз он направился в обратном направлении, к центру. Там было более оживленно, чаще попадались люди, жилые дома и маленькие магазины с едой и некоторыми вещами, какие удавалось добыть и какие раз в месяц привозили машины.   
Из Стиллардока тоже шли машины, в некоторые соседние города. Где-то удавалось выращивать фрукты, где-то были поля, засеваемые летом, и общими усилиями удавалось выживать.   
На планете был кризис, все смешалось в тошнотворном водовороте денег, проблем, коррупции, разврата. Власть была в руках у богатых торговых корпораций, постоянно конкурирующих, сменяющих друг друга, от чего часть товаров то появлялась, то исчезала.   
Корпорации жили только благодаря продаже абсолютно бесполезных и мерзких вещей, создаваемых для радости кучки богачей из Верхнего Кольца; но и им не под силу было контролировать ту нарастающую из глубин человечества тьму.   
Даже практически насильно всем прописываемые успокоительные лекарства, чуть ли не полностью отбивающие у людей и способность к эмоциям, и стремление к свободе воле, мало что по настоящему изменяли, создавая лишь внешнюю иллюзию спокойного и отлаженного государства. Особенно процветали корпорации и их жестокие прихвостни в крупных городах, вроде Стиллардока и их центрах.   
Кроме корпораций в Сердце, самом верхнем и центральном уровне города, располагалось и так называемое официальное правительство — голлограммы. По слухам, это был некий человек, или что-то вроде того, с командой помощников, которые контролировали все в Сердце, издавали какие-то законы, даже влияли на корпорации и Внешние кольца, но их самих никто никогда не видел и не знал, где они находятся и существуют ли вообще — они говорили с экранов, рекламных щитов, но лишь в виде цветных голограмм-роботов со шлемовидной головой, внутри которой мигали, различные, под ситуацию, надписи и рисунки.   
Обычно перед гражданами представал один, синий робот, но иногда появлялся второй и третий роботы — красный робот-девушка и зеленый робот, чей шлем напоминал голову пришельца с щупальцами из антенн и трубок.   
По большей части, в существование голограмм и не верили, считая их созданной какой-нибудь корпорацией фикцией для отвлечения внимания.  
Правда, некоторые люди уходили в Сердце или их забирали туда эти таинственные голограммы, и больше они не возвращались… Но этот факт чаще всего объясняли тем, что не один человек в здравом уме, вдруг попав в Центр, его бы по собственной воле уже не покинул; кто бы отказался от богатой, сытной и хорошей жизни, которая действительно там была?   
Многие люди из окраин ни разу в жизни не бывали в Центре, многие, в погоне за деньгами и лучшей жизнью, пытались попасть, искренне веря, что никто не возвращался лишь потому, что там находили свои рай и счастье…

Всю свою не долгую жизнь Тау прожил на Внешнем кольце — части города, охватывающей уровни на окраинах, но в отличии от многих своих соседей, единственным, что тянуло Тау в Сердце и центральную часть Стиллардока — было любопытство.   
Тау вырос на историях дедушки Дена о Сердце, богатом мире центра, трех говорящих голограммах — правителях и часто мечтал, как он раскрывает людям эту тайну; как великие голограммы оказываться простыми людьми, такими же, как другие, богачами, делающим все ради своего блага и процветания…   
Как свергает он их бессмысленное царствование, и прекращает все эти подпольные каверзы корпораций… В те дни восстания казались Тау геройством, а повстанцы — неизменными борцами за справедливость и мир, который они, его воображаемые соратники, привнесли бы в их мрачную империю рынков.   
На свой чердак мальчишка притаскивал все найденные в округе сокровища в виде приборов, инструментов, голографических открыток, деталек машин и прочего хлама; он надеялся собрать из все этого что-нибудь удивительное, невероятное, ранее не существовавшее, что бы с этой штукой его пропустили к Сердцу, и быть может он бы даже прославился там этой своей, пока еще даже не придуманной машиной… 

Тау передернуло от холодной, капнувшей ему прямо на нос капли воды с верхнего этажа. Он поежился и вернулся к реальности, из которой, как часто с ним бывало, выпал в мир своего красочного подсознания, переставая осознавать где он, машинально продолжая идти и видя перед собой лишь свои мысли.   
К этому времени, Тау уже подошел к бару, спрятанному в подворотне и украшенному горевшей всего двумя лампочками вывеске. Бар этот не имел названия, и все назвали его просто Бар, потому что других в округе особо и не было.  
Почти все население Внешнего Кольца по разным делам собирались тут. Вокруг Бара пестрели неоновые рекламные вывески и толпились какие-то противные, но привычные люди. Тау искал дедушку Дена.  
Неуверенно толкнув толстую дверь, обклеенную объявлениями, мальчишка вошел внутрь помещения. Там было темно, душно, плохо пахло и горели яркие огни. Быстро оглядевшись, Тау увидел дедушку Дена, стоявшего в углу и говорившего с приятелем. Окружающие люди стали подозрительно коситься на мальчика, но Тау уверенно направился к дедушке, уворачиваясь от локтей посетителей, нависавших от куда-то сверху. Пробравшись к углу, где был Ден, Тау окликнул его. Дедушка обернулся и строго глянул на мальчика проницательными темными глазами, почти незаметными из-под толстых бровей.  
Дедушка выглядел моложе своих лет; у него была смуглая кожа, длинные седые волосы, собранные красным платком и черная борода, ровно посередине которой проходила белая полоска от кислотного ожега.   
«Здравствуй, здравствуй!»-добродушно сказал он. Его усталые глаза засветились теплом и непередаваемой внутренней силой; Тау улыбнулся. Второй мужчина, лысый, в круглых очках, молча кивнул Тау. Дедушка был охотником — он выполнял заказы, не всегда законные, по правилам Сердца, но обычно всеми игнорируемые, или же сам ходил на поиски чего-нибудь полезного за городом, а затем продавал вещи в Баре или соседнем магазине; а его друг был врачом-ученым.  
Кроме подработки в местной, единственной на весь район больнице, этот ученый вместе с командой помощников следил за энергоснабжением в городе и пытался найти новый способ добычи энергии; по его словам, лучшим вариантом был бы ядерный реактор, но сделать его на окраине не разрешают; говорят, в центре города уже есть один, а раздобыть как-либо иначе столь огромную сумму денег не реально; да и с деньгами добиться официального разрешения практически не возможно, а без него любая столь видная деятельность опасна. А люди мерзнут и умирают без отопления и подзарядки для медицинских аппаратов… Как раз это то они и обсуждали с Деном.  
Рядом с мужчинами, чуть поодаль, стоял черноволосый мальчик, поначалу не заметный в тени колонны. Он был приблизительно одного с Тау возраста. Его длинные прямые волосы доставали почти до плеч, закрывая часть лица.  
«Привет, Мордред.»-сказал Тау. Мордред поднял раскрытую ладонь в ответ. Тау знал Мордреда с самого детства, так как тот был сыном дедушкиного друга и часто ходил за отцом; Мордред был через меру общительным и любопытным, и как раз последняя черта сближала их с Тау — оба с интересом собирали всяких хлам, лезли, куда не следует, и обожали делиться своими невероятными идеями; но, в отличии от самого Тау, Мордред всегда только шутил и смеялся над различными идеями и изобретениями, воспринимая их как пустое развлечение, в отличии от Тау.  
Тау неловко улыбнулся. Мордред молча продолжал глядеть на Тау своими черными, словно имевшими один большой зрачок глазами из-под таких же темных, вороных, волос; в зрачках его мерцал недобрый игривый огонек.  
Когда зашел Тау, Мордред скучающим взглядом рассматривал посетителей и сразу оживился, как увидел мальчишку; Мордреду крайне надоели непонятные разговоры старших и грубые, лишенные глубоких мыслей лица прочих посетителей. Все они были, по мнению Мордреда, глупыми и недалекими людьми. А Мордред так мечтал о высоких свершениях и далеких идеалах… И он пытался хоть в ком то их найти.  
«Пошли на улицу!» — наконец воскликнул он, хватая Тау за руку и собираясь утащить за собой. «Стой!» — крикнул дедушка, став рыться в какой-то коробке, стоявшей подле него под столом. Тау вопросительно замер. Мордред поморщился и закатил глаза.   
Дедушка Ден выудил из недр коробки черную кожаную куртку и протянул Тау. Она была большой и рукава свисали ниже кистей рук, а подол доходил почти до колен, но это было лучше, чем бегать в одной рубашке. Тау благодарно обнял дедушку, на что тот только улыбнулся.   
Мордред презрительно усмехнулся — на нем была хорошая куртка и шарф. «Теперь ты еще больше похож на сумасшедшего — у тебя появилась смирительная рубашка!» — он язвительно рассмеялся. Тау натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. Отец Мордреда был достаточно богат, у дедушки Дена и Тау же не было вообще ничего, но между взрослыми не так читалась эта разница, как между детьми. 

Мальчишки выбрались на улицу. Мордред насмешливо толкнул Тау, и тот чуть не упал. «Какой ты жалкий и больной. Что ты вообще можешь?» — рассмеялся Мордред, собираясь схватить мальчишку за шиворот. Тау замахнулся на него в ответ, но промазал. «Слабак!»-продолжал издеваться Мордред.  
Тау сжал в кулак свою худую ручонку, но потом опустил ее. Он знал, что был больным и слабым, но любой ценой пытался не казаться таким. Потому что показать то, что ты действительно слаб, было страшнее всего в этом обществе. То, что Тау хотя бы делал вид, что он немного способнее, чем он есть, часто спасало его от неприятностей.   
«Отстань. Я могу со всем справится, если это будет необходимо. Просто не вижу смысла обижать как-либо людей, хорошо ко мне относящихся.» — с этими словами парень отступил на шаг от Мордреда. Тот вновь презрительно усмехнулся.  
Тучи, затмевавшие небо ночью, почти рассеялись. Мордред стал о чем-то весело болтать, Тау молча и невнимательно слушал, глазея в основном по сторонам. Они выбрались на небольшую площадку между Средним и Внешним кольцом, с которой были видны грязные улицы последнего; тут уже сидело трое других детей: толстый и худой мальчишки и кудрявая девушка; она замахала рукой подошедшим.   
«Что за уродина, ты только посмотри! А в школе ей дали титул красавицы! Как может быть красивым кто-то, с такими пухлыми, веснушчатыми щеками?» — прошептал Мордред.   
Тау промолчал, только слегка неприязненно кивнул головой другим ребятам; это были его и Мордреда одноклассники, с которыми они ходили по утрам в подобие школы; бесплатное и обязательное для всех образование из когда-то благосклонного дарования превратилось в насильное впихивание во всех не нужных им знаний, особенно на Внешнем кольце, где из всего класса по настоящему хотела что-то узнать лишь пара человек, остальные же хулиганили на уроках, делали что хотели, или же вообще прогуливали школу, сидя вот так на крышах и площадках, болтая или куря украденные у старших сигареты; их не волновала ни наука, ни тайны мира, ни книги, ни все когда-то созданные до них великие достижения.  
Они считали себя оригинальными и талантливыми, постоянно говоря, как глупы и плохи данные им запреты, как нелепо поступают взрослые и что они сами вольны распоряжаться их жизнями и делать, всё что им вздумается, называя это свободой и смыслом жизни. Тау такое поведение не нравилось, ибо с его стороны это казалось лишь хамством, эгоизмом и пустой тратой времени.   
Как ни старался, он не мог понять, почему сидеть на крыше и курить, болтая о пустых вещах и смеясь над каждой глупостью — это свободная интересная жизнь, а чтение книг и изучение тайн вселенной — что-то скучное, тупое и достойное высмеяния.  
Мордред, тем временем, вынул из кармана завернутый в пленку кусок черного хлеба и стал разворачивать, усевшись на против высокого худого парня, которого звали Луис, насколько помнил Тау; сам он, робко потоптавшись, таки присел рядом с девушкой, широко и глупо ему улыбнувшейся.   
Луис вызывал у Тау особенную неприязнь; у мальчишки было какое-то равнодушное, желчное выражение лица и пустые, подернутые пеленой зеленые глаза; глаза холодные и неподвижные. Казалось, в них никогда не проскальзывало никаких эмоций и мыслей.   
«Давайте запечем его!» -предложила рыжая девчушка, указывая на кусок хлеба, который Мордред стал ломать на части. Мордред пожал плечами и, достав из кармана зажигалку, сорвал со стены какое-то полустершееся объявление, засунул в железную, валявшуюся тут же банку, а затем поджег; Луис нанизал свой кусок хлеба на палочку и протянул к огню, остальные, собравшись вокруг банки, последовали его примеру.  
Тау ощущал себя крайне не ловко; он вроде и ничего особого плохого не имел против этих людей, кроме личного предвзятого отношения, но чувствовал себя неуютно среди них; он не понимал их, не знал как и о чем с ними говорить и вести себя, и потому предпочитал молчать, забившись в угол, лишь иногда скромно отвечая на вопросы и уместно улыбаясь.   
Задумавшись, медленно поворачивая над трясущимися языками пламени хлеб, Тау даже не услышал, как его позвал Мордред, и поднял голову только тогда, когда его толкнула девушка.   
«Эй, ты что, заснул? К тебе же обращаются!» — злобно воскликнула она. Тау молча уставился на нее. «Вот тормоз!»-захихикал один из мальчишек. Второй схватил еще одну валявшуюся рядом банку и швырнул в Тау. Тот не попытался ничего сделать, только зажмурился. Банка ударилась о его плечо и упала неподалеку. Мальчишки снова захихикали.  
«Ни на что не способен! Даже от банки увернуться! Даже слово сказать не в состоянии! Даун.» — подытожил первый. «Как он вообще живет на свете? И для чего? Потерянный какой-то. Биомусор…» — шепнул ему второй. Тау слышал их, но снова промолчал.   
«Так чего ты хотела спросить?» — тихим, срывающимся голосом спросил он девушку. Девушка кивнула головой Мордреду, все это время молча и отстранено наблюдающему за происходящим.   
«Спасибо, Катарина. Да вот, мы говорили о том, что это несправедливость — у нас ничего нет, а что бы хоть чего-то добиться, жителям Внешнего кольца приходиться выполнять какие-то законы и правила, против которых им ничего нельзя сделать. Ты любишь всякий бред нести и фантазировать, вот что ты думаешь об этом?» -повторил Мордред, слегка раздраженно, что его не услышали с первого раза.  
Тау пожал плечами, растеряно уставив в пустоту подернутые пеленой глаза, а затем сказал -«Если вам что-то не нравится, то пойдите и сделайте что-нибудь, что бы это изменить…» Луис, высокий мальчишка, усмехнулся — «И что мы можем сделать? На любую попытку что-то поменять, голограммы выставят своих дронов, побьют тебя, а твои соратники еще и высмеют тебя и твою идею…» Тау презрительно уставился на Луиса.   
«И что? Сражайся. Либо ты прогнешься под этот мир, либо тебе удастся изменить его под себя… Придумывай разные способы снова и снова, пока не получиться хоть что-то… Как по твоему совершаются революции? Все они начинаются с одного такого чувака, который видя недовольство людей начинает что-то делать, что бы помочь, а потом заставляет и часть народа следовать за ним и делать то, что ему надо…   
Правда на то, что бы ему чего-то добиться, не говоря уже о значительных переменах, ему потребуется несколько лет упорного труда и не отступания от своей цели… Если после одной неудачной попытки и насмешек общества ты расстроишься, и решишь, раз другим это не нравиться, то это плохо, ты ничем не перестанешь отличаться от них и не добьешься ничего…»  
Тау нервно рассмеялся. Остальные молча и удивленно смотрели на него, не ожидая, что молчаливый, скромный Тау вообще что-либо ответит на их вопрос.   
Луис насмешливо толкнул Тау — «Еще скажи, что ты не такой как все, что ты как раз таки такой человек, который не сдается и который изменит мир…» Тау устало вздохнул. — «Я этого не говорил и не собирался, я только высказал свое мнение по поводу твоего вопроса. Я жалкий, слабый и ничем не отличаюсь от вас… А быть может, я еще и хуже вас… Но я, по крайней мере, не ною об этом каждые пять минут, в надежде, что что-то вдруг неожиданно изменится само по себе и кто-то придет и все исправит.   
Никто не придет, никто никогда ничего не сделает для вас, кроме вас самих… И если бы я мог, если бы я однажды оказался каким-то образом способен что-то понять и сотворить, я бы обязательно это сделал.» «И что бы ты сделал?»-заинтересовалась девушка.   
«Уничтожил бы всё… Всё, что мне не нравиться сейчас… Да посмотрите сами вокруг, разве это жизнь, разве это хорошо, разве это правильно, всё, что есть сейчас? Да это просто безумие какое-то!»   
Луис в ответ сердито развел руками, воскликнув — «Ну конечно же, все не так, все плохо, надо помочь людям… Как будто те, кто сейчас правит, так же не говорили, а как только власть попала в их руки, стали делать, все, что захочется, все для себя, и ничего против них не скажешь! Да все вы такие, говорите: «Я таким не буду, я так не сделаю», а как выпадет шанс, сделаете все равно! Только власть попадет в руки, все красочные обещания тут же растают и забудутся.»   
Мордред одобрительно улыбнулся краешком губ, а Тау разозлено сверкнув глазами на всех окружающих, продолжил — «И что с того? Я бы не стал делать все для себя, но и абсолютно для всех тоже; я изменил бы мир, так, как мне хочется, сделал таким, каким считаю его правильным по-моему, и может кто-то, кто понял бы меня, тоже стал бы счастливым… А остальные… Что ж, они заслужили страдания.»   
Он гневно скривил губы. — «Им значит можно что-то делать, потому что они захватили свое место, а мне нет, лишь потому, что я какой-то маленький оборванец? Кто вообще решил, кому что надо делать? Я обязательно что-то придумаю, что-то сделаю, и всё будет не так, всё будет справедливо…»  
Мордред больше не смеялся. Луис удивленно посмотрел на Тау и воскликнул -«Ты говоришь все эти красивые слова, но сам при этом делаешь всё противоположно им!» «Он просто лгун и фантазер. Ты же видишь, какое он ничтожество. Пытается хоть немного приподнять себя в чужих глазах пустой болтовней…» — язвительно ответил ему второй парень.   
«Как будто вы не хвалитесь разными глупостями!» — вдруг сердито проворчала девушка. — «Вы не представляете, как мне трудно порой с вами! Я вот, между прочим, палец порезала, а мне никто даже пластырь не дал!»   
Катарина показала всем ободранный палец и захныкала, а Мордред стал пытаться ее утешить. «Забавно, не правда ли, как резко меняется отношение к людям. За глаза ты издевался над ней, а теперь жалеешь и утешаешь.» — холодно отметил Тау.   
Луис положил ему руку на плечо и насмешливо сообщил — «Успокойся, у тебя хлеб сейчас подгорит.»   
Тау с отвращением выдернул плечо из-под его руки и, отодвинув хлеб от огня, стал сосредоточенно жевать, глядя в пол. Его охватило смущение и теперь он расстроился, подумав, что его слова были нелепы и можно было бы сказать все совсем не так, но было уже поздно.  
Доев хлеб и потушив огонь, компания, с омрачённым Тау позади, направилась искать приключения. Они мотались по улице почти до вечера, поговорив с какими-то еще ребятами, убежав от других, подравшись с третьими и в конце концов оказались около какого-то магазина.   
Тау постоянно слышал за спиной оскорбления в свой адрес и видел, как натянуто и принужденно остальные ему улыбались. Он знал, что они все ненавидели его, все одноклассники, и больше всего на свете хотел уйти от них. Но идти было некуда, и он просто терпел.События эти были так многочисленны, так повседневны и привычны, что словно расплывчатый сон уже и не запечатлелись в памяти Тау.  
Мордред замер у витрины и Тау подошел к ней тоже. В ней продавали яблоки. «Я хочу есть.» — сказал Мордред, выразительно глянув на Тау. «У меня нет денег…» — виновато сказал тот. Остальные тоже замахали руками и вытряхнули пустые карманы.   
Мордред снова усмехнулся. «Можно украсть!»-сказал он, и его черные глаза неприятно заблестели. Тау замотал головой. «Зачем… Мне это не нравится… У тебя же у самого есть деньги, ну зачем ты так…» — неуверенно пробормотал Тау. Мордред еще презрительнее сощурился, так, что его лицо даже будто бы пожелтело, как показалось Тау.  
«Тогда я иду один и с тобой не поделюсь!»-выкрикнул он, уже подкрадываясь к прилавку. Луис с Катариной опасливо переглянулись и сбежали прочь. Тау замер на месте, проводив их взглядом, и снова повернулся к крадущемуся Мордреду.   
Он колебался, боясь преступить запрет, и одновременно желая поддержать друга. В конце концов он остался стоять один посреди улицы. Мордред обернулся на него пару раз, а потом, уверенно проскользнув в магазин, забрался к ящику и схватив одно, большое яблоко, пустился на утек.  
Женщина, бывшая там, увидела его и кинулась за ним в погоню. Тау тоже побежал, завидев бегущего друга и его преследовательницу. Та громко ругалась и вопила. Они свернули на другую улицу и оторвались от погони.  
Мордред радостно вертел фрукт в руках. «Вот видишь!» — он гордо пронзал глазами печально взиравшего на него Тау. Тот ничего не сказал в ответ.  
Мордред съел все, как и пообещал — не поделившись, но Тау, как всегда, ничего ему не возразил. Он слишком боялся обидеть друга — Мордред вообще был крайне вспыльчивым, и потому Тау никогда не спорил с ним. Ему казалось, что если всегда соглашаться с Мордредом и не злить его, тот никогда с ним не поссориться.   
Но все выходило как-то совсем не так, как бы хотел Тау. Даже скорее, совсем не так… Мордред все равно злился, не понятно на что, сколько бы Тау не уступал, да еще и вечно тянул его в какие-то рисковые, не приятные тому мероприятия.  
Мордред вдруг сердито тряхнул своими длинными черными космами и швырнул куда-то за спину огрызок яблока. «Меня одолевает печаль. Посмотри, эти предатели сбежали без меня… Оставили меня. Все меня бросили… Даже Катарина! Я вдруг понял, что она намного красивее, чем кажется вначале. Полагаю, я увидел ее внутреннею красоту. Когда влюбляешься в душу человека, перестаёшь обращать внимание на внешность… И как она могла после этого так поступить со мной? Это так обидно, что она мне нравиться и я даже скучаю по ней, а ей на меня плевать!» — сообщил он страдальческим голосом.   
Что Тау все это время был с ним и вовсе не оставлял его, похоже значения не имело. То, как быстро поменялось отношение Мордреда к Катарине разозлило Тау еще больше; он не мог представить, как такое вообще возможно; слова Мордреда походили на нелепую ложь или саркастичную издевку.  
«Сочувствую.» — заставил себя пробормотать Тау в ответ. Как Мордреду вообще может быть грустно и плохо, когда у него есть много друзей, с которыми они так весело и часто общаются, когда его уважают одноклассники, когда у него есть восхищающаяся им девушка, которая на самом деле вовсе не игнорирует его и не прогоняет его, а наоборот, чуть ли не сама за ним бегает, когда у него есть хороший дом и заботливые родители, пусть не похожие на него, но все же свои, готовые последнее отдать ради его удовольствия…   
Тау никогда не мог понять Мордреда и, скорее всего, никогда и не сможет, ибо для того, кто лишен всего этого, даже мизерная капля того, что было у Мордреда, была бы на всю жизнь великим счастьем. Но у Тау не было и ее.  
Мордред обиженно дернул плечами, не услышав более ничего от Тау. Вероятно, он думал, что его пожалеют. Но Тау вовсе не было его жаль и он промолчал, не желая льстить. Ему было противно это глупое причитание и растирание соплей по любому поводу и без повода. Как он ненавидел эти плаксивые и нудные людские жалобы, бесконечное бормотание, о том как им всем плохо, как у них что-то не получается или болит, особенно, когда в реальности все у них получалось и не особо то и болело. Ведь об этом надо сразу же начать рассказывать всем своим знакомым подряд, не упустить никого, впихнуть каждому эту дурацкую историю о том, «как мне плохо, как у меня то, то и то не получается, какая я бездарность, как сильно у меня болит рука, нога, голова, я умираю, или пойду умру…»   
Может быть этим людям не доставало чужого внимания и им хотелось, что бы их жалели или ими восхищались, но у Тау это вызывало лишь призрение и желание врезать кому-то такому, вечно ноющему и жалующемуся, что бы тот понял, что по-настоящему страшно и больно…   
Когда этот самовлюбленный мальчишка уже поймет, что никто не будет опекать его и сопереживать ему в будущем, что только собственными силами придется ему выживать… Но похоже, что у Мордреда был талант отыскивать таких же как он мерзких людишек, готовых часами болтать сплетни, жаловаться друг другу на жизнь и бегать за этим идиотом исполняя какие-то его пожелания и заботясь о нем. Как Мордред вообще может кому-то так искренне нравится? Тау решил, что хотя бы он один будет относится к нему так, как тот этого заслуживает.  
Было уже поздно и двое мальчишек пошли назад, к Бару. Отец Мордреда ждал у дверей, иногда перебрасываясь фразами с еще каким-то незнакомцем. Заметив Мордреда, он кивнул ему и они направились домой.   
Тау замахал Мордреду рукой, на что тот вновь поднял раскрытую ладонь и быстро отвернулся. Тау долго смотрел им вслед, а потом на двери Бара. Он знал, что сегодня вечером дедушка занят, значит ему опять будет некогда проверять, дома ли Тау, и тот может спать на чердаке или бродить по улице.  
В квартире, где жили Ден и Тау, жило еще четверо человек, и Тау было не приятно их общество, да и вообще, присутствие. Он не любил шумных сборищ и толпившихся, обросших болтовней, злобой, сплетнями и какими-то насущными мелочными проблемами людей, которые населяли его дом.   
Да и домом то место он не мог назвать — лишь временное пристанище для него и дедушки Дена. Тау были противны те люди, но и одному ему было не намного лучше; ему было ужасно грустно, что Мордред ушел, и что дедушка Ден занят, и что кроме них у него никого больше нет, а у них нет для него времени.   
Недавняя злость на Мордреда медленно таяла под напором гложущего чувства одиночества и неприкаянности. Тау мучительно хотел быть частью чего-то, иметь хоть в кои той мере близких людей; и пока что раздражающий его Мордред был единственной ниточкой к этой практически бессознательной мечте.

Тау развернулся и пошел прочь от Бара вглубь города. На улице зажгли фонари. Вдруг что-то зацепилось за ногу Тау. Он удивленно остановился и поглядел вниз. На дороге валялся музыкальный плеер с наушниками.   
Плеер был маленький и белый, с разбитым экраном, старой модели, еще с проводами и кнопками, покрытый грязью, а может и кровью. Юноша дрожащими руками поднял новое сокровище и вытер о край куртки, потом огляделся по сторонам. На улице никого не было, только фонари низко гудели.   
Тау растерянно уставился на приборчик и нажал большую кнопку в центре. Плеер и наушники работали, только по экрану иногда пробегала белая полоска. Тау оглядел его еще раз со всех сторон. Похоже было, что он работал от солнечной батарейки и был собственноручно кем-то починен.   
«Если найдется тот, чья это вещь, то я верну ему» — решил Тау, засовывая приборчик себе в карман -«А если нет, то все равно бы кто-нибудь забрал его себе, а так я тоже попользуюсь… Мне всегда хотелось иметь такую штуку… Да и вероятно, она уже мало кому нужна…»   
Большинство взяло бы любое, что попадется им на глаза, даже если бы знали, чье это, но Тау, которого воспитывал Ден, честный, благородный и отважный охотник, как он сам о себе говорил, даже в голову не приходила мысль о воровстве, тем более намеренном, но находку чего-либо на помойке или немноголюдной улице никто бы кражей не посчитал.  
Сегодняшний поступок Мордреда оставил в разуме Тау неприятный осадок, и теперь невольно вспомнился вновь, но Тау слишком боялся потерять единственного друга, и решил, что такие мелкие недостатки не испортят остального, хорошего, что, возможно, все-таки есть в том.   
И хотя эта мысль была по большей части лишь само убеждением для Тау, подстегиваемая нежеланием остаться совсем уж одному против всего Внешнего кольца, она породила в душе Тау некоторую прежнюю теплоту по отношению к Мордреду.  
Уже совсем стемнело. Вдалеке слышался шум работающих поршней на городском заводе. Тау шел по какой-то из улиц Стиллардока, даже не задумываясь, куда, собственно, он идет.   
Его лицо было мрачным и усталым, как, впрочем, и в большинство дней его жизни. Он закашлялся и сильнее поднял воротник черной куртки. Внутри души его было так же пусто и холодно, как и снаружи. Тау ощущал себя очень старым, практически стариком; он уже устал от жизни, еще не проживя ее. Будущее пугало и угнетало его еще больше настоящего.   
«Пустая, темная улица… Одинокая, бесконечная, с тусклыми, мигающими по краям огнями, и редкими, проходящими мимо, и не замечающими меня прохожими… Таков мой вечный удел и моя жизнь, вот так, в темноте и одиночестве, никому не нужным бродить по грязным улицам. Вечный изгой. Бессмысленный остаток кода, который забыли стереть, и который уже некуда не перепишешь. Отбитый от системы. Не связанный с ней. Не существующий для нее и прочего мира.» — Тау нервно усмехнулся. Как он все это ненавидел. Лучше бы его вообще тут не было. Ему не место тут, но все-таки вот он, родился здесь…  
Этот мир был давно болен, и единственное к чему он так упорно шел — это его собственное уничтожение. Мир стал грязный, мерзкий, утопающий в собственных грехах и отходах, и даже война и взрыв какого-то огромного атомного реактора в одном из городов, разрушения от которого распространились на огромные расстояния, не избавил мир от страданий и главных врагов — людей, которые как паразиты, жадные, и не думающие ни о чем, кроме своего же собственного блага для жалких тел, вгрызались в него.  
До Стиллардока не только взрывная волна, но даже радиационное заражение не дошло. Пара домов на окраине города и в центре было раскурочено взрывами и обстрелами от Рыночной Войны, но эти здания и так не особо были пригодны для жизни… Тау слышал по работавшим радио, интернету и телевизору, которые были и в Баре, и в больнице отца Мордреда, что на Планете 2 еще сохранились места, не тронутые войной, коррупцией и разрушениями, даже целые страны, но и они были не особо лучше того, что было у них в Стиллардоке — этот мир сам давно стал разваливаться.   
Больше всего Тау не хотелось никуда возвращаться. Просто бродить по этим пустым холодным улицам, серым, грязным и исписанным граффити; по опороченным, разрушенным и никому не нужным остаткам былого человеческого счастья и величия, которого больше не осталось в этом мире…   
Идти вперед, неизвестно куда, просто идти, идти с музыкой в наушниках, одному, без цели и смысла, до самого утра… Что бы потом где-нибудь упасть, закрыть глаза и больше никогда не открывать их.

***

С шипением пробежала и исчезла пиксельная линия на севшем музыкальном плеере. Кровавые полосы разрезали облака. Тау медленно открыл глаза, залепленные снегом и отряхнувшись, поднялся.  
Пар вылетавший из его носа на холоде почти хрустел в промерзшем воздухе. Мальчик непонимающе огляделся по сторонам. Он заснул на какой коробке, валявшейся у стены дома. Было уже утро. Он поспешно вскочил на ноги и оглядевшись, понял что он где-то не далеко от границы Внешнего кольца.  
Поразмыслив, он направился в сторону центра. Ему совершенно не хотелось идти назад и он решил и дальше бесцельно гулять по улицам.

Дома на Среднем кольце были богаче, аккуратнее, больше ярких вывесок, меньше мусора. В небе пролетали машины, и были видны кольца верхних уровней. Выскочив из какого-то проема, Тау оказался между домами и магазинами, где шло оживленное движение. Люди, с разноцветными волосами и одеждами, раскрашенные яркими цветами и утыканные проводами и приборами, не то прикреплёнными к ним, не то бывшими частями их тел, бурлящим и громко кричащим потоком текли в разных направлениях. Один из этих потоков затянул в себя Тау и понес вниз между слепящими вывесками магазинов.  
Вокруг мелькали девушки и парни, блестящие браслеты и часы, рюкзаки и сумки, сапоги и кеды, так, что Тау уже и не различал их, видя лишь один режущий своей пестротой глаза вихрь. Пытаясь вырваться из него, мальчишка ухватился за какой-то столб и ввалился в дверь магазина, бывшую напротив него.  
Тут было множество компьютеров, новых и старых, больших и маленьких. За многими сидели люди, кто в наушниках, кто в очках виртуального видения. Никто даже не обратил внимание на вновь вошедшего. Один из самых крайних, старых компов был включен и никем не занят.   
Тау подошел к нему. Мальчишка слегка побаивался этого места, но любопытство взяло верх; к тому же пока никто ничего не говорил ему, не одергивал его и он уселся за монитор.   
На экране высвечивались длинной колонкой новости. Тау задумчиво пролистал их, потыкал что-то еще на экране, и в конце концов выяснил, что на этом компе есть бесплатный доступ к интернету, но всего на пару самых простых сайтов.   
Большинство окружавших Тау людей были по-видимому граждане Средних кругов, и для тех такое было слишком уж неинтересным и простеньким.   
Тау стал вбивать разнообразные запросы в поисковик, и смотреть, что получается, попутно читая какие-то ответы. Его это ужасно развеселило, но быстро надоело. Он зашел в какую-то социальную сеть, бывшую в одной из вкладок — там была открыта группа не знакомого Тау человека, где тот публиковал стихи. Видимо, кто-то сидевший на этом месте ранее, не закрыл ее. Тау стал листать вниз и читать.  
Тут он увидел пометку, что автор этих стихов умер сегодня ночью. Дата стояла прошлым годом и была ссылка на личную страничку автора. Тау задумчиво тыкнул в нее. Теперь он печально глядел на страницу этого человека.   
Когда-то этот незнакомец жил так же как Тау, писал эти стихи, рисовал, может еще чем-то занимался, его уважали, у него были друзья и девушка, судя по фотографиями и записям на его странице, люди любили его творения, но вот потом однажды ночью он умер, и теперь осталась лишь эта затерянная в море инфопространства страница социальной сети, которая больше никогда не обновится и, вероятно, будет еще через пару лет удалена администраторами.   
Тау наткнулся на нее случайно, но ему вдруг стало страшно от этого. Он не знал ни этого человека, ничего о нем, лишь прочёл пару красивых стихов и увидел его работы, бывшие во вкладке, ничего не обычного, таких сотни в сети…  
Но вот кем-то сделана запись, что год назад этот человек умер, какая-то группа, где он публиковал стихи, написала об этом… Лишь одно предложение, тире между датами и пара его работ как воспоминание…  
И вот так же совершенно случайно, листая дальше, Тау узнал, что этому человеку было 27, и что он умер ночью, оставив все это после себя. Умер ли он один, от болезни или его убили, а может он убил себя? Кто он был, как его звали на самом деле, как жил он, что случилось с ним? Тау ничего этого не знал, но почему-то задумался об этом. А что если однажды ночью вот так умрет или погибнет он — просто исчезнет, ничего не оставив, ни стихов, ни памяти.  
Уйдет в небытие, как этот неизвестный человек, и что будет после него? Такая же страничка, которой суждено существовать до исчезновения всей техники и инета на планете? Тау ничего не успел, ничего не сделал, даже этот талантливый человек канул в лету оставив после себя лишь свою страничку в сети и пару мало известных кому-либо стихов. Чего же тогда стоит жизнь Тау или жизни сотни таких же как он? Тире между двумя цифрами. И не более того. Всего лишь две, никому не интересные, ничего не значащие цифры. И пустота.  
Как же много бесполезных цифр составляют суть мироздания. По спине парня пробежали мурашки. Он поспешно выключил комп и выскочил прочь, на улицу, запомнив про себя данное место — вдруг ему еще понадобиться инет. На Внешнем кольце сеть тоже была, но более медленная и глючная; она пронизывала все слои общества, связывала его между собой, включая каждого человека в свою цепь и порабощая собой.   
Телефон, способный подключиться к ней, был и у дедушки Дена, что тот, собственно, достаточно часто делал. Раньше распускали слухи, просматривали и отбирали статьи для печати; сейчас же вести любую пропаганду было в сотни раз легче; одно нажатие кнопки вашего мобильника…   
Даже на Внешнем Кольце самые простые устройства были больше чем у половины населения, на Среднем же Тау поголовно видел людей утыканных и обвязанных проводами, смотрящих в мертвые экраны телефонов…  
Держась по краю дороги, чуть ли не прижимаясь к стенам домов, Тау направился назад к Внешнему кольцу; он бы еще побродил тут, заглядывая в многочисленные встречные ему на пути лица и пытаясь понять, что скрывается за ними, но было уже много времени, а лишнее беспокойство и расспросы Дена однозначно привели бы к более строгому контролю за прогулками Тау.   
Пару раз Тау видел патрульных дронов, следящих за так называемым порядком и законом тут, хотя никакие их усилия и высокие технологии никак не избавляли Средний и даже Верхний уровень от бандитов, наркоманов и воров, которых Тау почему-то часто видел; он вообще чаще замечал недостатки, отличия, комплексы и ошибки людей и окружающих его вещей…  
Тау почему-то боялся попасться дронам на глаза, хотя переход от Внешнего к Среднему кольцу был свободным; но как только видел он такого дрона, из глубин его души накатывал страх; а вдруг он что-то сделал не так, в чем-то ошибся, случайно, сам того не зная, совершил что-то запрещенное…   
И вот дроны преследуют его, бьют током, тащат к людям с холодными, злыми лицами, кричащим, бьющим, ругающимся, без повода, без вопросов, которые начинают выяснять кто он и откуда, затем ищут дедушку Дена…  
Дроны же ведь машины, они не ошибаются… И никому не объяснишь и не докажешь, что машины управляются такими же людьми, что их систему можно взломать и перепрограммировать… Бессмысленная и беспощадная вера и точно такое же неверие. Пытающиеся идти наперекор дураки и такие же дураки, подчиняющиеся и слепо верующие всему. 

Постепенно дома опять стали уменьшаться и ухудшаться и Тау снова попал в свой район. Дедушка Ден скоро должен был вернуться домой, он должен успеть к его приходу… Быть может тот принесет что-то поесть… При этой мысли в животе Тау заурчало — он давно ничего не ел.   
Глубоко вздохнув, мальчишка поднялся по лестнице и отпер кодом дверь своей квартиры. За ней шумели и громко разговаривали соседи. Тау хмуро проигнорировав их, удивленным взглядом нашел Дена. Дедушка, сидевший за углом стола, поднялся и схватил парня за шиворот.   
«Где ты опять ходил? Я знаю, что тебя не было дома и в школе. Опять небось собирал всякий хлам!» — недовольно сказал Ден. — «Ты же понимаешь, что это опасно и безответственно? Ты мог заблудиться, замерзнуть, тебя могли избить и отнять последние вещи… А школа? Без мозгов, без знаний ты — никто. Здесь тебе не Центр, где все глупенькие, богатенькие и могут бездельничать. Если не будешь мыслить своей головой и разбираться хотя бы поверхностно в основах различных наук, однажды это может стоить тебе жизни. Даже если тебе не интересно или скучно что-либо из школьных предметов, что я могу понять, поверь, потом ты, как я сейчас, пожалеешь, что хотя бы чуть-чуть не вник в них в свое время. Да и вообще, хватит заниматься всякими глупыми выдумками и развлечениями, займись каким-нибудь нужным и важным делом! А то ты только мечтаешь, мечтаешь, а какой с этого толк? Вот что это за мусор?!» — он указал на кровать Тау, где тот забыл пару проводов.   
«Часы… Электронные. Это одна из электрических плат…» — неуверенно пробормотал Тау. «Часы! Господи, да хватит уже! Кому в наш век нужны такие часы, какой смысл их модернизировать? У всех есть электронные, на каждом телефоне… К тому же, все что ты сделал — не верно, они даже не работают! Этот хлам никаким местом не похож на электронные часы. У нас есть то, что там не обходимо, вполне хорошо работающие, и еще не хватало, что ты будешь тратить что-то из этого впустую. Завтра будешь помогать мне, а не бесцельно бродить по улицам.» — строго закончил речь Ден и сжав с хрустом провода в кулаке выкинул в мусорку.   
«Но ведь я бы мог собрать что-то новое, что-то, что поможет людям… Ведь без изобретений, открытий и исследований простых людей никогда бы не появилось все, что есть у нас сейчас…» — пробормотал Тау. «И что новое бы ты сделал? Даже старое не способен… Думай головой прежде чем браться за какое-нибудь дело. Открытия совершались гениями и талантливыми учеными, а ты ни гений, ни ученый. Ты обычный, неаккуратный, рассеянный, глупый мальчишка, мозгов которого не хватает даже на то, что бы позаботиться о себя самому. Повзрослей и перестань думать о неосуществимых мечтах и жить грезами.  
Лучше бы за девчонками бегал, честное слово, с людьми общался… Хотя бы не так бессмысленно и мрачно потратил бы свою молодость… От того, что ты бредишь своими идеями и постоянно о них говоришь и думаешь, они не станут реальнее. Да и вообще никогда не станут, потому что они технически и логически неосуществимы!» — недовольно пробормотал Ден. Тау, насупившись, вздохнул.   
«Теперь все вещи буду на чердаке хранить… Только бы дедушка не узнал об этом… «Не хочет слушать и пожалуйста… Я может его нравоучения тоже слушать не хочу… И хотя во многом он прав, разве так никчёмны и нелепы мои мечты?» — подумал Тау про себя, но вслух лишь молча кивнул головой.   
Дедушка поставил перед Тау тарелку с супом. Тау снова молча кивнул в ответ и стал есть, но весь аппетит куда-то пропал.

Время странно растянулось, и Тау казалось, что его тарелка бездонная, и он никогда не доест этот невкусный суп. Но вот ложка стукнула по дну тарелки и Тау поднялся из-за стола. Тут он почувствовал, что квартира вокруг начинает расплываться перед глазами. Мучавший Тау кашель усилился еще больше.   
«В моем рюкзаке есть лекарство.» — сказал Ден, внимательно вглядевшись в бледное лицо и покрасневшие глаза Тау. Тау сел на свою кровать и обхватил горящую, отяжелевшую голову руками. Ден заставил выпить Тау какое-то горькое лекарство, после чего Тау лег на кровать и сразу заснул.  
Он проснулся около трех часов ночи; в доме было темно, все спали и никто ничего не слышал. Тау попытался позвать дедушку, потом соседку, но его охрипший голос был способен лишь на пару слабых звуков.   
Тау бил жар, в голове стучало и было невероятно трудно дышать, так что пару раз ему показалось, что он сейчас задохнется. В груди что-то раскаленное клокотало и царапалось. Тау прижал к себе подушку. В глазах все двоилось. В висках мучительно стучало. Тау попытался подняться с кровати, но ноги не слушались его, став какими-то мягкими, как желе. Он попытался снова позвать Дена, но лишь закашлялся. К горлу подступила тошнота.   
Только сейчас Тау по-настоящему осознал, что кроме него самого никто ему не поможет. Как бы ему не было плохо, что бы ни случилось с ним, если он сам не заставит себя подняться, не сделает хоть что-то, что бы спасти себя, он просто умрет.  
Его ругали, когда ему было страшно. Над всеми его мечтами и идеями смеялись и издевались. И даже когда он болен, никто не остался рядом с ним. Можно сколько угодно жаловаться, плакать, звать к себе и ждать помощи, но никто не услышит его охрипшего голоса. Никто никогда не придет и не поможет. Страшная правда жизни — выживает сильнейший. Что бы там не говорили, все равно получалось так. Против всех своих бед и страданий всегда приходится сражаться в одиночестве. Как и умирать.  
Тау удалось подняться на ноги и он добрел до туалета. Его тошнило. По пути, в коридоре, он увидел сумку Дена. Самого дедушки по-видимому не было дома. Тау редко обращал внимание на потребности своего тела, но если вдруг такая необходимость появлялась, всегда инстинктивно знал, что тому требуется.   
В одном из карманов мальчишка нашел вчерашнее лекарство и обезболивающие таблетки. Трясущейся рукой налив в стакан горячей воды, Тау выпил их, а затем микстуру. Стало легче дышать и спала тяжесть в голове; от горячей воды даже слегка прошла хрипота.  
«Я должен поспать. Сейчас, если приступ пройдет, все закончится…» — пробормотал Тау. Он добрался до своего диванчика и с головой зарылся в одеяло. Внутри все по прежнему горело, а снаружи бил озноб. Он снова заснул.   
На утро, все произошедшее с Тау ночью казалось лишь страшным сном. Жар спал. Прошла кульминация, болезнь отступала. «Хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.» - прошептал сам себе Тау.   
Он вдруг почувствовал, что у него есть силы жить дальше и противостоять так панически пугающим его будущему и неизвестности.


	3. Часть 1. Глава 2.

Март 3266г

Гремела посуда и капала вода. Тау лежал на своем диване в их квартире. Он уже проснулся, но вставать не хотелось. Прошла пара дней, и Тау уже почти выздоровел. Вокруг был привычный шум, шуршание и разговоры. Тау выбрался из-под одеяла. Дедушка Ден собирал вещи в коридоре.   
«Тау, подойди-ка сюда!»-позвал он. Мальчик с неохотой подошел к дедушке, и тот стал объяснять, как провернуть какую-то выгодную бизнес-сделку, но слова его постепенно сливались в один монотонный шум в ушах Тау. Соседка с кем-то болтала по телефону, орали двое маленьких детей. Тау с отвращением дернулся, этот шум отдавался сотней дребезжащих голосов в его голове.  
Звонок в дверь окончательно вернул Тау из своих мыслей в реальность, и он обернулся в сторону коридора. Ден замолчал и тоже глянул туда. Соседка, продолжая кричать что-то в гарнитуру, прицепленную к уху, кинулась к дверям. За ними, к ее разочарованию, оказался Мордред. Тау с надеждой взглянул на пришедшего. Ему совершенно не хотелось ничего делать, но отказать Дену сам, без уважительной причины, он, естественно, не мог.   
«Тау, пойдем со мной?» — спросил Мордред, проигнорировав ругающуюся на него соседку, что она никого не пустит без приглашения, и вошел в квартиру. Тау жалостливо взгляну на дедушку. Тот вздохнул. «Ладно уж, иди погуляй… А то все время сидишь один, в своем темном углу… Хоть с кем-то нормально пообщаешься.»-проворчал Ден, хватая рюкзак и выходя прочь из комнаты.   
Тау смущенно глянул на Мордреда, тот весело улыбнулся в ответ, и они тоже направились на улицу. Ден уже исчез из виду; Мордред предложил пойти к нему домой, Тау согласился. Он попытался рассказать Мордреду о случившимся с ним ранее, о найденном плеере и давно умершем человеке. К разочарованию Тау, Мордерада ничего из этого не только не заинтересовало, но тот еще и сказал, что его истории Тау пугают, и за чем это Тау вообще говорит ему о таких ужасных вещах. «Но… Это правда. Почему ты так боишься ее? Или моих догадок и предположений?»-удивился Тау. Мордред пожал плечами.    
«Слушай, не хочу тебя обидеть, но это реально жутко, и все твои истории всегда какие-то страшные, как по мне… Что мы все умрем, оставив себе надгробиями страницы в интернете, не оставив более никакой памяти, да и та пропадет; или о звездном небе, которое ты видишь в своих ночных прогулках, и которое бесконечно и скрывает великие и необъятные тайны, вроде черных дыр и пришельцев, которые тебе никогда не узнать, ибо пока наши технологии недостаточно развиты для таких полетов… Или то, что нас нет, а мир иллюзия…  
Ты создаешь из малейшей глупости настоящий хаос! Тау, зачем вообще думать о таком, говорить о таком? Ведь полно всего более важного и интересного здесь и сейчас, вокруг тебя, и самое главное — более веселого, более близкого к настоящему, возможному в наше время! Друзья, любовь, приключения! Можно столько всего сделать, попробовать, успеть, со многими познакомиться… Ради чего нужны эти мысли о вечном, неопознанном и далеком? Это не имеет никакого смысла, ведь все мысли и мечты — лишь мысли и мечты; барахлящие голограммы, с шипением исчезающие навсегда и не дающие ничего…»  
Чувство гнева и раздражения, копившиеся в душе Тау, начало медленно подступать к его горлу. Он привык к не понимаю и насмешкам, но сейчас ему вдруг стало особенно обидно из-за этого; он всегда считал Мордреда тем, с кем можно поделиться самой сокровенной мыслью и тем, кто всегда его поймет, хотя это было далеко не так. Нахмурившись и повысив голос, Тау воскликнул в ответ — «Но почему бы и нет? Лично мне, наоборот, противно и жутко, то, что ты называешь более интересным и веселым! Почему ты оскорбляешь мои интересы? Мог бы сразу сказать, что бы я даже и не начинал тебе ничего рассказывать, а не ждать конца моей истории, что бы сказать, какая она была для тебя не приятная.  
Посмотри вокруг, всем нам навязывают какие-то принципы, угодные им, заливают потоками дрянной жижи из рекламы, телепередач, товаров… Из-за всего этого у нас все еще нет кораблей, исследующих глубины космоса! Потому что наука тратит свое время, открытия и деньги на новинки техники вроде наушников и телефонов, а СМИ всеми силами убеждают нас в том, что так и должно быть! И ты такой же, ты поддерживаешь эту рабскую идеологию! Поддерживаешь идею жизни ради собственного обогащения и обогащения свой семейки. Да кто вообще решил, как нам жить?! Те три дурацкие цветные голограммы, о которых, кроме того, что они есть и вся власть в их руках, даже ничего не известно? И мы продолжаем им верить и игнорировать творимое ими зло, даже видя его перед самым своим носом!   
Я считаю свои, так называемые „бессмысленные размышления“, намного более осмысленными, и уж по крайней мере, приносящими мне успокоение и удовольствие, в отличии от того, что восхваляешь ты!»   
Мордред снова пожал плечами — «Да как хочешь, как хочешь, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, я всего лишь сказал, что меня это пугает… Да, в нашем городе не самая лучшая жизнь… У одних, у кого есть деньги, есть все, у других, ничего… Наверняка эти голограммы редкостные гады, если так старательно скрываются от всех и никогда никому не показывают своих истинных лиц. Боятся разоблачения, боятся потерять свою власть… Честные люди бы не боялись и не прятались…   
Вот знаешь, какого жить в Энерджроне? Там нет таинственных голограмм, и настоящая демократия, там люди сами решают, кто будет стоять во главе их государства, и нет кругов нищеты, и глупых, все запрещающих законов…» Тау рассмеялся. — «Ты некогда не был там, ты даже не общался с людьми, жившими там. С чего ты так решил? Так показывают телевизор и интернет? Я только что сказал тебе, что они — главное зло и источники лжи. Как ты можешь верить хоть слову, сказанному там? Уже для всех это очевидно…   
Ну может, первые недели две — три ты будешь считать, о, тут все другое, тут круто, тут жизнь лучше и счастливее… Но потом, ты по кусочкам начнешь обнаруживать все больше и больше недостатков, и Энерджрон окажется точно таким же, как Стиллрдок, только раскрашенным по другому, завернутым в другой фантик. Люди одинаковы везде, где бы они не жили, а внутренность города, его сущность, определяют как раз таки они. Все эти высокотехнологичные города "высшего света", наши центры сосредоточения сил, они практически все до единого одинаковы по сути своей; всеми ими правят одни пороки и люди с похожими убеждениями; одни программы, одни сайты и журналы выпускают в них, и одна политика там, и одни товары…   
Той жизни, о какой ты мечтаешь, ты никогда не найдешь ни в одном из них. Ты лишь сменишь одну помойку, на другую, точно такую же, но на другом месте, другого цвета, со слегка отличающимся набором отходов в ней…» Мордред раздраженно поморщился и в глазах его вспыхнул огонек гнева; Тау ненавидел, когда Мордред так смотрел на него, ибо это всегда случалось, по искреннему убеждению Тау, когда Тау высказывал что-то вполне очевидное и разумное, а упертый в своей узкое и абсолютно лишенное какой-либо логики и доказательств мнение Мордред, лишь орал и ругался, не желая его обсуждать.   
Повисло молчание. Мордерд отвернулся от Тау, не собираясь развязывать очередной бесконечный спор, в конце которого каждый из них все равно оставался бы убежденным в своем мнении и правоте. Адекватных диалогов у них почти никогда не выходило выстроить. Тау не знал, что ему сказать, что бы Мордреда не пугало, а почему тот больше не рассказывал ему что-либо сам, Тау тоже не понимал.  
Вскоре они, в том же натянутом молчании, дошли до дома Мордреда. Мордред жил в большой трехкомнатной квартире. Оба его родителя оказались дома. Мордред сам удивился этому событию, и спросив, что такое, узнал, что родителей сегодня отпустили домой чуть раньше с их работ. Мать Александра принялась суетиться вокруг Мордреда, поправила на нем рубашку и светло улыбнувшись Тау, пошла ставить им чай. Все это она проделывала ни на минуту не замолкая, спрашивая что-то сама себя и себе же отвечая. Хотя все в облике Александры, на первый взгляд, было полно добра, сострадания и заботливости, она почему-то вызывала в Тау отвращение; ему казались до невероятности мерзкими эта светлая, через чур слащавая улыбка, и этот удивленный грустный взгляд, и поднятые вверх брови, делающие лицо невероятно жалостливым, словно просящим за что-то прощение. Конечно, должно быть легко быть милым, человеколюбивым и веселым, когда у тебя так много денег. Точнее, легко делать вид, что ты такой.  
Александра была вежливой и очень спокойной, гостеприимно предложила Тау чай, усадила за стол, но он чувствовал, что благодарит ее через силу; он готов был вскочить и не оглядываясь броситься бежать прочь из этой квартиры; лишь бы эти ужасные полные милосердия глаза Александры не смотрели на него со своим тошнотворным состраданием, лишь бы эта мерзкая лучащаяся вежливостью улыбка не маячила рядом; чем спокойнее и доброжелательнее вела себя Александра, тем больше злился и ненавидел ее Тау. Она же просто издевалась над ним. Тем, что она пьет каждый день этот чай, и ест это печенье; а Тау теперь просто швыряют это печенье как подачку собаке с царского стола. И хорошо, если подачку, а не дают в долг. "Помнишь, однажды мы угостили тебя дорогим печеньем, давай, теперь ты обязан нам помочь за это с чем-нибудь нам не особо приятным..." Тау заставил себя смотреть в кружку с чаем, избегая встречаться глазами с Александрой, что немного его успокоило.  
Гектор, отец Мордреда, тоже вошел в кухню и все вчетвером уселись за стол. Гектор немного сказал о своих научных работах, а всю последующую часть разговора перехватила на себя Алесандра. Голос ее был тихий, но всепроникающий, от которого, как ни старался Тау, он не мог уйти в мир своего подсознания. Ради этого он бы многое отдал сейчас; никогда еще ничьи слова не казались Тау столь скучными, столь наивными и глупыми, столь не интересными, столь раздражающими и противоположными всему его существу, всему его сознанию, от самых его основ до далеких уголков; с этим даже их вечные споры с Мордредом были не сравнимы в своем противостоянии. Тау мечтал сейчас лишь об одном — что бы она замолчала, но она все говорила и говорила…   
Тау раньше никогда не оказывался так долго и близко с родителями Мордреда, не попадал на их семейные обеды, и не знал этих сторон их характеров, и они поразили его. Тау не понимал, как можно так смотреть на мир, не видеть его сути, думать, что все хорошо, игнорируя реальные факты, нести ахинею про бога, свет, любовь, сплетни про каких-то знаменитых людей и их жизни… А именно нечто подобное и тараторила сейчас Александра. Неужели Александра не видит того, что твориться за окном? Тау знал больше реальных вещей о жизни чем она, и это пугало его.   
Может, правда, Александра и знала, как на самом деле в окружающем мире обстоят дела, но считала почему-то, что стоит об этом молчать, и делать вид, что этого нет, как будто от ее умалчивания о плохом, плохое исчезнет… Тау эта женщина показалась от того лишь глупой и еще более неприятной. Затем, Тау услышал, как отец хвалит Мордреда, за то, что тот не делал; Гектор не знал ничего о том, где его сын на самом деле ходит и чем занимается; он думал, как и мать, что их мальчик порядочный и честный, в меру его возраста.   
Родители воображали для Мордреда какую-то жизнь, какой никогда у мальчишки не было, и никогда не пытались выяснить подробности жизни его настоящей; а если вдруг все-таки случалось некое происшествие, не входящие в их представление об их идеальном сыне, они сами же сразу придумывали оправдания Мордреду, игнорируя его плохие поступки… Мордред натянуто улыбался и хихикал, когда это было надо, продолжая жадно лопать печенье. Тау молча смотрел на них всех поочередно и поражался этой наигранной, ненастоящей жизни, где каждый все скрывает от других, думая что создает этим уютный и спокойный семейный мирок. К печенью предложенному ему, Тау так и не притронулся.  
«А ты что молчишь? Расскажи о себе, как там твои друзья, как дедушка Ден? Подружка то уже есть? А вот к Мордреду в гости ходят девочки, одна такая прям умница, с кудряшками…» — сказала Тау своим отвратительным ласковым голосом Александра, словно она обращалась к какому-то трехлетнему ребенку- аутисту. Тау передернуло от этой интонации, но он пересилив себя пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ, да и то, ему это договорить не дали, ибо и для него Адександра уже сочинила светлую и не реальную жизнь и уже сама поверила, что так и есть, и будто бы все это ей в действительности сказал сам Тау.   
Тау молча допил чай и Мордред, дожевав свою последнюю печеньку, поволок его в коридор, благодаря родителей за еду. Мальчишки снова выбрались на улицу. «Прости, что ходим с тобой туда сюда, но я не хотел, что бы мои предки мешали нам. При них я не могу вести себя свободно!» — усмехнулся Мордред — «Они, конечно, очень хорошие, мне просто повезло: ничего не расспрашивают лишнего, в жизнь не лезут… Хотя если бы правду обо мне узнали, мне бы не поздоровилось, полагаю… У них очень высокая планка всяких морально-нравственных традиций, как они это называют.» Тау пожал плечами и сказал только «Ага».   
Мордред, порывшись в кармане куртки, выковырял оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Тау поморщился. «Ты в курсе, что тебе же потом будет хуже от табака? Зачем ты это делаешь? Не понимаю, чего в этом такого приятного.»-пробормотал он. Мордред рассмеялся — «Да что ты пристал… Что хочу то и делаю, это моя жизнь и на мнение других мне наплевать. Жизнь у меня одна, и молодость тоже, и я потрачу ее так, как мне вздумается. Достали вы все со своими советами и поучениями, какое кому дело вообще, что мне вредит, что не вредит, и вообще, как и когда я умру, это только мое право и решение… Я ведь тебя курить не заставляю, вот и не возмущайся.» Тау недовольно пожал плечами, но возражать не стал.

Мордред с Тау вышли на широкую улицу. Какая-то женщина громко закричала, высунувшись в окно. Мордред обеспокоенно оглянулся, проследив ее взгляд, и швырнул потушенный окурок на обочину дороги. Впереди происходила какая-то потасовка. Толпа людей, крича, стреляла во что-то из автоматов, кидала подожжённые бутылки и пыталась вытеснить кого-то за границы уровня. Приглядевшись, Тау увидел, что на людей шли вооруженные охранные дроны. На одном из дронов появилась синяя голограмма робота, которую обычно называли 1.   
«Внимание, внимание!»-провозгласил он-«Просим граждан соблюдать порядок и спокойствие. Нам стало известно, что на Внешнем кольце происходит больше всего запрещенных вещей, таких как незаконная торговля, наркотики, воровство…» - 1-й стал монотонно перечислять приписанные Внешнему кольцу нарушения. Кто-то кинул горящей банкой в дрона, и тот с треском взорвался, не дав 1-му закончить свою речь. Дроны начали палить в людей, те напирали в ответ. Мордред испугался и, оставив Тау одного, пустился бежать опрометью по улице в противоположную сторону, прижимаясь по ближе к стенами. Здесь явно назревали неприятности и он не желал с ним сталкиваться. Тау же спрятался за выступом одного из домов, ожидая, чем все закончиться.  
Особого беспокойства, или желания вмешаться Тау не испытывал. Тау только подумал, что пушки горожан намного хуже оружия дронов, но если взять пару усилителей со сбитых машин, можно их модифицтровать, и тогда бы битва быстро закончилось победой горожан; но предложить кому-то свою мысль в окружавшем шуме не было возможности… Да и смысла, вероятно, тоже. Кто бы его послушал?.. Перед глазами Тау невольно встал образ дедушки, ругающего его за очередную нелепую идею.   
Тау уже хотел и сам уйти подальше отсюда, следом за Мордредом, что бы ненароком в этой битве не задели и его, но тут увидел среди протестантов самого дедушку Дена. Тау пораженно замер и окликнул его, но Ден не услышал. Размахивая своей винтовкой, Ден и пара людей из его команды, как и все прочие сейчас здесь, отбивались от дронов — те пытались конфисковать что-то добытое охотниками, завернутое в плотную ткань. Дедушка, взмахнув ружьем, ударил дрона прикладом, и тот выронил сверток. С радостным воплем, помощник кинулся к добыче, а дедушка, перезарядив ружье, повернулся к следующему роботу.   
Тау в это время решительно пробирался к дедушке через бушующую толпу; он позабыл обо всех своих обидах и теперь хотел во что бы то ни стало помочь Дену. Часть отряда дронов бунтовщикам удалось поломать, но оставшиеся машины продолжали так же непреклонно надвигаться на людей. «Если вы сейчас же не бросите оружие и не отойдете к противоположной стене, мы откроем огонь на поражение.» — гудели своими равнодушными механическими голосами дроны. Тау снова стал кричать, но Ден все так же ничего не слышал. Рядом с мальчиком упала зажжённая бутылка и его, с несколькими стоявшими рядом, повалило на землю и обожгло взрывной волной. В голове парня зашумело и он упал лицом на землю, во что-то холодное и липкое.  
Когда Тау пришел в себя и поднялся, рядом осталась всего пара действующих дронов, люди радостно вопили, а вот Ден куда-то исчез. Оглядевшись, Тау увидел, что дедушку, неподвижного, тащит к краю улицы его помощник. Растолкав людей, пытавшихся осведомиться о самочувствии Тау, ему, наконец, удалось добраться до дедушки Дена. Лицо того было обожжено, а глаза закрыты. «Проклятый дрон выстрелил ему прямо в голову!» — прохрипел помощник. Второй помощник Дена молча шел рядом, прижимая к себе сверток. Тау понуро побрел за ними.   
Помощники приволокли Дена к дверям больницы и заколотили кулаками по железному засову. Никто не отвечал. Тогда помощник в гневе стукнул по двери ногой, и из-за нее наконец таки высунулась толстая, сердитая женщина. «Что вам надо?» — спросила она. «Он умирает! У него ожоги, выстрел в голову!» — отчаянно заорал помощник. Женщина равнодушно смерила их расплывчатым взглядом. «Врачи сейчас заняты.» — ответила она. «Кто-нибудь из них может отвлечься на минуту, неужели не ясно, у нас тут человек умирает! Каждая секунда на счету!» — вновь сердито воскликнул первый помощник. Второй помощник со свертком робко опустил глаза и ничего не сказал.   
«Дайте нам хотя бы лекарства!» — продолжил первый, отчаянно заломив руки в сторону к непреклонной медсестре. «У нас нет лишних лекарств, убирайтесь, и так вся больница полна народу!»-воскликнула в ответ женщина, пытаясь захлопнуть дверь. Помощник просунул ногу в проем между створкой. «Хотя бы скажите, Гектор сейчас в больнице?» — уже почти безнадежным голосом спросил он. «Нет» — буркнула женщина, и дверь захлопнулась, оставив Тау, двоих помощников и, закашлявшегося и начавшего приходить в сознание Дена на улице под холодным снегом.   
Помощник нервно стал тыкать кнопки на своем телефоне, который все норовил выскользнуть из его оледенелых пальцев. Наконец ему удалось дозвониться до отца Мордреда. «Гектор, срочно нужна помощь, Дена ранили… Да…» — завопил он в трубку. Второй помощник так же молча стоял поодаль, надеясь, что его не заметят и никуда больше не поволокут, но первый приказал ему снова помочь поднять Дена, и они вдвоем, с суетящемся под ногами Тау, понесли Дена к научной станции Гектора.  
Через пару минут, из дверей научной станции, к которым подошла процессия, выскочил Гектор и помог затащить дедушку внутрь. Тау побежал следом, а второй помощник со свертком, воспользовавшись тем что про него забыли, ушел. Гектор, проверив пульс Дена, схватил аптечку и вынув оттуда бутыль, стал чем-то поливать ожоги, затем, он прикрепил дедушке капельницу, показывающую заодно и пульс. «Если бы только у нас было лучшее оборудование!» — воскликнул он. Тау и первый помощник молча наблюдали.  
Линия пульса на экране становилась все тоньше и тоньше… Тау не отрываясь глядел на нее. Внутри было пусто и холодно, а в голове вместо всех мыслей было только тихое тиканье капельницы дедушки Дена. С тонким звуком прыгающая на экране линия распрямилась. Отец Мордреда в сердцах швырнул на пол старый дефибриллятор, который наконец-то нашел. Он покачал головой. Помощник Дена принялся кричать и ругаться, Гектор попытался его успокоить.   
Тау сполз по стенке на пол. В голове было все так же пусто, лишь звенел тонким свистом звук обрывающейся жизни. Он резко вскочил и бросился наружу. На него никто не обратил внимания, взрослые все еще ругались в комнате. Тау стало страшно, так страшно, как не было никогда. Все обиды и страхи в миг стали смешными и нелепыми… И что с того, что Ден был совсем не похож на Тау, что у него было другое мировоззрение, другой характер? Тау всего лишь стоило почаще молчать, не упрямится, и выполнять некоторые из его поручений, и тогда они бы не ссорились так часто… Тау вполне мог бы поладить с Деном, мог бы успеть помириться, найти компромисс, придумать что-то, но теперь…   
Тау поскользнулся и упал лицом в холодный грязный снег, а в ушах все звенел и звенел зловещий свист… Он поднял голову. На соседней улице еще горели и сыпали искрами остатки дронов. Люди уже не кричали, стало тихо, кто-то пытался растащить вещи и обломки, раскиданные и во время всей этой драки. Тау видел, как мимо него высокий, бородатый мужчина волок по земле сломанного дрона в сторону научной лаборатории, и как скрылся с ним за ее дверьми; как несколько людей с автоматами, стоящих на границе между Внешним и Средним кольцами, снова стали во что-то стрелять; как два новых, маленьких круглых дрона, прилетевших на своих реактивных двигателях, что-то быстро установили на краю улицы и скрылись прочь, и как на этом месте появилось защитное поле, прозрачное и фиолетовое, через которое не проходили пули, и которое ударило током мужчину, попытавшегося сквозь него пройти; затем Тау снова опустил голову в снег, почти ничего не понимая, игнорируя голоса людей вокруг, и все для него провалилось в холодную темноту.  
Прошел час. Тау поднял голову. Было уже совсем тихо, все разошлись, огонь потух, лишь изуродованные черные тела дронов и людей оставались лежать на дороге, ярко вырисовываясь на снегу. Тау тяжело поднялся. Он лежал все это время недалеко от входа на научную станцию. Неровным шагом парень направился назад, к расплывающимся перед глазами дверям, и зашел внутрь. Помощник уже ушел, а отец Мордреда сидел на стуле, читая карточку с тех. отчетом. Тело дедушки куда-то унесли.   
«Дядя Гектор?»-позвал Тау. Гектор вздрогнул и поднял глаза от карты. «Да?» — задумчиво протянул он. Тау потряс головой. «А… Ден… Его тело сожгут в лаборатории…»-тихо прошептал Гектор. Он был слишком расстроен, что бы думать, как и что говорить, и говорил прямо — «Друзья охотники раскрасили стену Бара в его честь…» Он замолчал и снова уткнулся в карту.   
Тау сглотнул комок слез, подкативший к горлу, и вышел прочь. Гектор больше ничего не сказал, не предложил помощи Тау, или хотя бы остаться в лаборатории, так он был погружен в свои мысли, а Тау и не смел просить. Тау не знал, как теперь жить, куда идти и что ему делать. Тау почти ничего не умел, и у него не было ни знакомых, ни друзей, кроме семьи Мордреда. Он стеснялся идти к ним и просить помощи и потому пошел на свой чердак и там, уткнувшись в груды своего барахла, заплакал.  
На следующий день, Тау забрал все вещи дедушки Дена и свои, какие были в квартире их дома, и перенес на свой чердак. Соседи даже не заметили исчезновения Тау и Дена, словно их никогда и не существовало. И если у Дена были друзья и коллеги, помнившие и почтившие его, какое кому дело до 14 летнего, больного мальчишки, о ком никто даже ничего толком и не знал? У Тау не было ни документов, ни справок, ни номеров и страниц в сети, ничего, что в его время могло подтвердить его существование на свете. Без всего этого его просто не было.  
Тау поудобнее уселся в своем углу на чердаке и долго задумчиво глядел в окно. Какого это - умирать, думал он. Больно, страшно? А что потом, после смерти? Осталось ли жить сознание Дена, душа, или что-то подобное? Тау, думал, что, вероятно, нет. Ничего такого не существует, и дедушка теперь просто исчез, перестал существовать… Навек растворился в черной, холодной пустоте, где ни мыслей, ни чувств у него больше не осталось… И у Тау на душе тоже больше ничего не было.  
Что бы снова не заплакать и отвлечься, Тау стал копаться в своих сокровищах. Среди вещей дедушки Дена мальчишка обнаружил голографический планшет, но у того сели батарейки; а так же самозарядный фонарик и неплохой мобильный телефон. Иногда Ден разрешал мальчишке что-нибудь читать, заходить в инет или играть на этом устройстве; печально вздохнув, Тау бережно отложил мобильник, и выудил из оставшейся кучи несколько разнородных деталей и паяльник, которым он принялся их скреплять в первое, что пришло ему в голову — злополучные часы, уничтоженные когда-то Деном. Это была пока что единственная схема, которую Тау помнил наизусть.  
Тау не знал, сколько прошло времени и что происходило вокруг — он погрузился в какой-то свой, другой мир, а руки продолжали сами машинально соединять провода. В мире фантазий Тау, он больше не был одиноким, слабым мальчишкой, не было там высоких мрачных небоскребов, охранных дронов, грубых людей и Верхних уровней. Он представлял, что сидит на холме, в высокой зеленой траве, сквозь которую выглядывали цветы; он чувствовал их запахи и слышал шелест; ветер развивал его короткие, рыжеватые волосы, а смуглые руки были сложены на коленях. Около его ног лежал меч с узорчатой черной рукояткой и спал большой добродушный пес.   
Его окликнули по имени и обернувшись, Тау увидел темноволосых парня и девушку, бегущих к нему; они улыбались, а из их глаз шел теплый свет. Тау помахал им рукой и они замахали в ответ, подбежав еще ближе; это были принц и принцесса, брат с сестрой, и вот они уже что-то рассказывают Тау, и они вместе бегут вниз с холма, к светлому, словно из серебряной паутинки, городу…  
Грохот и звон разбивающегося стекла вывели Тау в реальный мир. Он посмотрел на прибор, с которым ковырялся — похоже ему все-таки удалось собрать простейшую плату для часов. Он отложил микросхему и глянул в окно; на улице уже никого не было. Тау хотелось есть и он еще где-то час просидел, терзаясь сомнениями, пойти ли ему к Мордреду и попросить, или нет. В конце концов он все-таки решился идти, ибо мысль украсть чего-нибудь, приходившая в его голову, пугала его еще больше. Быстро пробежав по улице, прячась у стен домов, избегая людей, Тау выбрался к дому Мордреда и робко постучал в дверь.   
Открыла Александра, мать Мордреда. Больше дома у них никого не было. Тау растерянно пожал плечами и хотел уйти, но Александра сама предложила ему чаю, на что Тау поспешил сбежать, сказав, что раз Мордреда дома нет, то он не будет ее отвлекать. Александра еще что-то говорила успокаивающее о дедушке Дене, но Тау больше ее не слушая, и так ничего больше и не сказав, ушел прочь. Он был не в силах даже посмотреть на Александру, не то что что-нибудь ей ответить; внутри у Тау жгло и ему снова невероятно захотелось упасть лицом в снег и заплакать.   
Сострадание и успокоительные речи Александры вызывали в Тау лишь еще больше боли и отчаяния. Тау ненавидел, когда кто-то за что-то его жалел. Любая жалость до невероятности унизительна и противна. Тау кинулся бежать прочь, во тьму, в кружащуюся метель, и в ней вместе с пролетающими снежинками видел он лица всех своих знакомых, и не как не мог догнать их; в конце концов он снова поскользнулся и упал в сугроб, где и остался лежать.

***

Снег, тая, капал с крыши. Тау сидел на лестнице и смотрел, как каждая новая капля, падая, оставляет расходящиеся круги на поверхности лужи. Ступеньки были теплыми, нагретыми солнцем, но Тау всего било мелкой дрожью. Вдруг кто-то позвал его, какой-то очень знакомый голос. Тау поднял голову и мутными глазами огляделся кругом. К нему шел Мордред, явно встревоженный. «Что случилось, что такое?» — обеспокоенно спросил тот. «Как будто ты не знаешь!» — прошептал Тау. Ему было тяжело говорить, язык заплетался, а слова застревали где-то в горле.  
Прошла уже неделя со смерти дедушки Дена. Тау был очень бледный, осунувшийся, его знобило; он был болен и редко ел, да и то, что находил на улице. В школу он продолжал ходить, как обычно; там никто не знал о случившимся и сам Тау не говорил. Люди из бывшей дедушкиной команды иногда поручали мальчишке прибираться в Баре, мыть унитазы, а в лучшем случае - расклеивать объявления, плакаты и разносить заказчикам их товары, за что Тау получал немного денег, но этого было так мало…   
Один раз Тау пришлось украсть несколько яблок, но это больше не мучило его и не казалось каким-то плохим поступком, ибо он видел, что половину из них, которые даже не сильно подгнивали, все равно выкидывали после, а для него это был вопрос жизни и смерти.  
«Э, нет. Не знаю. Я тебя не видел давно, и ты мне не о чем говорил.» — пробормотал Мордред. Тау усмехнулся — «Тогда ничего». Мордред пожал плечами. Повисло гнетущее молчание. «А знаешь, я тут гулял с одной девушкой, она такая умная, не то что Катарина... Помнишь эту рыжую дуреху? А вот у новой, у нее есть комп и она знает, как взламывать коды, и еще у нее глаза разноцветные и она…» — Мордред, уже больше не обращая внимания на бледного, трясущегося Тау, стал болтать о своем, как ни в чем ни бывало. Тау зажал уши ладонями. Ему было глубоко плевать на глупые сплетни и подружек Мордреда, которые сменялись чуть ли не раз в несколько месяцев и каждый раз новая девушка была поводом для постоянного восхищения и разговоров и называлась «настоящей и вечной любовью». Тау хотел, что бы Мордред ушел. Зачем он делал ему еще больнее?  
«А еще мой отец, он строит какой-то атомный реактор, или что-то вроде того, он просто свихнулся на этой штуке!» — разобрал сквозь пелену своих мыслей Тау. Это было чем-то интересным и парень, пересилив себя, только что бы избавиться от гнетущей боли, спросил — «Это тот, что в зоне 5? С ядерным синтезом?»   
Мордерд развел руками — «Да я без понятия, я этот глупый мозговыносящий бред и не слушаю никогда!» Тау насупился, но снова промолчал. Для него наука была святым, хоть он и не считал себя каким-то там ученым, да и вообще, умным человеком. «Так вот, он свихнулся на своем реакторе…» — продолжил, ничего не заметив, Мордред — «Он и меня постоянно заставляет помогать ему с этой дурацкой штукой, а я ненавижу физику и меня не волнует весь этот бред! Он достал меня, он не дает мне гулять с друзьями, мучает формулами, я просто ненавижу его!» — разгорячено продолжал Мордред.  
Тау вскочил. «Да как ты можешь так говорить о своих родителях?! » — он сказал это, как всегда, спокойно, но что-то грозное зазвучало в его голосе. Мордред, конечно же, и этого не заметил — «Был бы ты на моем месте…» — начал оправдываться он. «Но я люблю науку больше всего на свете!» — перебил Тау, слегка повысив голос. «А я нет!» — заорал в ответ Мордред. «Да и не в науке дело! Это же твои родители!» — снова тихо возразил Тау. «И что? Я их себе не выбирал, и я не могу заставить себя любить кого-то, к кому случайным образом, без собственного ведома и желания попал! Будто я специально это говорю! Ты можешь заставить себя насильно любить кого-либо, хоть кем бы он там тебе не был, только потому что так надо? Любить родителей, за то что они меня на свет произвели! Как будто я их просил об этом! Да я весь этот свет ненавижу с ними в придачу!» — продолжал причитать Мордред, возбужденно размахивая руками.  
«Меня не понимают, не хотят понимать, считаю тупым позорищем! Заставляют делать то, от чего меня тошнит! Мол это просто подростковые увлечения, это пойдет! Кому нужно рисование — это баловство, а вот наука, вот тот ядерный реактор, это да, это смысл жизни!» — в сердцах Мордред даже замахнулся кулаком по воздуху. — «Однажды я сломаю эту глупую систему, и я уничтожу все их правила и порядки! Кто их вообще придумал, кто решил за нас как жить! Почему голограммам нужны ученые и инженеры, и только занимаясь наукой можно пробиться к хорошей жизни Верхних уровней? Я буду жить так как хочу, мне нет дела да чьего-то мнения! Да они все, эти ученые и профессора, вообразившие себя интеллектуальной элитой, еще хуже чем я, а думают, что могут что-то мне там указывать! Так же, как и мои родители. Вот однажды, я добьюсь свободы, и мы еще посмотрим, кто кого…! Сам же. Тау, говорил мне до этого, что мы должны сражаться за свои идеи…!»   
Тау ткнул Мордреда кулаком в плечо; теперь и он начал говорить, хоть и не злобно, но на повышенных тонах — «Ломать? Что ты собрался ломать? Ты думаешь, разрушив этот мир, ты сделаешь лучший? Столько лет люди ведут войны, устраивают революции, превращают монархии в демократии или еще во что-то, но в конце все они приходят к одному финалу — кучка у власти, имеющая все, и толпы несчастных и обездоленных, вдохновленных новым умным словом и лозунгами идут свергать их, что бы, фактически, просто занять их место и так же угнетать оставшихся, как делали предыдущие… Извечный ни кем до сих пор не нарушаемый круговорот. И ты не предлагаешь ведь ничего нового.»  
Мордред сердито сверкнул глазами и уже приоткрыл рот, что бы прокричать что-то в ответ, но Тау снова перебил его — «Да и чего говорить о целом мире, если ты недоволен даже своими родными! У тебя родители хотя бы есть! Ты не представляешь, как страшно однажды прийти домой, а там никого! И никогда уже больше не будет! Никто никогда больше не встретит тебя, не поговорит с тобой, не накормит, не поможет, не даст хоть какой-то совет, да даже просто не поприветствует! Никогда! Вообще совсем никогда, до конца твоей жизни, их больше не будет, не будет, ты понимаешь?! Я тоже злился иногда на дедушку Дена, не понимал его! Всегда сидел один на своем чердаке, занимался своими делами и так мало пробыл с ним, хотя он так много для меня сделал! Я редко с ним говорил, не обнимал его, ничего ему о себе не рассказывал, даже не благодарил за все, что он для меня сделал, да просто слова доброго ему не сказал! Наоборот, злился, когда он ко мне лез со своими нравоучениями или пытался совет какой-то дать! Строил из себя строгого и бесчувственного! А теперь уже никогда этого не будет, ничего! Никогда понимаешь, никогда! Потому что его больше нет! У меня даже не было шанса проститься с ним, извиниться за все, помочь ему перед смертью… Я видел, как там все горит, и эти дроны… А потом его тащат… А у меня все плывет перед глазами…» — Тау закрыл лицо руками, что бы не зареветь снова.  
Мордред пораженно смотрел на мальчишку, широко раскрыв свои черные глаза. «Ден то был добрый, заботливый… Он тебя любил, кормил, оберегал, все для тебя делал, что не попросишь, хоть вы и бедные были… Не заставлял помогать с его работой, которая тебе противна… У тебя он не сидел целыми днями дома, с кучей уравнений, тебя не доставала мама, помешанная на порядке и выполнении правил! Ты меня не понимаешь, да и не поймешь! Я бы все отдал, что бы сбежать из дома, или что бы они все оттуда исчезли, что бы их больше там не было, и они не мешали мне жить и делать, что я захочу! Это же такое счастье, свобода!»   
«Да как ты можешь!» — в отчаянье воскликнул Тау, взмахивая руками. «А ты даже не замечаешь, как мне плохо! Какой ты же мерзкий эгоист! Может быть то, что для тебя нелепая мелочь, для меня действительно важно и дорого! Сам же говорил о том, как обидно, когда считают бессмысленной тратой времени столь важные и приятные для тебя занятия! Что за двойные стандарты! Думаешь, все всё только для тебя должны делать и любить тебя одного, а Тау?!» — Мордред обидчиво закатил глаза.  
Тау опешил от таких слов. «Тебе плохо? Твои родители по крайней мере вообще живы, а тебе еще плохо от этого! Что же ты не возьмешь и не сбежишь из дома? Ты же постоянно говоришь, что хочешь этого?! Да ты всегда только говоришь, говоришь, как же много ты говоришь! Но ведь ты никогда ничего не делаешь! Твои слова ничего не стоят, ничего не значат! »-рассержено возразил Тау. -«Может я и жалуюсь на что-то иногда, но и ты сам это делаешь постоянно! А я чуть что не скажи, ты кидаешься с кулаками, все тебе не так, все не эдак, орешь на всех, приказываешь… Да ты сам не лучше их, суешь всем насильно свое тупое мнение…»   
Мордред схватил Тау за шиворот — «Мое тупое мнение?! Тут только ты сейчас чужое мнение оскорбляешь! Да как ты вообще смеешь на меня кричать! Вечно ходит, как призрак и молчит, или пускается в занудные рассуждения! Хоть бы сам что-нибудь сделал, а то я, видите ли, виноват! Я ничего не делаю! А ты, типа делаешь?!»  
Мордред злобно развел руками. Тау с отвращением развернулся и пошел прочь. У него больше не было сил кричать и спорить, а пытаться нормально что-то объяснить Мордреду он не видел не единой возможности. «Стой, ты куда?!» — еще больше рассердился Мордред, который так ничего и не понял, лишь посчитал себя неоправданно обиженным и оскорбленным из-за плохого настроения друга. Тау ничего не сказал в ответ, и продолжил идти, не оглядываясь.   
Его тошнило от этого человека. Мордред был противен Тау, Тау не нравилось общаться с ним, Тау не нравился он сам по себе, но остаться одному было все еще страшнее. Ведь как-то они ладили все это время… Но сейчас Тау больше не мог все это терпеть. Лучше остаться навсегда всеми покинутым, чем с Мордредом, чем еще хоть раз с ним заговорить… Мордред остановился и проводил Тау глазами. Тау ни разу не обернулся и Мордеред не стал его догонять.  
Когда Тау скрылся за углом, Мордред набрал чей-то номер на телефоне и разозлено жалуясь неизвестному на свою жизнь, пошел в другую сторону, сразу же позабыв о несчастном мальчишке. Мордреду было абсолютно плевать на своего неприметного знакомого, с которым они даже и не особо ладят, хоть бы для этого знакомого он был единственным другом и самым близким человеком на планете. 


	4. Часть 1. Глава 3.

Конец августа 3266г.

Тау сидел на картонном ящике около входа в Бар и наблюдал за группой людей, уже долгое время безуспешно пытающихся починить мотоцикл. В уме он прикидывал разнообразные схемы возможности устранения неполадок. Через некоторое время Тау пришел к выводу, что у мотоцикла испортились соединения в двигателе.

На протяжении нескольких месяцев мальчишка обитал тут, в трущобах, окружающих Бар, отчасти опекаемый друзьями дедушки Дена и отцом Мордреда Гектором.  
Обычно, ночью Тау спал на своем чердаке, а днем, после школы, ошивался у Бара и на близ лежащих улицах в поисках какой-нибудь работы. Тау не знал куда, зачем и как ему идти, да и вообще, жить. Проход между Средним и Внешними кольцами по-прежнему был закрыт силовым полем. Все что оставалось Тау — это бродить по мрачным окраинам Стиллардока.   
Каждый день он видел людей в драных лохмотьях, больных, умирающих прямо на улицах, улицах заваленных грудами мусора и всякого хлама. В мутных глазах бродяг и заводских рабочих отражались недоверие и озлобленность на весь мир и на всех, кто их окружал. Грязь от едких испарений и машинных цехов намертво въелась в их лица; у многих тело было покрыто ожогами и шрамами. Почти все они были наполовину киборгами; их старые проржавевшие механические руки и ноги имели обыкновение жутко скрипеть, заедать и с глухим треском останавливаться на середине какого-нибудь их действия; у некоторых к этому добавлялись болезни и воспаления, которые никто не лечил.  
Единственной больницей и поликлиникой на этой стороне Внешнего кольца был крохотный корпус недалеко от лаборатории Гектора; каждые день у входа в больничный блок стояли очереди, порою длинной в кварталы, что бы получить справку на получение справки на лекарство; на всю процедуру уходили недели, а порой и месяцы, итогом которых мог оказаться ответ, что необходимое больному лекарство уже закончилось, и все, что тому оставалось, получать очередную справку на ожидание. Практически никто уже не доживал до получения повторных справок.   
Да и часто, ради получения повторной справки, приходилось обойти столько инстанций и подписать столько голографических заявлений, что люди просто махали на это рукой, надеясь как-нибудь выкрутиться самим. У них не было возможности терять так много времени вместо работы на своих производствах — это бы лишило их последней зарплаты и так едва хватающей им на кусок хлеба в неделю.  
Тела с улиц, не сжигаемые их родственниками или друзьями, забирали охранные дроны голограмм, раз в три месяца прилетающие оценить обстановку на окраинах города. Место в крематориях для многих не хватало; трупы людей жгли целыми тоннами. Во время эпидемий количество умерших возрастало еще вдвое.   
Тау повезло не заболеть; спать практически голым на сырой холодной земле и есть раз в два дня стало для него привычным. Однажды, он ночевал в поликлинике, среди больных, разместившихся на матрасах, разложенных рядами у стен; рядом с Тау лежала женщина с маленьким ребенком; ребенок дрожал, женщина непрерывно кашляла, порой — кровью. Ночью ее стало тошнить. Кругом слышались стоны и ругательства. Тау, не выдержав, выбежал прочь и просидел всю ночь на лавочке около свалки. Его самого стало трясти — от ужаса и омерзения.  
В школе Тау ненавидели и травили; Тау научился драться, но за его спиной одноклассники всё равно хихикали над ним, называя чудаком и придурком, хотя и перестали открыто избивать и издеваться, получив от Тау пару затрещин и ударов в нос. Мордред общался с Тау в основном тогда, когда по близости не было никого из его знакомых. О том, что бы пригласить Тау пойти гулять с ним не одним, а вместе с кем-то из Мордредовых приятелей, не могло быть и речи. Мордред оправдывался перед Тау тем, что тому будет скучно и неловко среди других друзей Мордреда; но Тау знал, что единственной причиной было то, что Мордред не хотел, что бы про него сказали, что он водится с мальчишкой, которого общество школы презирало.   
Бродя в одиночестве по незнакомым кварталам окраин, Тау страстно жаждал найти хоть где-нибудь проблеск понимания, тепла и любви; но их не было. В людях, встречаемым Тау, были лишь ненависть, злоба и отвращение ко всем незнакомцам, встречающимся на их пути.

Немного поколебавшись, Тау решился подойти к мужчинам, возившимся с мотоциклом. Терять ему все равно уже было нечего. «Простите, вы уже долгое время тут возитесь, не могу я помочь? Я, кажется, знаю, в чем проблема.» — тихо обратился к мужчинам Тау. Люди засмеялись, но один, самый старший на вид, сказав «Да пускай попробует, все равно эта развалюха уже вряд ли поедет!»-отошел в сторону, пропуская Тау.  
Тау, проигнорировав насмешки, серьезно взялся копаться в моторе. Провода сплетались перед его глазами причудливыми узорами. Он переключил несколько из них. С легким тарахтением мотоцикл завелся. «Просто повезло!»-заворчали остальные. Тау злобно отряхнул руки и поднявшись, глянул исподлобья на окружающих. Самый старший задумался. «Ты, я вижу, способный мальчишка. Чего ты постоянно околачиваешься тут? Мог бы заняться делом, не растрачивать попусту способности!» — он кивнул на мотоцикл. Тау растерялся.  
«Но... Но мне некуда больше идти… На работу каким-нибудь механиком меня так просто не возьмут, надо где-то учиться…» Человек слегка растерялся, но потом уверенно сказал:«У тебя что, нет дома? Нет семьи? Знаешь, на окраине Внешнего Кольца есть научная лаборатория. Туда недавно стали набирать учеников, если пройдешь определенные тесты, сможешь попасть на курсы, а дальше - остаться там лаборантом. Будет хоть какое-то образование, будет возможность устроится на работу и кое-как жить.» Тау покачал головой.  
«Я слышал о какой-то такой лаборатории, но никогда не интересовался ей, и не был там…» Мужчина стукнул его по плечу — «Я сам был таким же как ты, парень, и жил всю свою жизнь на этой самой улице… Смотрю на тебя и вижу себя в детстве, и грустно мне становиться, как подумаю, что у тебя может быть такая же жизнь, как моя… Я вижу что у тебя есть возможности и необходимые способности что бы стать лучше меня. Я покажу тебе, как пройти к тому зданию лаборатории-института. Надеюсь, твоих знаний хватит, что бы поступить туда.» — сказал он. Тау недоверчиво кивнул головой.   
Мужчина порылся в карманах своей куртки и вынул мятую желтую бумажку. «Объявление. Тут где-то было…» — начал бормотать он, прищурившись и вглядываясь в строчки. «Да ведь день набора новичков как раз сегодня! » — воскликнул мужчина, тыкая пальцем в листок. «А ну-ка…» Он схватил Тау за шиворот и усадил на мотоцикл. «За одно проверим, как ты его починил!» — сказал он, заводя мотор. Тау даже не успел ничего возразить.  
Через минут пятнадцать, они выехали к границе Внешнего Кольца, где располагалось защитное поле. На самом краю этого поля, даже заходя одной частью за пределы, располагалось большое белое здание с застекленными стенами, с кучей антенн и труб. На входе висела неоновая вывеска «Институт имени Эйзендорфа.» Тау и мотоциклист направились к дверям; все происходило словно во сне.  
Внутри было тихо, коридор выложен зеленой кафельной плиткой, а вторые двери из коридора вглубь здания были железными, с системой опознания личности. За столом поодаль от двери сидел охранник, с чашкой чая и парализующем бластером. «Кто вы? Что надо?» - грозно осведомился он, на всякий случая подвигая к себе бластер. «Мне нужно записать мальчишку на проверочные тесты в вашу лабораторию. Он неплохой механик.»-сказал мужчина. Охранник убрал бластер.   
«Профессор Арон придет через полчаса. Поговорите с ним.» — уныло сообщил он. Мужчина кивнул Тау — «Что ж, я пойду, а ты жди. Удачи тебе, и до встречи!» Он протянул мальчику руку. Тот крепко пожал ее — «Спасибо вам большое!» — только и смог пробормотать Тау. Он находился в крайнем оцепенении и волнении и все мысли смешались в его голове; он все еще не верил в реальность происходящего.  
Неожиданный помощник, незнакомец, чьего имени Тау не знал и вряд ли теперь когда-либо узнает, скрылся за дверьми. Мальчишка присел на лавочку стоящую у стены на против и уставился в пол. Это был первый, как ему показалось, по настоящему хороший человек в его жизни; вероятно, никогда Тау больше не встретит его, а если и встретит, то тот его не узнает; но Тау навсегда запомнит этот случай, это доброе, испещренное морщинами лицо, грустные серые глаза, и жилистые смуглые руки, которые уверенно и бескорыстно вытаскивают Тау из его несчастий, сильным, лишенным сомнений жестом выдергивают его из болотной трясины нынешнего бытия и толкают вперед, к новому будущему.   
Сам бы Тау никогда не сделал этого, не решился, передумал, нашел отговорки, в конце концов банально не смог бы преодолеть себя… Ему так была необходима хоть капля помощи и поддержки, но он не мог просить и жаловаться — это казалось унизительным; а сам никто никогда не удосуживался обращать внимание на Тау, да вообще, хоть на что-то, дальше своего носа, и тем более лезть в чужие проблемы, если, в редком случае, все-таки их замечал. По крайней мере, теперь Тау перестал чувствовать себя беспомощным и слабым. У него появилась совершенно неожиданная возможность что-то изменить в своей жизни. В глубине его душе затеплился слабый огонек надежды на более лучшее и определенное будущее.  
Тау печально поднял голову. В коридоре было все так же пусто. Потолочные лампы монотонно гудели и щелкали, около охранника с жужжанием летала муха. Тау перевёл взгляд на охранника, и уже собирался поподробнее его расспросить про профессора и лабораторию, как в этот момент, кто-то с шумом ворвался в коридор и быстрым шагом направился ко вторым дверям. «Простите?» — окликнул вошедшего Тау. Человек замер в недоумении. На нем был лабораторный халат и большие круглые очки. «Он хотел пройти тест на принятие его сюда, что бы учиться.» — выкрикнул из-за спины ученого охранник, видя, что Тау испуганно вжал голову в плечи и замолчал, снова растерявшись.  
Профессор изучающе осмотрел Тау. «Хорошо, идем со мной. Как твое имя? » — Тау ответил. Они с профессором прошли сквозь железные двери и направились в небольшой зал, обклеенный плакатами, где стояли парты. У противоположной стены находились отдельный стол, усыпанный бумагами и коробочками, а так же голографическая и обычная доски для письма. За некоторыми из парт сидели разнообразные люди; было несколько ребят возраста Тау.   
У голографической доски стоял другой ученый. Он был худой и высокий; его темные жесткие волосы торчали с одной стороны вверх, а с другой были выбриты; правый глаз был явно искусственным, ярко красного цвета, второй — живой, тусклый, зелено-коричневый. Человек нервно обернулся на шум открывающейся двери, потирая жесткую бороду.  
«Здравствуйте, профессор Эванс» — обратился к нему Арон. - «Еще один желающий попытать счастье. После открытия заявок, к нам все кто ни попадя так и тащатся…» Эванс улыбнулся кривой, совершенно безумной улыбкой и оба его глаза засверкали. Он был уже не молодым, но выглядел намного младше своего возраста. Тау восхищенно на него уставился. «Что же, здравствуй, садись на свободное место… И так, я продолжу… Вам будет предложено решить письменные задания и собрать указанный простой прибор.» — Эванс кивнул Тау и воодушевленно взмахнул кипой бумаг, половина из которых при этом попадала на пол. Арон кинулся их подбирать; Эванс растерянно кашлянул и почесал затылок.  
Тау сел за один из столов стоящих с краю команты. Перед ним сидел лопоухий, рыжий веснушчатый мальчишка его возраста, в толстых круглых очках. Половина волос мальчишки сзади была длинной, ниже плеч, а все другие были короткими и торчали в разные стороны, как веник. Тау стал задумчиво разглядывать его прическу, пока профессора возились с бумагами. Мальчишка обернулся и недовольно сморщил свой курносый нос.   
«Что уставился, белобрысый?» — сердито спросил он Тау. Тау молча развел руками и парень недовольно отвернулся назад. Эванс тем временем уже пошел раскладывать по партам бумаги. Наконец, листик упал и на парту Тау. Мальчишка изучил его и грызя выданный ему карандаш, принялся чиркать ответы. Рыжий парень несколько раз оборачивался, и щурился на Тау из-под очков, вероятно, списывая ответы. Тау его просто игнорировал. Старые, большие механические часы на столе профессора зловеще тикали, отдаваясь каждым щелчком стрелки в сердце Тау.   
«Время вышло!» — прокричал Эванс, выхватывая листочки у экзаменуемых. Тау взволнованно вертел в руках карандаш. «Теперь соберите электронные часы.» — сказал профессор, став ходить между рядов и класть на столы коробки с детальками. Тау вздохнул с облегчением; часы он смастерил легко и быстро, ибо уже так много раз практиковался именно с этим прибором. Сам не зная почему, Тау был захвачен темой времени. Что оно есть, почему движется? И можно ли двигаться по нему? Или задержать его? Но пока что дальше собирания разнообразных часов этот процесс не ушел.   
Рыжий парень недовольно покосился на весело тикающее часы в руке Тау; у него собрать ничего не выходило. Эванс, проходя мимо, удовлетворенно кивнул мальчишке, а рыжий обиженно насупился. Через некоторое время и Тау, и остальные участники, собрали свои часы, и Эванс сообщил, что раз экзаменуемых здесь не много, то он прям сейчас проверит их тесты, а они могут подождать.  
Когда Эванас уселся за стол и опустил голову в бумаги, рыжий снова повернулся к Тау. «Эй ты. Как там тебя?.. Я - Гино. Я уже несколько раз пытался сюда попасть, и долго тренировался… Так что ты не думай, что у тебя что-то получиться с первого раза!» Тау пожал плечами. «Я и не надеюсь. Меня, кстати, зовут Тау.» Гино кивнул и опять отвернулся, но не надолго. «Откуда ты? Учился где-то?» — В его голосе сквозило плохо скрываемое любопытство.   
«Отсюда. С Внешнего кольца. Нигде не учился, только в основной, начальной школе, а так все сам изучал, по чуть-чуть, как получалось…» — тихо сказал он. Гино слегка удивился и уже более примирительно сообщил — «А я со Среднего Кольца. Мой отец - инженер, и меня механике научить пытается… Хотел, что бы я поступил сюда, в лучший институт из всех на обеих кольцах…» Тау пораженно поднял брови. Об этом он и не подозревал.   
Возглас Эванса прервал рассказ Гино - «У меня есть три однозначно прошедших испытание. Это Лира Нивада, Гино Е. Мюррей и… Тау. Просто, Тау, полагаю.» Профессор задумчиво протер очки о край рубашки и еще раз внимательно вгляделся в листок. Тау удивленно закашлялся, а Гино широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на него. «Ну надо же…» — пробормотал Гино. У них с Тау было одинаковое количество баллов. Эванс подозвал всех троих к себе и выдал временные пропуски. Остальные экзаменуемые недовольно зашептались, но Эванс сверкнул на них механическим глазом и они замолчали.   
«Завтра приходите сюда же, на занятие. Тут будут кроме вас те, кто уже прошел экзамен в предыдущую проверку.» — сообщил Эванс троим победителям. Гино широко улыбаясь, закивал головой. Эванс указал всем на выход, и три счастливца с группой недовольных провалом людей, быть может уже не в первый раз, направились к выходу. Гино шел рядом с Тау. «Тут есть второй выход, во вторую половину здания. Естественно, внутри лаборатории ничего полем не перегорожено, и через нее можно пройти, как через переход, на Среднее кольцо. Вероятно, потому то все так и мечтают сюда попасть… Вернусь домой, расскажу отцу радостную новость!» — рассказывал Гино.   
Похоже, его совершенно ничего не беспокоило, раз он мог так откровенно и искренне говорить с совершенно не знакомым ему человеком… Тау что-то болезненно кольнуло в сердце. Но это была приятная боль. Ему редко доводилось слышать так много откровенности и восхищения в свой адрес… На слова Гино Тау лишь кивал головой, хотя ему хотелось тоже что-нибудь рассказать. Они попрощались в коридоре, и Гино ушел в противоположную дверь, ведущую в переход, а Тау вышел наружу, во Внешнее кольцо, крепко прижимая к себе руками драгоценный пропуск.  
Сердце Тау бешено колотилось от волнения, от странного, вдруг нахлынувшего ощущения не властности над своей жизнью — в один день он вдруг встречает незнакомца, и тот вот так помогает ему, фактически меняет всю его жизнь… Он проходит с первого раза тест и попадает на стажировку в лабораторию… Очень престижную, по всей видимости… Знакомиться с неплохим, на первый взгляд, сверстником… Что это, невероятная удача, судьба?  
Тау никогда не понимал людских отношений; они странным образом завязывались сами собой, без его участия. Тау было очень приятно, что Гино не напрягал с этим.Гино просто взял, подошел, заговорил, и вот они уже болтают о чем угодно, легко и откровенно, как старые приятели… Ни условностей, ни вечных заморочек, вроде «не обидел ли я его, не сказал ли что не так, сделал ли я правильное действие, из тех, что обычно делают люди, когда общаются или дружат?» С Мордредом Тау постоянно приходилось напрягаться по поводу таких вопросов.   
Да и не только в отношениях, во всех случившихся событиях, подумалось Тау, он не совершил сам никаких конкретных, на что-то направленных, что-то меняющих действий… И новое знакомство, и попадание в лабораторию просто произошли с ним сами собой... Правда, поступок со стороны незнакомца с мотоциклом он мог бы назвать взаимопомощью… Но все это было так непредсказуемо, так не зависящие от него, что Тау совершенно не мог понять, почему это случилось. Это было некой невероятно сложной мелкой цепью взаимосвязанных событий, отследить каждое из которых было бы просто невероятно, и потому в целом эти события воспринимались лишь как случайная удача, как результат, как большие и значительные куски этой тонкой последовательности.   
Мысли Тау утонули в теплой и светлой радости, вырывающейся из его сердца. Нахлынувший ужас сменился затеплившийся в глубине души надеждой. Его ближайшее будущее было определено, он точно знал, что ему делать, он получил возможность продвинуться выше и теперь самому добывать деньги и еду, а не попрошайничать или получать ее за уборку и расклеивание плакатов в Баре. Тау тихо рассмеялся.

***

На следующий день, проснувшись почти с рассветом солнца, Тау забрал все свои немногочисленные карточки из обычной школы, где ранее учился, и поскорее отмахнувшись от любопытных одноклассников, направился к зданию лаборатории. Среднее образование он теперь заканчивал как специализированное, как стажер-лаборант.  
Мордреда в этот день в школе не было. Тау решил, что расскажет ему обо всем вечером по интернету, хотя был уверен, что парень и сам раньше узнает об этой новости от других.  
В лаборатории Эйзендорфа еще почти никого не было; зеленый кафельный коридор все так же пустовал; дрожащей рукой мальчишка приложил пластиковую карточку к железным внутренним дверям. Те загудели, мигнула маленькая лампочка, и створки отворились. Опасливо озираясь, Тау прошествовал внутрь. Нужная дверь была на верхнем этаже, где-то в самом начале коридора; Тау не запомнил, где именно; он поднялся по лестнице и постучал во вторую дверь. Она была закрыта, первая тоже. Третья отворилась, но за ней был какой-то другой зал, с железными станками вместо парт, на которых покоились части машин. Тау закрыл дверь и рванулся в четвертую. Эта, наконец, оказалась та самая. Внутри уже было пятеро человек, среди них и Гино. Эванс еще не пришел, и все перешептывались с друг другом.  
Тау, смущенно улыбнувшись, сел за парту к Гино. «Привет.» — сказал он. Гино кивнул в ответ. Тау растерянно потирал тонкие пальцы, не зная, чего можно сказать Гино или спросить, что бы завязать разговор, потому как боялся, что выйдет как всегда — его не поймут или растеряются, что он сделал что-то не так, как положено. Он надеялся, что Гино скажет что-нибудь первым, но тот тоже молчал.  
«Как твои дела?» — наконец робко обратился к нему Тау. Тот пожал плечами. «Неплохо. Я таки попал сюда… Мое первое занятие… Это слегка волнующе.» Тау согласно кивнул головой. «Мы получим техническое образование? Сможем после кем-то работать? А как насчет жизни во время обучения? Типа стипендия, или что-то такое, я слышал, бывает…» — расхрабрившись, засыпал Тау вопросами Гино. Тот слегка удивился — «Ты же сюда поступал, сам знать должен… Да, получим, самое простое, основное, но с которым берут на большинство работ на обеих крайних кольцах. Внешнем и Среднем… Бонус будет, если еще после обучения проработаешь тут же, лаборантом… Тогда ты сможешь получить не только специальное средние, а еще и высшее техническое образование. Именно так собираюсь сделать я. Стипендию платят только если у тебя будут все положительные оценки, да и то небольшую, даже и не надейся…» - разговорившись, Гино уже не мог остановиться и воодушевленно начал рассказывать Тау обо всем, что знал; глаза его разгорелись, а на веснушчатых щеках выступил румянец; похоже отвечать на вопросы не только не напрягало, а даже радовало Гино.  
Тау внимательно слушал, стараясь ничего не пропустить, ибо все что говорил Гино касалось его нынешней, Тау, жизни, лаборатории Эйзендорфа и прочего с ними связанного, а это было так важно сейчас…  
Дверь распахнулась и в нее зашел растрёпанный Эванс с планшетом подмышкой. Все затихли, Гино тоже оборвал свою речь на середине и повернулся к профессору. Эванс махнул всем рукой и уселся за свой стол. «Говорят, он один из самых необычных и талантливых в лаборатории! Чудак еще какой, но его за это все даже еще больше любят» — шепнул Гино на ухо Тау. «Нам повезло к нему попасть.» — прошептал Тау в ответ. Гино улыбнулся и легонько толкнул Тау в плечо. Эванс просканировал зал своим красным механическим взглядом и грохнув книги на стол, сообщил — «Сегодня мы займемся основами электроники…»  
Гино вынул тетрадь и стал записывать за профессором. Эванс прошелся туда сюда около доски и остановился, вытянув руку. «Что же, не буду утомлять вас долгими рассуждениями…» — начал он речь. После этого Эванс добрых полтора часа бегал от доски к столу, повествуя лекцию, которую старательно подкреплял жестикуляцией и показыванием предметов и схем. На его лице играла лукавая, полная энтузиазма улыбка.  
Эванс был из тех, кто жил своей работой, и готов был делиться этой любовью с другими. Самой большой его радостью было найти среди учеников понимание и заинтересованность, готовность также искренне отдаться делу, как он. Урок Эванс превращал чуть ли не в одну большую, веселую, познавательную игру; тут было место и шуткам, и задействование учеников для заданий и опытов у доски, и неожиданные способы излагать, собственно, сам материал. Еще нигде в жизни не было Тау так спокойно и легко. Это было место, где учеников заставляли думать и фантазировать, то есть, требуемым заданием было как раз таки то, что Тау любил делать больше всего на свете и за что его обычно ругали и говорили, что этого делать не стоит.  
«Гино? Ты не мог бы дать мне листик…?» — робко спросил Тау, коснувшись плеча соседа. Тот престал писать и, вырвав листок, кинул Тау, даже не глядя на него. Тау облегченно вздохнул и крепко сжав листик, тоже принялся записывать лекцию. Ему было очень стыдно, что он совсем позабыл про тетрадь или что-то подобное, и теперь сидел и раздумывал, где ее ему можно раздобыть…  
«Да это все знают!» — вывел Тау из своих мыслей возглас Гино. Тау глянул на деревянную доску, на которой Эванс рисовал схему по средствам ножки от стула, так как забыл линейку в другом кабинете. На висевшей рядом в воздухе голографической доске мерцали вычисления и формулы. «Любое обучение начинается с основ, и никогда не лишне их повторить, для закрепления.» — возразил Тау.  
Гино пожал плечами и снова продолжил писать. «Как тебе удается так все сразу ровно и аккуратно делать? Да у тебя черновик схемы выглядит лучше, чем у меня чистовик!» — вдруг проворчал Гино, заглянув в листок Тау. Тот растерянно пожал плечами. Эванс тем временем закончил чертить, и прицеливался резинкой в одного из заснувших на задней парте учеников. Тау с любопытством покосился на него, а потом на своего соседа.  
Смуглые руки Гино были, как и щеки, сплошь усыпаны веснушками, а две длинные пряди на затылке напоминали подергивающиеся кроличьи уши. Гино поправил очки, сползающие с курносого носа и снова не сильно толкнул Тау в бок. «Чего ты на меня смотришь? Пиши тоже давай, а то нашелся самый умный…» Тау, улыбнувшись, повернулся к своему листку. «Эй, у тебя есть номер телефона или страница в сети?» — спросил через некоторое время Гино. Тау сообщил, что да, но сейчас с собой у него телефона нет и Гино, решительно подвинув к себе листик на котором писал Тау, нацарапал в его углу несколько цифр. «Звони, если что.» — важно сообщил он.  
Тау покраснел и закивал головой, опасливо косясь на бумажку. Он очень редко говорил по телефону и даже побаивался этого; быть может так было потому, что раньше Тау не хотел, что бы Ден или соседи по прошлой квартире услышали, о чем он говорит. С Мордредом Тау правда иногда связывался, но только через интернет, если позволял дедушка. Это было лучше, чем говорить в слух, потому что буквы — мертвые и молчаливые, их не увидят, не услышат посторонние… За толщей холодно мерцающего экрана появлялись и пропадали они, и Тау ощущал, что он говорит не с Мордредом, а с телефоном в его руке, пластиковым и бездушным; сообщения никогда не вызывали в Тау никаких чувств; в серых буквах не было интонации и эмоций, лишь сухие факты.  
Печатая сообщения, Тау не мог заставить себя поверить, что говорит с живым человеком; для него собеседника в сети словно и не существовало, так, вопросы и мысли в пустоту, а экран что там сам отвечает… Это не пугало так, как живая речь через телефонную трубку.  
По этой же причине Тау старался избегать Мордреда на улице и не звонить ему; стоило Тау увидеть его лицо, услышать голос, почувствовать эмоции и прикосновения, что-то переворачивалось в его душе, и сердце начинало биться сильнее, не смотря на все отвращение и злость на мальчишку; а когда Тау не общался с Мордредом в живую, ничего этого не было и он был спокоен, не испытывал каких-либо чувств и беспокойств, но продолжал общение и не чувствовал себя так тоскливо.  
Вечером, усталый и счастливый Тау вернулся на свой чердак. Он забыл написать Мордреду, что ушел из их школы, но вовсе об этом не беспокоился. У него не было никакого желания что-либо тому рассказывать. К тому же, Мордред наверняка уже обо всем знал благодаря бывшим одноклассникам Тау…  
Тау завернулся в свою куртку и лег в углу чердака. В узком окошке на против был виден кусок черного неба с мерцающими на нем звездами. Глядя на них, Тау переставал думать о реальности. Он был где-то далеко… Он грозный пришелец, капитан космического корабля, а звезды мерцают не за окошком старого чердака, а за прочным стеклом иллюминатора…  
Тау не думал о завтрашнем дне и не строил планов. С тем, что случился завтра, он завтра и разберется. А сейчас у него была пара минут спокойствия и мечтаний, и вся его жизнь существовала лишь в них. 


	5. Часть 1. Глава 4.

Апрель 3267г.

С наступлением весны и таянием снега, улицы Стиллардока стали еще грязнее, покрылись вязкой слякотью, выступили наружу скрываемые снегом отходы, а гниющий на солнце мусор неприятно пах. Весна, особенно ее начало, была самым неприятным временем года.   
Тау удалось выпросить у одного из дедушкиных друзей очередную работу — расклеивать новые листовки с объявлениями по городу — которой он занимался по вечерам и выходным. Кроме того, с помощью Гино и Эванса, Тау удалось оформить на Среднем Кольце справку на небольшую сумму денег, материальную помощь, как пострадавшему и потерявшему родных. Через некоторое время, всплыла ситуация, в которой мальчишке пришлось объяснить свою ситуацию Эвансу; тот, и услышавший их разговор Гино, вызвались ему помочь. Тау было противно получать деньги за то, что умер дорогой и близкий ему человек, но у него не было иного выбора, и он старался теперь об этом не думать.   
За расклейку новых плакатов Тау обещали неплохо заплатить, и полный надежды Тау с энтузиазмом расклеивал их по улицам; к полудню субботы у него осталась всего пара плакатов и парень вернулся с ними в Бар, намереваясь прилепить их внутри, заодно сообщив работодателю о выполнении задания. Последний плакат никак не прилеплялся, и Тау огляделся по сторонам, в поисках того, чем это можно сделать.  
Взгляд Тау остановился на Мордреде, сидевшем за столиком напротив. Тау удивленно вытаращил глаза. Тот тоже был растерян. «Эй, привет!» — наконец крикнул Мордред, кивнув Тау. Тот махнул рукой в ответ и неуверенно сел рядом с ним. «Разве ты не на…» — начал было он. Мордред не дал Тау договорить вопроса и прервал восклицанием — «Да, да конечно, у меня сегодня выходной и мы с Луисом и Элизой гуляли…» — он начал привычно болтать о каких-то знакомых и гулянках.   
Тау недовольно смотрел на него. Он знал, о ком говорит Мордред, но имя этой, очередной его девушки, узнал только что, раньше Мордред при нем его даже не упоминал… Обида комком подкатывала к горлу. «Со мной он не виделся уже несколько месяцев, а с Луисом гуляет каждый день… Мне не сказал даже о своей новой девушке, а ему небось все секреты первому сообщает… А я никто для него… Хотя, о чем это я, я сам не захотел его видеть… Я сам решил, что мы больше не друзья, даже наоборот… Но ведь он сделал все, все что только можно было сделать, что бы я его возненавидел! И почему меня вообще это так беспокоит?!»   
На миг, в голове Тау пронеслась мысль, что ведь они по сути даже и не ссорились с Мордредом, может быть, он сейчас поговорит с ним, и все станет как прежде, и они останутся друзьями… Словно и не прошло всего этого времени не-общения. Но эту мысль перебили другие. — «Такой как я уж точно никому не нужен… Был, может нужен дедушке Дену, да и то потом разочаровал его, а как опомнился, его и не стало… Мордред всю жизнь со мной общался, только потому что я сам навязывался, а так, я определенно ничего для него не значил.» Тау нервно захихикал.  
Мордред замолчал. «Ну что, что ты на меня так смотришь?! Что смешного?!»-разозлено закричал он, приподнявшись на руках и нагнувшись через стол к Тау. - «Ты что, опять на что-то обиделся? Ты бросил меня одного в старой школе, а сам даже не сообщил, что хочешь перевестись! Да и о том, что ты перевелся, мне почему-то рассказал Луис, а не ты сам!» Тау снова принял серьезное выражение лица, а брови его сдвинулись к переносице. Мордред отшатнулся назад.  
«Да ничего» — угрюмо проворчал Тау. Его снова затошнило от отвращения к этому человеку. Вся злость и ненависть, всю жизнь копившиеся в сердце Тау, неожиданно нашли себе жертву и обратились на его друга. «Друга! Как я мог вообще называть… Его. Другом!» — мысли крутились в голове, а вместе с ними гнев все больше и больше начинал душить Тау. Он попытался успокоиться.   
«Да что это я в самом деле?! Он же и есть мой друг…» - пытался уговорить мысленно сам себя Тау, хотя понимал, что теперь, после всех слов Мордреда он уже точно никогда не будет его другом. Разве если только снова не заслужит его доверия, а для этого у него вряд ли хватит сил. Да и зачем это вообще делать Мордреду? Мордред не собирался сказать даже простое слово «Извини.» Обоим было бы легче, если бы они наконец избавились друг от друга.  
Тау отвлек свое внимание от внутренних размышлений, став разглядывать Мордреда. Мордред молчал, не зная, что еще можно было бы сказать, что бы успокоить Тау и прервать неловкость. «Красивый кулон» — выдавил наконец Тау с кислой улыбкой. «А, это Луис подарил!» — оживился Мордред. Больше Тау терпеть не мог. В его сердце не осталось ничего, кроме ненависти, ревности и злобы.   
Он хотел как лучше, во всем потакал этому мальчишке, но тот лишь издевался над ним; а когда один раз в жизни попросил помощи он, ему наплевали в лицо. Тау был так привязан к Мордреду, он дорожил им больше всего на свете, искренне и наивно любил своим чистым юным сердцем; ему ничего не было нужно, кроме него; он все прощал ему, он всегда жалел его и помогал… И чем тот отплатил Тау? Но ни смотря на все это, Тау не мог забыть Мордреда и перестать чувствовать холодную, колющую боль в душе, каждый раз, как видел его.   
Тау не волновали девушки, с которыми общался, а может быть, и спал Мордред; они не были дороги Мордреду, они были ни кем, они были развлечением… Тау даже порой сам думал о том, как было бы не плохо в будущем проводить вечера с семьей Мордреда, с ним, его девушкой и детьми. Но мысль о том, что у Мордреда есть юноша, друг, более близкий чем он, Тау, по не ясным ему самому причинам приводила Тау в гнев. Луис. Что сделал этот Луис, что бы стать таким дорогим, обожаемым и ценным для Мордреда? Этот странный тип с пустым холодным взглядом. Лжец и эгоист, готовый в любой момент сбежать и предать. Тау готов был убить Луиса как только увидит лишь за то, что тот существовал на свете, за то, что тот был более дорог Мордреду, чем он.  
Он вскочил и, закричав - «Да как ты смеешь! Ты… Я… Ненавижу тебя, не — на — ви — жу!» - размахнулся и ударил Мордреда кулаком по лицу. Эмоции, медленно и долго копившиеся в душе Тау и всеми силами столь долго подавляемые им, неудержимым и уже им самим не контролируемым ураганом вырвались наружу. Мордред, не ожидая такого поворота и удара от Тау, не увернулся, и упал.   
«Ты что творишь, совсем спятил?! За что?!» — непонимающе заорал Мордред, поднимаясь с пола и зажимая нос, из которого закапала кровь «За что?!» — со смехом передразнил Тау — «И ты еще спрашиваешь?! За все, Мордред, за все! Я ненавижу тебя, за то, что ты такой отвратительный, ничтожный, ветреный человек! У тебя есть родители, которые достаточно дают тебе, а ты их ненавидишь, просто за то что они есть — мой дедушка умер и мне больше никогда не увидеть его; у тебя полно друзей, а ты постоянно обманываешь и используешь их для своих целей и ни капли не ценишь, говоря что одинок и несчастен — у меня нет никого ближе тебя; ты постоянно ноешь, а когда я один раз в жизни сказал, что мне плохо, ты оскорбил меня; ты постоянно сменяешь подружек — а у меня есть только один… Один ты…   
А еще этот Луис! Он бог, он талант, он столько сделал для тебя! Ты все время хвалишь его и говоришь о нем, а обо всем что сделал я, обо мне самом, благополучно забыто, все мои подарки, на которые я копил не один месяц, пылятся в шкафах, а может уже на помойках города, все мои хорошие поступки словно никогда и не существовали! Чем я настолько хуже его?! Может, конечно, я действительно делал слишком мало, может и правда все, ради чего я из кожи вон лез для тебя пустой звук, но лично мне кажется, что для такого как ты, всего этого было даже через чур много!   
Спасибо большое, Мордред, за то, что не замечал меня эти годы, пока я болтался рядом с тобой, выручал тебя, помогал тебе, любил тебя! Я любил тебя, тебя одного, потому что кроме тебя у меня и не осталось никого, да и не было никогда! Ты вытащил меня в эту мерзкую серую реальность, показал, что она может захватывающей и интересной, а потом бросил на растерзание, словно я никто, наплевал на все, что я пытался сделать для тебя, нашел себе друга умеющего лучше исполнять твои приказы! Знаешь что — мне надоело! Лучше бы ты реально умер, давай иди, порежь себе вены, прыгни с крыши, утопись, ты же постоянно, что ни случись, грозишься со своей жизнью покончить! Думаешь, вся твоя многочисленная толпа поклонников побежит тебя сразу спасать и жалеть? Никто не придет, никто не вспомнит о тебе, никто не пожалеет о твоей смерти, никто из всех твоих дорогих и любимых „друзей“!  
Что же, пускай, хотя бы я один открою тебе глаза, на чертову реальность, реальность, где есть люди умеющие говорить правду, а не подлизывающиеся к богатым и сильным вроде тебя ради своей выгоды! Что же, вперед, я буду стоять и смеяться, видя как ты подыхаешь! Какое это будет счастье и облегчение для всех — избавиться от тебя! Вот за все это я ненавижу тебя!» — Тау с отвращением толкнул Мордреда.   
Тот с ужасом взирал на орущего и махающего руками Тау. Он никогда не видел его злым. Из Тау же неудержимо продолжал вырываться ураган слов, порожденных негативными эмоциями; он уже не думал о том, насколько грубо и обидно они могут прозвучать. Эти слова были направлены ранить душу Мордреда также, как пару минут назад кулаки Тау разбили ему нос.  
«То есть, я еще и виноват, что общался с тобой, когда кроме меня все остальные гнобили тебя, что помог тебе не быть полностью асоциальным, запуганным неудачником?! Да ты просто завидуешь мне! Тому, что ты слишком жалкий, забитый и безвольный, что бы самому добиться того, что получил я! Эгоист! Придурок, ты только послушай себя!..» — Мордред разозлено подернул плечами. — «Что ты вообще несешь? Любишь меня? Ты это серьезно? Тебе что, и вправду нравятся парни? Это просто смешно, мерзко и стыдно… Разнылся тут, как девчонка, что видите ли я с кем-то не тем гуляю и внимания на него не обращаю…»   
Тау схватил Мордреда за горло, безжалостно сжимая переставшие слушаться его пальцы. Мордред, закашлявшись, схватил парня за запястья, пытаясь разжать его руки. В глазах Тау горели ледяные синие искры. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что любовь может быть какой-то иной и как-то различается между полами; что лично он, Тау, обязан любить только девочек, и к тому же, что это плохо; никто никогда не говорил ему этого раньше. Только сейчас в насмешливом взгляде Мордреда он прочел весь ужас и нелепость своего положения.   
«Но если ты так просто не можешь успокоиться, то прости! Прости, что я что там сделал не так… Прости за то что разбил твои безумно-извращенные надежды…» — начал было торопливо извиняться Мордред, пытаясь перехватить руку Тау, и отпихнуть его от себя, пока тот слегка разжал пальцы, на некоторое время растерявшись.  
Тау с гневом оттолкнул руку Мордреда и, схватив за плечи, прижал его к стене. «Не нужно делать мне одолжений! Не прощу! Никогда не прощу! Проклятые 10 лет все прощал, но больше ничего, ничего никогда не прощу!» — воскликнул Тау и встряхнул Мордреда так, что тот ударился головой о стену. «Хватит, перестань!» — закричал Мордред, пытаясь вырваться. В его глазах вспыхнул настоящий страх.   
«Ненавижу тебя, ты просто… Просто… Избалованный, испорченный, мерзкий придурок, и это единственные слова, достойные тебя! Если я хоть раз снова увижу тебя… Или Луиса… Я убью… Убью его, а затем тебя, самой жуткой смертью, такой, что вы заслуживаете! Особенно Луис! Тошнит от одного этого имени!» — Тау снова с силой ударил Мордреда головой о стену. Со лба парня потекла кровь; он продолжал безрезультатно кричать и отбиваться, но теперь Тау был сильнее его.  
Кто-то попытался оттащить Тау от Мордерада, и вскоре ему это удалось. Тау разгневанно вырвался из рук что-то бормочущего ему незнакомца и, крикнув Мордреду «Прощай», резко развернулся и, врезав кому-то из стоявших рядом посетителей локтем, пошел прочь. Люди зашумели, кто-то стал пинать Тау в ответ. Мордред медленно съехал по стенке на пол и схватился за разбитую голову. Тау направился, не оглядываясь, к выходу. Кто-то кинул в него чашкой, но та пролетела мимо и разбилась о стену. Тау так и не обернулся.   
Поскорее скрывшись за дверью и отойдя на пару шагов от Бара, он все-таки слегка повернул голову назад; некоторые пытались поднять Мордреда и вытереть ему кровь, другие просто толпились рядом; сам же юноша снова что-то вопил. Тау усмехнулся. Он всегда хотел, что бы было как лучше, он пытался бескорыстно помогать, он искренне любил, он жертвовал ради других, всегда пытался сделать по-доброму, по-правильному, все уладить словами, всех примирить, как всегда учил его Ден.   
Тау хотел быть героем сказки, которые так любил рассказывать ему дедушка, говоря, что все такое он видел своими глазами, и это вовсе не выдумки… Но в отличии от героев этих рассказов, получавших в конце любовь принцесс, горы золота, славу и признание народа, за все тоже самое, за все лучшее и благородное, что когда-либо делал Тау в своей жизни, он получил только горести, страдания и плевки в лицо и душу; и больше он не хотел быть таким; он не хотел помогать тем, кому это было не надо, любить и жертвовать ради того, кому на него наплевать, и кто презирал его за это; больше Тау не будет терпеть, больше никому никогда так просто не довериться!   
Свежий воздух слегка выветрил из него злость. На душе стало весело и хорошо. Больше его ничего не связывало с этим идиотом. Сердце Тау наполнила пустота и он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя счастливым. Не было злобы, не было сожаления, не было любви; ему ничего не хотелось и ничего не было нужно, ему было все равно один он или нет, и что там с Мордредом.

***

В один из чуть менее противных чем обычно весенних дней, Гино и Тау вместе вышли из лаборатории и направились вниз по улице. Гино сказал, что отец должен был забрать какую-то посылку с Внешнего кольца, но не успевает, и попросил сделать это Гино. Тау предложил пройтись с ним и указать дорогу, все равно им по пути, на что тот с легкостью согласился.   
У Гино была широкая и лучезарная улыбка, но она была вовсе не такой, как у Александры, с ее этой жалостью и наивной добротой, она была живой и веселой, она грела душу и вызывала доверие, а в сочетание с рыжими волосами, веснушками и оттопыренными ушами превращала Гино в совершенно положительнейшего человека; он словно излучал некую внутреннею силу и тепло, за которыми хотелось идти и которые всегда тебя согреют.  
Гино не боялся и не притворялся, он говорил искренне и откровенно обо всем, и с легкостью слушал то, что говорил Тау, даже иногда загораясь некоторыми его идеями и подхватывал начатую Тау тему. Иногда Гино просто кивал головой, но никогда не говорил, что произносимое Тау — не интересно, страшно или глупо; он всегда понимал Тау именно так, как тот хотел сказать, и тот начал быть более откровенным с ним. Постепенно, Тау даже стал что-то сам говорить и рассказывать Гино, даже не задумываясь, что он говорит, и сейчас, Тау случайно обмолвился, что живет один на старом чердаке .   
Гино, широко раскрыв свои золотистые глаза, засыпал Тау вопросами. «Погоди... Я думал, ты живешь в Баре, или у дальних родственников, или друзей твоих погибших родителей... Неужели ты...!» В заботе Гино было такое искреннее волнение, доверчивость и так проницательно он смотрел, что Тау просто не мог соврать, и рассказал Гино все, как было, о смерти дедушки Дена и своей жизни, упустив лишь Мордреда, иногда говоря вместо него «друг», «один мальчик» или «некий знакомый».  
Гино схватил Тау за плечи и, нагнувшись к самому его лицу, горячо зашептал - «Я не знал… Я… Бедный, Тау, тебе даже есть нечего, и институт, вот почему ты спрашивал про стипендию… Я возьму тебя к нам домой! Тебе обязательно разрешат остаться жить с нами, когда узнают о случившемся, мои родители все поймут и помогут тебе, ведь как же так, так нельзя…» Тау покраснел и попытался вырваться из объятий Гино - «Нет, я не могу, не надо...» — пробормотал он. Тау было очень стыдно принять чужую помощь, потому что она заставляла его чувствовать себя чем-то обязанным перед человеком, который ему ее оказал.   
«Нет, надо! Я не могу спокойно жить, зная, что ты там страдаешь, а я дома сижу и развлекаюсь…» Тау наконец вырвался из на удивление цепких лап Гино. «Я не страдаю! Вокруг полно людей, с намного более худшей судьбой и нынешнем положением чем у меня, но ты же не рвешься им помогать!» — воскликнул он. Гино растерялся. «Но… Ты же мой друг.» — пробормотал он. Тау широко раскрыл глаза, а потом зажмурил их, потому что почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет.   
Столько искренности и неподдельной доброты было в словах Гино… Доброта Гино не была корыстной, это была доброта человека, равного ему, понимающего его, его друга, такого же, как она сам. Это была поддержка и помощь в ответ на поддержку и помощь. Добро за добро. Это был второй по-настоящему хороший человек в жизни Тау; Тау не видел в Гино ни одного недостатка, ни одной плохой стороны, и очень бы хотел ответить Гино тем же, но не знал, как именно.   
Они молча стояли друг на против друга; Тау уткнулся лбом в плечо Гино. «Ты… Ты такой хороший, Гино, почему ты такой хороший?!» — прошептал Тау, больше не в силах сдерживать своих слез; Гино покраснел и растерялся; «Тихо, ты чего… Все хорошо. Я тебе помогу. Сегодня же сходим ко мне домой, со всем разберемся, возьмешь вещи и переселишься к нам!» — строго сказал Гино, снова больно сжимая плечи Тау. Тот больше не споря закивал головой и отвернувшись, стал вытирать мокрые глаза.  
Гино легонько толкнул его. «Идем дальше!» — весело сказал он. Тау побежал за ним. Они, болтая, свернули еще на одну улицу и тут Тау увидел Его… По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Мордред шел по той же дороге им навстречу. И все бы ничего, но Мордред, удивленно уставившись на них обоих, и узнав Тау, крикнул - «Эй привет!» и подошёл ближе. На лице Мордреда растянулась привычная дежурная улыбка; он даже не замечал, когда начинал улыбаться.   
Казалось, Мордред не был зол на Тау, словно они и не подрались месяц назад, словно и не переставали общаться, словно Тау и не мучился в одиночестве на своем чердаке раздираемый муками совести, спорящими со справедливым негодованием. Уже несколько месяцев прошло после драки, и Тау не говорил с Мордредом с того момента, и не интересовался, как у того дела. Потребность Тау в общении и информации вполне удовлетворялась в институте-лаборатории, где были и Эванс, и Гино, и другие ребята, которым Тау тоже, если не понравился, но по крайней мере казался достойным собеседником…  
Мысли о Мордреде копошились в сознании Тау чем-то мучительным и неприятным. Этот человек навсегда оставил в душе Тау тяжелый, мрачный и неизлечимый черный осадок. Отныне для Тау Мордред стал первым и единственным врагом. Он был предателем. Он не только посмеялся над чувствами Тау, но и вообще над всей его жизнью, его мечтами, его идеями, его трудами… Тау сухо кивнул в ответ, а Гино, так же весело улыбаясь, как и всем, крикнул Мордреду в ответ приветствие. «Твой знакомый?» - спросил Гино. Тау кивнул.   
«Он еще не знает истинную сущность Мордреда!» — расстроено подумал Тау, смотря на Гино и желая скорее уйти с ним прочь; но Мордред явно этого не замечая, решил остановиться и поговорить; Гино стал ему отвечать и, видимо поняв друг друга, они, словно старые знакомые, начали болтать ни о чем, то смеясь, то что-то вспоминая, то сыпля какими-то фактами, так разрознено и бессмысленно, что Тау с трудом мог понять, не то что запомнить их.   
Тау потянул Гино за рукав; «Пойдем же, а то не успеешь…» - пробормотал Тау первую пришедшую на ум отговорку, чтобы уйти. Гино удивился. - «Да у нас же еще много времени…» Но, к счастью Тау, Мордред ушел сам, сказав, что его тоже кто-то уже давно ожидает.  
«Кто он был?» — как всегда простодушно осведомился Гино, несколько раз обернувшись удаляющейся фигурке. «Так… Один старый знакомый…» — уклончиво пробормотал Тау. Гино больше ничего не спрашивал, и перевел тему. Через пару минут они благополучно добрались до приемного пункта посылок и Гино, взяв свой сверток, убежал один назад к лаборатории. Тау медленно сел на лавочку перед зданием почты и снова заплакал.

***

Холодная, вязкая, тупая боль саднила в сердце Тау. Он сидел на стуле, поджав ноги, и следил взглядом за профессором Эвансом, расхаживающим по зале и воодушевленно рассказывающим новую тему. Прошел еще один серый день и пустая, холодная ночь на заброшенном чердаке. Тау не спал сегодня; его мучили необъяснимые страхи и душила лавина воспоминаний, с которой он был не в состоянии совладать.   
Слова профессора Эванса отвлекали Тау от собственных, невеселых размышлений. Сам того не подозревая, своими обычными словами и пояснениями, Эванс разбивал мрачное настроение Тау и помогал ему снова поверить в себя. Сидящий рядом Гино все старательно записывал за учителем; сам же Тау просто слушал. Тау ничего не рассказал Гино о Мордреде и событии в Баре, и теперь обдумывал, сказать или нет, но его перебил своим вопросом Эванс, маячивший у доски. «И так, что же является основным элементом в повышающем трансформаторе?» — воскликнул он, постукивая пальцем по стоящей на столе установке.  
Что-то удивительное и ни на кого больше не похожее было в профессоре; он искренне и безвозмездно любил свою работу; ему было действительно интересно изучать все это, что-то разбирать и придумывать самому, рассказывать другим и делиться с ними опытом; он делал все на одном энтузиазме, просто потому что ему по-настоящему нравилась это делать; это было для него не работой, а неким развлечением и возможностью поболтать и повеселиться. Для каждого урока Эванс сам придумывал разнообразные задания и сочинял материалы, которыми сам же и заинтересовывался в первую очередь и бежал проверять вместе с учениками…   
И Тау тоже заражался этим вдохновением и хотел что-то мастерить и изобретать следом. Эванс возродил в душе Тау прекрасное и давно забытое чувство, так старательно убиваемое в нем все эти годы Деном и окружающими — свободу воображения. Тут надо было делать то, что в других местах Тау делать запрещали. Словно болезненное, окутавшее Тау оцепенение спало; больше не надо было ему делать, что должно; он мог делать, что хочет, говорить, что думает, не опасаясь этого, даже напротив, его мнение, идеи, размышления, всячески поощрялись. И не только профессором, но и остальными одноклассниками…   
И вновь, в первые за долгие годы, Тау почувствовал светлое и теплое чувство в душе, которое, вероятно, было счастьем и которое он, как полагал, уже позабыл. Часы, проведенные здесь, казались проведенными Тау где-то в другой реальности, светлой и лучшей, где его понимали, где его любили, где у него могли быть пусть не друзья, но люди, хорошо к нему относящиеся, и с которыми можно было бы свободно общаться, ничего не опасаясь и не стесняясь.   
Единственной неприятностью было то, что Тау постоянно казалось, что он и здесь не к месту, что того, что он хочет сказать, говорить не стоит, даже если это было не так. Но так это или не так, Тау понять не мог и потому просто боялся и молчал… Сегодня все занятие, после того, как Эванс закончил свой рассказ, Тау просидел в молчании, лишь пару раз робко покосившись на Гино. Но тот ничего не говорил и был занят своим конспектом, и Тау тоже ничего не сказал ему.  
После уроков, когда Тау, как обычно, шел один по коридору в сторону дверей к Внешнему кольцу, уныло глядя в пол, кто-то схватил его за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Мальчик обернулся, и увидел позади себя широко улыбающегося Гино. Тау неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. «Тау, теперь ты просто обязан переехать жить к нам. Я наконец обо всем поговорил… Мои родители с удовольствием помогут тебе, мы освободили тебе место в одной из комнат… Пойдем сейчас же заберем твои вещи с чердака и сегодня же перенесем к нам!»   
Тау непонимающе уставился на Гино. Он совершенно не знал, как на все это реагировать, и не разыгрывает ли его Гино… Гино, конечно, говорил что-то такое недавно, но Тау никогда не предполагал, что это будет правдой. Тау думал, это было сказано сугубо для его моральной поддержки. Гино снова схватил Тау за плечи и обнял — «Я же хочу помочь, Тау! Ты ведь совсем не плохой человек, я… Я защищу тебя!» — пробормотал он. Тау печально вздохнул. Эта защита и помощь были ему в тягость и очень смущали его. Но, подумалось ему, жить у Гино будет однозначно лучше, чем на холодном и пустынном чердаке… Единственное, что пугало Тау, что кроме Гино там могло оказаться много других людей, которые бы ему не понравились. Но тем не менее, Тау согласился и направился к дверям.  
Гино пошел за Тау на Внешнее кольцо. Гино никогда раньше не был тут, в глубине нищего мира и, чуть позже, с явно опаской стал взбираться за Тау по старой узкой лестнице дома, а затем в проем в стене, ведущий на чердак.   
Серый, маленький и пыльный чердак Тау ничуть не изменился, лишь хлама, сваленного по углам, стало чуть больше; Тау стал разбирать вещи, ища то, что стоило бы взять, а что совсем уж мусор. Гино сел рядом с ним на корточки и стал помогать. Они почти ни о чем не говорили и не смотрели друг на друга. Тау чувствовал, как начинает краснеть от смущения. Но Гино Тау всегда воспринимал именно лишь как на друга или заботливого старшего брата, да и вообще, вряд ли он смог бы когда-нибудь признаться тому, что он, Тау, был по-настоящему влюблен в другого юношу, а не девушку, о которых Гино не упускал возможности поговорить, вполне ясно, хоть и скромно, поведывая о своих мечтаниях и предпочтениях. Тау на подобные темы никогда не распространялся по очевидным причинам.  
Тау отобрал самые хорошее и важные для него вещи с чердака и засунул в рюкзак дедушки Дена, лежавший тут же, и они с Гино пошли назад, в лабораторию, и из ее другого входа попали на Среднее кольцо. Тау давно не был на Среднем Кольце из-за разграничивающего поля, но на Среднем Кольце тоже ничего особо не изменилось. Такие же разноцветные люди, шум, машины, яркие огни и громкая музыка. Взволнованно схватив Гино за локоть, Тау поднялся с ним на лифте большого дома на краю одной из улиц.   
«Может, не стоит? Это как-то не правильно, и вообще… Я не хочу навязываться…» — почти бесшумно бормотал себе под нос Тау. Гино лишь молча и уверенно тащил его вперед, и вот, они уже оказались перед дверью небольшой квартирки; за ней было тихо, но в щели между дверью сияла полоска света. Тау дрожащим руками покрепче прижал к себе рюкзак; сердце его бешено стучало, а руки вспотели от волнения.   
Гино позвонил. Дверь отворилась. За ней стоял пожилой, полный мужчина с взъерошенной седой бородой и таким же, как у Гино, веснушчатым лицом и добрыми проницательными глазами. «Папа, это тот самый Тау!» — беспечно воскликнул Гино, толкая мальчишку веред. Тау смущенно зашел к коридор и остановился, смотря на Гино. «Ну что ты не как дома! Не стесняйся!» — воскликнул Гино, проталкивая мальчишку в квартиру. Там, в большой комнате-зале Тау были отведены диван, стол и шкаф, которые отгородили ширмой; Тау положил свой рюкзак на пол рядом с диваном. Из другой комнаты, к нему на встречу, вышла маленькая и хрупкая женщина, с утомленным и тоже веснушчатым лицом, но светлыми и жесткими короткими волосами; она ласково поздоровалась с Тау.   
«Простите, я не могу… Просто сказать вам спасибо это так мало. Я не знаю, что мне делать.» — пробормотал Тау, робко смотря на нее. Та взяла его за плечи. «Не надо думать, что ты чем-то обязан нам. Просто считай, что мы твои дальние родственники, и теперь будем заботиться о тебе, как о племяннике…» Тау снова хотел что-то возразить, но женщина остановила его. «Можешь называть меня тетей Агатой, если хочешь, а моего мужа — дядей Нилом. Поверь, нам ни сколько не будет трудно. Мы бы очень хотели, что бы ты жил хорошо… Дети не должны страдать, иначе из них никогда не вырастут хорошие взрослые…»   
Даже с первого взгляда, родители Гино вызывали глубокое уважение, понимание и благодарность. Но все же, они были словно из другого мира; они понимали, но не принимали этот, привычный мир Тау. Это были люди интеллигентные, умные и заботливые. Их квартира напоминала вязаную игрушку, пропитанную запахом чая и булочек с корицей, усыпанную какими-то побрякушками, старыми книгами и техникой. Казалось, этот дом вырвали из страниц фантастической детской книжки, где царила праздничная, легкая, правильная и беспроблемная атмосфера.   
Они готовы были безвозмездно отдать Тау любые из бывших у них вещей, ибо не считали материальные блага чем-то по настоящему важным; Тау было спокойно и уютно здесь, но как-то уж непривычно и угнетающе действовали на него мягкие кровати, высокие потолки и чистая посуда; все было уж как-то слишком через чур, слишком много, слишком добротно, слишком аккуратно, слишком чисто и невинно… Это все мешало Тау думать и сосредотачиваться на своей работе. Это пугало его. Это лишало его свободы действия и мысли, ведь не став похожим на Мюрреев, не став самим героем их сказки, он бы разрушил ее.   
Но Тау не хотел быть участником этой бессмысленной и кошмарной идиллии. Мюрреи не знали бедности и голода, они презирали мир на экранах сети, храня светлые и далекие традиции остатков лучших прошлых времен, но неожиданно для себя Тау вдруг понял, что предыдущая его жизнь и те мрачные люди были намного ближе ему и намного больше походили на него самого, чем Агата и Нил. Быть может, Тау просто еще не привык к Мюрреям. Семья Мюрреев была слишком хорошей и благовоспитанной в сравнении с ним; слишком образцовой и интеллигентной; Тау было чему учиться у них и к чему стремиться, но он желал все-таки остаться самим собой, а это значило сохранить остатки прошлой жизни; сохранить свою грубость, свои убеждения, желания и сексуальные наклонности. Всего, что тут не принимали и считали плохим, и что Тау не считал таковым в себе.   
Тау никогда бы не посмел расстроить, обидеть или в чем-то отказать этим людям и был в неоплатном долгу перед ними за то, что они приютили его, как своего, и давали ему все, что тот хотел, но и быть откровенным с ними Тау не мог. Он не мог оправдать их ожиданий и исполнить то, что они хотели, как и принять их мировоззрение. И все же, Тау был счастлив. Теперь у него был дом, где его окружали лучшее и уважаемые им люди… Не просто люди, а теперь его семья, и не желая потерять снова и ее, он полюбил их такими.

Теперь, по утрам Тау просыпался в доме Гино, в своем углу на диване; в первый день он испугался, не понимая, где он, и вскочив, ударился головой о стену; но после, постепенно, привык; вся семья вместе завтракала, иногда о чем-то говоря; это всегда было что-то интересное, вроде книг, техники и предположений насчет того, как что устроено и как происходит во Вселенной. Мюрреи никогда не лезли в личное пространство Тау, не приставали с докучливыми и не приятными вопросами о том, что он делает, как себя чувствует и что с ним не так.  
Если Гино что-то хотел рассказать или сообщить родителям, он прямо подходил и говорил; если не хотел, они и не допытывались до него; так стал поступать и Тау, получив, наконец, возможность заниматься тем, чем он хочет, без упреков и нравоучений, без неприятных, чуть ли не пяти минутных вопросов, какими его обычно засыпала соседка в прошлой квартире — о том, удобно ли ему, не заболел ли он, а то он как-то не так выглядит и смотрит, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь? Эти упреки и вопросы всегда казались Тау крайне бессмысленными и обидными.  
Тау знал, что Мюрреи хотят откровенности, хотят, как лучше для него, но он не мог рассказать им всего того, что было у него на душе, да и даже показать хотя бы часть дел, которыми он занимался в своей комнате, Тау стеснялся. Он не только собирал приборы; он пытался программировать, писать рассказы, рисовать и играть музыку; у него плохо получалось, но он все равно продолжал, даже не смотря на то, что кроме него самого никто никогда не слышал, не видел и не читал его творений.   
Порой Тау очень хотелось выплеснуть это в мир, как-то поделиться, но вспоминая своих знакомых, Тау не находил никого, кому мог бы показать хоть что-то из своего творчества. Иногда Тау посещала мысль выложить что-либо из этого в интернет, но он тут же отвергал ее, осознавая, как непрофессионально, скучно и никому не интересно будет его творчество. Он не хотел засорять и без того набитую мусором сеть еще и своими глупостями. Тау предполагал, что, возможно, Мюрреи догадывались обо всем этом, но раз Тау сам не хотел говорить, то и не спрашивали, и он был им за это в двойне благодарен.  
По утрам в лабораторию Тау теперь ходил вместе с Гино. В этот день, не смотря на хорошее настроение, у Тау ни чего не получалось в институте. С усмешкой Тау подумал, что когда в его жизни случается что-то хорошее, то за тем обязательно следует плохое… Для равновесия. Все интересные идеи вместо Тау первым предлагал другой мальчишка, в общее обсуждение ему никак не удавалось влиться, а провода собираемого им прибора вообще перегорели. Бросив все это дело, Тау предложил Гино сходить с ним в кафе в перерыв, но тот отказался, сославшись на какие-то свои дела. Тау, не став ничего допытываться, спустился вниз один. На Среднем кольце было светло и солнечно и даже меньше народу, чем обычно.  
Тау свернул к небольшой уютной кафешке прямо на против института. В дверях он столкнулся с Мордеродом. Оба растеряно уставились друг на друга. «Привет. Не ожидал тебя тут встретить. Откуда это ты идешь?» — спросил Мордред, непроизвольно улыбнувшись; он всегда одинаково и неизменно улыбался, с кем бы не здоровался. Одет Мордред как всегда был ярко и нелепо. «Хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос…» — пробормотал Тау. Мордред всплеснул руками. — «Как, неужели я не рассказывал? Моему отцу благодаря связям с кое-какими высокопоставленными людьми из корпораций дали позволение работать в технической компании на Среднем Кольце, а заодно проходить через защитное поле между кольцами, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться, и переселил всех нас сюда, практически в Центр, на верхние уровни Среднего кольца!»   
К юношам подошла кудрявая девушка в цветом платке. Все черты ее, и лицо, и фигура, и глаза, были какими-то округлыми и мягкими, что делало ее похожей на через чур заботливую бабушку, из тех, что перекармливают и балуют своих детей. У Тау это вызвало легкую неприязнь, но он добродушно улыбнулся, решив, что нельзя судить о ком-либо лишь по первым впечатлениям.   
«Вот оно как… А у меня перерыв в лаборатории. Зашел выпить чаю. А ты гуляешь с девушкой? Рад познакомится.» - сказал Тау, поворачиваясь к подруге Мордреда. Тот кивнул головой. «Это Миранда. Я уже рассказывал о ней, она дизайнер. Ты не представляешь, как она красиво рисует! А какие идеи необычные!» — воскликнул Мордред. «Вот, покажи ему, Миранда!» — крикнул он девушке. Та смущенно захихикала и показала Тау пару фоток на телефоне. Тау похвалил Миранду, хотя ее работы его особо не впечатлили.   
В целом, теплые отношения Мордера и Миранды вызвали у Тау, к его собственному удивлению, симпатию. Если бы он встретил их по отдельности, такой свободный диалог вряд ли бы получился, но когда они оказались втроем, то острые углы между Тау и Мордредом вдруг более менее сгладились. Глядя на них, Тау неожиданно осознал, насколько сильно он не подходил Мордреду, и как натянуто и трудно бы все сложилось, будь его чувства взаимными. Он не знал, забыл ли Мордред о том, что Тау сказал ему в тот раз, когда они подрались, но был бы рад, если бы это было так. Тау никогда не смог бы дать Мордреду всего того, что могла эта девушка — и этой нежности, и открытости, и эмоциональности, и сплетен, и дорогих подарков…   
Тау очень захотелось иметь хорошие отношения с ними обоими, что бы иногда вот так встречаться, болтать с ними, общаться, удостоверяться, что все в порядке… Как когда-то давно Тау уже мечтал о том, что будет навещать семью Мордреда, пока не осознал своих любовных чувств к нему. Тау не знал, как долго еще он будет любить Мордреда, но иногда навещать его, узнавать, как у того дела, и все ли с ним нормально, было для Тау более чем достаточно. Тау не хотелось, что бы Мордред знал о том, что он на самом деле думал. Что бы сохранять отношения, порой состоящим в них лучше не знать некоторые вещи друг о друге.   
Именно это Тау в отношениях ненавидел, и потому предпочитал вообще не заводить их. Каждый человек был для него и не друг, и не враг, а поступал он с ним по обстоятельствам. Исключением был разве что Гино, бывший теперь частью новой семьи Тау; но ему давался гордый статус названного брата.   
Еще немного пообщавшись и пару раз наигранно посмеявшись, а под конец и по настоящему, Тау душевно распрощался с Мордередом и Мирандой и вернулся назад в лабораторию. На Мордреда Тау больше не злился и больше не ревновал. В конце концов, его злость была вызвана всего лишь его ошибочным суждением, что Мордред принадлежал ему. Тау и подумать не мог, что если кто-то принял его мир, то тот может не принять его самого. В первый раз все особенно ярко и болезненно. Зато теперь Тау увидел истинную суть вещей, о которой раньше и не подозревал. Кажется, теперь для него все более менее установилось и вернулось в спокойное русло…

В пятницу Гино заболел и Тау, пожелав ему удачи, пошел в лабораторию один. Без Гино там было немного пусто и чуждо; все уроки Тау просидел один, отдельно от всех. Всю неделю ему никак не удавалось выбраться из этого заколдованного круга, а под конец, Эванс явно рассердился, прочтя его проект и, как показалось Тау, крайне разочарованно и презрительно взглянул на него. Мальчик никогда не понимал чувств людей; ему постоянно казалось, что он что-то делает не так, что люди сердятся и обижаются на него за какие-либо его невольные слова и поступки, даже если это было не так.   
Обычно отношение к себе Тау определял по поведению и эмоциям людей, часто даже поверхностным и ошибочным, но на большее был не способен. Отношения совершенно неожиданным образом случались с Тау, и уже потом, когда они состоялись, Тау приходилось как-то в них выкручиваться. Зато Тау всегда придумывал себе много о том, чего могло и не быть, и очень сильно расстраивался из-за собственных надуманных чувств; подобные наплывы депрессии могли быть совершенно неожиданны, словно какие-то психологические приступы, и накрывали Тау с головой. В такие моменты Тау было невероятно, почти до слез плохо и он не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
Когда в конце очередного такого дня Тау вышел из здания, на улице уже было темно и накрапывал дождь. Тау шел насупившись, опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы. Мучительная болезненная тоска и печальные мысли скреблись на сердце мальчишки. Неужели, теперь и профессор, человек, которого Тау по-настоящему уважал и любил, к чьим словам и мнению всегда прислушивался, кому верил, кем восхищался, которому не стеснялся излагать все свои мысли и душу, кого считал лучшим в мире учителем, отвернулся от него, бросил его, разочаровался в нем?! Тау сжал руки в кулаки.  
Да и на что он надеялся! Он всегда и всюду, в любом обществе, для любых людей был лишним и странным… Что в бывшей школе, что среди соседей или Дена и его окружения... Профессор уже столько лет живет тут, он нашел свое место и любит этот мир, эту жизнь, понимает ее, хоть и на свой лад. Он тут не лишний, напротив, он часть этого невероятного, полного чудес потока реальной жизни. В лаборатории его уважают, хоть и считают чудаком, а Тау места тут так и не нашел своего места...  
Тау всегда одинок. Всегда в конце концов его дорогой остается пустая ночная улица, засыпаемая снегом, уходящая куда-то вдаль… И все идущие ему навстречу проходят мимо, странно косятся вслед, что-то кричат в спину; но никогда эти прохожие не поймут его слов, никогда не остановятся рядом…   
Даже Гино и Эванс однажды уйдут дальше. Даже они - лишь призраки, что на мгновение задержались рядом с Тау на его пути. А постоянно никогда никого не будет рядом с Тау кроме холодного ветра и глубокой мучительной пустой темноты.


	6. Часть 1. Глава 5.

Октябрь 3267г

Тау и Гино сидели на парте и ели печенье, которое испекла им с собой тетя Агата. «Слушай...» — вдруг заговорщически прошептал Гино, и глаза его засверкали из-под больших очков — «Ты не замечал, что с профессором Эвансом как будто что-то не так? Он куда-то постоянно пропадает, ходит, озирается, прячет от всех какие-то записи… Меня беспокоит, что это такое он делает.»   
Тау пожал плечами — «Не задумывался как-то… По мне так он всегда такой странноватый…» Гино столкнул Тау с парты. «Я уверен, что с Эвансом что-то не так! Он себя так вот не вел никогда раньше… Помнишь, мы с тобой пару раз оставались с ним после уроков, делали проект? Я спросил Эванса вчера, можно ли мне снова остаться, что бы он мне помог с одной трудной работой, но он сказал, что в ближайший месяц ему некогда…» Тау вновь неуверенно пожал плечами. — «Мало ли, какие у него дела… Личная жизнь.»  
Гино тоже слез с парты и, схватив Тау за плечи, отчаянно зашептал — «Да какие у Эванса могут быть другие дела! Какая личная жизнь! Он такой прямолинейный и рассеянный человек, если бы было что-то такое, все бы уже знали, он бы сам нам сразу рассказал… Разве ты не замечал, как всегда Эванс легко и доверчиво со всеми нами общался, как с равными себе, как с друзьями! Рассказывал о своей молодости, шутил над самим собой…   
А сейчас, он явно пытается что-то скрыть, наверняка, какие-то секретные документы или исследования… Может, с ним что-то случилось? Неприятности с нашим начальством? Или он попал в какой-то заговор? Возможно это связанно с неким таинственным проектом. Давай проследим за ним и узнаем, чем это он таким занимается после уроков! Может быть, ему нужна помощь, но он не знает к кому обратиться, что бы не навлечь на себя и окружающих беды!» — В глазах Гино было такое неподдельное, невинное и искренне любопытство, смешанные с беспокойством за профессора, что Тау просто не мог отказаться от участия в этой авантюре.   
Тау ужасно хотелось все испробовать и исследовать в этой жизни, но лишь с помощью таких знакомых и друзей, как Гино, удавалось это ему в полной мере. Тау всегда с удовольствием принимал все предложения Гино или других ребят, даже самые глупые и бессмысленные — лишь бы было весело и интересно. Сам он, по обыкновению, ничего не предпринимал, и сидел в углу, в молчании и одиночестве, боясь совершить что-либо не правильное или запрещенное, и не смог бы, даже если бы очень хотел, и в удивительные истории попадал бы лишь в своих мыслях, но чужие идеи всегда давали возможность оказаться в приключениях и в реальности.   
Раньше, Тау всегда невольно оказывался отдельно от других, и никогда не чувствовал себя частью команды; он не доверял людям и был обижаем ими, а вся его настоящая жизнь заключалась лишь в недолгих встречах с Мордредом. Но теперь, Тау нашел людей, уважающих его и принявших в свою реальность. Окружающие в лаборатории люди не были друзьями Тау, но благодаря им и Гино с Эвансом, Тау перестал бояться общества. Участие в этих обыденных случаях и шалостях других детей казались Тау одними из лучших моментов жизни, и лишь они позволяли ему чувствовать себя в полной мере живым и счастливым.  
В тот же день, после разговора Тау и Гино, когда Эванс поспешно убежал после последнего урока, нервно теребя волосы и постоянно проверяя наличие в кармане своего голо-планшета, Тау и Гино последовали за ним. Эванс прошел по длинному освещенному коридору лаборатории, где Гино и Тау раньше не бывали, и свернул к лестнице. Лестница располагалась за дверью, и потому Гино распахнул дверь, немного переждав, предполагая, что когда Эванас спуститься ниже, он не заметит того, что дверь позади вновь раскрылась и кто-то прошел следом. Но когда Гино открыл дверь, на лестнице за ней никого не оказалось.   
Гино, перегнувшись через перила, глянул в проем в центре между идущими вниз ступенями. Там тоже было пусто. «Что такое, где он?! Он не мог так быстро спуститься!» — всполошился парень. Тау стал оглядываться по сторонам. В коридоре, позади ребят, послышался резкий шум открываемого замка и из-за одной из противоположных дверей коридора выскочил Эванс.   
«Ага! Так вот кто это был. Вы что это тут делаете? Следите за мной?» - громко воскликнул профессор Эванс, направляясь к мальчишкам, так что Гино аж подпрыгнул. «Мы… Мы просто…» — начал было оправдываться парень, виновато покраснев, но Тау, вдруг осмелев, перебил извинение Гино вопросом - «А сами это вы что тут делаете?!» Эванс пораженно уставился на Тау, но потом одобрительно улыбнулся своей безумной улыбкой.  
«Что же, если вам и правда так любопытно… Идемте со мной, я вам покажу, чем занимаюсь… Честно признаюсь, именно мое настырное любопытство и желание досконально изучить и разобрать все, что меня окружает и все, чего я еще не знаю, сделало меня истинным ученым и уважаемым профессором… И посему я прощаю тоже качество вам. Никогда не поздно что-либо узнать или начать изучать. Я даже рад, что кому-то теперь поведаю о своей работе. Никогда не умел врать и хранить секреты. Остальным ученым я скажу, что вы мои помощники-лаборанты, и вас пропустят…»   
Гино уже начал бояться происходящего и недовольно покосился на Тау; ему захотелось сбежать подальше от всех этих явно подозрительных событий. «Пропустят куда?» — переспросил Тау. Эванс хитро ухмыльнулся. «Сами все увидите…» — так же загадочно повторил он.  
Все трое спустились по лестнице вниз, к толстой, бронированной как в бункерах, двери. Гино, старательно скрывая волнение и беспокойство, тихонько придвинулся за спину Тау. «Что же там такое, что его скрывают в бункере?» — прошептал он. Тау лишь пожал плечами, не отрываясь глядя на профессора. Эванс, тем временем, набрал код и толстые дверные створки стали разъезжаться.   
За ними оказалась полутемная, большая лаборатория, все опутанная проводами и трубками со светящейся зеленоватой жидкостью, а так же множеством приборов, кнопок, рычагов и клавиш, прикрепленных к ним. В углу находился большой пульт с голографическим экраном, на котором были открыты разнообразные схемы; дальше, позади них, можно было различить гигантскую колбу, наполненную той же светящейся жидкостью, что и в трубках в начале залы.   
Внутри колбы плавал, среди проводов и трубок, струящихся вокруг и проходящих сквозь него, обнаженный человек с татуировкой числа 17 на плече. Он был без сознания; приборы на пульте показывали его жизненные показатели, а так же еще какие-то, неизвестные ранее Тау значения. Тонкая шея заточенного в капсуле юноши плавно покачивалась, а из маски, подключенной к дыхательным путям, вылетали пузырьки воздуха. Тау пораженно уставился на него. Этот человек был самым настоящим и живым… Из темной груды пультов и шлангов выбралось несколько разнообразных ученых в грязных белых халатах, и подозрительно уставилось на вновь прибывших.  
Эванс кивнул им головой и подошел к главному пульту. Профессор стал проверять данные, попутно перекидываясь короткими фразами и цифрами с другими учеными, окружившими его. Один из ученых что-то обеспокоенно показывал на голо планшете Эвансу. Гино и Тау робко стояли позади Эванса, внимательно прислушиваясь. Профессор Эванс подошел совсем близко к колбе. Он задумчиво провел рукой по стеклу и переключил между собой несколько проводов, выходивших из нее наружу. По телу подопытного пробежал небольшой электрический разряд, и несколько показателей на экранах изменилось.   
«Увеличьте концентрацию G-51.»-сообщил Эванс наблюдавшим за ним ученым и отойдя от колбы занес новую отметку в свой голо планшет. «Идемте. Без спец защиты во время подключения трубок с g-51 тут лучше не находиться… К тому же, кое-кто уже ждет мой рапорт.» - сообщил Эванс Гино и Тау, направляясь к дверям. Пораженно наблюдавшие за всем этим мальчишки поспешили следом.  
Когда они снова вышли из лаборатории на лестницу, Тау шепотом спросил — «Что это было? Кто это?» Эванс как всегда безумно улыбнулся. «Это один из основных проектов нашей лаборатории… Когда-то давно, 1-й приказал нам создать сверхчеловека и дал некоторые материалы и данные для этой работы, но их оказалось не достаточно; долгое время наши лучшие ученые пытались сами с ними разобраться, опробуя на разных бесполезных и никчемных людях, вроде бродяг и бездомных, разнообразные вариации этой схемы; некоторые из подопытных умирали, некоторые превращались в странных, не управляемых и не разумных существ…   
Тот, что сейчас в колбе - уже 17 экземпляр, и пока что он — самый лучший… На данный момент нам осталось завершить только последний этап предполагаемой процедуры. Ранее, нам не удавалось дойти даже до него в наших исследованиях. Теоретически, этот мутант будет более ловким и сильным, чем обычный человек, а так же сможет использовать совершенно своеобразные навыки, вроде видения в темноте, тепловых и звуковых сканеров…   
С самого начала финансирования проекта, 1-й просил присылать ему все наши отчеты по каждому из экземпляров. Над работой с 17-ым начальство назначило руководящим лично меня. Очень волнительно... Полагаю, голограммам очень нужен какой-то супер солдат или секретный агент… Если они до сих пор так упорно ждут результата от нашей Эйзендорфской лаборатории. В противном случае, нас бы давно закрыли.» Гино восхищенно глянул на профессора - «Но мы же можем использовать и для простых людей эту технологию, данную вам голограммами для создания сверх солдата, что бы, например, лечить тяжелые заболевания…» Эванс покачал головой.   
«В теории, мы конечно можем все что угодно, но без разрешения 1-го достаточно трудно что-либо внедрить в производство… Да, я знаю, что многие корпорации практически каждый день внедряют в продажу что-то незаконное и неразрешенное… Но подобным образом пренебрежительно отдавать в руки корпораций сложнейший медицинский препарат, новейшую опасную технологию… Чистейшее безумие с непредвиденными отрицательными последствиями.» Гино насупился.   
«Вам не кажется, что, в принципе, нельзя превращать живого, думающего и чувствующего человека в машину-раба? В предмет жестоких экспериментов, словно у него нет чувств, разума и собственной воли? Вы так просто говорите о 17-ом, словно он расходный материал, а не такой же, как мы с вами» — прошептал Тау. Эванс и Гино удивленно обернулись в его сторону.   
«Но это же научный эксперимент… Ради блага всего общества, ради развития технологий, а с ним - развития и нашего города… Что стоит одна жизнь какого-то бродяги, который бы все равно вскоре умер на улицах, умер бездомным, бездетным, ничего в своей жалкой жизни и не сделавшим, кроме как обворовав пару мелких магазинчиков, в сравнении с жизнями сотен, которые можно будет спасти, если 1-й разрешит нам пользоваться достижениями его проекта? Не зря столько лет голограммы финансировали разработки лаборатории Эйзендорфа. Значит, им нужен был не один умелый раб-убийца, а некие более масштабные и дальновидные результаты работы, связанные с этим солдатом. По мне так вполне равносильная цена…» - возразил Гино. Тау задумался. Эванс пожал плечами.  
Тут в кармане профессора запищал телефон. Глянув на экран, Эванс переполошился и кинулся бежать назад к бронированной двери секретной лаборатории, так резко развернувшись на ступеньках, что чуть не сбил с ног Тау и Гино. «Что такое?» — забеспокоился Гино, направляясь следом. Тау тоже побежал за ними.   
Когда они все трое снова спустились в подземелье экспериментаторов, человек из колбы уже лежал на операционном столе; оказалось, что он был не намного старше Гино и Тау. Его тонкие, серые, почти полностью сбритые, лишенные определенного оттенка волосы, слиплись и застыли сосульками; на руках и шее были заметны зашитые шрамы; тонкие губы плотно сжаты; от рук, ног и груди шли датчики с проводами к пульту с жизненными показателями.   
«Мы увеличили на 2% концентрацию раствора G-51, но пошел какой-то сбой, и нам пришлось вынуть 17-го» — сказал один из суетящихся вокруг стола учёных. Эванс потрогал рукой в резиновой перчатке шрамы и датчики на теле подопытного. «Вы еще не ставили ему в спиной мозг регулирующий чип?» — поинтересовался он, трогая тонкую, изрезанную следами шрамов шею парня. Ученые отрицательно покачали головами. «Ставим сейчас. Переходим к завершающему этапу! Больше не получится ждать.» - заволновался Эванс. Гино поспешил помочь учителю и подать нужные инструменты; Тау вертелся кругом, не зная, что делать, и, в конце концов, просто замер у стены и стал смотреть, что будет дальше.  
«Нелепый поступок.» - подумал Тау. Меньше чем через пол года Тау закончит средний курс. Он хотел остаться дальше на практику в этой лаборатории, получится ли теперь?.. Тау слышал до этого на уроках о таких приборах, контролирующих чипах, вживляющихся в спинной мозг, в участок, который отвечает за основные рефлексы; эти чипы, фактически, передают свои сигналы в замен сигналов собственного разума того, на ком они надеты, и заставляют своего носителя тупо и беспрекословно исполнять посылаемые команды.   
Естественно, прямо так об этом не говорили; эти устройства называли контролирующие чипы и ставили на военных, рабочих, полицейский, сумасшедших и прочих социально опасных или важных для поддержания системы людей, что бы лишать тех собственной воли… Но тут, в установке чипа на подопытного профессора Эванса, что-то пошло не так.  
Тау даже не успел разглядеть, как именно это случилось, но вдруг, когда Эванс выдернул один из проводов, подключенных к шее юноши, подопытный очнулся и раскрыл свои ярко-красные глаза, сияющие изнутри; после чего, резко вскочив, с силой оттолкнул Эванса, который, сбив собой несколько полок и разбив в них стекло, упал на пол.  
Остальные ученые переполошились и кинулись останавливать 17-го, но тот легко раскидал всех преследователей в стороны и устремил свои глаза, ставшие желтыми, на Тау, стоявшему, в страхе прижавшись к стенке; он пораженно и слегка напугано глядел на 17-го, который, швырнув в него попавшимся под руку чьим-то голографическим планшетом и, схватив повешенную на спинку стула одежду одного из ученых, кинулся прочь, но, так как основную входную дверь закрыли на кодовый замок, подопытный, подергав ее и убедившись, что ему не хватит сил ее отворить, развернулся, выбил ногой решетку вентиляции над лабораторным столом и, забравшись туда, исчез.   
Все это произошло не более чем за пару минут. К тому времени очнулся Эванс и несколько других, оглушенных 17-м, ученых. Гино поспешно вылез из-под стола, куда спрятался во время заварушки. «Черт возьми, и этот опыт провалился! Где теперь нам искать этого мутанта?!» — рассердился Эванс, пнув ногой стул. С его лба и правой руки стекала кровь; халат был разодран и запачкан. Он зажал левой рукой запястье правой, беспомощно болтавшиеся.   
«Найдите его.» — приказал Эванс ученым, которые уже все поднялись на ноги и кинулись к голографическому пульту, блокировать выходы из здания. «Может не стоит?» — робко сказал Тау.- «Раз уж он сбежал, дайте ему шанс жить…» Эванс сверкнул в его сторону своим безжалостным механическим глазом и возмутился — «Оставить на свободе опасного мутанта, с огромной силой, ничем не контролируемого? А если он начнет убивать людей? Его надо поймать и либо поставить чип и сдать, наконец, 1-му, либо уничтожить!» Тау устало вздохнул и пошел вместе с Гино и каким-то из ученых, взявшим оглушающий бластер, искать 17-го по лаборатории.

***

Прошла пара дней, но 17-го так и не нашли; после тщательных и безуспешных поисков в тот же день работники завозмущались, что их не выпускают домой, и одну из основных дверей открыли, но 17-й в нее пролезть не пытался. На следующее утро звонил 1-й и Эванс подделал ему отчет, что с 17-м все в порядке, просто небольшая проблема с оборудованием; и теперь лаборанты в срочном порядке искали замену подопытному, так, что бы голограммы не успели ничего заподозрить.   
Тау был крайне опечален, не зная, что хуже — найти 17-го и снова мучить, или привести нового человека, что бы тот претерпел ту же процедуру, что 17-й, с самого начала; Тау было вроде бы и жаль их обоих, но, с другой стороны, слова Эванса казались ему не лишены смысла, и вообще, он тешил себя мыслью, что этот подопытный был одним из таких людей, какие были крайне не приятны Тау.  
Сегодня Эванс отправил Тау в ту же злополучную лабораторию, принести остатки разбитого 17-м оборудования — Эванс надеялся что-то из них починить и восстановить отчеты о 17-м с голо планшета.   
Опасливо озираясь, Тау стал в одиночестве спускаться по темной лестнице; ему ужасно не хотелось вновь возвращаться в это место; что-то в его подсознании не переставая кричало, что сюда не стоит идти, но он, пересилив себя, продолжил спускаться. Тау не хотелось вновь опозориться перед Эвансом, и выставить себя в его глазах не таким истинным приверженцем науки, как Гино, во всем с Эвансом соглашавшимся.   
В нижнем пролете, перед самыми дверьми лаборатории, зловеще и монотонно мигала лампочка. Тау отпер профессорской карточкой бронированные створки люка. Внутри лаборатории было так же полутемно и все опутано проводами, но уже прибрано, а колба и пульт отключены. «Тут есть кто-нибудь?» — крикнул Тау в темную глубину переплетений из проводов; ответа не последовало и парень подошел к столу, где лежали осколки планшета.  
Но только Тау коснулся коробки и приподнял ее над столом, как что-то стремительно повалило его с ног и больно впилось в шею жесткими ногтями. Тау закричал. Над ним навис, сдавив свои железные пальцы на его горле, 17-й, неизвестно откуда вдруг выпрыгнувший. Он гневно сверлил Тау горящими огненно-красными глазами; на нем был чей-то лабораторных халат и изодранные брюки.   
«Не надо, пожалуйста!» — воскликнул Тау, всеми силами пытаясь вырваться из смертельной хватки и спихнуть нападавшего, но тот даже не пошевельнулся от всех ударов и брыканий Тау. «Когда я просил пощадить меня, вам было все равно!» - холодно прошептал он. «Но тебя же не убили, в конце концов!» — задыхаясь, кричал Тау, на что 17-й еще сильнее сдавил его шею и отчаянно вскричал — «Это еще хуже смерти! Бесконечные страдания, ковыряние этой гадостью в твоих мозгах и теле…» — он кивнул головой на разбросанные вокруг ножи и электроды.   
«Но ведь ты стал таким сильным, ловким, у тебя теперь нет никаких болезней, благодаря этим опытам… Если смотреть с этой стороны, то и лечение в обычной больнице — это пытки: ты пьешь противные лекарства и на тебя ставят похожие, причиняющие временную боль аппараты! Зато этим выигрываешь в будущем.» — быстро говорил Тау, все еще не оставляя попыток разжать душащие его пальцы.   
«Но меня не лечили! Меня хотели сделать зомби, рабом-солдатом, лишенным воли и разума!» — протестовал 17-й, слегка разжав руки и дав Тау вздохнуть. Тот, прокашлявшись, поскорее продолжил говорить — «Хотели, но не смогли! Вот и оставь все это, беги и не возвращайся, пока есть шанс… Начни новую жизнь. Тебе теперь даже легче с твоими способностями будет…» 17-й печально рассмеялся. - «Хватит говорить все эти глупости, или ты наивно полагаешь, что они сохранят твою жизнь?» Тау сердито опустил руки, перестав сопротивляться.   
«Не я же это с тобой сделал, в конце концов… Что тебе моя смерть. Зачем ты вообще вернулся? Мстить?» — спросил он. 17-й еще немного ослабил свою хватку и задумчиво возразил — «Нет… Я пришел всего лишь забрать кое-что мое, но ты мне помешал.» «Я тебе не мешал! Бери, что хочешь, и уходи! Я никому не скажу, что видел тебя. Не убивай меня!» — разозлено воскликнул Тау.  
Сейчас то, что его пытались задушить, скорее злило, чем пугало Тау. Доводы 17-го казались ему нелепыми. Хотя Тау и просил о пощаде, что-то грозное было в его голосе, больше похожее на приказание, чем на мольбу. Его гнев стал сильнее страха. Рей изучающе оглядел Тау ставшими фиолетовыми глазами, а затем, разжав руки, встал. Тау, глубоко вздохнув, отполз подальше, к столу у стены, и выжидающе замер. 17-й стал рыться в коробках и ящиках противоположного стола.  
«Извиняюсь, но… Кем ты был до того, как попал сюда?» — робко спросил Тау. Глаза 17-го снова гневно вспыхнули, но затем потухли до мутно-серого оттенка; «Я не знаю… Все что я помню — какие-то размытые цветные улицы, люди, чьи лица не разборчивы… Там было что-то светлое, что-то, что я любил… Но я не могу этого теперь узнать. А потом пришли врачи, утащили меня, кололи уколы, я пару раз просыпался в этой лаборатории…»  
17-й замолчал, вынув что-то из одной из полок. Это был маленький золотой кулон в виде шестигранной призмы, переливающейся внутри прозрачно-медовыми оттенками и прикреплённый к длинной цепочке. «Хотя бы свое имя помнишь?» - спросил снова Тау. 17-й смерил парня подозрительным взглядом исподлобья. «Какое тебе дело?» — угрюмо спросил он. «Помнишь или все-таки нет?» — настойчиво попросил Тау, проигнорировав вопрос.   
«Рей. Меня зовут Рей. Больше ничего не помню… И это… Это то, что точно было у меня в прошлом.» — Рей встряхнул кулоном, и глаза его снова засветились красным. Тау боязливо отполз еще подальше от Рея, практически оказавшись под столом, но глаза подопытного уже потухли в желтый, более примиряющий тон. «Теперь прощай.» — сказал Рей, забираясь в вентиляцию и исчезая в ее мраке.  
Тау, облегченно вздохнув, поднялся на ноги и, схватив коробку, поскорее побежал назад в кабинет Эванса. Профессор сидел на стуле, монотонно листая какие-то списки на голограммах. Его правая рука была забинтована; сейчас нанороботы медленно сшивали и восстанавливали ее поврежденные ткани.   
«Принес коробку? Что с тобой такое? Что-то случилось?» — удивленно спросил Эванс, подняв глаза на мальчишку. Тау растерянно пожал плечами и молча протянул коробку Эвансу. «Все нормально, что не так то?» — наконец, как можно более равнодушно, протянул Тау в ответ. Эванс взял коробку и, прищурив свой механический глаз, уставился на Тау; тот поспешил уйти.   
Выйдя из кабинета, Тау глянул в дверное глянцевое стекло и обнаружил себя крайне взъерошенным, с широко раскрытыми глазами и пылающими щеками. В туалете он опустил голову под холодную воду из крана и устало вздохнул. В висках стучало.  
Мрачные, исписанные стены домов нависали над забитыми, гудящими и мигающими дорогами; небо было желтого цвета от отражающихся в пелене смога огней над Стиллардоком. Рей сидел на небольшом, защищенном навесом выступе на крыше одного из домов Среднего кольца. Под ним мигали разными цветами огни, оставляя на его серьезном худом лице всполохи и искажая его. Он молчаливо взирал на город под своими ногами, потирая в тонких белых пальцах болтающийся на его шее шестигранный кулон, о чем-то размышляя.

***

Около 7 утра, в воскресенье, Тау разбудил возглас Гино над его ухом - «Тау, вставай! Скоро придут гости.» Парень сонно уселся на своем диване. «Что? Что такое?» — растерянно спросил он. Раньше подобное заявление привело бы его в панику и раздражение. Прежде чем сделать что-то, Тау подолгу обдумывал, хорошо это или плохо, и какие могут быть от этого последствия, но теперь постарался обрадоваться неожиданности. Что, в конце концов, в этом плохо? Пускай все происходит так, как происходит. Даже если произойдет что-либо не запланированное, даже если Тау сделает и скажет что-то глупое, не подумав, ему все равно; так же, как ему все равно, понравится или нет он этим людям, собирающимся прийти в гости к Гино.   
«У меня же день рождения. Мне 18 лет!» - вопил Гино. «О, Гино, а я ведь совсем забыл…» Тау в ужасе закрыл глаза руками, очень расстроившись, что у него нет подарка. Внутри все похолодело и невольно стали прокручиваться события прошедших пары недель; Тау пытался понять, что же заставило его забыть о таком важном для друга событии. Гино обнял его. «Не беспокойся…» — беспечно возразил он. Но Тау не дал ему договорить, и стал рыться в своих ящиках и шкафу, куда переложил все свои прошлые и новообретённые вещи; в одном из них он нашел то, что искал; это был стеклянный святящийся шарик, загорающийся, если его трясти; не смотря на простоту и нелепость подарка, Тау протянул его Гино и смущенно сообщил — «Когда-то давно я стащил его из Бара, там было много таких, они весели вместо занавески, как украшения…» Гино весело толкнул Тау и взял шарик. «Это чудесный подарок. И вообще, подарок это не главное, главное — что ты меня любишь!» — он засмеялся, а Тау вздрогнул и смутился.  
Эти слова напугали его, хотя он и понимал, что Гино не придает ни словам, ни чувствам такого значения, как он сам. Сказать кому-то, что он любит его, для Гино было простым комплиментом, который повторял он сотню раз на дню сотне человек, совершенно безразлично. Гино любил всех и каждого, всех по разному, но всех искренне и просто. Каждый человек был для него другом, если они более менее долго и без сор и споров общались какое-то время, а если с человеком находились еще и общие интересы, то тем более.   
Наверное, именно такое отношение и является настоящим значением слова дружба. Но Тау всегда верил, что друг — это кто-то особенный, кто всегда тебя поддержит, поможет, кто полностью понимает тебя, кто всегда с тобой и за тебя, что бы не случилось. Со временем, Тау осознал свою через чур наивную и идеалистическую точку зрения на данный вопрос, и сейчас без особой придирчивости называл друзьями большинство своих знакомых. Друзья Гино - мои друзья, решил Тау.  
Через час в дверь Мюрреев настойчиво позвонили. Гино, все это время что-то взволновано печатающий на телефоне и бегающий по дому, отложил в сторону все свои дела и пошел открывать. В квартиру зашла высокая, худая девушка, смущенно поправляя красную клетчатую рубашку и черные шортики; у нее были большие фиолетовые глаза и распущенные длинные синие волосы, становящиеся все светлее к кончикам и совсем белеющие под конец; уши ее, сплошь утыканные украшениями, антеннами и проводками тихо позвякивали. Многие на Среднем Кольце носили различные приборы и даже информационные носители в подобных, прикрепляемых к ушам застежкам.   
За ней стояло трое мальчишек и еще две девушки, одна розоволосая, не заметная девчонка, а вторая — улыбчивая японка. Гино весело замахал им руками. «Алиса, я так рад, что ты тоже пришла…» — он кивнул первой вошедшей девушке и слегка покраснел. Та добродушно улыбнулась. «И вас я тоже рад видеть» - быстро тараторил Гино, пожимая всем стоящим за Алисой руки.  
Тау скромно продолжал сидеть на своем диване. Он всегда ненавидел праздники и шумные вечеринки. Он не понимал и тем более не находил никакой радости в воплях, песнях, плясках, поеданиях гор еды, сопровождающихся громкой музыкой и пустыми сплетнями и разговорами. Зачем вообще тратить время на это бессмысленное занятие, оставляющее после себя лишь головную боль и изнуренность? Как шум, крики, яркий свет, громкий, режущий уши смех, стучащая музыка и прочая дребедень может быть весельем? Раньше, когда в школе или у дедушки Дена устраивалось нечто подобное, Тау просто не приходил, находя отговорки, но теперь был обязан, ради Гино, тащиться вместе со всеми.  
Гино вытолкал Тау в коридор к гостям. Некоторых Тау уже видел ранее; это были старые друзья Гино, кто со школы, кто дети кого-то из знакомых его родителей, и они часто приходили к Гино и в обычные дни. Тау кивнул им всем головой и поприветствовал. Гино осторожно вытолкал длинноволосую девушку в центр образовавшегося круга. Она очень стеснялась.  
«Мы познакомились с Алисой недели две назад в игровом магазине, ты представляешь? Неужели я не рассказал тебе эту историю?» - забеспокоился Гино, нагнувшись к уху Тау и кивая головой на Алису; Тау отрицательно качнул головой. Гино постоянно и очень много чего говорил, и Тау порой пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Вероятно, об Алисе Гино упомянул как-то вскользь, в куче прочих своих разговоров. Гино искренне удивился и, пообещав Тау рассказать об этом позже, побежал накрывать стол для гостей.   
Тау молча поплелся следом; незаметная розоволосая девушка оказалась подругой Алисы Эолой и села с ней рядом. К удивлению Тау, постепенно, как раз таки она захватила на себя все внимание, а Алиса почти все время молчала. Гино усадил гостей за стол, расставил перед ними разноцветные кружки и разложил куски пирога гостям в тарелки. Тау, постепенно вливаясь в коллектив, начал сам говорить с остальными, тихо смеяться и пытаться шутить; все добродушно ему кивали, на что Тау весь светился от счастья, потому что раньше никогда вот так просто не сидел он с другими ребятами, говоря о чем-то легко и душевно; не был он где-то, где к тебе просто так, ни за что, хорошо относятся. Алиса с любопытством посмотрела на Тау. Тот удивленно поднял голову, почувствовав ее пристальный взгляд, и неуверенно попытался улыбнуться в ответ.  
После праздничного завтрака Гино предложил всем пойти в игровой зал, где, как выяснилось, и работала Алиса. Девушка и ее розоволосая подруга обещали провести всех бесплатно. Игровой зал находился ближе к центру Среднего кольца и представлял собой часть большого магазина-торгового центра. В игровом зале было полутемно и играла музыка. Множество народу шумело и бегало между экранами, некоторые танцевали на подсвечивающийся сцене. Тут были и голографические, и старые игровые автоматы с видеоиграми, и симуляторы боев, и даже обычные настольные игры. Все это разнообразие пестрело яркими вывесками и экранами, резко бьющим в глаза в полутьме комнаты.   
Эола схватила Гино за капюшон и потащила к голографическому симулятору боя. Тот, сопротивляясь, посмотрел на Алису, но та лишь подмигнула ему и осталась стоять на месте. Через пару минут, все, кроме Алисы и Тау разбрелись по залу. Тау чувствовал себя здесь до крайности неловко, не представляя, чем заняться и куда себя деть. И танцы, и большинство прочих игр здесь казались ему скучными, не интересными, а участие в них — и вовсе настоящей пыткой.  
«А ты чего? Пойдем!» — Алиса взяла Тау за руку и повела к старому игровому автомату, где на жидкокристаллическом экране подсвечивалась пиксельная карта с персонажами. Тау с любопытством последовал за девушкой. Компьютер, к которому они подошли, был старый и находился в самом углу зала, где было поспокойнее. Такие игры Тау любил, и, выбрав странное фиолетовое существо за персонажа, забыл обо всем происходящем вокруг, так, что даже не сразу заметил, что Алиса что-то спрашивает у него.  
«Ась?» — растерянно переспросил парень, переводя взгляд на девушку. «Ты родственник Гино?» — спокойно повторила она. «Нет…» — Тау даже удивился. Алиса улыбнулась. — «Гино говорил, что кто-то теперь живет в его квартире, вроде как родственник.» Тау пожал плечами.- «Я просто, в некотором роде, постоялец…» Больше Алиса ничего не спрашивала. Она играла за нечто зеленое и квадратное. Тау заглянул в ее большие, мудрые, отливающие фиолетовым оттенком глаза. В них явно были встроены какие-то механические импланты. В ушах у Алисы торчало огромное количество разнообразных штырьков и винтиков, так, что понять что из этого украшения, а что технические приборы, было не возможно. Некоторые из них мигали крохотными лампочками.  
Тау не видел в Алисе девушку, вроде тех, что постоянно над чем-то смеются, красятся, болтают о платьях, любви и прочей не понятной дребедени, или о чем-то кричат и ноют, пытаясь, вероятно, привлечь этим к себе внимание, ибо больше и нечем. С такими Тау совершенно терялся и не знал, как себя вести и о чем поговорить, и тем более не понимал, как они могут нравится другим парням. Все это казалось Тау совершенно нелепым, наигранным, глупым и мерзким. Алиса вызывала у Тау доверие; с ней он мог говорить просто, так же, как с кем-то другим, как с мальчишкой.  
«А ты? Работаешь здесь? Чем конкретно занимаешься?» — спросил Тау Алису. Алиса, с легкостью обойдя Тау в видео игре, хрустнула пальцами. «Да. Этот зал принадлежит моему старшему брату. Я программист.» — ответила она. «Увлекаешься играми?» — Тау кивнул головой на экран. «Спрашиваешь тоже! Я прошла почти все, что тут есть» — она обвела рукой зал — «И даже могу сама написать игровую программу.» Тау восхищенно на нее взглянул. — «Да ладно? Какую?» Алиса гордо сложила руки. «Какую пожелаешь. Я — компьютерный гений!» — она ударила Тау кулаком по плечу. Тот стал в ответ щекотаться. Алиса тихо засмеялась. Тау тоже улыбнулся. Алиса не была смешной, но когда Тау смотрел на нее, ему неудержимо хотелось улыбаться.   
«Вы что это тут делаете?» — послышался позади Тау недовольный голос Гино. Парень обернулся. «Играем…» — неуверенно протянул он. Гино насупился. «Ты чего? Чего ты хотел?» — обеспокоенно спросила Алиса, пытаясь схватить Гино за локоть, но тот увернулся и, покраснев, отошел. «Ничего. Веселитесь.» — сказал он, отворачиваясь. Тау непонимающе похлопал глазами. Оставшийся вечер Гино не пытался с ним заговорить, и даже избегал. С Алисой Тау,напротив, еще несколько раз поговорил. Под вечер, когда гости расходились, Алиса пожала Тау руку и сказав, что будет рада снова видеть его, попыталась обнять все еще чем-то обиженного Гино.  
«Эй» — позвал Гино, когда остальные ушли и они с Тау остались вдвоем. — «Она классная, правда? Алиса.» Тау пожал плечами. - «Да.» Гино задумался. «Она тебе нравится?» — он схватил Тау за локоть и серьезно заглянул ему в глаза. Это было подозрительно, и, совершенно не понимающий его Тау, на всякий случай спросил - «В каком смысле?» Гино заволновался -«Ну в прямом, ну как девушка, ну ты понимаешь!» Тау не понимал. «Почему ты спрашиваешь?» — он повернулся к Гино. Тот растерялся и покраснел.   
«Просто, мне она нравится тоже… Я раньше не встречал девушек похожих на нее! Она все понимает, и с ней так просто общаться. Прям чувствуешь, что она свой человек…» «Ну и замечательно.» — Тау улыбнулся — «В чем проблема?» Гино отвернулся. — «Да ладно. Забудь…» Они пошли домой. Гино задумчиво смотрел наверх, на небо, где виднелись нескончаемые потоки машин и огней верхних колец. Тау тоже глянул вверх, но быстро опустил взгляд. От этой мелькающей пестроты у него кружилась голова. Он скучал по пустому, холодному небу Внешнего Кольца, где по ночам мерцали в тишине далекие, таинственные, и от того еще более прекрасные, звезды. 


	7. Часть 1. Глава 6.

Ноябрь 3267г

Тау стоял перед окном и смотрел, как медленно плывут розовые облака над мигающими огнями домов. Ранее, Тау сидел и читал книгу, и Гино лишь махнул ему рукой и исчез за дверью, ничего не сказав Тау, и ничего у него не спросив. Может, Гино просто не захотел отвлекать Тау от чтения, но Тау показалось, что про него просто забыли.   
Тау сел на диван, поджав ноги, и уныло уставился на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Неожиданно, Тау осознал, что совершенно ничего не знает о Гино. Разве хоть раз говорили они о чем-то откровенном, разве хоть раз делились чем-то, что было у них на душе? Всех их разговоры состояли из обсуждений насущных дел, не несущих глубокого смысла фразочек, шуточек или обсуждений теорий и науки. Не смотря на то, что Гино поддерживал и защищал Тау, вытянул его из проблем и трудностей, и между ними установилась вполне доверительная дружба, у Тау оставалось очень много недомолвок и секретов от Гино.   
Тау казалось, что у некоторых людей есть некая оболочка — розовых мечтаний и светлых надежд; подобная постоянно окружала Гино; Гино видел хорошее, даже там, где этого не было, и до последнего верил в лучшее. У Тау эта оболочка рассыпалась очень и очень давно, когда он в пять лет впервые плакал один на своем заброшенном чердаке. И с тех пор что-то мучительное и темное навсегда воткнулось осколком в душу Тау; он видел людей и мир таким, какими они были на самом деле, без прикрас, и это угнетало его.   
Тау не мог поделиться многими своими мыслями с Гино и быть полностью откровенным с ним, еще и потому, что в некоторых категоричных убеждениях их мнения порядочно расходились; Тау боялся обидеть Гино; высказаться первым, по мнению Тау, означало начать бесконечный спор убеждений, как было с Мордредом, в итоге которого каждый из них лишь бы обидел другого, а своего мнения не поменял.   
На самом деле, Тау не знал, случится в разговоре с Гино тоже самое, или нет, но, наученный горьким опытом, повторять своих ошибок не хотел. Общение с Алисой, прогулки с Гино и редкие переписки с Мордредом стали отходить на второй план, и как Таy не старался зацепиться за них, они все всё равно отдалялись. Отныне веснушчатая улыбка Гино грела других и спасала их души. Хотя Тау было спокойно в обществе Алисы и Гино, их отношения постепенно стали казаться Тау какими-то наигранным, не настоящим, в которых ему приходилось надевать на себя маску спокойствия, доброжелательности и вежливости.  
Для Тау было настоящим мучением и испытанием общаться с окружающим так, что бы не показаться равнодушным, черствым и грубым, но при этом все почему-то как раз наоборот, считали его скромным, тихим и добропорядочным человеком. А у Тау не было никаких величественных стремлений и умных мыслей; темный осколок в его душе лишь разрастался с годами. В попытке избавиться от него, Тау хотел еще чего-то, чего-то настоящего, искреннего, большего и яркого, но сам не знал чего, и потому лишь пытался от этого избавиться, придумывая себе разнообразные занятия кроме тех, что задавали в лаборатории.  
В один из таких пасмурных дней, Тау сидел за своим столом и писал в толстой тетради, когда вдруг Гино позвал его гулять; парень опасливо спрятал тетрадь в ящик стола и пошел в коридор к брату. Тот уже обувал свои кеды, как всегда, добродушно улыбаясь. «Давай зайдем к Алисе!» — предложил, как бы между делом, Гино. Тау согласно закивал. Сейчас все было почти так, как раньше, за исключением того, что Тау больше не был несчастным наивным ребенком, способным радоваться только тому, что кто-то искренне смеется над его шутками или разговаривает с ним с заинтересованной улыбкой.  
Происходящее Тау принимал с полнейшим равнодушием, лишь для вида натягивая на лицо благосклонно-позитивное выражение. Наверное, решил Тау, я слишком избаловался, и потому, то, что люди снисходят до меня вниманием и добротой, кажется мне уже недостаточным, и мне хочется не просто получать изредка порцию внимания и шуточек от какого-нибудь равнодушного знакомого…  
Но как и прежде радоваться чему-либо понарошку было не в принципах Тау, даже вопреки его осознанию, что для такого как он, Гино, Алиса и прочие делают и так намного больше, чем он заслуживает. Выйдя на улицу и пробежав пару кварталов, Гино и Тау остановились около какого-то небольшого кафе, практически прям напротив игрового зала Алисы, так как у Гино развязались шнурки. Пока тот занимался своей обувью, Тау стал рассматривать посетителей кафе через цветное стекло. На стекле были нарисованы разнообразные сказочные существа, напоминающие драконов, и размещались яркие вывески с названием кафе и подаваемым в нем меню.   
Один из посетителей вдруг привлек внимание Тау, так как показался каким-то знакомым; у него было длинное узкое лицо, острый нос, тонкие, плотно сжатые губы и челка темного, не ясного цвета, с выкрашенными яркими прядями. Парень обернулся и подозрительно покосился на Тау своими прищуренными голубыми глазами; сам Тау растерялся, но отворачиваться не стал, и, вероятно они бы так и глядели друг на друга, пока Тау силился понять кто же это все-таки был, но тут Гино разобрался со своими шнурками и, дернув за рукав Тау, поволок к игровому залу Алисы.   
Сейчас в зале было полно народу; Гино сказал, что пойдет поищет Алису, и направился к лестнице в подвал, где был склад и где та обычно сидела со своим компом если ей не поручали что-нибудь чинить или программировать. Тау предложил подождать их тут, решив про себя, что только будет мешаться, на что Гино, легко согласившись, убежал вниз.  
Тау, скучающие пробежав взглядом по посетителям, достал из кармана свой телефон, бывший еще памятью о дедушке Дене, и, подключившись к бесплатному вай-фаю, стал листать инет; привычный что-то прятать и скрывать Тау неплохо видел боковым зрением и ощущал чужие взгляды и приближение к себе; вот и сейчас, он почувствовал, что кто-то явно за ним наблюдает, и поднял голову от экрана.   
Около соседнего автомата сидел парень, ранее виденный Тау через стекло в кафе. Теперь он был достаточно близко, что бы Тау мог его рассмотреть. «Рей?» — невольно воскликнул он вслух. Парень вздрогнул и лицо его недовольно подернулось, но глаза, как ожидал Тау, не поменяли цвет; вероятно, он бы в линзах. Опустив глаза, Тау так же заметил торчащий из-под кофты юноши золотой кулон, который однозначно ранее принадлежал его знакомому подопытному. «Это ты?» — спросил он уже громче.   
Рей смерил Тау недоверчивым взглядом и, наконец, сказал — «Какая разница?» Тау рассердился — «Как какая?! Я тогда могу думать, что ты - мой отец, а не Рей, какая разница, а?» На тонких губах Рея пробежала легкая улыбка. «Если ты боишься насчет врачей…» - понизив голос и придвигаясь чуть ближе прошептал Тау - «То тебя уже не ищут… Они, надо полагать, нашли себе другого человека для экспериментов… Правда, я больше не заходил в ту лабораторию и не спрашивал об этом проекте.» Рей нахмурился.  
«Еще и кто-то другой страдает вместо меня, чего тут хорошего…» — проворчал он. Тау поспешил его успокоить — «Ничего. Но, с другой стороны, ты можешь спокойно жить, а после тебя бы они все равно кого-то еще нашли, так что никак не вместо, а всего лишь, чуть раньше…» Рей задумчиво качнул головой и они молча уставились друг на друга. «Ты надел линзы?» - робко нарушал молчание Тау. Рей кивнул. — «Меняющие неожиданно цвет глаза выглядят странно…» «А мне нравилось…» — пробормотал Тау, растерянно вертя в руках телефон. Рей удивленно приподнял брови и замолчал. Потом сердито нахмурился.  
«Зачем ты говоришь со мной? Ты ведь один из тех безумцев, мучивших меня в лаборатории…» Тау, на которого словно что-то нашло, ни в какую не хотел замолчать или уйти, как делал он обычно при начавшимся неловком общении с людьми, и предпринял еще одну попытку поговорить. «Да. И что. Я не участвовал в том жутком проекте. В тот день мы вообще с другом тайно пробрались следом за нашим профессором из любопытства, чем он там занимается внизу. И ты, между прочим, сам тоже разговариваешь со мной… Мог бы уже давно взять и уйти. Я не хочу ничего. Просто узнал тебя и мне любопытно… Что ты тут делаешь?» - ответил Тау.   
Рей растерялся, не зная, ответить на это что-нибудь или нет, и снова подозрительно уставился на Тау. Немного помедлив, и убедившись в чем-то для себя, Рей сказал — «Я смог поселиться неподалеку и ищу работу, спрашивал, нет ли где тут, в игровом зале, свободных рабочих мест…» Тау закивал. — «И как успехи?» Рей отрицательно покачал головой. «А что бы ты, собственно, хотел делать?» — продолжал Тау. Рей пожал плечами. «Я могу спросить у подруги, которая заведует тут, не найдется ли место для тебя.» — предложил Тау. «Не надо.» — сказал Рей. «Я спрошу прям сейчас, жди меня тут!» — ответил Тау и встав, пошел к подвалу, откуда так еще и не вернулся Гино. Рей снова смущенно улыбнулся.  
В подвале горел свет и Гино с Алисой сидели напротив друг друга за компом, о чем-то болтая; Алиса громко смеялась; Тау даже удивился, ведь обычно Алиса была более спокойной и сдержанной… Он невольно усмехнулся. Девушка заметила его и замолчала. Гино тоже обернулся и растерянно развел руками «Ой, Тау, я и забыл, что ты тоже тут…» -пробормотал Гино.   
Алиса сердито пихнула Гино локтем и воскликнула — «Как ты мог забыть?!» Тау же, повысив голос, перебил их обоих - «Мне нужно спросить кое-что важное… Алиса, ты говорила у вас в игровом зале свободные рабочие места есть, один парень тут работу ищет…» Та недоуменно похлопала ресницами. «Пускай сам придет и скажет, чего ему надо, чего ты то за него ходишь?» — удивилась она. Тау покраснел и, сказав, что сейчас его позовет, ушел.   
Поднимаясь по ступенькам из подвала наверх, Тау ощутил себя сконфужено и неловко; он думал, что Рей, очевидно, уже сбежал, но тот действительно ждал Тау и вопросительно поднял на него свои доверчивые глаза. Тау покраснел еще больше от этого примирительного взгляда и пробормотал — «Она сказала, тебе нужно лично спуститься и поговорить о работе…»   
Рей кивнул Тау и, побольше натянув рукава черной толстовки на свои изодранные и искусанные руки, пошел следом за Тау к лестнице. «Вот он.» — сказал Тау Алисе, когда они спустились. Девушка задумчиво прищурилась, изучая Рея, а Тау, тем временем, с беспокойством глянул на Гино, но тот Рея не узнал вовсе. «Пожалуй, я запишу тебя следить за пригодностью компов — какие работают, с какими что не так, будешь мне обо всем сообщать, а я чинить их, если надо.» — сообщила девушка. — «Со временем научишься обращаться с техникой и доверим тебе что-нибудь по серьезнее. Если ты сам конечно от сюда не сбежишь.» Рей согласно закивал.   
«Завтра с утра придешь. Расписание работы у нас на двери весит, себе перепишешь.» — добавила Алиса. Рей снова закивал, потом благодарно улыбнулся Тау и направился на выход к лестнице. Тау махнул рукой Алисе и побежал за Реем. «Что это с ним?» - не понял Гино. «Пускай идет… У него есть свои кое-какие дела. О чем ты там говорил до этого?» — спросила Алиса, беря Гино за руку. Гино покраснел и сразу же позабыл о Тау.  
«Рей!» — взволновано позвал Тау, когда они уже вышли на улицу. Тот обернулся и недовольно уставился на Тау. «Чего тебе еще?» — проворчал он. Тау опять покраснел - «А где ты живешь? У тебя есть телефонный номер, или еще хоть что-то, с помощью чего я смогу с тобой общаться?» Рей удивился еще больше. «Да что тебе всерьез нужно от меня?! Я тебе не подопытный, мерзкий лаборант!» — рассердился вдруг Рей, и хотел уже окончательно уйти, но Тау опять догнал его. Рей отвернулся, презрительно закатив глаза.  
Сейчас, Тау вновь ощутил нечто, что он вполне мог определить как влюбленность. Это было странно, непонятно, абсолютно нелогично и до крайности неприятно, но Тау чувствовал это внутри себя, где-то там, в душе. Это чувство скреблось и требовало завоевания внимания Рея.   
Тау смотрел на Рея, но видел Мордреда. Это был Мордред, но немного другой, такой, каким всегда мечтал и пытался видеть Мордреда Тау… Тау старался не замечать этого сходства, но не мог. Как не было ему стыдно, Тау всего лишь искал тому замену. Тау видел, что Рей не против с ним общаться, что Рей искренне благодарен ему… Это вселяло в сердце Тау надежду, но в тоже время заставляло мучится еще больше. Тау хотелось, что бы Мордред возненавидел его так же сильно как он когда-то возненавидел его, что бы это окончательно разрешило всего внутренние противоречия.  
«Ах, пожалуйста, я ничего такого вовсе не имел ввиду… Я и сам не знаю за чем я это делаю, но мне будет очень грустно, если я больше никогда тебя не увижу!» — откровенно выпалил Тау. Рей слегка покраснел и обернулся к нему. «Ну хорошо… Дай телефон.» Тау протянул мобильник, но оставил держать его в руке, опасаясь, что Рей, или еще кто-либо проходящий мимо, может таки украсть его, как часто бывало с другими людьми на улицах Стиллардока, но Рею, такая мысль даже не приходила в голову; он что-то быстро набрал на экране и махнув Тау рукой, исчез в толпе, накинув на голову капюшон.   
Тау взглянул на экран, где был электронный адрес; личного телефона очевидно у парня не было, а вот через общественную сеть зарегистрироваться в мировой информационной паутине было вполне реально. Тау, непроизвольно и не сдержано улыбаясь и глядя куда-то в пустоту счастливым взглядом, вернулся назад в зал Алисы, что бы зайти в инет и отыскать адрес Рея; сама Алиса с Гино так и не вылезли из подвала.

***

Тау порой казалось, что он живет в каком-то отдельном временном потоке, отличным от общего. Жизнь людей словно пролетала мимо, как некий фильм, а Тау лишь смотрел на него со стороны. Вроде недавно познакомился он с Гино и Алисой, вроде все были детьми, играли и веселились вместе, а теперь все выросли… Гино, Алиса и их друзья постоянно ошивались где-то без Тау, Эванс занимался своими исследованиями с новыми, маленькими учениками. Тау только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что все прошло, что закончилось детство, закончились уроки в лаборатории, закончилось что-то прекрасное и невероятное…   
Тау стало мучительно больно от осознания всех прошедших мимо и упущенных им возможностях. Все случилось пару недель назад; и вроде бы на первый взгляд ничего и не изменилось. Но вот только одноклассники стали бывшими одноклассниками, и приходить на уроки Эванса Тау больше не может… Так много прекрасных дней Тау провел в этих стенах, занимаясь исследованиями, выполняя задания и слушая бесконечные и полные удивительного речи Эванса. Тау не знал, будет ли еще что-то подобное в его будущем, но пока что, из всей уже прошедшей жизни, годы проведенные с Эвансом, да и вообще, годы в лаборатории Эйзендорфа, были лучшими годами в жизни Тау.   
Эванс был не просто учитель, он был друг, он был мудрый наставник, понимающий своих учеников. Тау не знал, как теперь жить без советов, без длинных речей, без насмешек и откровенности профессора. Эванс видел истинное лицо Тау, он видел его внутренний мир, пытался понять этот мир, развить его, заставить Тау использовать воображение и разум, он хотел вынуть из Тау то, что пытались искоренить другие, то, что было так дорого и интересно Тау.   
Этот человек открыл Тау возможность больше никогда и ничего не бояться, в том числе и себя самого, вести себя так, как хочется, говорить то, что думаешь, не стесняться своих ошибок, своей сущности, своих увлечений, какими бы они не были и как бы сильно не отличались от остального общества. Благодаря Эвансу Тау снова поверил в себя. Каждая идея имеет право на существование. Каждый человек особенный. Каждая мысль полна смысла…  
Тау сидел с ноутбуком в углу маленькой комнатки, которую теперь выделили и обставили для него Мюрреи, и смотрел в экран. Он так не хотел, что бы все проходило и заканчивалось. Но оно все равно проходило и заканчивалось, так быстро и так далеко от него… Тау хотелось плакать. Даже время, неумолимо и бесповоротно пожирающее реальность, не в силах было стереть воспоминаний Тау. Какой глупец вообще сказал, что время лечит? Тау оно лишь все больше и больше расковыривало старые раны. Чем больше проходило времени, тем мучительнее становилось прошлое.   
Тау до ноющий боли в груди тосковал, тосковал о людях, которые были так дороги ему, но чьи жизни столь сильно разошлись с его собственной. Он хотел снова видеть Дена, он хотел слушать рассказы Эванса, хотел гулять с Мордредом. Хотел быть откровенным с Гино и Алисой, хотел быть частью их такого светлого, теплого и уютного мира, из которого Тау, сам не зная по какой причине, медленно выпадал, и вот сейчас, и вовсе оказался за его пределами. Почему все они, кто был так дорог ему, были так далеки?   
С каждым днем Тау скучал все больше и больше, и все больнее было вспоминать такие коротки, но такие счастливые дни, когда дорогие ему люди хотя бы были рядом. Тау хотелось, что бы любой человек, ставший ему близким и дорогим, никогда не исчезал из его жизни. Но он знал, что это детская несбыточная мечта.   
Тау обнял ноутбук. Потом, выключив его, резко вскочил с кровати, и, схватив свою куртку, выбежал на улицу. Он шел, как когда-то давно, в метель на Внешнем Кольце, не разбирая дороги, надев наушники, не видя людей, просто что бы идти, убежать, забыть, исчезнуть…  
«Тау?» — услышал он вдруг. Кто-то схватил его за плечо. Тау снял наушники и обернулся. Позади стоял Рей. — «Ты совсем на людей не смотришь? Я стоял рядом на остановке, шел рядом минут пять, все думал, заметишь меня или нет…» Тау покраснел. — «Извини… Я задумался.» Рей улыбнулся. «Куда ты идешь?» — спросил он. «Я просто гуляю.» — Тау попытался улыбнулся в ответ, но его тонкие губы лишь нервно скривились. «Можно с тобой?» - Рей пошел рядом. Тау закивал головой. Сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось говорить с Реем, да и вообще с кем бы то ни было. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, и надеялся, что Рей не будет его доставать расспросами и разговорами, как любил обычно делать Мордред. Да и Гино иногда тоже бывало трудно остановить в его бесконечных историях, словно тот был радио без выключателя, что порой сильно утомляло Тау.   
Но Рей тоже молчал. Они дошли до границы с Внешним Кольцом. «Все еще закрыто.» — прокомментировал Рей. Тау остановился и, подняв с земли камушек, кинул вперед на дорогу. В воздухе с треском пробежали фиолетовые полосы защитного экрана. Тау пожал плечами. «Как там оно все сейчас? Давно там не был…» — пробормотал он. Рей развел руками, вероятно, он не был тоже. «Когда-то я жил на чердаке одного разрушенного дома… Сейчас, наверное, от него ничего уже не осталось.» — задумчиво сказал Тау, ковырнув носком ботинка грязь. Иногда его охватывали иррациональные приступы откровенности к какому-нибудь случайному, оказавшемуся по близости, человеку.   
«Давай проверим?» - вдруг предложил Рей. Тау удивленно раскрыл глаза. «Но ведь…» Рей весело замахал руками. «Нам даже не придется проходить через твою лабораторию! Как думаешь, я попал сюда? Я нашел лазейку в защитном экране… Несколько местных ребят, между прочим, давно знали о ее существовании.» Тау широко раскрыл глаза от любопытства. «Где?» - воскликнул он. Рей повел Тау за собой.  
Тау был удивлен; он не думал, что Рей, в некотором роде монстр, жертва экспериментов, вынесший столько страданий, может теперь быть таким беспечным и так легко находить общий язык с простыми людьми… Может быть, для этого нужен определенный талант, и ни прошлая жизнь Тау, ни Рея, никак не способны повлиять на это?  
Они подошли к старому дому и свернули в проем между стеной и ограждением. Там, в одном месте, отодвигалась решетка, и поля внутри не было. Что бы доказать это, Рей кинул в проем камушек, и тот свободно пролетел. Затем парень проскользнул туда сам. Тау последовал за ним. Они выбрались где-то на свалке. Рей уверенно направился вперед сквозь кучи мусора и заржавленных механизмов. Вскоре парни подошли к высокому забору, через который Рей с легкостью перелез.   
«Давай! Ты сможешь?» — Рей уставился на Тау, пытавшегося зацепиться за перекладину и постоянно съезжавшего вниз. «Да!» — сердито воскликнул парень в ответ. «Попробуй поставить ногу сразу на верхнюю горизонтальную планку.» — подсказал Рей. Тау смерил его сердитым взглядом и, подтянувшись на руках, забрался наверх ограждения, а оттуда спрыгнул вниз. Рей радостно замахал руками. «Куда теперь?» — спросил он, с простотой и искренностью глядя на Тау. «Вроде, туда…» - Тау неуверенно пошел во внутрь Внешнего Кольца, припоминая места, когда-то бывшие его домом.   
Вскоре, Тау узнал улицу и зашагал увереннее. Дом, на чердаке которого когда-то скрывался Тау, стал еще более потрепанным и развалившимся, но пожарная лестница все еще была на месте. Тау с Реем полезли наверх, где Тау, с бьющимся от волнением сердцем, перешагнул во внутреннюю часть дома и дернул крышку люка. На чердаке, вопреки его опасениям, никого не оказалось. Старое треугольное окошко окончательно треснуло и на его месте зияла дыра. По углам валялись остатки мусора, затянутого паутиной.   
«Вау.» - протянул Рей, с любопытством оглядывая обиталище Тау. — «Ты жил… Тут?» Тау качнул головой. Что-то хрустнуло под его ботинком. Это была книга с пожелтевшими от пыли и дождя страницами. Тау поднял ее и открыл. Первая страница была подписана округлым, широким почерком Мордреда — «Моему лучшему другу — Тау. Я знаю, ты любишь читать, надеюсь, эта книга тебе понравится. Мордред.» Тау вздрогнул и хотел швырнуть книгу обратно на пол, но вместо этого зачем-то прижал к себе.   
«Что это?» — спросил Рей и глаза его стали подозрительно-желтыми. Тау слегка удивился этой перемене, уже привыкнув к линзам Рея, которые парень в этот раз снял. «Да так… Старое воспоминание… Я привык хранить воспоминания. Даже самые плохие. Свои, чужие… Каждая вещь, даже простая и нелепая бумажка может содержать целую историю жизни, не говоря уже о книге-подарке. Я оставлю его себе, не смотря на то… На то что…» — Тау замолчал. Рей подошел и забрал книгу из его рук. «Кто такой Мордред?» — спросил он. «Друг детства. Мы больше не общаемся.» — холодно ответил Тау. Рей сел на ящик в углу и достал из рюкзака термос с чаем. Тау сел рядом.  
«Тут так тихо…» - прошептал через некоторое время Рей, отпив из термоса. Тау кивнул. Тишина и правда стояла невообразимая, даже гул машин и техники со Среднего кольца не долетали сюда. «Я скучаю по этой тишине. Простору. Свободе от мертвых металлических тюрем, узких и жалких, напичканных неоном улиц других колец…» — сказал Тау. Рей пожал плечами.   
«Не кажется ли тебе, что с этим миром что-то не так? Посмотри, что осталось от него. Мы забыли даже его имя! Лишь номер на галактической карте. Всему дают лишь порядковые номера. Нет смысла, нет души, одни мертвые механические железки кругом… Люди делают из себя машины, пичкают остатки своих живых тел разной гадостью и хотят все больше и больше. А куда еще дальше, куда еще больше? Мы уже задыхаемся в это липкой зловонной массе, но не желаем замечать, продолжаем игнорировать, продолжаем делать еще больше зла…   
Словно кто-то все сможет убрать и исправить за нас. Каждый проходит мимо, каждый надеется, что кто-то другой все исправит. Но никто не исправит ничего. Мы движемся к неминуемому концу. Жалких попыток нескольких гениальных и добрых людей не достаточно, что бы остановить все это. Как же я ненавижу их всех - думающих, что их жизнь чего-то стоит, думающих, что они счастливы, что живут ради каких-то целей! Как противны мне они, вечно потребляющие, плодящие в еще больших количествах подобных себе, среди которых не осталось ни морали, ни уважения, ни высоких стремлений. Я хочу уничтожить их, всех людей, переставших быть людьми!» — Тау замолчал, но его глаза все еще продолжали гореть гневным синим огнем. Он стукнул кулаком по ящику, на котором сидел.   
Рэй задумчиво наклонил голову. «Идеалист… Да какой идеалист… Жестокий» — задумчиво пробормотал он и спросил, уже громче — «Ты все говоришь о ненависти и злобе; я вижу, они переполняют тебя… Но что насчет любви? Ты можешь быть одним из тех добрых гениальных людей… Разве лучше уж один, чем никто?»  
Тау усмехнулся - «Любви? Боюсь, что, напротив, она и есть причина всего зла… Но я никогда, в сущности, не знал, что такое любовь, и никто не мог объяснить мне определенно, что это за чувство и какое оно. Большинство удостаивалось ответом „Когда влюбишься сам, почувствуешь и поймешь“, но я так ничего и не понял и не почувствовал.   
Быть может, что бы себя помучить, я решил однажды, что я любил Мордреда» — Тау помахал подарочной книжкой, которую Рей положил на ящик рядом с собой. — «Мне казалось, что я любил Мордереда, а ему было плевать на меня, у него была куча других, более важных, чем я, друзей… Даже не только друзей! Постоянно находил себе девушек, и каждая из них была „любовью на всю жизнь“. А через пару месяцев он расставался с этой „любовью“… А я всегда и везде у него был лишним, последним, не нужным! А он был мне, в то время, дороже всего мира и жизни!   
Я не хотел больше жить, не хотел ничего чувствовать, но не мог прекратить ни того, ни другого… В один момент я был так зол, что избил его только лишь за то, что он существует на свете. Мне казалось, что я не смогу простить его предательства. Но знаешь, сейчас, я больше уже ничего не чувствую. Я не злюсь, не ревную, и даже, похоже, за все его простил… Виноват-то, собственно, Мордеред ни в чем не был. То что я рассказал, на данный момент, воспринимается мной лишь как детская наивность и глупость.   
Всё это события далекого и кажущегося мне не реальным прошлого. Прошлого, оставившего лишь пару фактических отметок в моей памяти, отметок, не способных более разжечь во мне эмоциональный отклик на них.  
Я постоянно слышал от ученых в институте Эйзендорфа, что любовь — это всего лишь вызванное определенными гормонами ощущение, необходимое для продолжения рода и не способное длиться долго. Биологический процесс. Ничего более. Но почему тогда я не влюблялся в девушек, тех, с кем мог создать семью? Почему прошло уже так много лет, но мои положительные чувства не исчезают? Но Мордред ушел, и я больше не хочу вспоминать о нем, как и о связанных с ним чувствах. Не имею никакого желания тешить себя ложными надеждами и заведомо безответной влюбленностью».   
Глаза Рея на миг стали оранжевыми. «Ты все еще любишь его? » — печально прошептал он, но Тау не расслышал. Надвигались сумерки и на чердаке стало полутемно. Рей вынул из рюкзака керосиновую лампу и поджег ее фитиль зажигалкой. Запахло бензином, но запах быстро выветрился через проем, бывший когда-то окном. «Раз уж зашел разговор о моих знакомствах…» - Тау усмехнулся. — «Те двое, которых ты видел в игровом зале, мои, так сказать, нынешние друзья… Гино, названный брат, чья семья приютила меня, и Алиса, его подруга, к которой он неравнодушен, но пока об этом чувстве ей не рассказал. С Алисой мы стали хорошими друзьями и я никогда не жалел об этом; вообще, похоже, я действительно не могу искренне влюбиться в девушку; к тому же, кроме Алисы, я, близких мне, и вообще, нормальных, девушек, и не встречал…»  
Тау медленно поднял глаза на Рэя, сидевшего напротив. Глаза того были задумчивого, печального морского оттенка. Тау еще немного поглядел на Рея, но тот молчал, и юноша, которого вдруг охватило страстное желание рассказать обо всех своих самых сокровенных мыслях, чувствах и желаниях этому, практически чужому человеку, продолжил — «Я просто хотел быть кому-то нужным, быть полезным, быть любимым…   
Отчасти, это желание исполнилось, когда я встретил Эванса, Гино и Алису… Каждый из них заполнил на время один из кусочков моей души…» — он как-то нервно усмехнулся — «Кусочки эти, конечно, до сих пор остались в ней, и греют меня… Но когда друг для друга они все стали важнее, чем я, я снова остался лишним… Да даже и не это так сильно печалит меня. Я вовсе не чувствую себя одиноким. Но у меня больше не было ни с кем того мучительно чувства, как с Мордредом… Я сильно привязан ко всем ним, но иным образом… Это совершенно разные категории восприятия.» — Тау растерянно и даже как-то виновато глянул на Рэя.   
Поток откровенности иссяк и Тау начинало вновь становиться неловко за все, столь необдуманно сказанное в порыве эмоций. Глаза Рея все еще блестели тем же печальным синим цветом. Рей обнял Тау за плечи и нагнулся ближе к лицу юноши. Сердце Тау забилось сильнее при виде тонких, бледных очертаний Рея; темные, с покрашенными прядями волосы переливались каким-то волшебным светом, как и его, ставшие оранжевыми, глаза, и завораживали Тау; голубая кофта съехала чуть-чуть вниз с плеча, когда Рей наклонился, обнажая шрамы от некогда поставленных на нем экспериментов.   
Тау уставился на шрамы затуманенным взглядом и щеки его залились румянцем. Ему захотелось поцеловать Рея, хотя он совершенно не представлял, как. Рей заглянул прямо в строгие, прозрачно голубые глаза Тау; в окружавшей их замогильной тишине Тау слышал стук своего, и Рея, сердец; они не попадали в ритм друг друга, но оба бились неестественно быстро. «Еще и помешан на эстетике… Своеобразной эстетике. Вычурность и нежность… Сжигающая страсть и ранимость… Не любовь, а лишь восхищение...» — проворчал Рей про себя, отодвигаясь от Тау, так и не дождавшись от того никаких действий.   
Тау показалось, что он сейчас задохнется от собственного волнения и смущения; он вытер вспотевшие ладони о свои джинсы. «Что ты там бормочешь? Нашелся тут психолог!»-разозлено воскликнул он, хватая Рея за руку. Рей обеспокоенно потянул Тау за воротник, возвращая ближе к себе. «Неужели я для тебя всего лишь… Всего лишь замена тому мальчишке? Замена твоему страху одиночества и эгоистичному желанию утолить твою жажду эмоций? Эмоций, которых тебе слишком мало от окружающих, и которых слишком много в самом тебе? И которыми ты также не способен управлять без посторонней помощи?» — Рей не договорил, а глаза его на миг сверкнули красным.   
Тау удивленно приподнял бровь и отпустил парня, которого держал за руку. «Мне не нужна ни в чем ничья помощь.» — холодно отрезал он. Тау понял, что Рей, вероятно, каким-то образом догадался обо всем, о чем Тау думал. Это напугало Тау, но вместе с тем он вдруг ощутил спокойствие и даже радость, какие не испытывал ранее — ему практически не пришлось трудиться над кропотливыми объяснениями, которых и то всегда обычно не хватало, что бы верно донести свою мысль до посторонних; Рей же практически прочел его мысли и изложил им именно так, как думал Тау.  
Рей тихо рассмеялся. «Нравлюсь я тебе? А если бы я был страшным?» — вдруг спросил он. Тау растерянно развел руками — «Ты очень мне нравишься! А насчет красоты… Не хочу тебя обидеть, но ты и сейчас далеко не идеал — шрамы, следы проводов и номера на теле… Но лично для меня все это кажется невероятно привлекательным. Я ненавижу красивых людей. У них мертвые лица. Правильные, аккуратные, словно с картинок, но дальше за ними ничего нет… Нет света, нет тепла, нет размышлений, идей, чувств… Все эти мелочи, вроде веснушек, родинок, шрамов, длинных носов, оттопыренных ушей, широких улыбок или торчащих кудряшек делают людей необычными, индивидуальным и живыми… А вместе с тем и привлекательными.» — растерянно протянул Тау.   
Рей снова рассмеялся. «Ты не перестаешь удивлять.» — пробормотал он. Глаза его снова приняли задумчивый морской цвет. Тау ухмыльнулся — «Сам себя постоянно удивляю!» Рэй прикрыл глаза, видимо, что бы Тау не догадался, о чем он сейчас размышляет. Тау молча ожидал, рассматривая сидящего напротив парня. Он все еще не мог до конца поверить, что так легко говорит с Реем обо всем, что томилось у него на душе. Тау снова придвинулся поближе к юноше; его охватило столь же иррациональное, как и ранее, желание прикоснуться к Рею и приобнять, но Тау вновь не сделал этого. Его чувства спорили в нем со стеснительностью и страхом, и пока побеждали последние.  
Тау боялся, что Рей отвергнет его, что разозлиться, как Мордред; боялся, что этот уютный мирок взаимопонимания, где они были наедине, рассыплется и разрушится одним неверным движением Тау, с его то неумением ладить с другими людьми. Наконец, Рей приоткрыл сияющие оранжевым светом глаза и смущенно улыбнулся Тау. Тот молча ожидал, что же Рей сделает, прожигая его своим любопытным и полным волнения взглядом.  
Рей осторожно обнял Тау за плечи и дотронулся носом до его лица; глаза юноши стали розовыми и он быстро, еле коснувшись, поцеловал Тау в щеку. Тот растерянно отодвинулся. Кожу на щеке покалывало от прикосновения шершавых губ. Внутри все горело. «Ну никакой реакции… Даже не покраснел» — недовольно пробурчал Рэй, снова поспешно прикрывая глаза.  
Тау все так же неподвижно сидел рядом и молча перебирал пальцы рук. «Я тоже ему нравлюсь? Он в самом деле чувствует тоже самое?» — с ужасом прокручивалось у Тау в голове; он все еще не мог отделаться от боязни, что мог что-то неправильно понять или ошибиться… Неужели, он и правда нашел парня, который не против быть с ним? Который способен полюбить его? А быть может, уже полюбил… Разве может другой парень так легко и искренне целовать его?   
Рэй отпустил Тау и хотел вновь отодвинуться, но Тау схватил юношу за локоть и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. «Стой… Я ничего не успел понять.» — проворчал он. Рей поцеловал его еще раз, в другую щеку, немного сильнее. Тау спрятал лицо, еще больше уткнувшись в плечо Рея. Тау вполне конкретно осознавал, что чувствовал, и что хотел, но ему пока что все еще не хватало сил перешагнуть через подобный психологический барьер; барьер, подобный тому, что ранее вообще не позволял Тау даже более-менее общаться с окружающими. Рэй понял это, и поэтому лишь ласково запустил свои тонкие пальцы в длинные волосы Тау в ответ, и стал перебирать их. Ему хотелось того же, что Тау, но и ему было также неловко и волнительно делать первый шаг. В лампе закончился керосин и она с шипением потухла.  
Рей и Тау оказались в темноте, лишь биение их сердец и тихое дыхание остались слышны. Тау смущенно обнял Рея. Теперь биение чужого сердца он мог не только слышать, но и чувствовать сквозь тонкие кофту и кожу… Просто сидеть рядом в темноте и касаться друг друга было для Тау уже чем сладостно-волнительным. «Идеалист… Не посмеет же… Хочет, а сам противиться» — Рэй облизал тонкие губы. Тау спустил голову ему на колени. Рей продолжал неподвижно сидеть, больше даже не прикасаясь к Тау.   
«Скоро стемнеет. Я хочу увидеть звезды… Я давно не видел их там, в центре…» — прошептал Тау. «Пошли на крышу.» — так же тихо ответил Рей. Они выбрались с чердака на верхний этаж, вместо половины которого находилась огромная дыра, и по раскрошенным кирпичам и арматуре забрались на вершину дома. Там они сели около лифтовой шахты. Небо было чистым и на нем начали зажигаться звезды. Тау не отрываясь глядел на небо.   
«Я всегда мечтал побывать там, в космосе, увидеть все эти далекие звезды, планеты, галактики… Всю жизнь меня тянуло туда, в бесконечность, полную тайн и загадок… Я хотел быть космическим исследователем, как в кино. Другие миры, пришельцы… Что скрывается там, какие места, какие существа… Но, наверное, я никогда этого не узнаю. Не покину этот жалкий кусок земли, никогда не шагну в этот холодный простор, а вечно буду болтаться среди всей этой дряни, среди ненавистных людей… Я никогда не побываю в далеких и удивительных мирах. Я просто проживу пустую жизнь, как все прочие, ни о чем не мечтающие людишки, и сдохну, так ни разу даже не прикоснувшись к самой таинственной и великой загадке Вселенной, сокрытой там, в звездном небе над нашими головами…» — последние слова Тау говорил чуть ли не сквозь слезы.   
Голос его задрожал и он, больше не пытаясь сдерживаться, заплакал, опустив голову на свои колени. Рей ободряюще постучал его по спине. Тау поднял голову и вытер слезы. На его худых губах появилась смущенная улыбка.  
Он дрожащим, срывающимся голосом прошептал — «Спасибо тебе, Рей… За то что выслушал. За то что тебе пришлось возиться со всеми моими жалобами, нытьем и унизительными рыданиями. Я так долго ни с кем просто не говорил, не был самим собой… Так трудно жить, пытаясь играть кого-то… Я знаю, что это глупо, но не могу заставить себя не играть. Я уже не боюсь, как раньше, что кто-то плохо подумает обо мне, не стесняюсь быть самим собой… Но словно маска того, кем я пытался быть, приросла ко мне, стала моей второй личностью… Маски и реальные лица постоянно меняются и даже я сам иногда в них путаюсь. И мне от этого не уютно.» — Тау горько усмехнулся.   
Рей покачал головой — «Перестань беспокоиться о таких глупостях. Нельзя жить, хорошо относясь ко всем. Друг всем — друг ни для кого. Жизнь не жизнь без врагов, и уж поверь, лучше иметь врагов, чем так унижаться и притворяться. Лучше умереть, но остаться до конца самим собой, свободным от правил и мнений этого глупого общества, Тау! Не позволяй миру изменить тебя. Ты не похож на них, это твоя особенность, твой дар, очень редкий, а ты убиваешь его в себе! То, что тебя не понимают и обижают, не повод все бросать и становится таким же идиотом, как окружающие, говорящие тебе это.» — воскликнул Рей и глаза его вспыхнули красным. - «Я всегда готов тебя поддержать и выслушать. Я не считаю твои слезы унизительными. Они были по-настоящему искренними. А в нашем мире доверие и искренность стали такой редкостью…»  
Тау вздохнул и снова попытался улыбнуться. «Уж лучше бы я вообще ничего не чувствовал… Эмоции приносят страдания и проблемы. Всего зла не было бы, если бы люди не умели чувствовать. Есть, конечно, и положительные эмоции, но как ничтожны и слабы они в сравнении с плохими! Лишь покой всесилен и справедлив. Я никогда не понимал всех этих историй, где любовь спасает героев, где люди пытаются возвратить в миры, лишенные чувств, эмоции. Почему порядок, покой, и образ жизни, построенные на логике и справедливости, общественный строй, подчиненный науке и стремящийся к развитию разума, не нравились им? Зачем они хотели вернуть эмоции и чувства? Что хорошего в них, что изменили они к лучшему? Они не являются чем-то прекрасным, возвышенным и волшебным, как почему-то описывают в книгах.   
В мире, где люди бы не были подверженными эмоциям, никогда бы не было войн, трагедий, терактов, сор, драк, слез и страданий… Люди могли бы создавать семьи, вести переговоры и совершать прочие действия руководствуясь лишь логикой и рациональностью. Они бы не совершали ошибок и не творили беззакония; им бы просто этого не хотелось. А слова „жадность“, „эгоистичность“, „ревность“, „горе“ навсегда бы потеряли свое значение…»  
Рей не согласно кашлянул, но спорить не стал. Повисло долгое молчание. Тау продолжал восхищенно глядеть в небо, где проявилось еще больше звезд. «Но тебя ведь восхищают звезды? И ты ведь любишь меня, правда?» — тихо спросил Рей, наклонив голову совсем близко к ломаному, строгому лицу Тау. - «А ведь это вполне прекрасные и светлые чувства. Мне кажется, что люди, описанные тобой, полностью лишенные эмоций не смогли бы долго существовать. Что-то бы начало работать в них не так, как нужно...»   
Тау вздрогнул и отодвинулся. «Я не знаю. Как… Как я уже сказал тебе, чувства - это ложь, глупость, бред, но только лично для меня… Они мешают мне и доставляют неприятности. Если бы я никогда не знал, что это такое, то мне бы и не хотелось вновь этого испытывать. Я видел бы в звездах лишь пролетевший миллионы лет свет от гигантских шаров раскаленного газа, а в тебе… Просто тебя.   
Но это не значит, что я относился бы к тебе хуже или менее откровеннее. Чувства ничего не значат, ничего не решают, это лишь эфемерное название для неопределенных, реально не существующих иллюзий. Не они определяют то, кем ты для меня являешься, это определяют лишь мое собственное решение и осознанное желание этого решения. И если по объективным причинам, как было с Мордредом, мне стоит чувствовать нечто иное, чем то, что испытываю я на данный момент на самом деле, я могу заставить себя так сделать.  
И со временем второе полностью заменит первое. Я управляю своими чувствами. Но управление чувствами вовсе не означает их уничтожение. Выше описанный мной процесс невероятно болезнен и эмоционально мучителен. Да и вообще, я считаю, так будешь намного счастливее — если будешь вместе с кем-то не из-за затуманивших разум чувств, а по какому-нибудь собственному расчету, если так можно выразиться. Выбор по оценке необходимых для определенной цели качеств. По согласованному решению. Хочешь семью — выбери того, кто тебе подходит в зависимости от желаемого результата, не хочешь, стремись к другому, и не трать свое время на нелепую влюбленность и жалкие попытки завести семью, которая в целом лишь будет тебе мешать и все портить. Всю твою жизнь будут определять лишь поставленные перед тобой цели.   
А любовь, по крайне мере та, о какой говорят остальные люди, представляя это слово — омерзительная нелепость, пошлость, которая ослепляет разум и глаза, да еще и заставляет страдать тебя из-за ревности и прочих глупостей. Это смешно, бессмысленно и даже мерзко…   
Но если ты и вправду любишь меня, Рей, в любом смысле этого слова, я сделаю для тебя все, что ты захочешь… Потому что в настоящий момент об отстранении от эмоций, о котором я так много сказал тебе ранее, я могу лишь мечтать, и прекрасно знаю, какого это - чувствовать отказ, ревность и обиду… Я не хочу что бы страдал, как страдал я. Зачем тебе еще что-то знать? Зачем тебе знать, как люблю я тебя? Может, ты подразумеваешь что-то совершенно иное, нежели я, под этими словами?»   
Рей резко схватил Тау за плечи — «Но я хочу правды…» Его глаза загорелись ярко-салатовым. Тау горько усмехнулся — «Правды? Ее нет, Рей. А все, о чем я на самом деле думаю ты уже и так знаешь.» Рей продолжал держать Тау за плечи и сурово глядеть прямо ему в глаза. — «Знаю. Но я хочу что бы ты мне сам об этом сказал.» Тау вздохнул — «Ты красивый, умный, талантливый, со странностями… Ты понимаешь меня и мои бредовые мысли и слова… И самое главное, ты слушаешь меня и восхищаешься мной по-настоящему. Я скучный, мрачный, жестокий, усталый, не умею общаться с людьми, да и вообще не умею жить… Но ты принял меня таким, какой я есть, не пытаешься изменить, поддерживаешь меня, не смотря на то, что я почти ничего не сделал для тебя и даже работаю в лаборатории, в которой тебя мучили…   
Да, я люблю тебя. Я очень этого боюсь, но люблю. И, честно говоря, совершенно не представляю что мне теперь с этим делать.» Рей закрыл глаза и покачал головой из стороны в сторону. «Понятно» — тихо сказал он. Тау закусил губу, что бы снова не заплакать. Рей обнял его. Тау вновь мучительно захотелось поцеловать Рея, хотя бы в щеку, но он так и не посмел.

***

Домой Тау вернулся поздно ночью, бесшумно открыв дверь и проскользнув к себе в комнату. Все остальные Мюрреи давно спали. Тау же еще долго не мог заснуть, переживая события прошедшего дня. Он немного волновался по поводу того, что ответить Мюрреям, если они спросят его завтра, где тот был. Тау знал, что Мюрреи не поймут его радости, отругают и прочтут нравоучение, хотя бы за то, что Тау никак не предупредил их о своем отсутствии, а они, конечно же, скажут, что волновались.   
Тау ужасно не хотелось всего этого выслушивать. Они бы просто обиделись, и никогда бы не поняли всю безграничность счастья Тау, все восхищение и счастье, которые испытывал он от подобных долгих прогулок в одиночестве или с Реем; не поняли бы его воодушевления от рассматривания звездного неба, и все те чувства, что вызывало оно в душе Тау. Это была свобода, это были мечты, это было одно из самых лучших и прекрасных событий, что когда-либо были в жизни Тау. Но для Мюрреев подобное казалось глупым, пустым, лишенным смысла и важности. Никого из остальных Мюрреев никогда не посещали мысли, подобные мыслям Тау, и понять их, почувствовать, так же, как он, они не могли, и думали, что если что-либо не важно и глупо для них самих, значит и для всех других тоже.  
Первое приятное впечатление от Мюрреев неумолимо рассеивалось; Тау чувствовал себя в их семье как в золотой клетке; у него был дом, еда, хорошие вещи и вообще все, что бы он не попросил, что в первые годы казалось величайшей добродетелью; но сейчас, он постоянно, каждую секунду ощущал словно кто-то невидимый следит за ним, кто-то давит на него, безмолвно укоряет, сдерживает…   
По-началу этого не ощущалось, этого было не заметно за огромнейшим счастьем и благодарностью, переполнявших Тау, но со временем, психологическое давление на разум Тау со стороны старших Мюррееев стало мучительно усиливаться. Это было похоже на тюрьму, сводящую с ума, красивую, богатую тюрьму, на вид вовсе тюрьмой не являющуюся, где о тебе заботятся, где тебя хорошо кормят, но наделе ее нельзя было так просто покинуть, и каждый шаг, каждый вздох, каждая мысль в ней контролировались и подавлялись, если они не соответствовали представлениям о правильности мысли Мюрреев.  
Тау думал, что Мюрреи люди открытые для новых идей, поощряют прогресс и полет мысли; но в тех каким-то невероятным образом сочетались вроде бы положительное отношение к изобретательству, новаторству и фантазированию с консервативным, упертым и неукоснительным верованием в некоторые традиции и устои, которые они почитали чуть ли не за святыни и неотступно им следовали и пытались заставить им следовать и других.  
Родители Гино желали Тау только хорошего, но как устал он от этого хорошего, от вечной заботливости, вечного сострадания, переходящего все границы и ставшего каким-то невыносимым попечительством и надзором за ним. Тау вовсе не требовались забота, еда, подарки и разнообразные усовершенствования качества его жизни в настолько больших количествах, которые ему насильно без его спроса впихивали. Он не мог ничего спокойно делать, он постоянно ощущал, будто за каждым его движением наблюдают, а каждое его действие неодобрительно осуждают у него за спиной.   
Нет, Мюрреии никогда бы не сказали в лицо Тау, что он в чем-то не прав, не наказали его, не стали бы давить или кричать на него. Но все, что бы ни говорил Тау, понималось с точностью до наоборот; на него никогда не повышали голос, никогда не ругали и не приказывали, но этот тихий, вежливо просящий Тау об одолжении измениться в поведении тон был в сотни раз мучительнее.  
Дедушка Ден ругал Тау, дедушка Ден требовал и наказывал, но зато всегда объяснял, по-какой причине и за что именно он это делает; слова Дена были правдивы, объективны и жестоки; в детстве Тау обижался за это на дедушку. Но теперь понял, что Ден учил Тау бороться, учил его реальной, страшной жизни. Все что умел Тау, практически все, что ему по-настоящему пригодилось и спасло в трудные моменты, было знаниями и опытом, полученными от Дена. С дедушкой было трудно, но Тау был ему благодарен, и в полной мере понимал сейчас его слова и поступки.   
Была в Дене какая-то сила, на которую всегда можно было положиться, которая вызывала намного большее доверие, чем все спокойствие, милосердие и доброжелательность Мюрреев. Тау мог вытерпеть и понять, хотя это ему и не нравилось, если Ден ругался на него за то, что он спал на чердаке, и шлялся по опасным улицам, но вынести тихие, жалостливые уговоры тети Агаты или насмешливо-строгий тон дяди Нила даже за какую-нибудь нелепую мелочь, вроде того, что он как-то не так, «неприлично одет», или некрасиво и грубо выразился по поводу чего-нибудь, Тау просто не мог.   
Тау прекрасно понимал сейчас, по каким причинам что-либо совершал Ден, за что ругал его или почему требовал чего-либо; да, Тау порой вовсе не хотелось слушаться дедушку, но слова Дена были объяснимы и обоснованны. Все же, что требовали и за что сердились на Тау Мюрреии было Тау совершенно не понятно; это была череда бесконечных упреков и одергиваний просто за то, что Тау был самим собой, за то, что увлекался темами, Мюрреям не интересными, за то, что его мировоззрение отличалось, за то, что он не желал следовать традициям и правилам почитаемым Мюрреями как единственно верные.   
На все вопросы «Почему? Почему я должен поступать так, как вы говорите? Быть таким, как вы требуете?» Тау получал лишь непоколебимое - «Так надо. Так правильно. Так нужно. Так заведено…» Тау совершенно выводило из себя, когда он в очередной раз получал такой ответ, спросив тетю Агату или дядю Нила, за что, собственно, его укоряют или по какой причине ему что-то не разрешают.   
И все, это было единственным объяснением, которое повторялось раз за разом, бестолково и монотонно, словно бы одно лишь такое слово должно было мгновенно переубедить Тау и заставить его начать делать то, что Мюрреи требовали. Да какое вообще должно было быть дело Тау до мнимых традиций, правил и предписаний, придуманных черт знает когда, черт знает кем? Был ли в них смысл, значение, польза? Хоть что-то логически обосновывающие их существование, их суть, то, зачем их выполнять? Мюрреи не объясняли этого, но продолжали требовать. Тау все это казалось верхом глупости и нелепости.  
К счастью и облегчению Тау, на утро никто у него ничего не спрашивал, и он в одиночестве и молчании ушел раньше всех в свой новый научный институт, филиал Эйзендорвской лаборатории, располагавшийся у границ Центра, где теперь получал высшее образование для дальнейшей работы в технической сфере.  
Тау было немного неловко, за то, что он так ничего и не сказал, хотя и Нил, и Агата с явным ожиданием глядели на него на протяжении всего утра, но Тау посчитал, что молчать будет лучше. Подобный случай уже произошел с Тау однажды, когда он, никому не сказав, сам в одиночестве ушел из лаборатории Эйзендорфа, хотя Мюрреи собирались забрать его с Гино на машине. Машина Мюррев, как и большинство на Среднем кольце, была обычная, передвигающаяся на бензине. Тау сам уже не помнил, зачем он сбежал и пошел один пешком, но то мгновение было невероятно прекрасным.   
Когда же Тау пришел домой, его долго укоряли, но ему было все равно; он был слишком счастлив. Сейчас Тау испытывал подобное сладкое чувство; чувство свободы, чувство собственной воли, возможности самому решать, чего он хочет и что ему делать, а не по повелению своих тюремщиков с их предписаниями и необоснованными никакими фактами и доводами «так надо». Но, похоже, Мюрреи решили наконец оставить Тау в покое, хотя бы на время и хотя бы в некоторых вопросах. А может, надеялись, что подобное игнорирование и неодобрительные взгляды пробудят в Тау совесть и раскаяние за поступок. Но Тау считал сей поступок одним из самых лучших и приятных в своей жизни и никогда бы не стал извиниться за него.  
Позже, после занятий, Тау шел из института, смотря под ноги и о чем-то задумавшись. Кто-то окликнул его и, подняв голову, Тау обнаружил Рея. Тот помахал Тау рукой и пошел рядом с юношей. «Что ты тут делаешь?» — удивился Тау. Рей смутился и, покраснев, отвел свой порозовевший взгляд. «Я тебя ждал… Хотел прогуляться с тобой вместе.» — пробормотал он. Тау улыбнулся и взял Рея за руку. Они прошли через освещенную улицу и вступили на более темную. Рей остановился и дернул Тау за рукав.  
«Знаешь, я обдумал твои слова…» — осторожно начал он. Тау перебил Рея, с волнением заглянув тому в лицо. «Подожди! Я тоже подумал и решил, что я уже простился с тенями мое прошлого, а в настоящем у меня есть только ты. Ты мне нужен. Я… Люблю тебя. Как там это у прочих людей называется? Хочу быть с тобой вместе? Что за нелепость… Но все-таки.» Рей удивленно раскрыл глаза и они залились печальным голубым цветом. Тау схватил его за обе руки. Голос его задрожал.   
«Я снова ошибся. Испугался. Я так до конца ничего и не понял, но прости меня, за то что я такой рассеянный дурак…» — пробормотал он. Рей остановил его возгласом — «Хватит, не нужно всего этого, оставь глупые оправдания, они бессмысленны!» Тау удивленно посмотрел на Рея. Глаза у того стали мягкого, сияющего, золотистого оттенка и он обнял Тау. Тот обнял Рея в ответ, но юноша, почему-то вдруг испугавшись, оттолкнул Тау. Мимо них, подозрительно покосившись, прошла какая-то пожила женщина. Оба парня растерянно взглянули друг на друга и отвернулись. Первый нарушил молчание Рей.   
«Это для тебя… Что бы ты всегда меня помнил. Я обещаю, что никогда не покину тебя, что бы не случилось, и что бы ты ко мне не испытывал, я всегда буду твоим другом, помощником и соратником.» — твердо проговорил Рей и, сняв свой золотой кулон, повесил его на шею Тау. Тау пораженно глядел на парня. «Я не знаю, что и сказать.» — пробормотал он. «Не знаешь, вот и молчи.» — усмехнулся в ответ Рей и поволок Тау за собой по освещенной улице к своему дому.   
Раньше Тау никогда не был у Рея в гостях, да в принципе и не знал, где тот жил; Рей снимал комнатушку в небольшой квартире; соседей сейчас тут не было. Скинув куртку и ботинки, Тау прошел в комнату и смущенно уселся на диван. Рэй сел рядом. Было слышно, как тикали за стеной старые часы. На кухне из крана капала вода. Рей хотел пойти поставить кипятиться чайник, но Тау схватил его белые тонкие пальчики и прижал к своим губам.   
«Я люблю тебя, на самом деле люблю. Я вижу в тебе свет, кусочек запредельного и далекого мира, такого же, что есть и в моей душе. Я редко встречал людей, в ком находил похожие кусочки, в ком ощущал я столь живые и искренние эмоции, с кем мне было бы так спокойно и уютно… Я благодарен тебе за это. Правда.» - Тау замолчал и, закрыв глаза, смущенно положил голову на плечо юноши. Он слишком боготворил Рея, что бы сметь сделать что-либо еще, в чем было бы хоть немного больше пошлости. Рей ничего не отвечал и продолжал неподвижно сидеть; но Тау слышал быстрое биение его сердца. Щеки Рея слегка порозовели и он отвернулся к окну.  
Тау открыл глаза. Было уютно и тепло. Он сидел на диване в маленькой комнатке в квартире Рея, и сам Рей сидел рядом с ним, прижавшись плечом к его плечу и взяв его руками под локоть. Тау улыбнулся. Ему наконец-то, впервые за долгие годы, стало по-настоящему светло и легко, и даже в самой глубине его измученной души зашевелилось что-то позитивное и жизнерадостное.   
Он любим. Он свободен. Сколько же зла он натворил… Зла ли? Теперь его время быть счастливым. Быть может впервые по-настоящему счастливым в своей жизни. Все прошлое казалось ему лишь страшным сном. Словно очнувшись от кого-то забвения, Тау по-новому посмотрел на свою жизнь. Он даже удивился, как раньше мог считать иначе. Как мог расстраиваться и переживать из-за каких-то, как теперь думалось, пустяков.   
Тау казалось, что черный, давивший изнутри его души комок вдруг растаял; и вместе с ним ушла вся боль, печаль и страхи. Он повернулся к Рею. Тот, зевнув, прикрыл свои красивые, золотые от удовольствия глаза. Тау провел рукой по его покрасневшей щеке, отодвигая от лица длинную пушистую челку. Тау не хотелось больше ничего иного. Просто жить. Просто быть счастливым. 


	8. Часть 2. Глава 1.

Ноябрь 3269г.

Информация. Всегда она была ценным товаром, а люди ей владеющие — обладали властью. В век электроники и компьютерных систем, мира, где все что угодно можно было найти через интернет, но не все было в нем же доступно, выделился чуть ли ни отдельный класс. Отдельное течение.   
Хакеры, шпионы, торговцы информацией… Всегда находились те, кто специально или случайно узнавал то, что знать не следовало; находил то, что пытались запретить или спрятать. И даже голограммы правители не знали всего, что происходило в одном только Стиллардоке. 

Алиса сосредоточенно просматривала файлы на своем компе. «Алиса, ты здесь?»-позвал ее веселый голос и в подвал спустилась одна из ее подруг. Алиса свернула окна на своем голо экране. «Да. В чем дело, Эола?» - спросила она. Эола подошла ближе и села напротив Алисы. «Сегодня в «Неоновом сне» я познакомилась с кое-кем интересным…» — заговорщически зашептала девушка.- «С одним молодым человеком…» Алиса вздохнула.   
«Подожди вздыхать!» - рассердилась Эола — «Он не обычный парень, а с Центрального кольца. Искал, у кого можно купить оружие. Еще c ним была девушка японской внешности, вся в черном, похожая на ниндзя. Делала вид, что с этим парнем не знакома, но явно следила за ним. Я чую, что тут какое-то интересное дело назревает…» -еще больше понизив голос, сказала Эола, взволнованно дергая себя за кончики розовых волос. Алиса нахмурилась.  
«Возможно. Будь осторожнее в «Неоновом сне»… А я выяснила, что наши три любимые голограммы появляются и в других крупных городах, вроде Энерджерона… Так что не только нашим городом они заведуют. И никакой демократии, о которой так любят рассказывать, в Энерджероне нет. Без понятия, стоит ли вообще за голограммами какой-то живой человек. Быть может, если он и существует, он сидит в каком-нибудь подземном бункере и от туда правит половиной наших городов?» — пробормотала Алиса.   
Эола тихо рассмеялась. «Звучит неправдоподобно…» — возразила она. — «Тебе больше нечем заняться, как рыться в сети в поисках ответов на никому не интересные вопросы? Людям плевать, кто ими правит, им всегда что-то будет не нравится. Да и дела по важнее всегда находятся. Зачем тебе искать себе лишних проблем?»   
Алиса пожала плечами. «Если мы не будем хотя бы пытаться сказать, что нам что-то не нравится, ничего не изменится вообще. Мои, пусть жалкие и ни к чему в данный момент не приводящие действия - это способ заявить о себе. Способ заявить, что я - недовольная нынешнем положением дел в нашей стране - существую. Если я буду не одна, в итоге голограммы не смогут просто закрывать глаза, просто убирать всех нас, противостоящих, по одному. Им придется принимать меры. Мириться с нами.» Теперь пожала плечами Эола.   
«Не хочешь пойти со мной?» -спросила через некоторое время Эола. — «В одном клевом месте собираются популярные музыканты…» Алиса покачала головой. «Нет, прости, я сегодня договорилась встретится с другом…» - ответила она. Эола насмешливо ухмыльнулась. Алису это задело, но она не стала ни в чем оправдываться. - «Пускай думает обо мне, что хочет».  
«Мне пора». - смущенно добавила Алиса, выключая ноутбук и подымая свой рюкзак. Они с Эолой вышли из уже опустевшего игрового зала и остановились на автобусной остановке.  
Заморосил дождь, размывая огни неоновых вывесок и их отражения в лужах. Эола спряталась под навес остановки и закурила. Было невероятно тихо, лишь шум дождя да гул с соседних улиц иногда нарушали это безмолвие. «Так еще более жутко… В тишине.»-шепотом пробормотала Эола, туша сигарету. «Это потому что в тишине слышно правду. Мы пытаемся заглушить ее пустыми разговорами, шумом, музыкой… Не хотим знать ее, отгораживаемся от нее… Потому что боимся.» — тихо сказала в ответ Алиса, глядя на огни приближающегося к остановке автобуса. Эола ничего не ответила. Из автобуса она вышла на одну остановку раньше, чем Алиса.  
Алиса же направлялась в гости к Гино; в коридоре его квартиры ее приветливо встретила тетя Агата; сам Гино, услышав разговоры, тоже сразу прибежал в коридор. В квартире было светло и чисто, горел оранжевый резной абажур и пахло булочками с корицей. Агата пошла ставить чайник, а Гино с Алисой прошли в гостиную.  
Здесь, как нигде более, Алиса чувствовала себя спокойно и защищено. Из своей комнаты выглянул понурый и усталый Тау и махнул Алисе рукой в знак приветствия. Гино начал рассказывать Алисе о своей работе, а Тау вновь скрылся в полутьме своей мрачной обители.   
Гино стал одним из престижных ученых в лаборатории Нео-тек, располагавшейся между Средним и Центральным кольцами; благодаря Эвансу и разнообразным совместным с ним экспериментам, постепенно Гино в своей работе очень преуспел. Кроме того, Эванс старательно продвигал труды своего бывшего ученика в научных кругах; Гино теперь был в команде многообещающих молодых ученых, создающих новейшие разработки в технической сфере. Гино очень любил свою работу и гордился ей, а так же своими идеями, которые там уважали.   
Через некоторое время Агата позвала всех пить чай; Тау тоже пришел на кухню. Он был снова потерянным и каким-то отчужденным; получив дополнительное образование в научном институте, Тау поступил на работу в техническую компанию, заведующую видео играми, и большую часть заказов выполнял дома; иногда он приезжал в центр и что-то там чинил и ремонтировал. Тау уже больше года не переговаривался ни с Эвансом, ни с кем бы то ни было из бывших одногруппников, заменив их редкими контактами с коллегами по работе.   
Тау осознавал, что сами одногруппники никогда не напишут ему, а сделать это первому ему не хватало духу, хотя порой и хотелось их повидать; но чаще всего Тау было даже не страшно: он не видел смысла навязывать себя кому-то из них. Они не особо общались с ним, даже когда вместе учились. Обычно, в институте, Тау довольствовался тем, что лишь слушал чужие разговоры, ничего не говоря. В то время юношу вполне устраивала позиция лишь стороннего наблюдателя; так он мог узнать даже больше, чем при прямом контакте с кем-либо; мог услышать то, что ему бы не рассказали, но сообщали кому-то другому.   
Сейчас Тау жалел о своей робости, но считал, что теперь уже слишком поздно пытаться что-то поменять и раз одногруппники сами не вспоминают о нем, так для чего ему приставать к ним? Быть может, они уже позабыли его, раз не хотят видеть сами…   
А Эванс, которого Тау столь сильно уважал и которым так восхищался, ведь он даже не подозревал об этом. Для него Тау был лишь один из множества прошедших мимо учеников… Которые остаются в памяти как расплывчатые тени, части одной группы, одного класса; редко вспоминают кого-то одного из подопечных. Разве они возвращаются? Должно быть близки становятся лишь редкие избранные, вроде Гино. Тау таким не был.  
Тау устало вздохнул, изучая немигающим взглядом движение чаинок в чашке. Гино теперь был слишком занят работой, Алисой и новыми друзьями и увлечениями, и даже его, казавшихся бескрайними оптимизма и общительности, не хватало на всех знакомых. И хотя Гино всегда ко всем ним, как и к Тау, был внимателен и добродушен, Тау это расстраивало. Тау хотелось, что бы дорогие ему люди были с ним более откровенны, доброжелательны и близки, чем с остальными. Но Гино таким быть не мог. На миг Тау показалось, что именно таким может быть Рей… Но некоторое время назад, тот, отправив пару странных сообщений, куда-то пропал. Тау не находил себе места. Его затягивало в привычную пустую рутину, среди которой таял последний лучик надежды.  
Юноша сжал дрожащими пальцами висящий на шее золотой кулон. Уже три недели Рей не отвечал на его сообщения, не появлялся на работе, дома или где-либо поблизости и никто о нем ничего не слышал. Гино придумывал множество утешений, но Тау не верил ни одному из них, да и почти не слушал. В Рее единственном видел Тау неподдельную преданность и любовь к себе и он даже предполагать не желал, что тот мог его бросить; кроме того, не такой Рей человек, который просто бы исчез ни о чем не предупредив.   
В который раз, Тау сказал Алисе, что с Реем, вероятно, что-то случилось, что тому, наверное, нужна помощь, и не знает ли она способа как-то его найти. Тау было неловко и стыдно просить помощи, но Алиса сама первая поинтересовалась, что его беспокоит, и теперь Тау уже не мог перестать жаловаться ей; ему казалось, что времени все меньше, что он может не успеть спасти Рея, но что делать и к кому идти совершенно не представлял и впал в отчаяние.  
В конце концов, девушка пообещала поспрашивать подружек и посетителей игрового зала, не слышали ли они каких-либо новостей, которые могли бы быть связаны с Реем. Тау печально поблагодарил ее и вновь ушел к себе, забрав чай и бутерброды с собой.

На следующий день, Алиса отыскала в «Неоновом сне» Эолу. Подозрительных личностей, приходивших сюда ранее, сейчас, по-видимому, здесь не было. «Слухи расползаются как тараканы, и если правильно искать, то можно выловить из них и что-то полезное.» — весело ответила Эола на вопрос Алисы о Рее.   
Так, еще через пару дней, Эола сообщила, что голограммы пытались тайно похитить со Среднего кольца кого-то похожего, по описанию внешности, на Рея, даже сами спускались сюда ради этого. Позже, в игровом зале, Алиса передала сообщение Тау, на что тот взволновано схватил Алису за плечи и закричал — «Я так и знал! Я уверен, это он! На нем же ставили эксперименты, наверняка голограммы как-то узнали, что Рей сбежал, и хотят вернуть себе своего подопытного! Или он просто случайно выдал каким-то образом то, кто он есть на самом деле перед каким-нибудь прихвостнем властей…» Алиса вырвалась из цепких рук Тау и сердито ответила — «Узнай об этом в вашей с Гино старой лаборатории. Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, но мы должны быть уверены, что это был и вправду Рей. Может быть, с ним ничего и не случилось.»  
Тау закивал головой. «Ведь тебе всегда хотелось совершить что-то серьезное и опасное? Например, взломать защиту Центрального Кольца и пробраться туда… Выведать тайны голограмм. Хотя бы ради этого, или ради чего-нибудь, что тебе самой нужно, ты могла бы мне помочь в поисках Рея!» — сказал он.   
Алиса улыбнулась. Все ее единоличные попытки что-либо выяснить о Сердце ни к чему не приводили; до данного момента никаких источников и связующих звеньев, которые могли бы ей в этом помочь у девушки не было; все ее мечты о том, что бы изменить жизнь в городе к лучшему, что бы информация и мысли людей обрели свободу, были всегда лишь мечтами. Но теперь, похоже, появлялся шанс узнать настоящую правду, попасть в Центр… К тому же, ей действительно хотелось помочь другу.   
«Об этом долго просить не придется! Эта дурацкая система правопорядка только и делает, что провоцирует людей ее нарушать… Я попробую создать прогу для взлома защиты Центра. » — ответила Алиса Тау, похлопав его по плечу. Тот кивнул и вышел из зала.  
По улице Тау помчался бегом в сторону лаборатории Эйзендорфа, где на лестнице столкнулся с Гино. «Гино! Тебя то я и ищу!» — почти на автомате выпалил Тау. «Есть предположение, что голограммы как-то узнали кто Рей на самом деле, и теперь похитили его! Кто их знает, зачем они выращивали из Рея супер солдата, но теперь они решили его себе вернуть и их надо остановить!» - завопил он. Гино удивленно заморгал. Он до сих пор не знал, кем был на самом деле Рей.  
«Тау, с тобой все в порядке?» - обеспокоенно спросил он. Тау молча схватил Гино за руку и потащил вверх по ступеням в лабораторию. «Сейчас же вы проводите эксперименты над новым подопытным?» - спросил на бегу Тау. «Не знаю. Эванс ушел из этого проекта. Последнее, что мне известно — Эванс подделал отчет голограммам, мол никто не сбежал, эксперименты продолжаются, но возникли трудности… А 17-го хотели заменить другим человеком.» — растерянно сказал Гино, все еще не понимая происходящего.   
Тау остановился. «Ты же старший инженер. Ты можешь войти в ту лабораторию, где держали 17-го?» Гино опасливо огляделся по сторонам. «Да. Но лучше, что бы кроме нас там никого не оказалось!» «Кто-то из нас проберется к мониторам на посте охраны, следить, не идет ли кто, а кто-то пойдет в лабораторию и прочтет данные об исследованиях.» — сказал Тау. Гино немного напугано взглянул на Тау, но потом на его лице растянулась безумная, почти как у Эванса, улыбка. «Отличная сумасшедшая затея! Я в деле. Думаю, будет лучше в лабораторию пойти мне…» «А может, ты дашь мне карточку и пойду я?» - перебил его Тау. Гино насупился. «Слушай, а пошли вместе. Вначале глянем, нет ли кого по близости, а потом зайдем вдвоем.» — сказал он. Тау согласно закивал. Вот за это он обожал Гино. Тот был готов поддержать Тау, даже если ничего не понял, и был согласен на любое опасное дело, даже не зная, в чем оно заключается, потому что верил Тау.  
Убедившись, что у дверей и в лаборатории никого кроме них не было, парни направились к защитным дверям. Гино открыл своей карточкой вход и они зашли внутрь. В лаборатории было полутемно, оборудование восстановлено; со стен и потолка свисали провода и трубки. В дальней желтоватой капсуле плавал какой-то человек. Тау поморщился. «Значит, нашли замену…» — пробормотал он и не глядя на подопытного подошел к компьютеру и скачал данные по исследованиям. Гино бродил у дверей, смотря, не идет ли кто в их сторону. Перед выходом Тау еще раз оглянулся на нового подопытного. Это был другой незнакомый юноша, на вид старше Рея. Они ушли.

***

Алиса же в это время, вынув несколько крохотных дисковых данных, запрятанных под досками в стене ее подвала игрового зала, направилась на одну из узких улочек между Средним и Внешним кольцами. Тут был неофициальный информационный рынок. Рынок был тщательно замаскирован и менял свое местоположение, но у Алисы, как у одного из хакеров-поставщиков был датчик с его координатами. Датчик, как и прочее приборы, был вставлен в ухо девушки.  
Алиса, опасливо озираясь, направилась к небольшой, закрытой коврами палатке. Окружающие недоброжелательно и подозрительно косились на Алису и она побольше закуталась в свой длинный клетчатый шарф. Кругом были пиратские диски, запрещенные книги, флешки с какими-то файлами и перешептывающиеся, быстро передающие из рук в руки провода и девайсы люди. Двое парней что-то прокричали вслед Алисе. Она ускорила шаг и скрылась в полутьме одной из палаток.   
Там сидел человек в темно-зеленой толстовке, на пару размеров больше, чем подходил ему, так, что руки его полностью скрывали рукава, а лицо — капюшон. Из-под темноты капюшона светились механические импланты глаз и множество, таких же как у Алисы, штырьков и механизмов в ушах. Алиса вынула из-за уха две дискеты, которые ранее прятала у себя дома. «Последний патч Небулы 2333 и кое-какие сведения о голограммах правителях.» - сказала она.  
Человек высунул полу-механическую руку из-под толстовки и, взяв дискеты, подключил их к разъемам на другой руке, а затем спрятал в глубинах своей толстовки. «Идет. На что хотите обменять?» - спросил он Алису, приподняв голову и выставляя на свет заклеенный пластырем длинный нос и тонкие, разбитые губы с нарывами. «Мне нужны пропуски А5, А4 и 3В для Центрального кольца. Кроме того, я ищу людей, как-либо заинтересованных в том же и, возможно, даже, согласных на попытку проникновения в Сердце…»   
Информационный дилер насмешливо присвистнул. - «Так-так, неужели без моего ведома затевается революция?...» «Я знаю, что существует недоработанная программа, основанная на разнообразных комбинациях из попыток предыдущих взломщиков, которая может помочь попасть в Сердце…» — настойчиво продолжила Алиса. «Я вас давно знаю, барышня, иначе бы решил, что вы бредите и просто бы вас прогнал.» - наконец ответил дилер. — «У меня есть только пропуск А5. И то это, считайте, вам крупно повезло.»   
Он выудил из глубин толстовки магнитную карточку. — «А насчет второй вашей просьбы... Недавно у меня был человек, скупавший кучу всякого оружия и защитных программ. И он искал надежного хакера. Уверен, у вас с ним окажутся в чем-то схожие цели. Я могу устроить вам встречу.» Алиса согласно закивала, пряча пропуск.  
Дилер набрал код на одной из своих рук; лампочки на его ушах методично перемигивались. Он коснулся одного из проводов за своими ушами, подключаясь к закрытому каналу, и спросил Алису, где та может встретиться с нужным человеком. Девушка назвала адрес. Дилер снова спрятал лицо и руки в глубинах своей толстовки. Огоньки на его ушах потухли. Разговор был окончен.  
Алиса вышла из палатки. Снаружи к ней снова обернулся один из парней, пытавшихся окликнуть ее ранее, и схватил за руку. «Чего это ты ищешь, красавица? Наверное, какие-нибудь любовные романчики, нынче голограммами запрещенные?» — насмешливо спросил он. «Не твое дело.» - огрызнулась Алиса и высвободилась, заломив парню руку. Тот недовольно заворчал и потер запястье.

***

С обнаруженными в лаборатории данными Тау и Гино пришли в подвал к Алисе, куда та уже вернулась, и девушка подключила их флешку к своему компу.   
Внутри оказалась куча страниц с расчетами и докладами, но, к счастью, рассортированными по папкам, что значительно упрощало поиски. Алиса задумчиво стала листать отчеты, Гино и Тау с любопытством смотрели в экран из-за ее спины. «Вот!» -наконец воскликнула она. - «Данные из лаборатории Эйзендорфа напрямую посылались от компьютера с показателями через интернет в другую, на Центральном кольце… Та, другая лаборатория, располагается в одной из главных башен в Сердце, принадлежащих голограммам. Все отчеты Эванса были лишь фейком, прикрытием, проверкой преданности… Они знали о неудаче с Реем. Но вот о том что он выжил, им явно сообщил кто-то сторонний.»   
Тау испуганно схватил спинку кресла Алисы — «Так значит Эвансу тоже может угрожать опасность?» Гино в панике закашлялся. «Нет. Спокойно. Если бы голограммы хотели наказать Эванса, они сделали это бы еще тогда, когда он прислал им отчет, отличный от того, что передал автоматически компьютер подключенный к лаборатории с Реем.» — строго воскликнула Алиса, схватив за руки обоих парней. - «Все ошибаются. Эванс тоже человек, и проглядел эту особенность лабораторного компьютера... Вероятно, голограммы решили, что Эванс просто испугался за свою жизнь или положение в лаборатории, которого его могли лишить из-за очередной неудачи над, казалось бы, практически удачно завершенным, и очень нужным, по всей вероятности, голограммам экспериментом. О планах голограмм можно лишь догадываться… А вот Рея, и все свои прочие секреты голограммы хранят, я уверена, в этой самой башне в Сердце, куда отсылались данные с компа Эйзендорфской лаборатории. Я попробую создать программу для взлома охранных кодов Центра, что бы мы могли туда пробраться… Пара знакомых уже пообещала раздобыть мне кое-какие пропуска…»   
«А разве между Средним и Центральным кольцами вход не свободный?» — удивился Гино. «Да. Но что бы что-то там реально сделать или пройти туда, куда нам нужно, потребовалось бы либо очень много денег, либо специальные документы. К тому же, нам надо попасть не просто в Центр, а в Сердце, а туда, через главный вход, без личного позволения голограмм вообще никак законно не возможно зайти.» Гино понимающе закивал головой.   
«Я сообщу, когда мы будем готовы отправляться.» — сказала Алиса, снова отворачиваясь к монитору. По черным окнам программ забегали строчки кодов. «Скоро сюда придет человек, который, возможно, сможет нам помочь.» — добавила она.

***

Через пару часов, Тау обнаружил, что спит на ящике с газировкой, и кто-то трясет его за плечо. Вскочив, парень увидел перед собой Гино. «Все готово.» — прошептал он, глядя на Тау широко раскрытыми глазами из-под толстых стекол очков.  
Сон с Тау как рукой сняло. Алиса возилась неподалеку, складывая вещи в рюкзак. Рядом с ней стояла Эола и еще какой-то парень в черной кожаной куртке, с торчащими вверх взъерошенными темными волосами. «Это Рендалл. У него есть свои люди на Центральном кольце, которые раздобыли нам пропуска.» - сообщил Гино. Тау кивнул Рендаллу головой. Тот ничего не ответил, только спокойно и самодовольно оглядел Тау, но во взгляде его проскользнули уважение и доброжелательность. Рендалл создавал впечатление серьезного и сурового человека.   
«У него есть связи в Центре, но группировке, в которой он состоит, нужна была помощь хакера… И как раз тут-то его встретила Эола и познакомила с Алисой.» — прошептал Гино на ухо Тау. «Что...?! Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что этот парень - революционер? И он не один такой, есть еще? И Алиса связалась с этими террористами?» - также шепотом воскликнул Тау. Гино неуверенно кивнул головой.  
Тау испытывал недоверие ко всяким радикальным группировкам. С годами, юношеские идеи Тау о том, что можно изменить их мир к лучшему полностью со шли на нет; он скептически относился ко всем идейным вдохновителями и бунтовщикам. Стоящий в соседнем углу комнаты парень вполне вызывал доверие, но кто знает, каков лидер его команды? Какие цели и методы у того лидера? Разве можно верить незнакомцу, который способен лишь создавать видимость того, кого пожелает, и не являться им на самом деле. А парни, вроде пришедшего к ним сегодня, слепо верят в идеологию своего лидера. Выполняют его приказы по доброй воле. Пропагандируют его идеи. А ведь такая, казалось бы, искренняя и логически обоснованная вера, может в итоге обернуться ужаснейшим прозрением и разочарованием. Но тогда будет уже поздно.  
В слух же Тау ничего не сказал, только шепнул Гино - "Ну что же, ладно. Хорошо, если эти люди и вправду смогут нам помочь... Но стоит быть с ними осторожными." - и бросил подозрительный взгляд в сторону нового знакомого - революционера.

К вечеру вся компания направилась на Центральное кольцо. Эола куда-то ушла, оставив их.   
Тау пару раз бывал в Центре, ради любопытства, но так далеко, как сейчас, обычно не заходил. Кругом пестрели цветные вывески, внизу были аккуратные, чистые дороги, сплошь утыканные светофорами, различными датчиками и камерами слежения. Дома были цветные, словно вылепленные из стеклышек и светлых плиток. Между ними располагались квадратные клумбы с разнообразными цветами и растениями. По ровным линиям дорог и тротуаров проносились машины, мотоциклы и самокаты на гравитационных подушках. Еще часть машин летала в небе, хотя неба то тут видно почти и не было; его скрывали крыши домов, летающие вывески, провода, экраны и видневшиеся в центре неба кольца Сердца.   
Рендалл уверенно шел вперед по крайнему тротуару, остальные молча следовали за ним. Его тяжелые черные ботинки размеренно постукивали по дорожному покрытию. Среди всех окружающих людей, пышно разодетых, с правильными лицами и вечными улыбками на них, Тау, да и прочие его спутники, явно выделялись и чувствовали себя не уютно. Рендалл же уверенно кивал головой встречным, как ни в чем не бывало. Он умел делать такую же, как у прочих здесь, широкую добродушную улыбку, но глаза его, серые и мутные, были все же суровы и печальны, и спрятать их было не возможно.  
«Долго еще?» - спросила Алиса, взволновано поглаживая свою сумку с оборудованием. «Пара кварталов. Нельзя идти напрямик, тут всюду камеры.» — объяснил Рендалл. Рендалл говорил мало, но предельно ясно и информативно. Тау нравился его громкий, уверенный голос. В нем было что-то надежное и вызывающее доверие, напоминающее дедушку Дена… «Но нельзя же из-за симпатии только к одному человеку, поддержать идейное течение, к которому он принадлежит. Слишком опрометчивое и рискованное решение, бросаться в омут головой, присоединяться к революционерам только из-за доверия к нему одному.» - подумал Тау. - «Единственная причина, по которой я сейчас иду рядом с ним - это то, что я должен спасти Рея из лап голограмм.»  
Мимо пролетел еще один гравискутер. «Гравитация — один из самых менее энергозатратных ресурсов, которую можно применять где угодно! Она вообще должна быть практически бесплатной для всех. Все усилия, всех производств, всех передвижений, все можно было бы минимально снизить! Почему никто этого не сделает? Это как два человека толкающие дверь с разных сторон — можно убрать одного и спокойно выйти, а можно сидеть и изобретать разные пружины, двигатели, подпорки и прилагать усилия, что бы его подвинуть. Мы тратим тонны электричества, угля, нефти, а могли бы ничего не тратить, только убрать или усилить гравитацию в нужном месте, как здесь, в Центре, и все!» - в негодовании воскликнул Гино, глядя на удаляющийся гравитационный автомобиль.  
Рендалл сердито пожал плечами. — «Наивным мечтателям не выжить в нашем мире. Можно было то, можно было се, но сейчас то этого нет…» Гино обиженно нахмурился. «Нет только потому, что у правящей верхушки другой менталитет, а вы все ее своим молчанием поддерживаете! Конечно, проще жить, так, как навязывают стереотипы, а не как подсказывает голос собственного разума. Я не понимаю, как можно быть настолько эгоистичными, настолько низкоопустившимся, что бы делать все только ради собственной выгоды, ради…   
Да я даже не в состоянии объяснить, ради чего кто-то может не давать людям гравитацию, лекарства, возможности заниматься наукой и исследованиями, вместо бессмысленного прогнивания на никому не нужных заводах, которые при правильном распределении гравитации в технике вообще можно было бы исключить из существования.  
Если бы у всех было тоже, что в Центре, всем дали возможность заниматься наукой и воплощать свои идеи, то слова Гино стали бы нормой, а не пустыми мечтами, которые сейчас из-за ценностей общества нелепы, никому не нужны и приведут в психушку или на кладбище.» — встряла в разговор Алиса. Рендалл пожал плечами, но по его лицу скользнула тень улыбки. Возражать Алисе он не стал.  
«Разве как раз не этим вы собираетесь заниматься сейчас? Воплощать в жизнь мечты и сражаться за свои убеждения? Противостоять голограммам?» - с равнодушием спросил Тау. «Да. Именно это мы сейчас и делаем.» - бросил в ответ Рендалл. - «Я и не спорю с твоими, и Алисиными, словами.» Некоторое время отряд шел молча.  
«Солнцу, что бы всю солнечную систему удержать, требуется 5 ватт гравитационной энергии. Всего пять, на всю солнечную систему! А мы тратим в сотни раз больше электричества, что бы зажечь одну такую лампу» — Гино указал на придорожный светильник. - «Но никто не додумается сделать так, что бы всем было хорошо, что бы люди перестали тратить деньги и здоровье на бессмысленный труд, это же невыгодно!»  
«Думаешь, ты один тут такой умный, а все вокруг такие тупые и эгоистичные, что не додумались? Что не было других "борцов за справедливость", кроме тебя с твоей девушкой? А тебе не приходило в голову, что мы просто не можем что-то вот так сразу взять, и запросто изменить? Что у нас нет достаточных возможностей и сил для радикальных изменений нашего мира? На словах то оно красиво и просто. А у меня и моего отца ушли долги годы, что бы собрать людей, что бы подготовить команду, что бы раздобыть необходимые пропуска и охранные коды Сердца так, что бы нас не обнаружили, не заподозрили, так, что бы все не провалилось, еще не начавшись.» — сердито огрызнулся в ответ Рендалл.   
Тау пораженно слушал их разговор. «Так за рулем революции стоят именно этот парень и его отец?... Тогда у нас еще есть надежда.» - подумал Тау. Щеки его слегка порозовели. - «Но мне, все же, еще слишком мало о них известно... Да и на революцию мне плевать. Я иду с ними только ради Рея.»  
Алиса стукнула Гино по плечу. «Успокойся, мы разделяем твою точку зрения, но то, что ты орешь об этом на всю улицу, ничего не изменит…» — примиряющие сказала она. Гино смущенно заморгал и умолк. Рендалл о чем-то задумался. Так, в тишине, они дошли до небольшого закоулка, куда и повернул их вожатый.  
В переулке, оканчивающимся помойкой, такой же аккуратной и чистой, как и все здесь в Центре, была небольшая железная дверь, почти не заметная за ящиками; вероятно, от какого-то старого подсобного помещения. Рендалл зашел туда, остальные за ним. Внутри было полутемно, над обшарпанным столом горела тусклая лампочка. За столом сидели молодая девушка японской внешности, двое мужчин, постарше Рендалла, дед-китаец с рукой-протезом, и кудрявый мальчишка, на вид лет 14. Все они одновременно уставились на вошедших. Рендалл поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь. Он назвал пароль. Сидящие за столом ответили.  
«Это тот самый хакер, Алиса, и ее приятели. Она за них поручилась, и полностью им доверяет.» — сообщил он, выталкивая Алису вперед, на всеобщее обозрение. «Хорошо, хорошо» — пробормотал один из мужчин, в черной кепке. «У вас тут что, и правда целое сопротивление?» — удивился Гино. «Не такое уж и целое. Кроме нас и нет никого…» — усмехнулся другой, в зеленом свитере. - «Но нам порядком поднадоели эти таинственные голограммы. Это все их вина. Все эти кольца, разделение на уровни, тоталитаризм… Если они всего лишь программы, их можно переписать, и тогда они будут править, как нам удобнее, а не как кто-то когда-то их заставил…» «Вы полагаете, что голограммы существуют одни, сами по себе?» - спросила Алиса. - «И никто ими не управляет? Что они программа, сохранившаяся от прошлых властей?» Мужчина кивнул головой. — «А вы поможете нам проникнуть в Сердце и перепрограммировать их.»  
Алиса задумчиво уставилась куда-то в стену, осмысливая ситуацию. Гино подошел к ней и взял за руку. — «Это может быть очень опасно… А что если за голограммами все-таки прячется живой человек? Или целая группа?» «Тем проще — убьем его… Или их. И займем их место.» — встрял в разговор мужчина в кепке. Первый, в зеленом свитере, сердито шикнул на него.   
«Кажется, мы вам не представились. Я — Говард, это Патрик, старик Вейж Фанг и Мей.» — Говард указал поочередно на сидящих за столом. Вейж Фанг кивнул головой. За все это время он не произнес ни слова, только внимательно глядел на всех своими узкими черточками глаз. «С Рендаллом вы уже знакомы, а это его младший брат — Малькольм. Вечно путается под ногами…» — продолжил Говард. Малькольм обиженно нахмурился. Только теперь Тау заметил, что мальчишка сидел в инвалидном кресле.   
«Может, пойдешь домой?» — спросил Рендалл брата. «Нет! Я хочу помочь! Я могу!» — закричал тот в ответ. Рендалл пожал плечами - «Только сиди тихо и не мешай никому.» Малькольм кивнул и отъехал на своем кресле к стенке, освобождая место вновь прибывшим. Патрик достал чип с планом города и развернул голографическую карту над столом. Около границы Центра и Сердца было несколько пометок. «Здесь находится основной вход, но он хорошо охраняется» — Говард указал на один из крестиков. - «Поэтому мы проберемся через вентиляцию… Один из нас проберется. И откроет вторую, запасную, техническую дверь остальным. Мы предполагали, что именно для этого нам потребуется хакер. По крайней мере сейчас это является главной и основной задачей.»   
Гино выскочил вперед. - «Алиса никуда не пойдет одна! Я тоже могу взломать дверь…» Алиса остановила его рукой. — «Нет, Гино, все будет в порядке. Я лучше разбираюсь в системах защиты и если что случится, смогу помочь себе сама.» Гино недовольно поправил на носу очки и хотел еще что-то возразить, но тут снова заговорил Говард - «В вентиляции должно быть безопасно. Есть пара датчиков движения и система защиты, но на то она и хакер, что бы их обойти.» Алиса согласно кивнула.  
«После того, как мы попадем внутрь, надо будет искать центральный зал, где, по нашим предположениям, находится главный компьютер, управляющий голограммами. Искать придется ориентируясь на месте, так как хотя у нас есть карта, она старая и совсем не подробная. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, Патрик раздобыл нам кое-какое оружие.» — продолжил Говард. Патрик помахал рукой в сторону ящика, стоящего в углу.  
«Перепрограммирование компа будет совершено общими усилиями, как Алисы, так и меня, на случай если кто-то из вас решит вытворить какую-нибудь глупость и переписать все на свой лад.» - он кивнул Гино. Тот сердито сложил руки на груди. Говард равнодушно свернул карту и убрал чип в карман.   
«Я не знаю кто вы. Что вы за люди и на что способны, хотя Рендалл и поручился за вас. Вы должны понимать мое недоверие.» — добавил Говард и перевел взгляд на Тау, все это время молча слушающего остальных. Тау кивнул головой. «Через пол часа выдвигаемся!» — сказал Говард, отворачиваясь. Все засуетились, только Вейж Фанг все так же неподвижно сидел, иногда в раздумьях поглаживая свою длинную седую бороду.   
«Рей тоже может быть там…» — шепнул Тау Алисе — «Как мы его найдем?» «Если нигде не встретим по дороге, я, взломав центральный компьютер, поищу информацию о нем или каких-нибудь других похожих пленниках, пока Говард с компанией будут перепрограммировать голограмм на свой лад…» - ответила девушка. Тау печально улыбнулся, но слабый луч надежды был лучше, чем ничего.

Вскоре, группировка направилась к Сердцу, только Малькольм остался охранять их лагерь. Несколько улиц пришлось проходить по пропускам, которые раздобыл Говард. Они все сработали. У самой стены Сердца, выждав, пока вокруг нее никого не окажется, Говард отвинтил одну из пластин, покрывавших стену, примерно на уровне своей головы. «Вход в вентиляцию.» — быстро шепнул он, подсаживая Алису. Когда девушка залезла в проход, Говард закрыл за ней решетку и привинтил на место. Вся компания быстро отошла в сторону.  
«Теперь ждем сигнала.» - сказал Говард. Все молча уселись на разные лавочки в парке, располагавшемся вокруг Сердца. Потянулись минуты волнительного ожидания. Тау с равнодушием смотрел вверх, где вместо неба болтались плакаты, провода и летающие автомобили. Казалось, и они, и все вокруг застыло во времени…  
Парень огляделся вокруг. Мир Центра разительно отличался даже от Среднего кольца, что уж говорить про Внешнее… У Тау никогда не было никакой техники и игрушек, а тут даже маленькие дети ковырялись с телефонами и наушниками. Порой, на Внешнем кольце, мобильник и старый ламповый компьютер был всего лишь у пары тройки ученых, а тут встретить прохожего без мобильника, планшета или еще какой-либо гарнитуры было практические не возможно.   
Тау не привык всюду таскать с собой телефон, но постепенно он стал становится привычным и в его жизни. Тау становился таким же как все эти поглощенные виртуальной жизнью и потребительством жители Верхних колец и Центра… Вместе с этой мыслью Тау вынул из рюкзака телефон. И что ж, ну и пусть. Какой толк выделятся из толпы… Иногда ему даже хотелось этого — стать как все. К тому же сейчас это в любом случае необходимо для маскировки.  
Оказалось, в парке вокруг Сердца был хороший бесплатный вай-фай и парень зашел через него в интернет. На первой странице поисковика — новости Стиллардока. Тау мельком глянул их. Он не любил читать о политике. Сплошное переливание из пустого в порожнее, сдобренное надуманными сенсациями журналистов, где нет ни слова истинны. Попытка играть словами и использовать их как оружие. Самая низкая и жалкая война.   
Тау открыл социальную сеть. Кто-то написал ему, и Тау с удивлением обнаружил, что это был Мордред. Порой они перекидывались парой сообщений и узнавали, как у кого дела. Мордред много рисовал, его картины пользовались популярностью и сейчас он учился в колледже, где проектировали мультики. Парень не упускал возможности поделится своими новыми шедеврами и с Тау. Кроме того, Мордред много рассказывал о своей девушке Миранде, которая тоже была человеком искусства — дизайнером. В этот раз Мордред хвастался креативным подарком от своей подруги и спрашивал, чего бы такого ей сделать в ответ.   
Тау улыбнулся от ощущения всей ироничности и нелепости момента; сейчас, он сидел около Сердца Стиллардока, готовясь начать масштабную операцию, операцию, которая перепишет всю историю их города, и ожидает сигнала к действию от своей подруги-хакера, которая может уже и не вернется живой из своей вылазки… А ему пишет, из какого-нибудь уютного кафе Среднего кольца, старый приятель с вопросами, что бы подарить своей девушке.   
В этот момент, Тау вдруг окончательно понял, что рад тому, что все получилось именно так. Мордред обрел свое место в жизни и Миранду — действительно подходящего ему человека, способного и позаботится о нем, и поддержать его, а Тау, преодолев свои страдания, стал сильнее, изменился. Кто знает, каким бы был Тау человеком, если бы не переживал так и столь долго всю эту боль? Быть может, его бы сейчас здесь не было. Он бы не встретил Рея, Гино и Алису, не попал бы в Центр, не связался с повстанческой группировкой… Он был бы все тем же жалким, забитым ничтожеством, прячущимся в своем воображаемом мирке от окружающей действительности на Внешнем кольце. Прячущимся за спиной Мордреда и унижающимся ради него. К тому же, они были с Мордредом слишком разными. Из разных миров, с разными убеждениями, разными ценностями, разными мечтами… Каждый из них не желал менять выбранной цели. А их цели и жизненные позиции чуть ли не противоречили друг с другом…   
А так, каждый среди тех людей, которых сам выбрал, в месте, котором сам захотел быть. Что же, никто из них не виноват, что они выбрали разное. Никто не виноват, что один влюбился, а другой нет.

К лавочке Тау подбежал Гино. «Звонил Говард! Алиса пробралась внутрь!» — выкрикнул он и побежал дальше, к месту встречи у вторых ворот. Тау убрал телефон и пошел за ним. У вторых ворот никого не было; вся команда стояла неподалеку, в пересечении между улицами, где их не могли обнаружить наблюдательные камеры. Расположение камер Рендалл заранее выяснил и составил карту; на ней выходило несколько точек, куда ни одна камера Сердца не проникала своим сканирующим взором. Одна из таких как раз оказалась недалеко от вторых, запасных ворот. Там теперь и собрался весь отряд.   
Патрик выдал Рендаллу и Говарду лазерные пистолеты, а Вейдж Фанг прикрепил им всем на уши незаметные передатчики, активируемые прикосновением. «Даже у самых идеальных и сложных систем бывают недостатки. Даже машины ошибаются» — радостно потирая руки сообщил Говард — «Это их слабость. Они могут думать лишь по заложенной в них программе. Не способны импровизировать…» Он кашлянул.  
«Через каждые пятнадцать минут вон та крайняя камера отворачивается так, что один человек успеет пробежать. Я, Тау и Рендалл по очереди пробежим к дверям, которые будет открывать нам Алиса. Остальные ждите тут, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Мы можем попасть в ловушку, или еще что, тогда вы нам поможете.» - приказал Говард.   
«Но как же…!» — хотел было возразить Гино, но Говард, даже не дав ему договорить, строго возразил — «А если нам понадобится помощь техника? Тактически не выгодно посылать обеих инженеров в одно место.» Гино пришлось согласится. Он завистливо глянул на Тау, а потом тихо прошептал — «Береги Алису, хорошо?» Тот молча и очень серьезно кивнул.   
Дверь начала открываться и Говард, отсчитав три секунды, побежал первым. За ним проскочил Тау, последним Рендалл. Алиса каждый раз закрывала и открывала двери снова, когда камера отворачивалась. Пока что, проникновение в Сердце никем обнаружено не было.


	9. Часть 2. Глава 2.

Ноябрь 3269г.

За стенами Сердца оказался полутемный, освещенный галогенными лампами коридор. Он напоминал коридор лаборатории или какой-то военной базы, хотя в целом по стилю выглядел как и все прочие, не защищенные коридоры Центра. Через некоторое время в потолке открылась решетка. Тау взволновано отпрянул назад, Рендалл, напротив, дернулся вперед. «Спокойно» — фыркнул Говард.   
Из люка выбралась Алиса и спрыгнула на пол. «Я пробралась через внутренние трубы и вентиляцию к пульту управления. Там никого не было.» - сообщила она — «Снаружи около двери я слышала шум, наверное, это была охрана. Но меня не заметили. Вероятно, не думали, что кто-то способен проникнуть изнутри… Все следы своего прибывания я удалила.» Алиса показала электронную карточку. «Сюда я скопировала код доступа какого-то мелкого сотрудника, кажется, уборщика. По ней мы сможем открыть некоторые двери, а так же выйти наружу, не вызвав лишних подозрений и не тратя время на взлом.» Говард одобрительно кивнул. «Так же, насколько я поняла, нам надо идти в середину этой башни…» - добавила девушка. «Это вполне логично» - пробормотал Рендалл.  
Все направились следом за Алисой, идущей впереди со светящейся на экране голографического компьютера картой. Этот компьютер выглядел как браслет, способный проецировать над определенной областью голографическое изображение; на его поверхности располагалось только две кнопки; все остальные действия выполнялись прикосновениями к картинке. В Центре такие были почти у всех, и Говард достал экземпляр и для Алисы. Идущий рядом с Алисой Тау долго глядел на маленький экран и парящую над ним картинку, вновь задумавшись о колоссальной технической разнице между кольцами. Затем Тау стал осматриваться вокруг.   
Коридор был все так же неизменен; тут было безукоризненно чисто, тихо и пусто; шаги не отражались от пола и словно тонули в нем, как и стук о стены или не громкий шепот. Чем дальше отряд шел по коридору, тем холоднее и мрачнее он становился. Пару раз невдалеке слышались шаги и шорохи. «По моим данным где-то неподалеку есть спуск на нижнее уровни, в туннели. Будет безопаснее пройти по ним.» — сообщила Алиса, глядя на голографический компьютер на своей руке. Говард кивнул.  
Алиса осторожным шагом подошла к показавшемуся вскоре в полу люку. Рядом с люком были пучки проводов и труб, также уходящих вниз, под тоннели. За крышкой люка оказалась хромированная узкая лестница, ведущая вниз. Посветив в люк фонариком и убедившись, что там ничего нет, Рендалл стал спускаться первым.  
Нижний туннель оказался более грязным и старым; по всем стенам шли трубы и провода; кое-где висели тусклые красноватые лампы. «Какой неприятный затхлый запах…» - пробормотал идущий впереди Рендалл. Тау натянул воротник свитера на нос. Где-то неподалеку капала с мерным бульканьем вода. Впереди послышался чавкающий шум; дальше туннель был частично залит водой, текущей через решетки еще дальше вглубь. «О мою ногу ударилось что-то липкое и мягкое…» — дрожащим голосом сообщила Алиса. «Просто кусок какого-нибудь мусора. Наверное, здесь проходят сливные воды…» — побормотал Тау. Девушка поморщилась и ускорила шаг.   
Запах и шум усиливались. Постепенно коридор расширился, и по его краям стали заметны какие-то завалы не определенной формы, принятые по-началу за мусор. Рендалл осветил их фонариком и с содроганием отшатнулся назад; Алиса врезалась в его спину, а потом сдавлено вскрикнула. Это оказались кучи разлагающихся трупов, не только животных, но и людей; на них были заметны остатки зеленоватого раствора, который ото всюду капал с труб, а так же заполнял весь низ соседнего коридора.   
Некоторые трупы были свежие, некоторые уже наполовину прогнившие и кем-то изъеденные. Алису стошнило. Говард осуждающе кашлянул и сообщил — «Вы думаете, у Центра есть место на кладбища? Какой толк заколачивать мертвые тела в ящики и занимать ими громадные территории? Тут и живые люди живут друг у друга на головах, в тесных комнатушках на десятерых. Всех, кого покидает жизнь, от людей до животных, отправляют на перерабатывающий их в органическую субстанции завод. Похоже, мы попали в его канализацию с отходами… Не прикасайтесь к зеленой жиже — она растворяет органику; после нее сюда должны были пустить синий, дезинфицирующий раствор, что бы удалить производственные остатки, но, похоже, случился сбой… Или просто никому нет дела до глубин канализации».   
Рендалл подошел к Алисе и включил голографическую карту на ее руке; саму девушку все еще трясло. «Нам надо преодолеть этот канализационный коридор, что бы войти в зону Сердца.» — сказал он. Говард кивнул и твердым шагом пошел вперед, не обращая внимания на хрустевшие иногда под его ногами кости. Его лицо оставалось непроницаемым, а темные глаза подернулись пеленой; он видел нечто и намного более ужасное. Рендалл, переступая через трупы и сдерживая приступы тошноты, уверенно пошел следом. Тау поднял дрожащую Алису на руки, сам с трудом преодолевая отвращение от хлюпающей воды под ногами, под мутной поверхностью которой могли плавать чьи-нибудь останки.   
Коридор был достаточно длинным; сеть туннелей, заваленных трупами, уходила еще куда-то ниже, вместе со сливающейся по ним жижей; команда же полезла наверх, по еще одной узкой, на этот раз - ржавой, лестнице. По данным Алисиной карты эта часть туннелей находилась уже в пределах Сердца.  
Тау шел последним; одна из ступенек под его ногой проломилась и он с громким всплеском плюхнулся в воду. Алиса в ужасе обернулась; Рендалл взволновано замер посреди лестницы, инстинктивно кладя руку на бластер за поясом. Шум от падения гулким эхом разлетелся по коридорам; послышался далекий гул.   
По спине Тау пробежал колкий ужас надвигающейся опасности, пересиливший даже отвращение от осознания, в какой дряни он сейчас искупался. Тау как можно скорее снова полез наверх. Говард уже открывал крышку люка в потолке. Рендалл и Алиса тоже ускорились; когда Тау догнал их и стал забираться в люк, ему показалось, что в тени коридора он заметил какое-то шевеление. Но узнавать не ошибся ли он, и что это было, ему вовсе не хотелось. Говард захлопнул люк и завинтил крышку. 

Отряд оказался в почти таком же, как в Центре, коридоре, но немного отличной конструкции: стены его были из какого-то темного плотного материала. Здесь было невероятно тихо, так, что даже зазвенело в ушах; еще тише, чем в предыдущих коридорах. И тишина эта была какой-то странной, словно живой…   
Алиса, немного успокоившись, снова включила свою карту и сообщила, что скоро будет небольшая техническая дверь, через которую они попадут в саму башню Сердца. Вскоре в углу этого однообразного коридора и вправду показалась почти не заметная, не выступающая из стены дверь. Алиса провела руками по ее поверхности, но ни ручек, ни замков на ней не было видно. «Может, есть какой-либо секретный рычаг?» — предположил Тау. Алиса, кивнув, продолжила ощупывать дверь. Ее тонкие пальчики что-то задели, и с легким шипением дверь отъехала в сторону.   
За дверью показался более просторный и освещенный коридор, нежели этот, но с серо-зелеными стенам, словно покрытыми какими-то механическим щупальцами и мышцами. Следом за Алисой весь отряд пробрался туда; дверь позади них с тихим щелчком встала на прежнее место. Вместо ламп свет с потолка распространяли толстые прозрачные кабели; в них медленно клубилось что-то белоснежное и очень яркое, вероятно, некий плотно сжатый и нагретый газ. Дальше по коридору провода и выступы заворачивались спиралью, создавая оптическую иллюзию закручивания всего коридора. У Тау даже закружилась голова; ему казалось, что верх и низ постоянно менялись местами.   
Постепенно, по мере продвижения по этому странному тоннелю, спираль разветвилась на два поворота. Алиса пошла в тот, что сворачивал наверх. Теперь в коридорах было больше звуков: далекий машинный гул, скрипы, пищание техники и даже тихие, неразборчивые голоса.  
Этот тоннель вывел компанию в большой зал, уходящий далеко вверх своим потолком; кроме того хода, из которого вышли ребята, сюда выходило еще множество других коридоров; их соединяли между собой вытянутые из полосок того же зеленоватого материала навесные дороги; лестниц негде не было, даже на балконы вели прямые спуски. Освещение давал все тот же протянутый по краям стен кабель. «Никогда не видел ничего подобного… Какая-то извращенная архитектура.» — сердито пробормотал Рендалл.   
В этот момент из одного дальнего коридора кто-то вышел, и Рендалл быстро потащил всех вниз, за уступ, так что Тау успел разобрать лишь неясную фигуру в черном, напоминавшую внешним видом голограмм. «Личная стража?» — тихо усмехнулся Говард. Остальные молча следили за существом в черном бронекостюме. На поясе его болтался странной конструкции пистолет: округлый, из черного, переплетающегося тонкими волокнами материала с сияющими зелеными огоньками по бокам. Материал, из которого было изготовлено это оружие, издалека, напоминал тот же, из которого были изготовлены внутренние стены Сердца. Охранник оглядел залу, но никого не заметив, ушел в один из других дальних коридоров.  
Отряд, выбравшись из укрытия, крадучись двинулся дальше. Говард на всякий случай достал из-за пояса свое оружие и взвел затвор. «Нам нужно в залу на одном из верхних этажей, прямо над нами.» — шепотом произнесла Алиса. Все последовали в указанном девушкой направлении. Говард, строго сдвинув брови, глядел куда-то вперед. Не смотря на всю свою решимость, он был крайне взволнован; было в этом месте нечто такое, с чем ему еще никогда не приходилось сталкиваться.  
Алиса привела команду к дверям одной из комнат и, подсоединив свой мини-комп к панели управления, стала пытаться открыть их. «За ними — зал управления.» - шепотом сказала она. Говард напряженно сжал кулаки, а Рендалл поднял лазерный пистолет. Тау спрятался за выступом стены. Двери отворились, но за ними никого не оказалось, кроме огромного компьютера в центре.   
Компьютер напоминал гигантскую голографическую сферу, внутри которой вращались такие же голографические экраны и дополнительные объявления; внизу, по окружности шара, располагались пульты с кнопками и рычагами, выглядящими как и все прочие в Сердце — черными, из тонких сплетающихся волокон.   
«Невероятно… Какой гигантский информационный объем…» -пораженно воскликнула Алиса, подходя к сфере. «Это и есть источник голограмм, управляющих нами? Гигантский суперкомпьютер?» — спросил Рендалл, опуская оружие.  
Тау молча стоял позади остальных товарищей, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на это устройство. На Тау волной нахлынули воспоминания, когда он прятался, маленький и беспомощный, на своем чердаке; тогда все его мысли занимали не разрешимые загадки и тайны его мира, а одним из самых заветных желаний было узнать, кто же такие на самом деле голограммы-правители. С годами мечты превратились в полузабытые призрачные грезы, о которых Тау больше не вспоминал.   
И вот теперь, он был в самом Сердце, перед чем-то невероятным, сложнейшим, дающим ключ к половине мучивших когда-то Тау вопросов. Мог ли он когда-либо представить, что такое произойдет на самом деле, а не в его мечтах? Тау позабыл и об их миссии, и об опасности, и даже о Рее; ему на миг показалось, что он вообще смотрит на себя и остальных со стороны. Его переполняли волнение и радость, какие бывают, когда с тобой случается что-то, о чем ты давно думал и мечтал, но ранее ненадолго позабыл.  
Возглас Говарда — «Надо его немедленно уничтожить!» — вернул Тау к реальности. «Нет!» - воскликнул он почти одновременно с Алисой. Девушка удивленно приподняла бровь, но затем с еще большей уверенностью продолжила - «Я должна изучить хотя бы часть материала, представленного в этой сфере. А что если это не она создала голограмм и не управляет ими? Может это всего лишь какой-то архив…» Рендалл кивнул. «Нам нужно знать как можно больше о своем враге. Да и о нас самих что-либо выяснить не помешает. Что мы вообще знаем о собственном городе и Сердце, кроме того, что они есть?» — добавил Тау.   
Говард так нахмурил свои седые брови, что они почти полностью закрыли глаза. Уголки его тонких губ в раздражении дернулись. «Хорошо. Даю вам час. Надеюсь, это не станет нашей роковой ошибкой.» — холодно бросил он и, выхватив лазерный пистолет, пошел дежурить к дверям.  
Алиса кинулась к пультам, Тау медленно подошел к ней. «Ты понимаешь что-нибудь?» — спросил он. Алиса неуверенно кивнула и стала перемещать руками экраны на сфере. «Пока что, я и правда вижу тут гигантские архивы о Планете 2, Стиллардоке, Энерджероне… Еще какие-то данные, как будто бы о другой планете и инопланетянах…» — девушка дотронулась до дальней части сферы. — «О, более современные проекты! Тут какой-то корабль… Космический корабль…» Тау внимательно уставился на схему. «Он похож на ту часть Сердца, где мы сейчас находимся.» — сообщил он. Глаза Алисы удивленно расширились и слегка засветились, что-то считывая.   
«Не может быть… Но ты прав, Тау. Это и есть Сердце. Мои сканеры только что сопоставили изображения с друг другом. Все Сердце — это гигантский сложнейший космический корабль… Причем в рабочем состоянии, но с полностью отключенными двигателями и прочими навигационно-летательными устройствами. Кажется, тут есть его подробная схема…»   
Тау положил руку на плечо девушки. — «А нет ли здесь…» — осторожно спросил он. Удивительное ощущение только что раскрытой тайны стало уступать место суровым реалиям и страхам. «Я попробую его найти.» — шепотом ответила Алиса, поняв Тау, и невольно с опаской оглянувшись на Рендалла, молча ходящего вокруг пультов и компа и пытающегося что-то сообразить. «А зачем тогда все эти пульты с кнопкам, если есть голографические экраны?» — неожиданно спросил Рендалл, переводя взгляд вниз. Алиса растерянно уставилась на пульты. «Очевидно, выполняют какие-то дополнительные функции, возможно управляют чем-то на корабле, или что-то еще включают… А может быть, это запасное ручное управление этим компом… Но это не важно, мы достаточно выясним и из открытых данных в сфере.» - ответила Алиса.  
Рендалл кивнул и продолжил внимательно следить за действиями Алисы. Тау также в благоговейном почтении взирал на то, как она легко управлялась с информационными блоками. «Не смотри на меня так пристально! Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты стоишь за моей спиной!» — раздраженно воскликнула девушка.   
Тау отошел на другою сторону сферы. Там были видны записи на каком-то не известном языке, явно вообще не с Планеты 2… Тау коснулся экрана. Неожиданно, он открыл окно со схемами голограмм-правителей и невольно вскрикнул. Алиса глянула на его экран и, качнув головой, продолжила поиски.  
Рендалл подбежал к Тау. «Смотри… Голограммы — это просто голограммы… Ничего не значащие картинки, на которые накладывается запись голоса одного из трех вот этих людей… Их воспроизводят еще в трех городах, и судя по всему, там тоже есть своего рода башни, как у Сердца… Но в Стиллардоке, я полагаю, самая главная из них.» — Тау указал Рендаллу разборку изображения вида голограмм и формулы с кодами, по которым он понял действие программы, а так же закорючки незнакомых букв, вписанных в анкеты клеточек рядом с голограммами.   
«Какой-то шифр?» - предположил Рендалл. «Возможно…» — Тау стал листать дальше. — «Для владельцев этого корабля подобный компьютер является, судя по всему, совершенно обыденным. Тут есть еще как минимум 4 таких же. Он никак не может быть отвечающим за разумную деятельность голограмм. Он похож на простой, наш компьютер, но намного сложнее, оперативнее, вместительнее… Кажется, даже с долей искусственного интеллекта, но не разумного, не способного мыслить самому. Подобные интеллекты стоят по всему Стиллардоку, на тех же поездах, рекламах, дронах-полицейских и камерах Среднего и Центрального колец. Все они подчинены формулам и командам, вводимым кем-то живым… Тем, кто говорит с нами через маски-картинки разноцветных голограмм-правителей.» — ответил Тау.   
Редалл задумался. «Значит, это и вправду всего лишь люди? Кучка безумных ученых или политиков присвоила себе все новейшие достижения человечества и заперлась с ними в Сердце, что бы не потерять власть? И боясь народа, общается с ним лишь по средством придуманных и сделанных ими же голограмм...?» — уныло протянул он. Тау пожал плечами.  
«Тау!» — громким шепотом позвала Алиса. Рендалл тоже подошел в девушке. «Что это?» — с искреннем любопытством спросил он. Алиса слегка покраснела. «Я обещала Тау помочь найти его друга, попавшего в лапы голограмм… На этом корабле есть место, где могут держать пленных. Он может быть там.» — сказала она. Тау вздрогнул, глядя на карту корабля, где мигала красным небольшая область у кормы.   
«Я пойду проверю, нет ли его там.» - воскликнул Тау в волнении, собираясь бежать. Рендалл схватил его за руку, останавливая. «Стой, ты что, рехнулся? Те, кто попадают к голограммам, не возвращаются. Твой друг либо уже мертв, либо стал частью их рабочего механизма, рабом с контролирующем чипом в спинном мозгу… У тебя даже нет оружия. Ты всех нас выдашь, если тебя поймают.» — разозлено воскликнул он. Тау с силой вырвал у Рендалла свою руку. «Я не уйду, пока не освобожу его или лично не увижу его труп!»-сердито воскликнул он.   
«Когда мы уничтожим голограммы, и будем сбегать, можешь идти куда угодно, хоть в туннелях с гниющими мертвецами топиться!» — грозно возразил Рендалл.- «Ты погубишь всех нас, всю нашу миссию! Ты не знаешь, сколько мы к этому шли, готовили для восстания…» Тау скривил губы и повысил голос, чуть ли не закричав - «Да плевал я на вашу миссию и восстание! Я пошел с вами только ради Рея. Может быть, его пытают сейчас, может быть, он еще жив, и у меня есть шанс его спасти, а чем дольше я стою тут и спорю с тобой, тем меньше эта надежда.»  
«Тихо! Не шумите, сюда кто-то идет!» — шикнул на них появившийся в проходе Говард. Рендалл, собиравшийся ответить Тау, замолчал и выхватил пистолет. Алиса тем временем нашла на пульте подходящий разъем и что-то скачивала с голографической сферы на свой мини компьютер. «Тут все данные о голограммах и неком секретном проекте, связанном со Стиллардоком… Осталось 15%!» — шепнула Алиса Тау. Тот посмотрел на Рендалла. «Раз за голограммами стоят люди, разве вы не хотите их убить? Разве не за этим мы сюда пришли?» - тихо спросил его Тау. Рендалл нахмурился. «Да… Но главный здесь Говард. Это был его план, ему решать… Но будет нелепо сейчас сбежать и не довести дела до конца. Вряд ли мы еще раз так просто и не заметно попадем в Сердце. Больше не будет элемента неожиданности… Их самоуверенность сейчас не позволяет думать, что их защиту можно обойти.» — прошептал тот в ответ. — «На месте Говарда я бы прикончил этих мерзавцев.» «Готово» — буркнула Алиса.   
В коридоре послышались выстрелы. «Черт, неужели эти гады заметили Говарда?!» - воскликнул Рендалл, вскакивая и кидаясь к дверям. Тау побежал за ним. Алиса стала оглядываться в поисках другого выхода из комнаты на случай наступления. Когда Тау выскочил вслед за Рендаллом в коридор, то обнаружил там лежащего на полу в крови Говарда и стоящего над ним Рендалла.  
Тау подобрал валявшейся невдалеке лазерный пистолет Говарда и подошел к ним, удивленно и неверующие смотря на происходящее. С того момента, как стрелял Говард прошло не больше пол минуты. Стенки коридора вокруг слегка вибрировали, а на некоторых остались следы зеленоватой жидкости, вроде той, что растворяла трупы. «Что это было? Охрана? В нас стреляли? Где тогда они сейчас?» - тараторил Рендал. Говард, закашлявшись, схватился за разрезанный чем-то острым бок.   
«Бегите отсюда скорее… Какой-то монстр… Не то механический, не то настоящий… Он появился бесшумно и не заметно, я даже не почувствовал его присутствия… Похоже он все же был механическим. Вонзил мне в бок тонкое черное щупальце… Я еще даже не успел выстрелить, как он исчез. Наверное, пошел докладывать остальным… Он заполнил собой почти весь туннель, цеплялся своими щупальцами за стены, шевелил миллионами шипастых отростков… Это все, что я успел увидеть. Все это Сердце какое-то нечистое место…» -прохрипел Говард.  
«Рендалл... Сынок... Я передаю тебе свои полномочия. Сбереги наших ребят. Эти твари теперь знают о нас… Похоже, мы недооценили врага… Или, вернее говоря, и представить себе не могли чем он на самом деле является…» Говард в последний раз закашлялся и опустил голову. «Нет! Нет… Ты не можешь оставить меня сейчас!» — Рендалл в приступе беспомощного гнева тряс Говарда за плечи. «Мы же не оставим его тут?» — пространно обратился он к Тау. «Если ты хочешь… То тащи его с собой. Он заслужил спокойную смерть… Я бы ничего не оставил этим существам.» — ответил Тау, нервно оглядываясь.   
Тау стало мерещиться, что стены корабля двигаются и тянут к нему свои изогнутые провода, превращающиеся в смертельно острые щупальца. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Рендалл дрожащими руками поднял Говарда и потащил за собой по коридору. Из комнаты выскочила Алиса и крикнув «Туда!» — побежала вниз направо. Она изо всех сил щурилась и упорно смотрела на свой мини компьютер, что бы не видеть Говарда и не разрыдаться. Тау пошел рядом. «Сейчас неподходящий момент, Алиса… Но где Рей? Где тот отсек-камера с пленниками?» — тихо, но настойчиво спросил он.   
Алиса молча потыкала пальцем в карту на своем компьютере на руке. «Вот здесь свернешь налево, а мы — направо. Я буду ждать тебя у выхода. Если найдешь Рея, сообщишь.» — пересилив себя и сглотнув слезы, сказала девушка. Тау кивнул. Коридор снова стал темнее. Обернувшись, Тау успел разглядеть промелькнувшую невдалеке тень, напоминавшую человека в капюшоне. По его спине пробежали мурашки. Он был уверен, что ему не мерещиться. Парень сжал в руке лазерный пистолет Говарда, который Рендалл позволил ему оставить, и снял с его предохранителя.

У развилки Алиса, смерив Тау долгим скорбным взглядом и Рендалл, кивнувший ему, мол, поступай, как знаешь, направились в более светлый, левый коридор, Тау же пошел один, в правый.   
По спине Тау катился пот, а сердце бешено и гулко стучало. Ему очень давно не было так страшно. Он попал в один из ночных кошмаров наяву. Рука с лазерным пистолетом дрожала. Если Говард не смог, он бы и подавно не успел выстрелить… Вокруг было по-прежнему мертвенно тихо, лишь редкий, далекий гул от работы каких-то механизмов и пищанье приборов порой нарушали его. Больше всего Тау сейчас желал обладать способностью становиться невидимым.   
На стенах коридора стало больше труб и проводов; в конце тоннеля, плавно перетекая из стен в большой проем, показалась лаборатория. То, что это было лабораторией, Тау почувствовал сразу, и по количеству техники, явно предназначенной для экспериментов, и по колбочкам, и по жутковатым приборам, лежавших на подобиях столов.  
Около одной из стен располагались капсулы; некоторые были пусты, а в некоторых Тау обнаружил спящих людей. Вместе с вновь нахлынувшим приступом волнения и страха в душе Тау затеплилась и слабая надежда. Он продолжил обходить лабораторию. Тут на глаза ему попался небольшой голографический компьютер, напоминающий самый обычный, какие парень видел в Центре. Тау включил его.  
Это были данные исследований о людях и еще каких-то попадавшихся порой существах, сидевших в камерах-трубках у дальней стены. Некоторые были написаны на обычном языке, а некоторые тем же непереводимым текстом, что был в голографической сфере с данными. Самая последняя, новая карточка, была заведена наделю назад. На ней был Рей.  
Сердце Тау снова бешено заколотилось. Он схватился за край стола, что бы не упасть от волнения. Отчет сообщал о добавлении данного человеческого образца в клетку для экспериментов. Также к карточке Рея прилагались все рапорты Эванса. Тау кинулся искать трубку-камеру Рея. Позади послышались шаги. Тау взвел курок пистолета и спрятался за стол.   
В лабораторию вошла Алиса. «Что ты творишь?! Зачем пришла за мной?!» — рассержено воскликнул Тау, вылезая из-за своего укрытия. — «Ты меня до смерти испугала.» Алиса виновато вздохнула. «Я беспокоилась за тебя. Здание мы покинули без происшествий, Рендалла и Говарда забрали остальные. Карточка доступа осталась при мне, мы сможем снова спокойно выйти в любой момент… Ты нашел его?» — девушка положила Тау руку на плечо. Тот дрожащим пальцем указал на колбы-клетки. — «Он в одной из них… А Гино?» «Что Гино?» — не поняла Алиса. «Почему он не пошел?» — Тау медленно шел к колбе-клетке Рея. «Он не знает. Я выпустила по карточке Рендала, а потом сама по ней же зашла назад. Гино и остальные не видели нас, они ждут в условленном месте…» — ответила девушка. - «Я не могла оставить тебя тут одного.» Тау благодарно кивнул.  
Тау с Алисой подошли к крайней из колб. Стекло ее было мутно-желтым, но Тау узнал за ним Рея. Тау коснулся руками стекла. «Он спит?» — обеспокоенно спросил парень. Алиса обошла кругом колбу. «Судя по данным этого экрана - да.» — она указала на экран с боку колбы. Тау тоже взглянул на экран и обнаружив под ним кнопки, нажал большую красную, бывшую с краю.   
В колбе что-то защелкало и она, медленно выпуская пар, стала открываться. Замигала лампочка. Рей вывалился из трубки и Тау подхватил его на руки. «Скорее!» — отчаянно шептала Алиса.  
Они побежали назад в коридор. Алиса уже почти добралась до выхода, когда Тау ударился лбом о что-то невидимое. По воздуху побежали фиолетовые полосы. Тау в панике застучал кулаком по силовому полю, закрывшему весь коридор. Алиса в ужасе остановилась. Тау замахал ей рукой, крича, что бы она убегала; позади зашевелились тени и из глубины лаборатории показался человеческий силуэт с кинжалами в руках. Алиса постояла еще немного, а потом, проводив Тау испуганным взглядом, скрылась за поворотом коридора. По ту сторону от экрана, вслед за девушкой взметнулась еще пара теней.   
«Нет, нет!» - в гневе прокричал Тау, бережно опуская Рея на пол и прислоняя головой к силовому полю. «Вы не отнимите его у меня, не сейчас… Не его…» — бормотал Тау, загораживая собой Рея и сжимая в руках бластер. Пальцы его почти не тряслись. Его душили гнев и страх за Рея. Он не мог не успеть выстрелить. Он не мог проиграть. Если он умрет, вернется ли кто-нибудь за Реем? Будет ли у того еще один шанс сбежать? Его просто запихнут назад в колбу и будут ставить на нем опыты… Ни за что. Он должен жить. Он будет жить. Рея достаточно мучили его еще столь не долгую жизнь…   
Силуэт приближался. Тау смог разобрать торчащую из-под капюшона длинную вытянутую серо-зеленую морду и шевелящиеся вокруг нее тонкие антенки-щупальца. Тау не знал, было ли это правдой или очередной голограммой; призрачный воин шевелил шероховатым перепонками на щеках и то сужал, то расширял вертикальные зрачки желтых глаз.   
Рей слегка приподнял голову и впившись пальцами в силовое поле попытался подняться. «Тау? Что ты тут делаешь?» — еле слышно пробормотал он. Тау слышал вопрос, но молча и не оборачиваясь продолжал глядеть на приближающиеся существо. Рей смог подняться и широко раскрыв глаза непонимающе и испуганно взирал на происходящее. «Это всего лишь сон…» - прошептал он.   
Пришелец рванулся к Тау. Парень выстрелил.  
Существо на мгновение затормозило и покачнулось, но за тем вновь быстро пришло в себя. Тау выстрелил в него еще несколько раз. Монстр повалился на землю. Перед глазами Тау поплыл туман. Тау умел обращаться с разным оружием, в основном, благодаря стараниям дедушки Дена; но он никогда еще не убивал живого существа. На пол брызнули капли светлой, зеленоватой крови. То, что напало сейчас на Тау явно не было голограммой или роботом.  
Рей, уже окончательно пришедший в себя, вскочил на ноги и отбежал за спину Тау. «Как ты попал сюда? В Сердце? Ты пришел… За мной?» - прошептал Рей, касаясь руки Тау. - «Должно быть, я все еще в той адской машине и она лишь навевает мне эти иллюзии…» Тау слегка покраснел. «Нет. Это все настоящее.»- сказал он. - «Я вытащю тебя отсюда.» Они медленно отходили вглубь лаборатории, в поисках другого, не закрытого силовым полем, выхода.  
Существо корчилось у силового поля. С его головы съехал капюшон, и в свете коридорной лампы можно было отчетливо видеть силуэт зеленоватой вытянутой морды с щупальцами и пульсирующими венами. Оно медленно приоткрывало большой рот с острыми мелким зубами, глотая воздух и кашляя.  
Тау обернулся и вновь поднял оружие, но слегка помедлил; он не мог пересилить себя и лишить жизни разумное существо, не смотря на то, что перед ним был не человек, а монстр, пытающийся убить его самого. Существо же, заметив оружие, собрало все свои оставшиеся силы и стремительно кинулось на парня. От неожиданности Тау выронил пистолет; пришелец укусил его за руку и оба они покатились по полу, колотя друг друга. Рей вскрикнул и пнул существо ногой; оно зарычало и отлетев к стене, замолкло.   
Тау поднялся и вытер о куртку кровь. Рея всего трясло. Он прижался к Тау. «Я убил его?» - в ужасе прошептал он. «Нет, думаю лишь оглушил.» — неуверенно ответил Тау.- «Скорее, уйдем от сюда…» Они быстро направились в другую сторону от оставленного ими существа.  
Вокруг светились и медленно двигались жуткие приборы непонятного назначения. На некоторых были следы крови и части чьих-то живых и механических тел. Тау в панике оглядывался вокруг. Признаков второго выхода нигде не было видно; чем глубже они заходили в недра лаборатории, тем становилось все лишь больше жутких машин и полок с оборудованием и трофеями. Позади вновь послышались шорохи.   
«От сюда нет другого выхода. Вы сами заманиваете себя все дальше в ловушку, глупцы…» — прозвучал позади пронзительный шипящий голос. От стен отделилось еще две сгорбленные тени в капюшонах, из-под которых торчали щупальца. «Еще эти существа!» — испуганно прошептал Рей.  
«Вы нарушили наши границы. Вы увидели то, что не должны были. Вы будете устранены…» — шипели тени высокими, булькающими, не человеческими голосами; похоже язык людей вообще давался им с трудом. Тау выстрелил по очереди в обе тени, больше не колеблясь, но лишь разбил пару стеклянных банок позади них. Существа гневно зашипели и зашевелили щупальцами.   
Рей схватил Тау под руку и они побежали; вокруг все продолжали мелькать машины и извивающиеся черные стены; ни окон, ни каких-либо дверей и правда больше нигде видно не было. Тени бежали следом; Рей ударил одного из них, другого Тау ранил; на полу остались зеленоватые капли крови. Один из пришельцев опять укусил Тау, теперь за ногу; юноше стало трудно иди, но Рей все так же уперто тащил его вперед.  
В конце лаборатории показался какой-то свет, но это было лишь свечение от очередных инопланетных капсул; справа от них была лестница — первая виденная Тау в этом месте — ведущая куда-то наверх, и Рей потащил Тау к ней. Но тут, тени вновь сгруппировавшись, с двух сторон прыгнули на Рея и Тау, и сбили их с ног. Подвернув покусанную ногу, Тау полетел с лестницы кубарем вниз, потащив за собой и Рея. Рей попытался удержать равновесие и отмахнуться от тянущихся к нему тонких когтистых лап, но в итоге тоже свалился к подножию ступенек. Одно из сразу же подбежавших к ним существ схватило брыкающегося Тау, а второе, подняв оброненный Тау пистолет, нацелило его на самого парня. Рей, увидев это, моментально вскочил и пнул пришельца, и тот, потеряв на секунду равновесие, промахнулся, выстрелив в пол у самой головы Тау.   
Тау к этому времени вырвался из лап второго существа и пытался его побить, но пальцы юноши лишь ударялись о какой-то плотный органический панцирь и скользили по липкой коже, не причиняя противнику никакого вреда. Существо тихо шипяще рассмеялось, оскалив свои мелкие, острые, в два ряда зубы. Но через мгновение, смех существа оборвался, зрачки резко сузились, рот скривился в не произнесенном крике и он упал на пол, а из-под его головы растеклась зеленоватая лужица крови. Позади Рей, сжимающий в дрожащих пальцах лазерный пистолет, сдавленно всхлипнул. Вторая тень куда-то пропала.   
Тау забрал у Рея пистолет и прислонившись спиной к краю лестницы стал оглядываться по сторонам; Рей замер рядом. «Оно где-то близко» - прошептал он. Глаза Рея горели гневным красным цветом. Тау слышал как стучит его сердце в наступившей вновь тишине. Тау было страшно. Неужели он сгинет тут, в недрах этого мрачного, жуткого Сердца, и никто уже не найдет его тела, сброшенного в канализацию к прочим трупам-отходам? Тонкие пальцы Рея сжали локоть Тау. Тот мельком глянул в ставшие постепенно из гневно-красных, в испуганно-желтые глаза Рея. Тау сжал его руку в ответ. «Нет, он не должен бояться. Потому что если будут бояться они оба, то погибнут точно. Кто-то из них должен быть сильнее. Кто-то должен вытащить их обоих, как бы страшно не было ему на самом деле…» — подумал Тау, делая глубокий вдох и собираясь с силами.

«Идем, кажется он пошел звать на подмогу… Мы успеем проскочить через лестницу, пока он не вернулся.» - пробормотал, как можно увереннее Тау, направляясь снова вверх по лестнице. Рей медленно побрел следом.   
Но не прошли они и пары ступенек, как на них снова выскочило существо в капюшоне; оно все еще было одно. Злобно прошипев, пришелец замахнулся кинжалом на Тау и парень, пытаясь увернуться, оступился и снова полетел вниз с лестницы. Рей попытался его удержать, но не смог, и спрыгнул следом вниз. Пришелец уверенно скользнул за ними.   
Все трое теперь были совсем рядом со светящимися капсулами у стены лаборатории, принятые Тау по началу за выход. Тау заметил, что теперь капсулы открыты и светятся не только снаружи, но и изнутри, хотя когда они только подошли сюда, капсулы были отключены. Вероятно, последний пришелец вовсе и не думал убегать, а решил задействовать против непрошеных гостей одну из своих технологий, таящихся в недрах этих залов.   
Смутное предчувствие чего-то нехорошего охватило Тау и он со всех ног бросился прочь от капсул, потащив за собой Рея; но пришелец вдруг схватил последнего за локоть и попытался толкнуть в сторону капсулы. Рей вывернул существу руку и с отвращением отскочил в сторону, пнув пришельца ногой; но тут, внутри капсулы что-то зашевелилось и из нее высунулись длинные, гибкие механические щупальца. Тау несколько раз выстрелил в пришельца, упавшего с ног от удара Рея, а затем стал палить в щупальца, но те двигались невероятно быстро и гибко, так, что Тау в них попасть не мог. От самой же капсулы лазерные сгустки выстрелов Тау просто отскакивали, не причиняя ей никакого вреда. Рей в ужасе побежал назад к центру лаборатории, Тау за ним; путь к лестнице теперь перекрывали вылезшие из капсулы механические отростки.   
«Стой, куда ты?» - испуганно звал Тау. «Куда угодно, только не к ним, только подальше от щупалец…» - сдавлено прошептал Рей. Глаза его мерцали ядовито-лимонным, полным отчаяния цветом. Эти щупальца будили в Рее мучительные, размытые воспоминания тех часов, что он был заперт в одиночестве и над ним проводили опыты. Что-то бесшумно проскользнуло мимо ноги Тау, и вцепилось в ногу Рея; тот закричал. Одно из механических щупалец обвилось вокруг щиколотки юноши и тянуло назад.   
Тау стал стрелять в жуткий механизм, но безуспешно; оказалось, и от него лазерные выстрелы бластера просто отражались. Сам Рей разломать щупальце руками, но даже всех его сверх сил, дарованных мутацией, не хватало; щупальце лишь тихо хрустнуло, но не ослабило своей мертвой хватки. К этому времени до Рея добралось еще одно щупальце и обвило руку, стремительно потянув назад к капсуле.  
«Тау!» - испуганно крикнул Рей. Парень в отчаянии побежал следом, паля из пистолета; потом схватил какую-то железку, валявшуюся рядом, и попытался разрубить металлические путы; но ни она, ни какие-либо из странных приборов поблизости, какие пытался применить Тау, никак не могли уничтожить или хотя бы остановить щупальца из капсулы.   
Тау в бессильном ужасе и отчаянии пнул капсулу ногой, затем стал бегать вокруг, тыкая в какие-то кнопки, в надежде найти выключатель, но ничего похожего ни на одну человеческую технологию, в которой Тау смог бы разобраться за столь короткое время, здесь не нашлось. Щупальца уже затащили Рея внутрь капсулы и крепко зафиксировали его руки и ноги. Глаза Рея стали ярко-белого цвета от смешения невыразимой печали, ужаса, обреченности и еще теплящейся надежды. Он совершил еще несколько безуспешных попыток освободиться. В капсуле что-то защелкало и она стала закрываться.  
Тау подбежал к ней и запрыгнул внутрь. Он не знал, как отключить или сломать капсулу. У него было лишь несколько секунд на решение. И он решил, что лучше умрет с Реем, чем будет видеть снаружи, как тот страдает, и в бессмысленной панике тыкать в кнопки, выпуклости и рычаги, пытаясь найти то, что отключит процесс и откроет камеру. Даже если он вскоре найдет нужную клавишу, будет уже слишком поздно.  
«Прости меня, Рей.» — прошептал Тау. Из глаз его медленно капали слезы, которые он был не в силах остановить; он даже не полностью осознавал, что плачет. Тау схватил Рея за руку и крепко стиснул его пальцы. Створки капсулы с тихим стуком защелкнулись. Глаза Рея стали печального, но более спокойного, голубоватого оттенка.  
«Мне не за что тебя винить, Тау. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах… Я благодарен тебе за все. Я вовсе не боюсь… Не боюсь смерти.» - прошептал Рей в ответ и нагнул к Тау голову, которую щупальца не держали, что бы поцеловать юношу; но Тау ощутил лишь легкое, первое прикосновение его губ к своим.  
В следующее мгновение тело Рея стало таять и рассыпаться; всю капсулу залил сияющий свет, от которого перед глазами Тау пошли радужные круги. Рука Рея в его руке стала совсем невесомой и слегка прозрачной.   
Через еще некоторое время, за которое Тау уже успел подумать, что умер и видит загробное сияние, все вдруг потухло и створки капсулы с щелчком стали открываться. Голова Тау закружилась и он, вывалившись из капсулы, упал на колени.   
Мир вокруг дергался и контуры объектов плыли, как в барахлящем экране. В ушах стоял низкий гул. Рея нигде не было видно. Тау закашлялся и вытер слезы. Некоторые предметы вокруг то становились прозрачными, как трехмерные голографические схемы, то представали перед Тау во всей своей материальности, даже материальнее всего возможного трехмерного пространства, со всеми подробностями, со всей массой и плотностью, которые Тау вдруг так непомерно ярко ощутил.   
Тау встряхнул головой, но это лишь усилило разводы в изображении окружающего мира, а шум в ушах поменял частоту. Парень схватился за голову и закрыл глаза. На мгновение его охватило чувство, словно пол под ногами исчез и он летит в бездонную пропасть.   
Тау вновь испуганно раскрыл глаза. Он все еще сидел на полу. Картинка более менее стала четкой и яркие пестрящие пятна разваливающие окружающую реальность почти исчезли. «Я не умер?» — пробормотал Тау сам себе. Он попытался подняться, но все вновь поплыло, а пол под руками стал распадаться на пиксели. Тогда Тау попытался повернуться на бок, к капсуле, не поднимаясь. Это ему удалось. Там было пусто, все потухло, щупальца безжизненно повисли.  
«Тау?» — вдруг услышал парень голос, напоминающий голос Рея, но словно пропущенный через искажающий звуковой фильтр. «Рей?» — позвал Тау в ответ. «Похоже на то.» — ответили ему. — «Я как-то странно себя чувствую… Я… Я не знаю что это. Я словно не до конца умер… Это омерзительно.»   
Тау повернулся на звук. Чуть выше, над его головой, парил полупрозрачный силуэт Рея, наподобие яркой, необычайно проработанной и материальной голограммы. Края ее слегка колыхались и искажались, когда Рей двигался, оставляя сияющий след. Тау сел на полу и пристально на него уставился. Окружающая картинка наконец приняла свой обычный вид, только полу-прозрачный матричный Рей все еще продолжал парить перед ним.   
Тау протянул к призраку руку. Она не прошла насквозь, как он ожидал, а столкнулась с некой очень тонкой, холодной, еле ощутимой преградой, наподобие мыльного пузыря. По пальцам Тау пробежали легкие электрические импульсы. Он отдернул руку.   
«Я так странно себя чувствую… Я так много всего ощущаю и вижу, чего никогда не видел раньше… Я словно слышу все сверхзвуковые колебания… Все электрические волны… Работу машин, программ и интернета… Это все сейчас стало таким осязаемым…» — пробормотал Рей, задумчиво летая в воздухе и разводя руками. Потом он дернулся в сторону, и исчез внутри капсулы.   
«Я сошел с ума?» - спросил сам себя Тау. «Нет.» — ответил Рей, появляясь из экрана другого прибора неподалеку. «Я думаю, я стал частью матрицы.» - сказал Рей, подлетая к Тау и садясь рядом в воздухе. В его глазах, все также меняющих цвет, играли зеленоватые огоньки любопытства. «Так ты жив?» — удивленно спросил Тау. «Не знаю. Похоже, что мое тело было уничтожено. Расщеплено на атомы. А все что осталось — эта матричная копия моего сознания.» — ответил Рей. Его глаза снова стали грустно-голубыми. Рей коснулся рукой щеки Тау и попытался снова поцеловать. По щеке Тау пробежал легкий электрический разряд, а на губах осталось лишь легкое прохладное дуновение. «Я почти ничего не почувствовал.» - печально сообщил Тау выжидающе глядящему на него Рею. «Так, похоже, теперь и должно быть. Зато я могу коснуться рукой битов памяти… Разворошить программный код… Услышать работу микросхем…» — с горечью процедил Рей, замахнувшись кулаком по воздуху.  
«Что мне теперь делать?» — опустошенно пробормотал Тау. «Как что? Иди назад, пока пришельцы не поняли, что ты выжил. Найди Алису, Гино, своих друзей…» — слегка разозлено ответил Рей. «А как же ты?» — в отчаянии пробормотал Тау. — «Я пришел сюда только ради тебя…» «Я могу перемещаться внутри интернета, внутри любых программ и машин. Я могу прочесть все, что есть в базах данных Сердца. Я могу перепрограммировать изнутри голограммы правителей…» — сказал Рей. — «А потом забраться в твой компьюетр. Или телефон. И поговорить с тобой…»   
Тау вскочил на ноги и попытался схватить Рея за руку. «Нет. Ты пойдешь со мной. Сейчас… А потом, раз ты это можешь, летай, сколько тебе вздумается, по программам Сердца и интернету…» - воскликнул Тау. — «Добывая информацию. Развлекаясь. Познавая свою новую, иную, компьютерную жизнь…»   
Рей согласно кивнул. «Только возьми кое-что… Я сейчас успел заметить колоссальный пустой блок данных где-то неподалеку… Какое-то записывающее устройство с огромным свободным объемом памяти… Думаю, на него могло было бы быть записано даже мое сознание.» — сообщил Рей, указывая пальцем на один из шкафов.   
Тау подошел к нему и вынул тонкий, прозрачный кристальный диск. Больше в шкафу ничего не было. «Это оно?» — уточнил Тау. Рей кивнул. Тау бережно спрятал диск в карман и направился к злополучной лестнице, на которую им с Реем так и не удалось зайти. В этот раз ему никто и ничто не помешало.

Лестница привела Тау на лабораторный склад, из которого через маленькую дверку в углу он смог выйти в большой коридор, от которого отходили другие коридоры-ответвления поменьше. Рей теперь видел все нематериальные, матрично-информационные схемы, в том числе и план устройства этого корабля, и указывал Тау путь к выходу.   
«Нам оставалось пройти так мало… Пара ступенек и склад… И мы бы были в главном коридоре, а из него — знакомый путь вниз, через запасной выход, наружу из Сердца… Почему я не успел, не справился… Лучше бы мы погибли там, оба… А где теперь Алиса, которую я обещал Гино не дать в обиду? Ждет ли она меня еще у выхода, как обещала? Выбралась ли вообще?..» — думал Тау.   
Он снова заволновался. «Не наблюдаю посторонних признаков жизни… Вообще признаков человеческой жизни не наблюдаю.» — ответил Рей. — «Потому, вероятно, из Сердца Алиса выбралась.» Он хотел добавить — «Или погибла.» — но во время остановился и промолчал.   
«Постой-ка, я ведь только подумал об этом!» — поразился Тау. - «Я определенно не говорил своего вопроса в слух.» «Да?» - удивился в свою очередь Рей — «Похоже, для меня теперь слова и мысли совершенно одинаково воспринимаются… Я даже не заметил этого. Судя по всему, на матричном уровне эти сигналы одинаково сильны и осознаются мной как нечто в равной степени реальное и осязаемое.» Тау задумался. Они дошли до тоннеля, в котором находился запасной выход.   
Силовое поле все еще перекрывало боковой коридор, ведущий в лабораторию, но выйти наружу ничего не мешало. Тау вздохнул и подошел к двери. Она была заперта. Он нащупал в ухе передатчик и осторожно сжал его в пальцах, но услышал лишь шорохи. «Похоже, сломался…» — пробормотал он. «Думаю, я могу открыть дверь…» — сказал на это Рей, исчезая в глубине стены. Через пару минут дверь отворилась, а Рей вылетел назад в коридор. «Беги. Сейчас.» — крикнул Рей.   
Тау кинулся бежать от стены к перекрестку, где собирался его отряд утром. Дверь захлопнулась. Ничего не заметившая камера слежения повернула свой взгляд к тому месту, где только что находился Тау. Рей пролетел следом.

На перекрестке никого не было. Тау прислонился к стене и отдышался. Затем осмотрелся по сторонам. На улице уже стало темно. На глаза его попались большие электронные часы, парящие на садом. Было уже 10 вечера. Прошло более пяти часов с того момента, как Алиса покинула Тау в Сердце. Наверное, все ушли, решив, что Тау мертв… Тау в панике стал рыться в карманах, чуть не выронив пистолет и кристальный диск, но в конце концов нашел свой телефон, с появившейся значительной трещиной на переднем экране. Трясущимися пальцами он выбрал номер Алисы, значившейся последней, кому он звонил.  
После продолжительных гудков трубку взял Гино. «Где тебя черти носят, Тау?!» — заорал тот. — «Алиса ранена, Говард мертв, что ты наделал! Возвращайся на нашу базу, срочно!» Гино бросил трубку.  
Тау отключил сигнал и медленно побрел по темной стороне улице к подвалу повстанцев. Укушенная рука и нога болели и слегка жглись при каждом движении Тау ими. Тау чувствовал, что из его глаз снова начинают капать слезы, которые он даже не пытался сдерживать. Собственных мыслей в голове не было. Он шел, повинуясь голосу Гино.  
«Эй, тихо, не реви, соберись!» — крикнул ему Рей, толкая кулаком в плечо. Тау тяжело вздохнул. Мир вокруг стало заволакивать мутной пеленой. Тау еле добрел до подвала и постучал три раза в железную дверь. Ее открыл Рендалл. «Тау!» — с искреннем волнением воскликнул он, подхватывая парня под руки. — «Ты нашел своего друга?» Тау указал вверх на парящего над ним Рея, и, упав на ближайший стул, потерял сознание.


	10. Часть 2. Глава 3.

Ноябрь 3269г.

Тау открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Гино и брызгал ему в лицо водой из пулеверизатора для цветов. «Что случилось?» — спросил Тау, поднимаясь. «Проснись.» — сказал Гино. Тау сонно потянулся. Рука его была забинтована, нога тоже. Рядом, на диване, спала Алиса, обклеенная пластырями и с гипсом на пальце. «Мей обработала твои и Алисины раны… Все остальные ушли готовиться к кремации Говарда. Меня с Малькольмом оставили следить за вами, пострадавшими, но если хочешь, пойдем с остальными тоже.» - тихо сказал Гино.   
Малькольм обмакивал в небольшом тазике с лекарством бинты, и кивнул Тау, когда тот на него посмотрел. До этого взгляд Малькольма отстранено блуждал по подвалу, словно пытаясь увидеть там еще что-то, чего там не было. «Пойдем.» - сказал Тау, с трудом вставая на больную ногу. «Последи за Алисой, хорошо?» - тихо попросил Гино Малькольма. Тот снова кивнул, слегка испугано глядя на Гино.  
«Мне так жаль, Тау, я просто… Я даже...» - вдруг затараторил Гино, хватая Тау за руку и заглядывая ему в глаза, когда они вышли из убежища на улицы Центра. Тау удивленно отшатнулся от него. «Ты чего, Гино?» — не понял он. «Но ведь твой… Ведь Рей…» — голос Гино задрожал.- «Ты не нашел его?»   
«Нашел… Правда… Я… Но ведь вот же он.» — Тау указал на Рея, который летел следом за Тау с интересом наблюдая за происходящем. «Ты же инженер, я думал, ты понял про матрицу, и поэтому ничего не спрашиваешь…» — удивленно сообщил Тау.   
Гино широко раскрыл глаза и уставился туда, куда указывал Тау. «Какая матрица, ты бредишь? Тау… Там никого нет» — голос Гино дрожал; казалось, он сейчас расплачется. «Как нет, я же вижу его, и слышу! Даже могу слегка дотронуться. Рей стал матричным сознанием. Искусственным интеллектом. Нас затянуло в какую-то адскую машину тех существ из Сердца, и потом Рей пропал… Его тело было уничтожено, а сознание было скопировано, и сохранилось. Оно теперь способно обитать в электронно-информативном пространстве.» — сказал Тау.   
«Тау, я понимаю, ты потерял близкого человека, это стресс…» — осторожно начал Гино, на всякий случай протерев очки о рубашку и еще раз изучив место, куда показывал Тау, но так ничего и не обнаружив. «Рей, скажи ему! Сделай что-нибудь, что бы он поверил, что я не сумасшедший!» — в отчаянии завопил Тау, перебивая Гино и хватая за руку слегка пораженного происходящем Рея.   
«Похоже, по каким-то причинам только ты можешь видеть, слышать и даже в некой мере трогать меня в этой матричной форме… Вероятно, это потому что мы были вместе в той капсуле… Между нашими сознаниями установилась некая связь. Но я могу попробовать влезть в телефон Гино, и поговорить с ним от туда…» - сказал Рей, исчезая. «Тау, пожалуйста, успокойся!» — попросил Гино, уже по настоящему перепугавшись за психическое состояние товарища.  
Но тут, у Гино загудел телефон. Парень удивленно вынул его из кармана. «Что такое?» - он потыкал в черный экран на котором замигали синие буквы - «Гино. Тау говорит правду. Это Рей. Я в матрице.» Гино сердито посмотрел на Тау. «Это не Тау.» - тут же всплыла на экране надпись. - «Покажи Алисе. Она разберётся. У Тау есть кристальный диск данных. В нем можно держать мое сознание.» Гино растерянно похлопал глазами.   
«А я что говорил! Он в матрице. Он жив. Частично…» — пробормотал Тау. «Ты должен верить Тау.» - дописали на экране - «Я могу придумать более убедительное доказательство. Но для этого мне нужен нормальный компьютер.» Гино потряс телефон. «Все это напоминает какое-то мошенничество.» — буркнул он. «Я могу перезагрузить рекламу над вами. Даже попробую проявиться на ней.» — возникла очередная надпись на экране телефона Гино. Тау поднял голову.   
И правда, через пару секунд телефон вернулся под контроль Гино, а реклама над головами ребят забарахлила и на ней появился Рей. Похоже, теперь его видел и Гино, потому что он широко и недоверчиво раскрыл глаза. «Если бы все не было так серьезно, я бы решил что это твоя или еще чья-то преглупейшая шутка… » — проворчал Гино. «Ты видишь его?» — забеспокоился Тау.   
«Рея на рекламе? Да. Теперь он уже пропал и все вернулось.» - ответил Гино, недовольно сложив руки на груди. Рей уже летал вокруг парней и даже ткнул Гино пальцем в щеку. Тот слегка вздрогнул и непроизвольно потянулся к щеке, но похоже, до конца так и не поверил этому ощущению. Тау грустно вздохнул. «Я еще поговорю с Алисой. Уверен, она разберется. Она большой специалист по инфопространству…» - проворчал он. Гино пожал плечами.  
«Вы с Реем были вместе? Встречались или что-то типа того?» — вдруг спросил Гино, не глядя на Тау. Юноша вздрогнул. «Почему ты так решил?» - голос Тау невольно дрогнул. «Ты так его любил. Больше чем кого-либо. Чем друзей. Он был для тебя кем-то иным. По крайней мере так казалось. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить или обидеть этим вопросом… Да и сейчас все кажется уже не таким важным. Просто мне всегда было любопытно… Не представляю, как бы я пережил такое, что бы дорогой мне человек исчез… Стал компьютерной программой. Звучит ужасно. И безумно.» — ответил Гино, осмелившись посмотреть на Тау. «Да. Ты прав. Мы встречались. Я рад… Что ты спросил.» — смущенно пробормотал Тау, отводя взгляд и краснея. Гино печально усмехнулся.

Вскоре, Гино и Тау подошли к небольшому мрачному зданию крематория на краю Среднего Кольца. На Среднем Кольце разрешалось сжигать людей, а не только перерабатывать; хотя и прах, если его не забирали принесшие тело, тоже могли использовать для производства и удобрений. Всю достаточно продолжительную дорогу Гино и Тау шли молча. Гино глядел под ноги, а Тау на Рея, который печально разводил руками.  
Говард, как оказалось, завещал себя кремировать и развеятьего прах над Средним Кольцом, где много лет назад родился и провёл часть детства. Рендалл, Патрик, Вейж Фанг и Мей уже стояли на крыше крематория. Гино и Тау поднялись к ним. Все молча и понимающе кивнули подошедшим.  
Рендалл с искреннем сочувствием посмотрел на Тау; так, что тот даже вздрогнул от этого взгляда; это взаимопонимание невероятно растрогало и поразило его. Тау почувствовал себя частью целого. Частью этой маленькой группировки. Теперь они перестали быть для него чужаками. Тау уже не мог их оставить. Отныне он также, как и другие революционеры, как Рендалл, ответственен за них и их действия. Эта война стала и его войной, как бы по началу он не хотел в нее вмешиваться. Он сделал непоправимый шаг, выбрав одну сторону из двух противоборствующих.  
Никто не знал, как правильно проводить похороны, и потому Патрик просто открыл урну и высыпал пепел во время очередного сильного порыва ветра, а Мей сквозь слезы сказала пару светлых и теплых слов в память. Рендалл сжал кулаки и обещал, что не подведет Говарда, своего отца, и будет бороться, вопреки всему, и не остановится, пока их общая цель не будет в конце концов достигнута. Остальные лишь молча и скорбно смотрели на затерявшийся среди пыльных улиц пепел, сметаемый вместе с прочим мусором придорожными вентиляторами в канавы. Мей положила голову Рендаллу на плечо и тот утешающие погладил ее по растрёпанным волосам.   
«Ничего, мы справимся. Теперь у нас есть данные с компа голограмм, и, хотя мы и не успели найти человека ими управляющего, с помощью этих данных мы выясним кто он и найдем его.» — сказал Рендалл. «Эти данные еще надо расшифровать.» — возразил Патрик. «Вот ты этим и займешься!» — грозно приказал Рендалл. Патрик опасливо закивал. «Как глупо получилось… Ведь план был идеальный. Зачем мы сбежали?» — вдруг срывающимся голосом воскликнула Мей. — «Мы бы справились и без Говарда, полностью закончили миссию, а так, словно перепугавшись его смерти, струсили…»   
Рендалл сжал ее руку. «Если бы мы остались, то погибли бы, как и он. Нас обнаружили, а приспешников голограмм намного больше, чем нас, и к тому же, у них есть разные безумно сложные машины… То, что мы вообще смогли попасть в Сердце невероятнейшая удача и редчайший случай; мы не были готовы к тому, что может ждать нас внутри.» - сказал он. - «Мы все еще не проиграли, не смотря на то, что теперь голограммы знают о нас.» Мей печально закивала. «Пожалуй, ты прав… Но разве из-за того, что голограммы теперь о нас знают, все не станет еще хуже? Они усилят защиту, введут более строгие правила, начнут искать тех, кто стоит за взломом…» Рендалл нахмурился. «Мы справимся.» — пространно повторил он.   
Тау стоял поодаль, с восхищением глядя на них, таких сплоченных, отважных и сильных; на мгновение он вновь почувствовал себя слабым и жалким, он хотел быть таким же, как Рендалл, хотел ему хоть чем-то помочь… Теперь это было даже не чувством ответственности и долга; Тау сам искренне хотел быть одним из их отряда, их другом, быть частью их сложного плана, их идей, их системы… «Ты участвуешь в этом деле. Это уже большая честь для тебя и дополнительные работящие руки для них. Ты не жалок.» -прошептал над ухом матричный голос Рея.  
Тау ничего не ответил; ему казалось, что Рей лишь успокаивает его, и ничто не могло сейчас переубедить парня в собственном ничтожестве. Все эти люди не нуждались в нем, ничего, из того что он знал и умел он не мог дать им; он мог лишь иногда выполнять какие-то мелкие поручения; Тау подумалось, что они, вероятно, глядели на него с высока, как на неопытного глупого новичка, и он вполне был согласен с такой оценкой его способностей.  
Тау тянулся к Рендаллу и невольно пытался ему понравиться; но с ним Рендалл был так же суров и замкнут, как и с другими, теперь своими подчиненными. Кажется то, как пытался вести себя Тау, лишь еще больше раздражало Рендалла, а во все не вызывало его заинтересованности.  
Тау вздохнул. Он не смог спасти Рея. Потерял единственную цель и смысл, ради которых сражался. Но он не хотел уходить. Не хотел возвращаться назад в обычную скучную жизнь, где он сидел в четырех стенах и разрабатывал программы. Ему самому ничего не было нужно от повстанцев и он ничего не добился бы для себя или своих идей, пойдя с ними; но он решил пойти, просто потому, что это было не так скучно, как обыденность.

Гино уже мельтешил рядом с Патриком и Вейж Фангом, что-то им втолковывая про способы поиска преступников голограммами, и как от этого можно зашифроваться; похоже, Гино по настоящему заинтересовали идеи новых революционеров об изменениях их мира и установления в Стиллардоке, так называемой, демократии…  
А ведь по сути, думал Тау, в случае их победы, к власти придут эти повстанцы, никем не выбираемые. Что уже противоречит идеи демократии. Разве есть справедливость - насильное завоевание власти горсткой людей, считающих что их идеи правильные и хорошие? Смогут ли они создать то, о чем мечтали? Сможет ли Рендалл установить настоящую демократию, или то, что он сам подразумевает под этим словом, в Стиллардоке? Или лишь превратиться сам в тирана, заняв место предыдущего? Будут ли равные возможности всех людей со всех колец, положение в обществе получаемое лишь благодаря собственным знаниям, силам и труду каждого, выборы следующего, после кого-то из их группы, президента, народным голосованием… А если и сможет, не станет ли от этого только хуже?.. Тау печально вздохнул, молча подходя к остальным революционерам на краю крыши.   
Тау решил, что ему не стоит размышлять обо всем этом. Теперь он всего лишь член отряда и будет просто выполнять приказы… «Идемте. Надо начать расшифровку полученных нами данных и придумать, как еще напакостить голограммам… А то, пока мы тут скорбим и сидим без дела, они успеют восстановиться, и все наши победы станут бессмысленны!» — приказал Рендалл, направляясь к спуску с крыши. Остальные угрюмо направились следом.

Когда они вернулись в подвал повстанцев, Алиса уже пришла в себя. Тау обеспокоенно подбежал к ней и осторожно обнял. «Послушай, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать… Наверное, не самое подходящее время… Но все же… Может Гино уже что-то говорил про матрицу и сознание?..» — начал он. Алиса растерянно на него уставилась. «Рей — жив. То есть... Не совсем жив - его тело расщепилось на атомы, но сознание сохранилось в перекодированном матричном виде… И вижу это матричное сознание только я, вероятно из-за того, что был вместе с Реем в сделавшей с ним это машине… Рей теперь может проникать в технику, в компьютеры и интернет, и тогда его видят и все остальные. Сейчас он летает рядом с мной.» — прошептал Тау.   
Алиса испуганно глянула на Тау, но, убедившись, что тот серьезен, пробормотала -«Ну, в теории это возможно… И в корабле голограмм мы видели вполне продвинутые и сложные для нашего понимания технологии, возможно, на это способные…» Тау, обрадованный ее доверием, рассказал в подробностях все с ним случившееся на корабле; Алиса вновь задумалась. — «А что насчет того кристалла? Ты можешь показать его мне?» Тау кивнул. — «Рей сказал, что на этом кристалле вполне может хранится его сознание… Этот кристалл сейчас пустой.»   
«Проверим.» — согласилась девушка. - «Если это так, то разум Рея, записанный на кристалл, можно будет подключить к механическому, материальному телу — андроиду.» Тау взволновано уставился на Алису. «А вернуть Рея никак нельзя?» — печально спросил он, хотя и так уже знал ответ. «Ведь ты сам сказал, что тело Рея расщепилось на атомы. Было уничтожено. Да и то что осталось сейчас, лишь электронная копия. У нас нет таких возможностей, что бы выращивать полностью живых людей, а потом каким-то образом вдохновлять в них электронные копии сознаний…   
Даже если бы мы и создали клона-человека, у него уже бы был свой мозг, совершенно отличный от оригинального мозга Рея… Говорить о том, что бы запрограммировать мозг клона на точное воспроизводство характера, разума и памяти Рея и во все нелепо, учитывая что мы даже не до конца знаем, что есть человеческий мозг и как он создает это самое наше сознание, с которого была снята матичная копия Рея при уничтожении оригинала…»   
Тау молча качнул головой. «Но ведь те существа из Сердца знают. И обладают достаточными технологиями, что бы копировать сознания… Если есть подобная машина, возможно, существует и машина, обращающая процесс… Делающая человеческую копию по матричной копии…» — предположил Тау. Алиса печально улыбнулась. - «Я сомневаюсь. То, что у голограмм есть невероятные для нас научные изобретения, и связанные с ними возможности не значит, что в их власти воскрешать мертвых и собирать их заново из атомов.   
Я могу частично понять процесс создания компьютерной копии, которая снялась с живого сознания… Но вот что бы создать человека из копии… И кроме того, мне кажется, то, что от Рея осталась подобная копия, еще и телепатически связанная с тобой, это результат сбоя в работе той инопланетной машины, а нее функция… Да и в конце концов, какой толк во всех этих надеждах и предположениях: голограммы не помогут тебе просто потому, что ты их об этом попросишь; а самим нам глупо снова пробираться в Сердце, пытаться разобраться в работе сложнейших приборов, искать среди них то, что нам нужно…   
На это бы ушли долгие годы, и в итоге, мы могли бы лишь погибнуть, ничего не добившись. Я не хочу расстраивать тебя еще больше, Тау, говоря все это, но, к сожалению, такова наша нынешняя действительность, против которой мы не способны ничего сделать, какими бы ложными надеждами себя не тешили. Уж лучше четко осознавать, где кончаются границы реального, и отталкиваться в своих дальнейших действиях от этих выводов.  
Например, вот, создать внешне похожего на Рея андроида и поставить ему кристалл с записанным сознанием Рея — более чем реально.» «А это ведь не плохая мысль. Создать искусственное тело для искусственного разума…» — прозвучал в голове Тау голос Рея. - «А пока будем довольствоваться моими новыми способностями…» Он тихо, с электронным хрустом рассмеялся.

***

Тау вернулся домой. Было странно тихо и холодно, почти как когда-то на чердаке в доме Внешнего кольца. За окном шел снег. Тау сел, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Потом устало повалился на свою кровать. Он снова остался один. Просто так получилось. Однажды посмев влюбиться в Рея и побыв так недолго счастливым, Тау больше не мог быть один. Раньше он был один всегда, но узнав, что значит дружить и любить, он стал во много раз сильнее бояться одиночества.  
Все происходящее было таким размытым и далеким, словно происходило и не с Тау. Он ощущал себя одним во всей этой Вселенной. Плавающая точка среди безвременья и пространства космоса, холодного и безжизненного. Он практически потерял единственного, кто был ему по настоящему близок и дорог. Тау растворялся в небытии и пустоте, превращался в безликую и безмолвную тень. Он упустил все, что только можно было упустить, потерял, растратил и проглядел любые положительные возможности. Все было скучным, серым и мертвым.   
В голове Тау было так же пусто, как и на сердце. Не хотелось ничего делать. Не хотелось больше ни за что бороться и пытаться хоть что-то изменить. Зачем? Это все не вернет ему прежнего Рея, не вернет ему давно канувших в прошлое времен, путь к которым ныне навечно заперт. Одни люди уйдут, другие времена придут. Вечная, бессмысленная возня жалких людишек, что-то для себя жаждущих.   
Матричный Рей летал около Тау, безрезультатно пытаясь достучаться до сознания юноши, но тот не слышал его. Тогда Рей лег рядом с Тау на кровати и почти не ощутимо коснулся его плеча. Тау вздрогнул. Рей попытался его обнять и шептал какие-то успокаивающие слова, но голос его все также проходил мимо ушей Тау.  
Рей был подобен размытому нереальному призраку, и Тау лишь слабо ощущал его присутствие и лёгкие прикосновения, почти не ощутимые кожей и телом. Порой, уходя в пространное забытье, Тау даже не мог видеть его… Лишь чувства и голос в голове, но как они были приятны в этом пустом мире, хотя бы такие, хотя бы далекие и размытые. Их не хватало юноше, но иметь их было лучше чем вообще ничего, чем потерять Рея навсегда.  
Тау нащупал рукой одеяло и натянул на голову, но тогда мерзли ноги. Ему было плохо. Ему не зачем было жить. Зачем только эти голограммы похитили Рея? Забрали его у Тау. Да кто они такие, что бы сметь распоряжаться жизнью Тау, жизнями всех прочих? Они отняли и разрушили все, что он любил. Все эти люди, голограммы, странные существа в Сердце, не то мутанты, не то инопланетяне… Тау никогда не делал ничего ни для, ни против них, но они продолжали делать то, от чего Тау становилось только хуже. Его мечты разбили, его душу растоптали и высмеяли, посчитав глупой выдумкой, отняли то, что приносило ему счастье.  
Рендалла и его шайку Тау друзьями вообще пока что не считал, но, охваченный отчаяньем, болью и жаждой мести голограммам и их прихвостням, юноша решил во что бы то ни стало продолжить сражаться на стороне незадачливых революционеров.   
Тау лежал на кровати, растворяясь в темной звенящей тишине комнаты, которая одна быть может успокаивала его сейчас… Мучительный осколок мрака, засевший в душе Тау вновь начинал гноить и кровоточить, наполняя сердце тяжестью. Если бы только Тау мог получить нечто больше той странной тени его Рея, следовавший всюду за ним и изредка касающейся прозрачными руками…  
Подумав так, Тау почти ощутил и увидел Рея перед собой; Рей был так реален, до мельчайших подробностей, даже запах… Тау протянул руку, но она коснулась одеяла. Рей печально улыбнулся. Тау поцеловал воздух, где находился перед ним Рей, ощущая слабое прикосновение к еле ощутимой поверхности. Рей закрыл лицо своими прозрачными руками. Кажется, он плакал.  
Тау пролежал всю ночь, глядя в потолок; глядя, как он, в начале серый, становился все светлее и светлее и как на нем протянулись две розоватые полосы, а потом и всю маленькую комнатушку озарило утреннем солнцем. Всю ночь Тау пролежал неподвижно, смотря на эту игру света. Он не мог ни спать, ни о чем-либо думать. Что-то внутри скребло и разрывало его душу. Если бы можно было просто пожелать — и исчезнуть. Умереть. Прикрыть глаза и вместо мигающих пятен уставших глаз увидеть безграничную и бесцветную тьму. Но он не умирал. Как сильно бы Тау этого не хотел, он все равно продолжал жить. Надеясь, что вот-вот, и все это безумие прекратится, и ему больше ни о чем не надо будет беспокоится. Но ничего не прекращалось. Прозвенел будильник и Тау устало поплелся на работу, где сегодня был срок сдачи проектов.  
После работы Тау направился к Алисе, но ее не оказалось в игровом зале; тут до Тау дошло, что и Гино дома не появлялся, и поразмыслив, он пошел на Центральное кольцо, к базе Рендолловской группировки. Добытые Алисой еще в начале всей этой миссии пропуска до сих пор исправно работали. Когда Тау осторожно открыл дверь подвала, то на него нацелился ствол лазерного пистолета. Тау равнодушно поднял взгляд на Рендалла и слегка вздрогнул. Рендалл опустил оружие.   
«А. Это ты. Проходи.» — небрежно бросил он. Рядом сидели Вейдж Фанг, Мей, Гино и Алиса. Позвать Тау как всегда не удосужились, но ему было плевать на то что он пришел без приглашения. Он не отступиться и не покинет отряда. Алиса укоряющие глянула на Рендалла, но ничего не сказала. Из угла безмолвно, и как всегда не заметно, взирал Малькольм. Тау беззвучно подошел к столу и сел рядом с Алисой.   
«С чего такое беспокойство?» — сердито спросил он. «Патрик куда-то пропал. Только он нашел ключ к скаченному нами шифру и сообщил об этом, через некоторое время пропал. Просто растворился. Никаких улик, никаких звонков и сообщений. Дома его нет, в „Неоновом сне“ тоже.» — задумчиво сказал Рендалл.   
«Я боюсь, что нас рассекретили. Неудивительно, после всего случившегося… Уверена, что весь интернет под контролем голограмм, и взломать чей-то компьюетр для них пара пустяков. Например, Патрика. И узнать, что он почти разгадал их шифр. И устранить его…» — добавила дрожавшим голосом Мей.   
«Мы должны быть осторожнее. Сюда заходить по одному, в разное время. Никаких переговоров и вылазок в интернет, способных хоть как-то намекнуть о вашем соучастии. Берегитесь ходить по Центральному кольцу и болтать с подозрительными незнакомцами в барах.» — сказал Рендалл. Все согласно закивали.  
Несмотря на всю осторожность отряда, через некоторое время пропал Вейдж Фанг, а затем - Мей. Рендалл был в ярости. «Как они узнают кто мы, откуда? Может, кто-то из вас мне лжет?» - завопил лидер, когда остатки группы в очередной раз собрались в подвале. Все молча и испуганно глядели на него. Рендалл внушительно пнул Тау кулаком в плечо. «Может это ты предатель? Весь такой правильный, скромный и молчаливый. А сам чертов шпион? Ты дольше всех был в Сердце, один на один с теми тварями. Откуда нам знать, что ты вообще человек? Или в твоем мозгу не зашит какой-нибудь контролирующий чип?» — проворчал Рендалл.   
Тау взглянул на Рендалла таким негодующем взглядом, что Рендалл даже смутился. «Тау — настоящий!» - сердито добавила Алиса — «Я проверяла всех нас на наличие жучков и чипов по возвращении.» Рендалл посмотрел на девушку, слегка успокаиваясь. «Вас я даже подозревать не могу…» — он уныло махнул рукой в сторону прижавшихся к друг дружке испуганных Гино и Алисе. «Но не может так быть, что бы мои люди пропадали без причины, не известно куда…» — пробормотал Рендалл.  
«Я… Кое-что видел.» — вдруг раздался из угла еле слышный заикающийся голосок Малькольма. Все обернулись в его сторону. «По улицам бродит Белый Призрак. Невозможно выследить. Не ясно кто. Забирает людей бесследно... Служит голограммам.» - прошептал мальчишка. - «Разыскивает. Владеет информацией обо всех. Был последний раз на улице, где живет Мей… Я следил у ее дома. Видел свет. Мей шла домой. Прошла через переулок. Назад не вышла…» Рендалл глядел на брата широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами.   
«Ты серьезно?! И ты молчал?! Что ты еще видел?!» — накинулся Рендалл на Малькольма. Тот еще больше вжался в свое инвалидное кресло. «Мало чего. Я боялся. Не был уверен.» — ответил мальчишка, запинаясь. «Это голограммы послали кого-то своего агента за нами!» - воскликнул Гино. - «Забирает всех подозреваемых… Думаю им плевать, с кем разбираться. Похищают всех подряд, о ком известно хоть что-то, ставящее его под подозрение. Меньше сомнительных личностей — лучше для них…» Рендалл сжал кулаки. «Идите домой и больше сюда не приходите. Вы не должны попасть в число сомнительных…» — тихо, но твердо сказал Рендалл. Гино и Алиса неуверенно поглядели на парня, потом друг на друга, и, поднявшись, молча побрели к дверям.  
«Я останусь с тобой. Мне нечего терять.» — возразил Тау, обернувшись к Алисе и Гино, а затем к Рендаллу. «Что ты сказал?! Я всем вам приказываю убираться отсюда. Пока не уляжется шумиха вокруг взлома, а этот Белый Призрак не потеряет бдительность. Или тебе не терпится сдохнуть?» - вскричал Рендалл. «Может, я помогу выяснить, кто этот „Белый Призрак“. И найти других, если они еще живы…» - тихо возразил Тау, не вставая со своего места. Его пробил холодный пот. Казалось, что все это сейчас сказал не он. Алиса удивлённо на него уставилась. «Идите…» - Тау махнул рукой и отвернулся, встретившись с горящим гневом взглядом Рендалла. Тот молчал.  
Когда захлопнулась дверь за ребятами, Рендалл угрюмо повернулся к Тау. Он был совсем близко, через одно место за столом, нагнувшись в сторону юноши; его пылающие, темные суровые глаза внимательно изучали Тау. Тау ощутил невольное возбуждение; его тянуло к этому человеку. От пристального взгляда Рендалла по спине Тау побежали приятные мурашки, но он, подавив чувства, продолжал с холодным равнодушием глядеть прямо в глаза Рендаллу в ответ. Они глядели так друг на друга пару секунд. Затем Рендалл отвел взгляд.  
«Ты больной на голову.» - подытожил Рендалл, вставая и уходя прочь. Тау закрыл лицо руками и печально вздохнул. «Ты ему нравишься. Но раздражаешь. Замкнутый. Злой. Смотришь холодно.» — послышался над ухом тихий голосок Малькольма. — «Он уважает тебя. Просто… Не обращай внимания. Делай, что считаешь нужным. Рендалл это поймет.» Тау улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул.  
«Рей?» - позвал он мысленно. — «Ты же можешь снова попасть в корабль голограмм?..» «Да, я уже прочел твои мысли и знаю, что ты хочешь.» — послышалось в ответ. Это было не очень приятное ощущение, что в твоей голове постоянно находится нечто постороннее; чужие мысли, не контролируемые тобой и отвечающие на твои; но, постепенно, Тау привык.  
Ушедший куда-то Рендалл больше не появлялся и Тау, сказав все так же молча его рассматривающему Малькольму, что если что-то понадобится, пусть Рендалл сообщит. Малькольм согласно кивнул. На улице Тау почувствовал, что Рей вышел из его сознания; вероятно, уже слился со всемирной паутиной, решил Тау. Без голоса Рея в голове первое время было свободно, но когда Тау дошел до дома, стало пусто и неуютно. Тау уже привык к комментированию собственных мыслей, к тому, что у него всегда есть собеседник, помощник и невидимый друг. Его стало знобить, как от холода, и он поспешил в квартиру, в свою комнату, где, зарывшись к одеяле, заснул. Ему приснился Рендалл, воющий с черными призраками, сквозь пелену которых звал на помощь голос Мей.  
Весь следующий день Тау провел дома в том же апатичном состоянии. Рендалл не связывался с ним, Рей тоже. Еще через день, кто-то робко позвонил в дверь совсем рано утром. Потом еще раз, настойчивее. Кроме Тау в квартире сейчас никого не было. Он неуверенно подошел к дверям и посмотрел в глазок; в коридоре был Малькольм. Тау отпер дверь и впустил его. «Что случилось?» - спросил он. «Ренадлла тоже похитили…» - еле слышно прошептал мальчишка.  
Тау в панике собирал вещи, готовясь идти искать Алису и Гино. Малькольм с любопытством наблюдал за ним. «Когда? Где?» — обратился он к мальчику. «Переулок Центрального Кольца. Приблизительно час назад. Шел на базу. Я вышел встречать… Появилось существо в белом сияющем плаще с капюшоном. Вспышка — и нет. Телепортация?» — ответил тот. Тау пожал плечами, но вопрос был, по видимому не то риторический, не то обращенный Малькольмом к самому себе.   
Они вышли из квартиры и направившись к игровому залу. Мальком остался ждать в главной комнате, а Тау поспешил в подвал. Там обнаружилась Алиса, разбирающая один из компьютеров. Где Гино, она не знала, и заволновалась, что тот не вернулся домой. Тау вкратце сообщил о произошедшем.   
«Рей уже залез в их систему… Узнает, где голограммы держат наших, и тогда то мы с ними разберемся!» — горячился Тау. — «Я не упущу шанса отомстить голограммам за все их злодеяния, за Рея, за эксперименты…» «Тау, стой, один ты не сможешь помочь тем, кого похитили. Сам только пострадаешь.» — взволновано сказала Алиса, останавливая монолог юноши и хватая его за руку. — «В прошлый раз, у нас был целый подготовленный отряд, хорошо спланированная операция, и все равно все закончилось плачевно…» Тау вырвал свою руку из ее.   
«Я не брошу их там. Они наша команда. Моя команда, мои друзья! Мне плевать как и что мне придется сделать, но я их вытащу. Рендалл бы никогда нас не бросил. Я сделаю тоже самое для него. Для них. Я не позволю страдать моим друзьям. Пускай не совсем друзьям. Но они наши люди. А своих я никогда не бросаю. Как можно дать спокойно умереть тем, с кем бок о бок столько пережил, даже не попытавшись ничего сделать, даже не попробовав! Я виноват хотя бы в том, что все еще тут, а не с ними. Я должен помочь. Кто, еще сделает хоть что-то, кроме меня? А если Гино среди похищенных? Тебе тоже будет все равно? Мы же предадим их. Отдадим на растерзание каким-то жалким голограммам, возомнившим себя богами? Ни за что.» — вскричал Тау, разозлено пнув ногой стул, не в силах остановить захлестнувший его поток негодования.   
«Хотя бы придумай, что ты будешь делать! Как будто я не знаю, что весь твой план состоит в том что бы куда-то нестись и махать кулаками. Силой ты их не одолеешь. И все твое упорство тут не поможет.» — сердито сказала Алиса, вновь пытаясь удержать порывающегося бежать Тау. Парень остановился и словно очнувшись от наваждения невидящим взглядом посмотрел по сторонам. «Надо подождать Рея… Что мы будем делать, будет зависеть от того, что расскажет нам Рей. А пока пойдем к Малькольму, ему, наверное, страшно одному в незнакомом месте.» — ответил, взяв себя в руки и успокоившись, Тау.  
Тау с Алисой поднялись наверх. В зале сейчас было многолюдно; Малькольм прятался в углу в тени. Страшно ему явно не было, скорее, любопытно; он вглядывался во всех окружающих своим проницательным, никем не замечаемым взглядом, собирая для себя какую-то о них информацию. «Мы ждем получения кое-каких данных… От кое-кого.»-пространно сообщил Тау. Малькольм подозрительно сощурился. «От его надежного друга.» — поспешила заверить Алиса.   
«У Тау есть друзья?» — Малькольм беззвучно рассмеялся. Тау слегка обиделся. «Конечно же есть!» - заступилась за Тау Алиса. - «Вот я, например. И Гино. И... Рендалл тоже.» Малькольм с интересом уставился на Тау, потом снова на Алису. Все трое зашли в соседнюю комнату, где было меньше народу и Алиса принесла им из подвала сандвичи. Малькольм ел с аппетитом и много, словно это не его брата только что похитили голограммы; Тау кусок в рот не лез. Он все ждал Рея. Ждал не только потому, что тот выяснит, что с их товарищами, а больше из-за беспокойства за самого Рея; лишь бы снова зазвучал в голове Тау его матричный голосок… Алиса тоже ела мало; видимо, мысль о том, что Гино может быть среди похищенных, все же не давала ей покоя.  
Рей быстро летел сквозь мигающие вывески Стиллардока, пытаясь уловить среди электронных потоков нужный ему; вокруг разлетались разноцветные искры информационных каналов. Среди них парень уловил один, черный, не похожий на остальные, напоминающий переплетающиеся корни. Рей устремился к этому черному каналу, но стоило ему коснуться поверхности «корня», как тот ударил его током. Рей отпрянул в строну и полетел, следуя за ходом черных корней, по направлению к Центру.   
Корни были чем-то инородным, были иным видом информации, что однозначно указывало на причастность к их созданию голограмм-правителей. Петляя следом за черными корнями, Рей добрался до самого Сердца; все эти черные корни выходили из него, а само Сердце в инфопространстве напоминало скрученное из этих корней растение, увенчанное красноватым, пульсирующим цветком. Рей облетел цветок и ствол растения, ища возможность проникнуть в него, но все было тщетно.   
Тогда парень попробовал устремить на один из тонких корней соседние, разноцветные потоки; они поддались прикосновениям его рук и поменяли направление. Когда цветные потоки ударились о поверхность корня, корень заискрился, и на миг черная оболочка слезла, обнажая под собой белоснежные информационные кристаллы. Рей вырвал несколько кристаллов, пока корень не восстановился, и развернул их.   
В них оказались файлы о дронах-патрульных с Внешнего Кольца. Расстроенный Рей сжал их в руках, рассыпав в энергетическую пыль и вернулся к большому корню, толстому информационному каналу. Все важное должно было быть в нем. Рей попробовал пнуть его ногой, но его вновь ударило током. Парень огляделся по сторонам, в поисках того, что помогло бы ему перезагрузить канал и разбить защитную черную оболочку. Взгляд его упал на почти столь же обширный цветной поток; это был общий канал СМИ и интернета. Если столкнуть обе сети, они на время ослабнут; но и этого было бы не достаточно. «Мне нужна помощь.» - пробормотал Рей и рванулся сквозь матричные потоки назад в разум Тау, в сторону игрового зала Алисы, собираясь изложить Тау свой план.  
В это время, Алиса, Рей и Малькольм, доев бутерброды, продолжали молча сидеть в игровом зале, не глядя друг на друга, каждый в своих мыслях. Вдруг Малькольм вздрогнул и дернул Тау за рукав. «Что такое?» - слегка сердито спросил Тау. «Шпион голограмм… Белый призрак. Где-то рядом.» - прошептал мальчик. «Откуда ты знаешь?» — удивилась Алиса. Не успел Малькольм ответить, как наверху послышался шум и шорохи; затем последовала яркая вспышка. Тау в волнении прислушался.   
«Призрак пытался говорить с кем-то из людей из наверху. Тот человек отказался сотрудничать. Паника.» — подытожил Малькольм. «Надо бежать!» — прошептала Алиса, хватая свой ноутбук и кидаясь к углу подвала, где оказался закрытый решеткой и заваленный ящиками черный ход. Первая в него полезла Алиса, затем Тау помог протиснуться Малькольму; согнувшись, он смог проехать в проход на своей коляске. Последним зашел Тау, заперев за собой решетку.  
Когда Тау уже отполз в глубину хода и почти не видел подвала, ему показалось, что в него спускается человек в белом плаще, покрытом каким-то энергетическим защитным полем; из-под капюшона торчал край шарфа, закрывающего лицо. Больше ничего парень не разобрал, ускорив шаг, что бы не потерять в темноте Алису и Малькольма. Они выбрались из лаза позади здания, на темную улочку с трубами, проводами, подсобными строениями и электростанциями; это было одно из мест, так называемой «изнанки Стиллардока», где располагались хозяйственные строения и разнообразные внутренние технические и подсобные помещения.   
Алиса повела их вниз по улице, к одной из своих подруг, как она сказала. Малькольм с подозрением глядел вокруг; здесь было очень пусто, но постепенно, они вышли с изнаночной, на обычную, более оживленную улицу. Там, пару раз опасливо обернувшись на домик игрового зала, Алиса поспешила по направлению к одному из домов на верхнем уровне Среднего Кольца.  
На уровни Среднего Кольца, парящие над первыми, подымали специальные гравитационные лифты. Для их активации надо было зайти в прозрачную трубу и выбрать нужный номер уровня, и затем, силой гравитации, платформу с тобой мгновенно подбрасывало на нужный этаж.   
Практически напротив одного такого лифта жила Эола, которая, открыв Алисе дверь, удивленно уставилась на ее спутников. «Что это за чудики?» - проворчала она, пропуская их всех внутрь дома. «От тебя давно не было слышно вестей, я уж было подумала, ты связалась с какой-то сомнительной группировкой…» — проворчала девушка. Алиса невольно вздрогнула и испуганно взглянула на Эолу. Та тоже испугалась. «Неужели я угадала? Я же просто пошутила… Ой-ей, за вами что, полиция гоняется?» — она хмуро взглянула на Тау.   
«Нет, не совсем… Это не важно. Мы просто пока побудем у тебя. Ничего не случится…» - принялась убеждать ее Алиса, но, похоже, Эола теперь уверилась, что Алиса в взялась в какое-то опасное и незаконное дело и ей, Эоле, рядом с Алисой тоже не безопасно находится. «А она нас не сдаст?» — забеспокоился Тау, когда Эола на время оставила Алису в покое со своими расспросами и отошла в другую комнату. Алиса пожала плечами. «Я всегда доверяла ей, но кто знает, что она там себе теперь навыдумывала и что ей взбредет в голову сделать… Она никогда не отличалась революционными взглядами. Ей всегда неплохо жилось и при существующем порядке, а в случае чего она умела выкрутиться или избежать наказания… Если она решит что мы и вправду опасны, или преступники, наверняка побежит в полицию, потому что верит, что та может ее защитить…» — сказала Алиса. «Полиция работает на голограмм. Она никого не защищает, кроме их желаний.» — буркнул Тау «Наивная. Простая. Наделает глупостей. Лучше молчать и не оставаться с ней надолго» — добавил шепотом Малькольм.  
Алиса, вздохнув, села на диван и достала из рюкзака свой ноутбук. «Тау, смотри-ка!» - вдруг воскликнула она. Парень взволновано подошел и сел рядом. По экрану пробежали полосы и Тау увидел Рея. Его глаза были тревожно-желтого оттенка. «Я обнаружил кое-что; инфоканал голограмм. Но он очень хорошо защищен и мне нужна помощь в его взломе.» — сообщил юноша. — «Я хочу направить на него канал СМИ и на время этим ослабить; Алиса в этот момент могла бы начать дос-атаку и перезагрузить сервера голограмм; в тоже время, я внедрюсь в их инфоканал, что еще заметно затормозит его работу, и добуду то, что нам нужно.»   
Алиса и Тау удивленно и взволновано его слушали. «Это же опасно! Ты перегрузишь их сервер собой! А если что-то случится и ты не восстановишься? Или они сотрут тебя антивирусом?» — запаниковал Тау. «Сознание Рея достаточно мощное, что бы дополнительно загрузить их инфоканал и не поддаться всяким там защитным программам» — возразила Алиса. — «Тем более, я думаю, нам хватит и обычной дос-атаки, что бы перегрузить их сервера на время… Правда, если у них есть даже такие кристальные диски, способные вмещать человеческий разум… Это должна быть очень масштабная дос-атака.» «Я могу без особых усилий влезть в добрую половину компов обывателей и перенаправить их адреса к тебе» — предложил Рей. — «Эта пара пустяков для того, кто часть матрицы…» Алиса согласно закивала. — «Сообщи нам, когда все будет готово; тогда я начну атаку» Рей отключился.  
Алиса еще несколько минут пялилась на рабочий стол своего ноутбука, пытаясь вспомнить, для чего она его открыла до того, как с ней связался Рей, но, так ни к чему и не придя, отставила его в сторону. «А где Малькольм?» — вдруг всполошилась она. Тау стал оглядываться и звать мальчика. В комнату зашла Эола. «Ваш пацан минут пять назад куда-то ушел. Или укатил?» — сообщила она. Алиса и Тау переглянулись. «Он сам о себе позаботится…» — пробормотал Тау, пытаясь успокоить и себя, и Алису. Она устало вздохнула. — «Ну, о нем полиция и наш преследователь, кем бы он не был, надо полагать не знают… Для них он просто ребенок».  
Эола слушала их, сложив накрест руки, а потом молча скрылась из виду. «Она что-то задумала…» — прошептал Тау. В коридоре раздались шаги и механические голоса охранных дронов; «Она вызвала полицию?!» — всполошился Тау. «Кто? Простите, я сейчас дома одна… А знаете, вчера я видела в соседнем квартале странного типа, честно вам говорю…» — последовал за тем взволнованный и наигранно печальный голосок Эолы. «Не она. Эола тенят время. Бежим!» - шепнула Алиса, хватая Тау за руку, и побежав к очередному тайному ходу. Когда полиция зашла в комнату и обыскала ее, не поверив Эоле, Тау с Алисой уже и след простыл. «Как они все-таки нас нашли?» — спросил запыхавшийся Тау, когда они с Алисой сели на лавочку на небольшой аллее. «Похоже, случайность… Они не знали, что там мы, просто кого-то ловили… Или по какой-то причине решили проверить дом Эолы в это самое время. Может, кто-то в игровом зале сдал тому бледному типу в капюшоне мой и ее адреса… Домой нам нельзя.» — ответила девушка. Тау задумался.  
Тут у Алисы снова загудел ноутбук и, открыв его, она вновь увидела лицо Рея. «Все готово…» - сообщил тот, сверкая взволнованными малиновыми глазами. Алиса быстро что-то запустила на компе; Рей кивнул ей и исчез. Тау взволнованно глядел в черный экран с прыгающими значениями кодов, половину не понимая; они сливались перед его глазами бесконечной переливающейся матрицей, так, что даже голова закружилась. Парень встряхнул головой и запустил пальцы в свои длинные белые волосы, спускающиеся прямыми прядями ниже плеч. «Их сервера упали!» — взволновано воскликнула Алиса через некоторое время. — «Это значит, сейчас у Рея есть шанс проникнуть внутрь…» Тау в волнении сжал пальцы.  
Рей перенаправил поток СМИ и столкнул с черным каналом голограмм, от чего тот завибрировал, а верхние слои защиты стали осыпаться; он нетерпеливо стал ожидать Алисиной дос-атаки. Через пару секунд, со всех сторон к каналу рванули тонкие серебристые паутинки, вытягивающиеся из множества компов ничего не подозревающих горожан. Рей тоже дернулся к серверу; канал больше не бился током и Рей смог, пнув его ногой, отковырять кусок черной оболочки; паутинки также медленно ее разъедали, продвигаясь к центру-Сердцу. Рей нырнул в пробитый им проем, оказавшись внутри сети голограмм.   
В инфо-канале голограмм все сияло необычайно сложными, многогранными кристалликами памяти. Рей быстро сканировал их взглядом, пролетая мимо, выискивая нужную ему информацию. Наконец, такая попалась ему; он снял копию с кристалла, проведя по нему рукой, но выходить пока что с сервера не стал, надеясь обнаружить еще что-нибудь полезное. Рей не ошибся; вскоре он нашел еще кое-что интересное; увиденное поразило его, и Рей в спешке стал снимать копии со всех заинтересовавших его файлов. Когда он копировал последний необычный файл, бывший по близости, система начала восстанавливаться, а поврежденные сервера блокироваться.  
Голограммы работали отменно и мгновенно обнаружили сбой. Рей кинулся к пробоине и, пока она еще не затянулась, вылетел наружу. Вряд ли в матричном состоянии у него могло бешено колотится сердце или выступить пот, но Рей испытывал некие похожие ощущения; не успей он вылететь из сервера голограмм, когда тот снова бы закрылся, он бы уже никогда из него не выбрался… Да и еще голограммы наверняка бы включили мощный антивирус, растворивший, убивший бы Рея… Но ради Тау Рей готов был рисковать собой. Облегченно вздохнув, он потащил снятые копии файлов на комп Алисы.  
Когда Алиса открыла полученные файлы, оказалось, что они не зашифрованы, как она ожидала, а были во вполне свободном доступе. Рей растерянно пожал плечами, предположив, что когда он снимал копии, данные как-то прошли через его сознание и сами расшифровались; но Алисе сейчас было не до этого. Она быстро отыскала информацию о заключенных — особо опасных преступниках, которых держали в специальной тюрьме, в Сердце. Обычные преступники почти сразу же обнаруживались дронами и либо на месте уничтожались, либо подвергались наказанию. Эти же, по каким-то причинам, содержались отдельно.   
«Наверняка на них ставят опыты или что еще похуже!» - сказала Алиса. — «Это должно быть чем-то страшнее смерти, если их не убивают сразу, а тащат туда…» Она вздрогнула. — «Тюрьма расположена в Сердце, но ближе к его краю; возможность попасть туда напрямую из Центра есть, но это будет трудно, учитывая, что охрана там усиление, чем в обычной части корабля… И что наш приход туда могут ожидать.» «Попробую изучить изнутри систему этой тюрьмы.» — сообщил Рей, все это время маячивший по экрану компа Алисы и смотрящий, как она открывает и читает файлы. Девушка кивнула и юноша исчез.  
Алиса тем временем стала открывать остальные, полученные от Рея файлы. Тау молча смотрел в экран через ее плечо. «Тюрьмой заведует некий Охотник. Судя по всему, он тот самый человек в белом энергозащищенном плаще, забирающий „особо опасных преступников“. Этот охотник, он же Белый Призрак, вероятно, в прямом подчинении у голограмм… Каждая из голограмм заведует какой-то одной, своей областью. Основным управлением, наукой и законами города распоряжается 1-й, синяя голограмма, за прочими исследованиями, искусством и „моралью“ стоит 2-я, красная голограмма, а за безопасностью, экспериментами и уничтожением всего нежелательного следит 3-я, зеленая голограмма… Об этом можно судить по передаваемым им по разным инстанциям отчетах, перехваченных Реем.   
В теории, компьютерная программа, даже столь развитая, никогда не будет действовать, как человек… Но голограммы действуют и не совсем как люди, и не так механично, как роботы… Трудно сказать, кто же они. Но они владеют мощными технологиями; есть много отчетов о работах по изучению сложнейших и просто невероятных приборов, в том числе, и космических кораблей…   
По каким-то причинам все эти достижения достаются лишь избранным: обитателям Сердца и Центрального кольца. Рей раздобыл и открыл нам очень много засекреченной правительственной информации, но, искренне говоря, полезного на данный момент для нас из нее - только расположение и план тюрьмы, где вероятно, держат наших товарищей… Мы пока даже не знаем, как нам их от туда спасти.   
Да, Рей сейчас принесет еще и данные о защите этой тюрьмы… Но придумать, как обойти эту защиту, придется нам самим!» — рассуждала в слух Алиса. Тау сидел напротив, поджав ноги, и широко раскрытыми, немигающими глазами глядел на подругу, обдумывая то, что она говорила.  
Почти одновременно с вернувшимся с новыми данными Реем, к их лавочке подъехал неизвестно откуда взявшийся Малькольм. Тау заметил его, только когда он оказался почти вплотную с ними. «Где ты пропадал? Откуда ты взялся?» - сердито спросил он. Мальчик взволнованно вжал голову в плечи. «Увидел шпиона в белом плаще. Пошел следить. Он меня не видел. Знаю, где тюрьма, и как Белый Призрак туда попадает.» — прошептал он.  
«Ты можешь провести нас внутрь тюрьмы?» - поразилась Алиса. Малькольм закивал. «Следуйте за мной.» — позвал он, помахав рукой. Алиса и Тау, вскочив, побежали за ним. Рей в это время переслал Алисе данные о заключенных; все их пропавшие товарищи оказались в списке. Гино тоже был среди них. Алиса сдавленно вскрикнула и схватилась за плечо Тау. «Мы его вытащим.» - уверенно ответил Тау. «Оружие не понадобится. Много охраны. Не справимся. Не должны быть замечены.» — предупредил Малькольм Тау, собиравшегося что-то спросить. Тот удивленно кивнул.  
Вдоль улиц бежали режущие глаза полоски вывесок и огни пролетающих с невероятной скоростью гравитационных машин. Началась гроза, и черное ночное небо поминутно разрывали всполохи молний. Малькольм вывел Тау и Алису на Центральное кольцо. Холодные капли дождя заливали глаза; от отопительных генераторов и сливных решеток подымался пар; вскоре он заволок собой всю улицу и впереди различались лишь размытые далекие очертания фонарей. Тау казалось, что вот-вот из этого тумана выскочит на них Белый Призрак или выступит острый угол какого-нибудь дома, перегородив дорогу, но Малькольм уверено продвигался вперед.   
«Скоро придем.» — прошептал он, останавливаясь на углу улицы и указывая вперед, на большое прямоугольное здание, защищенное энерго-полем. «Мы сейчас со стороны черного хода. Обычно Белый Призрак проходит как раз через него. Когда он зайдет или выйдет, полю нужно будет еще некоторое время, что бы снова включиться. Я не заметно проберусь и открою проход вам.» — сообщил Малькольм. «Опасно идти одному!» — заволновалась Алиса. — «Ты точно знаешь, как туда попасть, как отключить поле?» «Конечно знаю! Втроем больше вероятность, что нас поймают! Кроме того, вы большие, заметные.» — возразил Малькольм.  
Тау заглянул в худое, болезненное, обклеенное пластырями лицо мальчишки и его большие темные глаза, в которых сверкали обида и разочарование от того, что ему не верят. Тау был знаком этот взгляд, это выражение лица, словно мальчишка сейчас закричит — «Ну как вы не понимаете, как не видите столь очевидного? Почему не даете мне сделать то, что я придумал? Я уже все решил, я знаю, что оно сработает. Там мой брат, ваши друзья, у нас так мало времени, а вы тратите его на пустые разговоры, обсуждение моих предложений и препинания. Поверьте же в меня. Поверьте в то, что я придумал, глупые, ограниченные взрослые.»   
«Алиса, не надо его недооценивать. Он уже и так много сделал, нашел эту тюрьму и вход в нее. Пускай идет. Он справится. А если что-то и пойдет не так, мы сможем помочь ему, как раз-таки не попавшись вместе с ним.» — сказал Тау, положив руку на плечо девушке. Малькольм, только и ждущий этих слов, рванул за угол дома, когда Тау еще даже не договорил до конца. Алиса вздохнула.   
«Я просто беспокоюсь за него…» - прошептала она. — «Он ведь еще ребенок…» Тау насмешливо фыркнул. «Ты говоришь так, словно сама не была ребенком. Почему-то, некоторые люди словно забывают, что они когда-то были детьми и считают детей глупыми и не опытными. Но в сравнении с каким-нибудь взрослым из Центра, ребенок, выросший на улицах Среднего или Внешнего кольца будет намного более приспособленным к жизни. Ему приходилось выживать, он видел боль и страдания, а может и смерть; он дрался и прятался вместе со своим братом-ополченцем и его командой. Он видит возможности и хитрости, не доступные нам. Это не зависит от возраста. Способности и знания людей бывают совершенно разными». Алиса задумчиво кивнула головой.  
«Я никогда не жила на улице, не испытывала материальные трудности… Везде ходила следом за старшим братом и сестрами, быстро и легко всему у них училась… Меня понимали и любили. Всегда выслушивали и убедительно объясняли, если я в чем-то была не права… Взрослые казались мне крутыми и умными. Кроме того, я много чего боялась и всегда шла к страшим за помощью и поддержкой. Наверное, по этому мне трудно поставить себя на место вас с Малькольмом.» - разоткровенничалась вдруг Алиса.   
Она присела на край мусорного бака. Ее длинные синие волосы намокли и слиплись; потекли тени и помада, и девушка теперь вытирала их салфеткой. Огоньки на приборчиках в ее ушах слабо поблескивали, отражаясь в больших печальных фиолетовых глазах. Сейчас Алиса выглядела совершенно хрупкой и беспомощной. Должно быть ей было страшно, но Алиса всегда могла найти повод улыбнуться. Тау сел рядом с ней и ободряюще приобнял. Он не знал, что сказать, что бы ее поддержать или утешить.  
Они были очень похожи, но все же, такие разные; но это не мешало им находить общий язык и доверять друг другу. Только сейчас Тау вдруг осознал, что именно Алиса больше всех утешала и поддерживала его, именно с ней, кроме Рея, он больше всего общался и по-настоящему веселился. Что Тау просто невероятно раздражало, так это болтовня Алисиных подружек и редкие проблески ревности Гино; как они все не могли понять, что Тау не нравятся девушки? Что он никак не может влюбится ни в Алису, ни в другую женщину? Они не верили, что можно быть просто близкими и лучшими друзьями, будучи парнем и девушкой; верными и обо всем друг другу рассказывающими, но не испытывающими каких-то чувств и влечения друг к другу. Большинство людей почему-то привыкли судить всех по себе.  
Тут послышался еле уловимый шорох и энерго-поле у черного хода отключилось; к тюрьме подходил Белый Призрак. Тау и Алиса спрятались за мусорным баком, мигом позабыв обо всем другом, кроме таинственного противника. Он легко и быстро проскользнул в дверь, сливающуюся со стеной, и до этого совершенно не заметную. Следом Тау разглядел Малькольма, проехавшего сквозь отключенное поле. Потянулись минуты волнительного ожидания. Тут, поле вновь открылось, и за-за приоткрытой двери высунулся Малькольм; он огляделся кругом испуганным взглядом и махнул рукой, надеясь, что Тау с Алисой его заметят.   
Тау схватил Алису за руку и быстро потащил к зданию тюрьмы; та и сама уже заметила мальчишку. Из-за другого угла показались охранники. Тау еще больше заторопился. Только они заскочили в дверь и Малькольм закрыл ее и включил поле, как снаружи раздались голоса — «Господин Трион? Это вы?». Тау взволновано посмотрел на Малькольма. Тот показал на приборы, поле уже должно было заработать. Все трое в молчании замерли у дверей, боясь пошевелиться.  
Они оказались в небольшом коридорчике, вроде охранного поста, где располагались экраны и множество пультов под ними; некоторые показывали записи с внешних камер наблюдения. «Кажется, ушли…» - прошептала Алиса, глядя в один из экранов. Потом она быстро прошлась по записям, проверяя, не заметили ли их проникновение сюда. На одном кадре промелькнул черным пятном Тау, и Алиса на всякий случай убрала его, хотя разобрать что это был за человек все равно не представляло возможности. «Думаю, теперь можно идти.» - сообщил она. Малькольм пожал плечами и они направились дальше, вглубь тюрьмы.  
После охранного поста они сразу попали в само тюремное здание. Оно напоминало Сердце; коридоры образовывали такие же черно-зеленые, словно живые провода и трубы, переплетающиеся между собой. Звук утопал в черном полу, сделанном из непонятного вещества. Вскоре показались камеры, где сидели заключенные; двери в камеры были такие же, как входная, незаметные, без ручек, только еще с маленькими мутными окошками наверху.   
Тау боязливо заглянул в одно из окошек; внутри, в дальнем углу, в темной полупустой камере, сидел больной напуганный человек; взгляд его был пустой и совершенно безумный; кожа лица покрыта волдырями и зеленоватыми пятнами; заметив Тау, он дернулся к дверям, вытянув худые, покрытые шрамами руки. Тау отпрянул от окошка и поежился.   
«Как мы найдем камеры наших товарищей?» — шепотом спросил он. «Где-то должен быть пост охраны, где расположены мониторы внутреннего наблюдения. Можно будет промотать запись до момента, когда сюда привели Гино и остальных.» — ответила Алиса. — «Или, пока идем по коридору, будем заглядывать во все окошки…» Тау пожал плечами и мельком заглянул в еще пару дверей; там метались такие же безумные, искалеченные люди. У одной двери Тау постоял чуть дольше, увидев кого-то рыжего; но, к его облегчению, это был не Гино.   
Коридор закончился, и начался другой; там были такие же двери, за которыми сидели такие же люди, но с другими болезнями и искажениями. Охраны пока видно не было. «Вероятно, тут все фиксирует техника… Зачем голограммам люди? Небось и снаружи охрана только для вида…» — прошептала, словно прочтя мысли Тау, Алиса. В очередном коридоре Тау обнаружил за дверьми вполне вменяемых и пока еще не сильно измученных людей; по крайней мере, таких внешних следов экспериментов, как у предыдущих, у них не было. «Возможно, здесь новенькие?» — спросил Тау. Они с Алисой стали заглядывать во все окошки коридора. Малькольм молча ехал следом, наблюдая, не видит ли кто их тут; до окошек он не доставал.  
Тут Тау испуганно замер у одного из окошек и подозвал Алису. «Это что, Рендалл?» — прошептал он. Малькольм замер и прислушался. Тау заколотил в дверь. «Тихо, тихо, надо придумать, как открыть дверь!» — отчаянно зашептала Алиса, оттаскивая парня в сторону.  
Человек в камере очнулся и поднял отяжелевшую голову. Тау снова глянул в окошко. Рендалл неверующие уставился на него, потом потер вески и снова опустил голову. Тау вновь постучал, уже тише, и стал пытаться объяснить парню знаками, что это он. Рендалл нахмурился и попытался подняться. Вскоре, ему это удалось и он подошел к окошку. Тау замахал ему. Рендалл в ответ сердито покрутил пальцем у виска и показал на Тау. Тот улыбнулся.   
Алиса уже ощупывала стены в поисках панели с проводами. «Странно, стены как будто живые… Словно не из метала, а из какого-то мягкого, органического вещества…» — прошептала она. Малькольм обеспокоенно крутился у двери камеры Рендалла. «Это он?» -спросил мальчишка Тау. «Да. Сейчас мы его вытащим.» - ответил ему юноша, начав помогать Алисе в поисках переключателя в стенах.   
Вскоре, Тау нащупал, что в одном месте стена раздвигается, и засунул в щель руку; внутри оказались провода и щиток с переключателями, на вид такие же живые, как и стены. На ощупь провода были мягким и клейкими, соединенными с друг другом чем-то липким и зеленоватым. Алиса подошла к Тау и заглянула в приоткрытую им пальцами щель. «Похоже, это то что надо…» — морщась, прошептала она. «Хотя они и сделаны из чего-то органического, структура та же, что и в обычных компьютерах.» - сообщила девушка, аккуратно выдергивая несколько гибких, извивающихся разъемов из своих гнезд. «Если это коридор… То это камеры…» — проворчала сама себе под нос Алиса, изучая щиток. Затем она нажала на один из переключателей.  
Послышался легкий гул и приоткрылась дверь Рендалла. Малькольм кинулся к нему, но парень сердито отпихнул брата. Тау подхватил Рендалла под руки; тот еле стоял на ногах. «Идиоты… За чем приперлись? А еще его с собой взяли!» — прошипел Рендалл, хмуро глядя на Малькольма. Тот покраснел и обиженно опустил голову. «А что, надо было оставить тебя тут умирать? Хочешь превратится в полуразложившегося мутанта с язвами, какие сидят в соседних коридорах?» — грубо ответил ему Тау. Он тоже начинал злится. — «Лучше скажи, знаешь ли ты, где остальные наши.» Рендалл молча хмыкнул.   
«Надо полагать, что в этом же коридоре. Осмотрите другие камеры. Если тут их нет, может кого-то уже перевели в соседний.» — наконец изрек он. Тау осторожно усадил Рендалла, прислонив к стене. «Она теплая… И шевелится…» - вдруг сообщил Рендалл с явным испугом. Тау оттащил его в центр коридора и Малькольм, осторожно обняв брата, положил его голову себе на колени. «Идите, осмотрите этот коридор до конца. Я подожду с Рендаллом.» — сказал Малькольм.   
Алиса и Тау принялись заглядывать в остальные окошки камер; в одной из них они нашли Вейж Фанга, еще чуть дальше — Мей. Старик чувствовал себя лучше всех, на нем пока еще не проводили никаких опытов; он помог Мэй дойти до Малькольма и Рендалла. «Мэй!» - радостно воскликнул Рендалл, попытавшись подняться на встречу девушке, но не смог. Малькольм положил свою худую ручку ему на голову. «Не беспокойся. Самое главное, что вы все — живы… Порадуетесь этому потом, когда покинем стены тюрьмы.» - прошептал он. Вейж осторожно сел напротив Малькольма с Рендаллом.   
Мей попыталась улыбнуться, но у нее плохо вышло; на ее шее были шрамы и рубцы; девушка молча коснулась плеча Рендалла и замотала головой. Похоже, она не могла говорить. Парень разозлено стукнул кулаком по полу, но сил его хватило лишь на слабый удар, тут же растворившийся в мягкой обшивке коридора. «Как же мы допустили такое… Я допустил. Не смог защитить тебя…» — пробормотал Рендалл, касаясь рукой исцарапанной щеки девушки. Она печально прикрыла глаза и покачала головой. «Ты не виноват…»-попытался успокоить его Малькольм. — «Все, кто работал в нашей команде сами знали, на что идут и что с ними может случиться…» Мей кивнула. «Гино и Патрика в этом коридоре нет.» — сообщил Тау, возвращаясь.  
«Думаю, нам стоит разделиться. Вы пойдете назад, к выходу, а мы дальше, искать остальных.» — сказала Алиса, подходя следом за Тау к Малькольму, Рендаллу, Мей и Вейжу. «Мы с Малькольмом о них позаботимся.» - вдруг заговорил Вейдж Фанг. — «Гино и Патрика могли уже отвести в камеру для опытов… Я видел, как многих уводили куда-то вверх по коридору, а потом оттуда же возвращали искалеченными.» Тау удивленно на него взглянул. Алиса согласно закивала. Старик помог подняться Мей, затем Рендаллу; вчетвером они осторожно потопали в сторону черного выхода. Малькольм пару раз обернулся, взволновано и печально посмотрев на Тау, словно желая о чем-то предупредить, но промолчал.  
Тау ободряюще махнул рукой и они с Алисой скрылись за поворотом следующего коридора. В конце его была дверь, отличающаяся от прочих. Когда Алиса заглянула в окошко, то обнаружила, что за ней лаборатория; вдалеке в свете ламп мелькали чьи-то тени. Тау быстро осмотрел камеры кругом, но там не оказалось ни Гино, ни Патрика. Кроме лаборатории тут была еще и лестница на более верхний уровень. «Вряд ли Гино и Патрик будут на верхних этажах, если остальные были тут.» - предположила Алиса. - «Думаю, нам стоит пробраться в лабораторию.»   
Девушка стала искать очередной щиток в стене, что бы отпереть дверь. Тау молчал. Когда Малькольм сказал, что оружие им не понадобится, парень все равно взял с собой нож; теперь он обеспокоено трогал его под курткой. Тени в лаборатории вполне могли оказаться существами, подобными тем, что напали на него и Рея в Сердце. В голове что-то закопошилось и Тау ощутил присутствие Рея в своих мыслях. Тот тоже выжидающе молчал.  
Алиса выдернула нужный провод и дверь стала открываться. Тау крепче сжал нож в руке под курткой. Дверь отворилась и тени, что-то закричав на незнакомом языке, кинулись к ним; Алиса ударила одного из существ острием штыря, вынутого из-за уха и оказавшегося раза в два длиннее, чем он казался на голове, а Тау, выхватив нож, ранил второго. Они, переглянувшись, быстро расправились с тюремщиками и обнаружили, что это и правда были серо-зеленые существа с щупальцами, как в Сердце, но без толстого панциря и не обученные сражениям. На них были белые лабораторные перчатки и халаты. «Что это за монстры? Жертвы экспериментов?» — прошептала Алиса, нагибаясь над одним из них. Тау пожал плечами и зашел в лабораторию.  
Внутри лаборатории было множество капсул, столов, испачканных кровью, и машин не понятного назначения, с разнообразными иголками, колбами и щипцами. Все это больше напоминало камеру пыток, нежели кабинет исследователя. В одном из кресел сидел Гино, безвольно опустив голову на плечо. Неподалеку был и Патрик, к которому подсоединили какую-то трубку, а в голову воткнули ряд игл. Алиса сдавлено вскрикнула и кинулась к Гино. «Он… Он просто без сознания. Кажется ему ничего не успели сделать…» - прошептала девушка, гладя жесткие рыжие волосы Гино и проверяя его пульс. Из глаз ее полились слезы.   
Тау помог освободить Гино из кресла и потряс за плечи. Гино все никак не приходил в себя и Алиса осталась с ним возле кресла, Тау же подошел к Патрику. «Кажется, он мертв…» — неуверенно сообщил Тау, проверяя пульс. Вокруг Патрика лежали разнообразные хирургические инструменты. Тау обошел вокруг стола с ними. Алиса тоже подошла к Тау. «Вероятно, они хотели провести вскрытие…» — сообщила она, тоже проверив пульс мужчины. — «Надо брать Гино и бежать отсюда, пока не поздно…» Тау поднял Гино и они с Алисой побежали прочь из лаборатории. Пару раз Тау неуверенно оглянулся на труп Патрика, но Алиса схватила его за руку, не давая остановиться; саму ее начало тошнить; похоже она только сейчас полностью осознала весь ужас происходящего.  
Когда Тау с Алисой почти добежали до выхода, из коридора впереди послышались выстрелы. Тау в ужасе замер. Алиса выглянула из-за стены и обнаружила, что Вейж Фанг стрелял в охранников, видимо, взятым на посте охраны оружием; Малькольм пытался вывести Мей наружу, но стрелявшие никак не позволяли этого сделать. Рендалл тоже сидел тут, за одним из ящиков, но руки его не слушались и он почти не мог стрелять. Старик наконец ранил ближайшего к нему охранника, тот перестал стрелять, и Малькольму с Мей удалось скрыться в тумане переулка.  
Тау отдал Гино, начавшего приходить в себя, Алисе, и, выхватив нож, кинулся на подмогу. Рей вновь куда-то исчез из его головы. Тау метнул нож в стоящего неподалеку охранника; он не промахнулся, и, человек, бывшим один из рабов-мутантов, повалился на землю. «Скорее, бежим!» — прошептал Тау, хватая за плечи одобрительно посмотревшего на него Рендалла.   
Тут Тау обнаружил, что Вейж Фанг, закашлявшись, стал падать. «Проклятье, вас ранили?» — заволновался Тау. Старик отмахнулся от него рукой. «Рендалл, беги! Я помогу Вейжу.» — приказал Тау, в отчаянии глядя на старика. Рендалл поднялся и прихрамывая побежал в туман переулка к Малькольму и Мей. Тау оглянулся на Алису, с трудом пытавшуюся тащить Гино. «Так, Алиса, помоги Вейджу, ему срочно нужна помощь, а я понесу Гино.» — сказал Тау, внимательно посмотрев на старика. Тот держался за окровавленный бок и кашлял, но все еще мог идти. Заплаканная и усталая Алиса кивнула и, снова передав Гино Тау, помогла Фангу опереться на свое плечо.   
Вокруг бегали лучи прожекторов, где-то вдалеке слышался шум и приглушенные сигналы тревоги; видимо, охранники уже сообщили о побеге. Тау выдернул из убитого охранника свой нож и вытер о подол куртки. Затем поднял на руки Гино и побежал следом за Алисой с хромающим Вежем. На воздухе Гино почти полностью пришел в себя и глядел на Тау ничего не понимающим, подслеповатым, без очков, взглядом.   
Из-за соседнего угла тюрьмы выскочил еще один отряд охранников, на этот раз, не подопытных людей, а тех серо-зеленых существ, с которыми Тау столкнулся в Сердце; головы им прикрывали черные капюшоны, в руках были кинжалы. Вейдж поднял лазерный пистолет, который все еще сжимал в руках, и стал в них палить; двое ближних тут же повалились на землю. Алиса потащила старика в противоположный, тому где были Рендалл, Мей и Малькольм, переулок, что бы существа не обнаружили уже других сбежавших.  
Пришедший в себя Гино стал брыкаться на руках у Тау и тот, отпустив его, выхватил нож, направляя его на существ в капюшонах. «Беги за Алисой с Фангом!» — приказал Тау, слегка толкая Гино локтем в бок. Тот смотрел на Тау все такими же ничего не понимающими и перепуганными глазами, но послушался и кинулся прочь.   
Вейдж Фанг же все медлил, и не давал уйти им с Алисой, продолжая стрелять, и тем самым мешая существам подобраться к Тау и погнаться за убегающим Гино. Несколько из оставшихся существ-охранников тоже выхватили лазерные пистолеты. Реакция их казалась какой-то заторможенной, словно до них только сейчас дошло, что будет легче остановить противников огнестрельным, а не холодным оружием.   
Тау испуганно попятился, но осознал, что добежать до переулка, до того как первый из существ выстрелит, уже не успеет. Алиса отчаянно уговаривала уходить Вейдж Фанга в туман переулка, но тот упирался, и не переставал стрелять; рука его уже не слушалась и он лишь палил в землю. Гино ничего не видя, еще не до конца придя в себя, пробежал мимо Фанга с Алисой и исчез в тумане.   
Тау в страхе взирал на нацеленные на него дула пистолетов; спрятаться ему было негде, разве что попытаться рвануться назад, к посту охраны тюрьмы. Старик последний раз выстрелил, и лазерный пистолет выпал из его руки; Тау с надеждой взглянул на Алису, но перепуганная девушка и не подумала его поднять, и лишь утащила в туман улицы переставшего наконец сопротивляться старика.   
Тау прыгнул назад, на пост охраны, судорожно тыкая в кнопки на пульте, что бы включить защитное поле; по дверям тут же прошлась очередь лазерных выстрелов. «Хватит.» — вдруг услышал юноша холодной громовой голос. — «Это зашло слишком далеко…» Выстрелы прекратились и Тау увидел, что к нему приближается охотник в белом энергозащитном плаще. Из-за спины Белого Призрака Тау также увидел Рендалла, уже пришедшего в себя, который поднял оброненный Вейжем пистолет и молча, нахмурившись, медленно двигался к ним. За Рендаллом сквозь туман пару раз промелькнули силуэты Мей и Гино.   
Рендалл выстрелил в голову Белого Призрака, но раскаленный лазер с шипением потух, оставив на капюшоне лишь сноп искр. Охотник даже не повернулся. Существа зашипели и задергались, но охотник поднял руки, что бы те не сопротивлялись. Рендалл убил еще одного из них и они, запаниковав, убежали, с непониманием и ужасом взирая на своего повелителя. Тот даже не попытался их удержать. Следом за Рендаллом на площадку перед тюрьмой выскочил Гино, размахивая руками и что-то крича, но Мей утащила его назад в туман, гневно шлепнув по плечу.  
Все затихло. Прекратился дождь. Выключился сигнал тревоги. Белый Призрак нажал кнопку на одной из своих механических перчаток, и поле над черным входом тюрьмы вновь включилось, как раз когда Рендалл тоже успел вбежать в его пределы. Парень отчаянно палил в охотника, но все выстрелы с шипением гасли в мягкой, переливающейся матовым светом поверхности плаща.   
«Ты что, не видишь, что это бесполезно?» — насмешливо спросил охотник. В голосе его сквозило презрение, смешанное с чувством восхищения перед бездумной, но непоколебимой отвагой человека. Рендалл кинулся на охотника с кулаками. Вблизи Белый Призрак оказался еще выше, чем казался издалека; рост его значительно превышал пару метров, а вся фигура была чрезмерно длинной и вытянутой. Тау, увидев атакующего Рендалла, выхватил нож и бросился из своего укрытия на подмогу товарищу. Белый Призрак с легкостью заломил Рендаллу руку, а другой выбил нож у Тау и наступил на него ногой, самого парня пнув другой в живот. Что-то заискрилось на руке охотника и он, оттолкнув к стене Рендала и еще раз ударив Тау, нажал очередную кнопку на перчатке.   
Сквозь барахлящие полосы над рукой Белого Призрака проявилась голограмма 1-го. «Трион? Что происходит? Мы теряем управление над системой…» — сквозь помехи воскликнул 1-й. Потом связь оборвалась. Защитное поле вокруг поста охраны с легким щелчком отключилось. Замигал свет; над Центром загудели тормозящие гравимобили; гасли и хаотично мигали светофоры и охранные дроны. Охотник непонимающе огляделся вокруг.  
Тау и Рендалл, пришедшие в себя, на миг тоже удивленные переполохом, быстро сгруппировались и вновь кинулись на Белого призрака; Тау попытался сорвать с охотника плащ, но тот бы чем-то пристегнут к его телу. «Прекратите. Вы… Вы добились своего. Я согласен поговорить.» — устало сообщил Белый Призрак.   
«А с чего это ты решил, что мы согласны с тобой говорить?!» — заорал Рендалл. — «После всего что вы со своими повелителями-голограммами сделали, вы заслуживаете только смерти. Вы убили столько моих друзей, моих родных… Искалечили и разрушили столько судеб. Сколько ужасов вы скрываете в своем Сердце?» Рендалл метнул горящий взгляд в сторону Тау, ожидая поддержки. Тот, нахмурившись, промолчал.   
«Я все расскажу вам, хотите вы этого, или нет, и тогда быть может, вы поймете меня.» - спокойно возразил Белый Призрак. — «Мое имя Трион. Я — 3-я, зеленая голограмма, как вы нас называете…» Рендалл слегка удивился, но не оставил попыток избить Триона, а Тау, хотя уже и не так рьяно, стянуть с него плащ. Трион усмехнулся.  
«Какие же вы настырные, люди…» — вздохнул он и развел руками; Тау и Рендалла ударило легким разрядом тока и они упали на землю. Вслед за этим из рук Триона выскользнули черные гибкие искусственные корни, наподобие тех, из каких была построена внутренность Сердца, и они опутали руки и ноги Рендалла и Тау.  
«Теперь слушайте.» — сказал Трион, поглядев на свою механическую перчатку. Связь все еще не работала. В городе тухли и с перебоями переключались огни. Из тумана показалось лицо Малькольма; он медленно и незаметно пробирался ближе к ним.   
«Мы — пришельцы. Ксанкеры. Трое инопланетян, посланные когда-то давно на вашу планету с целью помочь и упорядочить процесс развития вас, низшей расы…» — сообщил Трион. 


	11. Часть 2. Глава 4.

3268г. Корабль ксанкеров.

В коридорах космического корабля, наполовину слившихся с башнями и домами Сердца, выстроенных над ним, было пусто и полутемно. Извивались трубчатые провода, дышали и слегка вибрировали полуорганические, уходящие вглубь стены сероватого оттенка. «Мы столько лет спокойно распоряжались этим миром, и никто ничего не замечал, ни о чем не беспокоился, принимал как должное, думал, что мы такие же люди, как они… Наш тысячелетний план только-только начал приносить результаты, ради которых мы его начали… Но какому-то глупому мальчишке взбрело в голову срывать наши планы, будоражить сознание людей, подбивать их на бессмысленные забастовки, и против чего же? Против себя самих! Он не понимает, что делает. Мы должны раскрыть ему глаза, пока не стало поздно… Он сам себе и всему человечеству больший враг, чем мы…» — с этими словами рассерженный Энджиксир вышел вон из главного зала.  
Трион устало опустился на стул. В висках стучало. Он потянулся к креслу, на ручке которого висел энергозащитный белый плащ. Его работа — найти и устранить повстанцев. Восстановить порядок. И как только они дерзнули пойти против них? «А люди то оказались достаточно умны и сумели переписать парочку наших кодов… Полагаю, я смогу найти, каких именно… И даже установить обратную связь и влезть в компьютер этих самых взломщиков.» — услышал над своим ухом Трион надменный голосок. Он поднял голову. Позади стояла молодая инопланетянка в черной футболке. Ее кожа была светлой и еще не покрытой панцирем, щупальца на голове были короткими и торчащими вверх, а большие черные глаза светились любопытством, в отличие от Энджисизра или Ликаны, двух старших командующих — 1-го и 2-й голограмм.  
Трион задумчиво уставился на нее. Он знал, что это была племянница Энджиксизра; он видел ее пару раз, когда только попал на корабль, но до этого девушка всегда занималась какими-то своим делами и Трион никогда особо не разговаривал с ней. «Ты помнишь меня?» — она нагнулась ближе к Триону и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила - «Я - Кадешь. Энжиксирз не пускает меня в город, постоянно что-то мне запрещает и учит странным законам, благодаря которым я, как он говорит, после него продолжу его дело и займу его место… Короче говоря, мне любопытно, что там, в этом городе, и почему мне туда нельзя. А ты знаешь все, что скрывает от меня дядя, ведь ты тоже один из правителей и не обязан во всем подчиняться Энджиксизру. Да еще и наполовину человек, которого постоянно посылают на задания на разные уровни Стиллардока.»   
Трион пожал плечами. — «Что ты хочешь? Что бы я тебе о чем-то рассказал? Если ты знаешь об интернете и поломке наших кодовых файлов, то добывать и читать оттуда любую информацию для тебя вообще не проблема.» Кадешь хитро улыбнулась — «Да, ты прав, я много знаю, намного больше, чем вы все предполагаете… Но я хочу увидеть все сама, своими глазами, попасть туда…» Девочка заглянула прямо в тусклые разноцветные глаза Триона. Тот прикрыл свой карий, человеческий глаз и уставился на Кадешь черным, инопланетным.   
«Я не могу тебя выпустить. Хоть я и имею право голоса, все на корабле контролируется Энджиксизром, и если он узнает, что ты куда-то со мной уходила, нам обоим не поздоровится… А я не хочу рисковать своим положением. К тому же он твой дядя, он за тобой, полагаю, следит, и попытка побега сразу же будет замечена… Да и зачем тебе оно надо? Чего тебе не хватает или не нравится здесь?» — проворчал Трион. — «У тебя есть Шлем Сновидений, позволяющий попасть в любое место и время Вселенной, даже в собственное воображение…»   
Глаза Кадеши обиженно вспыхнули и она резко развернувшись, вышла прочь, пробормотав напоследок — «Да разве сравнятся все эти сновидения с настоящей реальностью? Как бы хороши и продуманы они не были — они лишь иллюзии. А кроме них и интернета вся моя жизнь проходит лишь в этих мрачных, одиноких коридорах корабля.»  
Трион снова печально вздохнул. В зале стало тихо. Трион перелистал файлы с записями центрального компа и, скопировав часть на свой планшет, тоже вышел. Ему предстояло спуститься в город, что бы телепортировать очередного повстанца в тюрьму-лабораторию. У входной двери корабля, когда Трион накидывал свой плащ и набирал открывающий код, ему показалось, что за ним следят, но, оглянувшись по сторонам, он ничего не заметил, и успокоено вышел наружу. Кадешь, крадущаяся за ним следом, расстроенно фыркнула. Выбраться следом она не успела, но зато частично разобрала код, отпирающий дверь. Девушка усмехнулась.  
Комната Триона располагалась в правом крыле корабля и представляла собой небольшую каюту, такую же серую, из округлых нитей, как весь корабль. Несколько нитей выпирало, образуя полукруги шкафа, стола и кровати, заставленные разнообразными вещами. Охотник любил собирать всякий хлам с разных планет.   
Сам Трион в задумчивости сидел за столом, листал голографический блокнот и жевал шоколадку. Кто-то постучался в дверь, и внутрь зашла Кадешь. Ее большие черные глаза с любопытством блестели и бегали вокруг, изучая комнату Триона, уставленную множеством безделушек и приборов.   
«Здравствуй. Дядя просил тебя подключить пятый инфо-узел на… Ммм… Секторе четыре» — неуверенно пробормотала она. «Он очень занят и его передатчик перегорел, поэтому он послал меня.» — добавила Кадешь, поймав удивленный взгляд Триона, что-то попытавшегося набрать на своей перчатке-компьютере. Тот кивнул головой и поднялся с места, намереваясь идти к 1-му.  
«Что это?» — вдруг остановила его вопросом девушка, заметив на столе недоеденную шоколадку. «Шоколад. Еда людей.» — пожав плечами ответил Трион. Глаза Кадеши заблестели еще ярче. «А можно… Попробовать?» — она осторожно приблизилась к Триону и заискивающе улыбнулась. Тот снова растерянно пожал плечами и, взяв ломтик, протянул Кадеши. Та нагнулась и осторожно откусила кусочек шоколада из рук Триона, облизнув длинным шершавым языком его пальцы. Трион отдернул руку и сердито воскликнул — «Возьми все с фантиком и съешь нормально!»   
Кадешь насмешливо подняла глаза на Триона. — «Да неужели? А она очень вкусная…» Она выхватил всю шоколадку из рук Триона и стала жевать. Тот, улыбнувшись, направился к двери, проведя рукой по голове Кадеши по пути. Девушка в ответ что-то пробормотала и кивнула головой.  
Когда Трион вернулся, Кадешь все еще бродила по его комнате, что-то двигая на полках. Заметив Белого Призрака, девушка поставила на место одну из изучаемых ею книг с полки. «У тебя есть еще та людская съедобная штука?» — смущенно спросила она. Трион глухо рассмеялся и вынул из стола еще не распечатанную шоколадку.   
Кадешь села рядом с Трионом на диван. «Покорми меня.» — попросила она и, слегка нагнув голову, открыла свой зубастый рот. Трион растерянно поморгал глазами, но протянул девушке руку с шоколадкой. Довольная Кадешь стала медленно откусывать от нее кусочки. Трион задумчиво глядел на нее, но видел в больших, полностью черных глазах Кадеши лишь свое отражение.   
«Только ты Трион, способен повлиять на этот мир и по настоящему что-то изменить в нем, потому что способен чувствовать и думать так же, как человек.» — вдруг серьезно сказала Кадешь — «Чувства людей — это не ошибка, а великий дар. Люди одна из немногих рас, способных по настоящему любить, сострадать, верить и сочувствовать. Это делает их людьми. Это делает человеком тебя. Чувства — маленькая, но невероятно значительная и все кардинально меняющая частичка в тебе, Трион.   
То, что ты наполовину человек, не ошибка и не слабость. Ты сильнее и способнее всех ксанкеров. Верующих в справедливость и закон, строящих жизнь лишь на основе сухих логических мыслей. Мы достигли невероятных высот, мы одна из ведущих рас галактики, и мы возомнили себя богами. Но на что способны боги, подобные бездушным машинам? Они не ошибаются в расчетах, они выстраивают идеальные империи, точные, как часы, прекрасные, как матричные коды.  
Но все это бесполезно для мира людей. Люди это хаос, разноцветный, непредсказуемый и необузданный поток чувств, желаний, резких порывов и твердой непоколебимой веры. Людей нельзя систематизировать, усмирить, понять логикой ксанкеров. Людей можно любить, можно им сострадать, можно помогать им. Но попытка вмешаться в из жизнь лишь нарушила все еще больше…   
Энджиксизр и другие уже не способны чувствовать. Постепенно ферменты, отвечающие за эмоции полностью выводятся из организма ксанкеров… Я боюсь стать такой же, как они, но это неизбежный процесс взросления ксанкера. Ты же, Трион, навсегда способен сохранить в себе эти непонятные для нас, но такие могущественные чувства. Однажды во мне останется лишь мысленное понимание, что это, каким оно было, что представляло из себя… Но почувствовать я уже не смогу. Я бы не хотела забывать о том, какого это было, даже если оно после уже никогда не будет вызывать эмоциональный отклик при воспоминании…»  
Трион удивленно уставился на девушку. «Энджиксир пытается спасти этот мир…» — неуверенно пробормотал он. «Ты даже не веришь в то, что делаешь! Участвуешь в этом проекте только ради собственной выгоды, а не ради людей. Ты никогда не думал об этом серьезно и с какой-либо другой точки зрения.» — возразила Кадешь. Трион растеряно закивал головой. Кадешь, улыбнувшись, положила руки на плечи Триона и потянулась к его лицу. «Прошу, дай мне попробовать, пока еще не поздно…» — прошептала она. Трион пораженно раскрыл глаза и попытался отпихнуть от себя Кадешь.  
В дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату зашел Энджиксизр. Он удивленно уставился на сидящую рядом с Трионом Кадешь, которая успела отпустить плечи Триона и отодвинуться назад. Пришелец гневно глянул на Триона и, схватив увиденную им на столе шоколадку, провозгласил — «Чем это ты ее кормишь, Трион? Какой-нибудь людской гадостью! Как ты вообще можешь приносить эту дрянь на наш корабль? Ничему людскому здесь не место. Не смей совращать Кадешь, полукровка! Она должна продолжить нашу великую цель, а не опуститься до человеческой жизни и образа мыслей этого бездушного мира!» Трион рассерженно сдвинул брови к переносице, но промолчал. Кадешь испуганно выбежала прочь. За ней вышел и сам Энджиксизр. Трион обхватил голову руками. «Как же они меня все достали!» — воскликнул он.  
Человеческая сторона Триона испытывала гнев и отчаяние. «Глупая девчонка просто насмотрелась на жизнь людей через интернет и свой Шлем Сновидений, и из-за еще не исчезнувших эмоций, эта жизнь показалась ей привлекательной… Детская жажда бунтовать и стремиться к тому, что не известно, что скрыто за завесой запретов... А я ведь человек даже не наполовину, даже еще меньше, но все равно все продолжают ставить мне это в укор. Надо просто подождать, пока Кадешь повзрослеет, и сможет трезво оценить все свои глупые порожденные эмоциями желания…» — пробормотал Трион сам себе.   
До того, как Трион попал на корабль Энджиксизра, он много путешествовал по галактике; его отец был космическим пиратом, мать он почти и не знал. Они жили за пределами Ксанксерской империи и, обычно, Трион бывал там только проездом. Трион рано покинул корабль отца и путешествовал самостоятельно, с учеными и другими охотниками.  
Во время одной из вылазок, команда Триона обнаружила на границе империи поломанный и отключенный корабль. Когда они забрались в него, оказалось, что экипаж почти погиб, но последний из них, капитан, отчаянно продолжал бороться за свое судно, даже ранил и убил несколько приспешников Триона; большинство из охотников сбежало, но Трион, охваченный желаньем добиться своего, все-таки смог справится с командиром. Командиром того корабля оказался Энджиксизр, почтенный солдат Ксанксерской империи; он молча и спокойно взирал на безродного и безызвестного охотника, поставившего ногу ему на грудь и прижавшего нож к горлу. Так они стали лучшими друзьями.   
Трион завоевал уважение Энджиксизра своей смелостью и упорством; он много знал и умел, распутывал сложнейшие события и видел, как они повлияют друг на друга в будущем; он умел прятаться и ждать, но с помощью своей быстроты и ловкости мог победить и в открытом бою. Трион был невероятно полезен для холодного и негибкого видения мира Энджиксизра; тот осознавал, что Трион способен во многом помочь ему и со многим справится лучше него. Энджиксизр пристроил Триона на высоком посте Империи, а в последствие, на своем новом корабле, как своего первого помощника.   
Но Трион был с Энджиксизром, всегда и везде следовал за ним, не только потому, что решил, что это выгодно или что они «друзья» по какой-то там системе мер ксанкерских отношений; в Трионе все же было и человеческое, и это человеческое заставило его привязаться к Энджиксизру и быть может, даже полюбить.   
Но настоящие ксанкеры не любили; сам Энджиксизр женился на девушке из класса высокообразованных ученых, потому что ему было так нужно; потому что император собирался отправить его с экипажем на одну из далеких планет, в числе прочих сделать участником эксперимента по внедрению в жизнь низших рас. Не любила его и та девушка-ксанкер по имени Ликана; она была столь же бесчувственна и рациональна. Ликана уважала Триона и доверяла ему, так же, как и Энджиксизр, потому что тот был его лучшим другом, к ней же Трион проявлял должное предписанное почтение.   
Энджиксизр никогда бы не смог понять того, что испытывал Трион; а тот ждал каждого удобного момента, когда по уставу можно было бы обнять своего капитана или хотя бы прикоснуться к нему. Трион печально смотрел на Энджиксизра из-под своего белого защитного капюшона, им же и подаренного, и сердце его билось чаще, и в мучительном волнении он кусал свои ногти, лишь бы прогнать из своего сознания навязчивые сладкие желания, которым никогда не суждено было сбыться.   
С годами страсть притупилась и любовь к капитану превратилась в привычку; он был так же предан и верен ему, так же готов был рисковать для него и помогать ему, но больше не мучился от своих эмоций. Трион никогда не ревновал; он исполнял свой долг; отныне он одинаково был готов рисковать и ради самого Энджиксизра, и ради его жены Ликаны, и ради их племянницы Кадеши, которую Энджиксизр взял под свою опеку, избрав своей преемницей.

Озираясь по сторонам, Кадешь медленно кралась по коридору. Убедившись, что ее никто не видит, она свернула в боковой коридор и пошла к комнате Триона. Сегодня ей удалось взломать код от входной двери; она гуляла по Стиллардоку всего час, совсем неподалеку от корабля, но и это впечатлило ее и теперь девушке натерпелось обо всем расспросить Триона. Она была уверена, что тот выслушает ее и сохранит ее тайну.  
Тихонько постучав и немного постояв у дверей, Кадешь решительно зашла в комнату Триона. Тот, испуганно вздрогнув, поспешно свернул голографические окна с какой-то игрой. «А, это ты, Кадешь…» — облегченно вздохнул он, отлетая на своем кресле от стола. Кадешь кинулась ему на шею с возгласом — «А я была снаружи в Стиллардоке!» Трион удивленно усадил Кадешь рядом с собой. Та прильнула к его груди и потерлась о плечо головой с короткими мягкими щупальцами.   
Кадешь была вылитым молодым Энджиксизром, разве что с небольшими женственными чертами; и пока что она была молода, он еще умела чувствовать… Она могла понять Триона. Трион обнял ее в ответ. В его душе снова что-то болезненно и волнительно заскреблось. Осторожно взяв Кадешь рукой за подбородок, он поцеловал ее в губы; он ощущал, что девушке страстно хотелось узнать, как это происходит; и кроме того, Трион не мог перестать видеть в Кадешь юное отражение своего капитана.   
Больше черные глаза Кадеши стали еще в два раза больше, а прозрачные зеленоватые щеки залило румянцем. «Трион…» — пробормотала она, совладав с собой, и быстро осмыслив ситуацию, схватила его за воротник и поцеловала еще раз сама. В душе Триона было все также пусто и холодно. Он от этого абсолютно ничего не испытал. Кадешь была для него никем; он защищал и терпел ее лишь потому, что того желал Энджексизр.  
«Ты подумал над моими словами?» — спросила Кадешь, снова отодвигаясь от Триона. Тот кивнул головой. Кадешь, ласково улыбнувшись, стала расстегивать молнию на свой кофте. Трион испуганно остановил ее, зажав ладони Кадеши в своих. «Не надо…» — пробормотал он. Ему стало стыдно и страшно. Но ксанкерам не бывает стыдно — они всегда рассчитывают свои поступки, и либо оказываются правы, либо нет; после чего продолжают жить, совершая прочие, вытекающие уже из совершенных поступков действия.   
Но Трион не обдумывал своего поступка, даже и никогда не собирался его совершать; глупое, импульсивное действие под властью собственных иллюзий… Трион отвернулся от девушки. «Почему нет?» — удивилась Кадешь. «Я не могу так, это не правильно. Не надо… Может, позже. Когда ты станешь старше.» — пробормотал Белый Призрак. «Может, тогда ты уже потеряешь способность испытывать эмоции… И все прекратится, все станет не нужно, все само собой решится…» — добавил он мысленно.  
Кадешь разгневано толкнула Триона в бок. «Я уже достаточно взрослая! Я могу делать, что хочу и сама решать, что мне нужно! Ты же сам знаешь, что уже через год будет поздно! Я навсегда перестану что-либо чувствовать…» Трион снова устало вздохнул. Он понимал это. Ни у него, ни у девушки никогда больше не могло повториться такого шанса.  
«Нельзя играться подобными вещами.» — строго сказал он. Кадешь задумчиво покачала головой. «А ты разве сам не хочешь попробовать?» — спросил она. Трион растерялся. Он хотел бы, но всегда надеялся, что это будет Энджиксизр. Сейчас ему казалось, что это уже все равно, и слабая надежда вместо безнадежной иллюзии была, по его мнению, намного лучше. Повисло молчание.   
«Ну ведь не обязательно… Чувства, тем более через человеческое восприятие, это сложное понятие и…» — попытался было отделаться привычными рассуждениями Трион. «Скажи мне, что думаешь ты сам, а не что сказано в каких-то понятиях!» — сердито перебила его Кадешь, больно впиваясь когтями в пальцы охотника.  
«Я умею любить. Я любил, да и сейчас еще не перестал… И я не против поделиться этим с тобой.» — тихо сказал Трион, понимая, что ему не отделаться. — «Все намного печальнее и сложнее, чем ты это представляешь, Кадешь. Да, я - полу человек, но я люблю и чувствую все же не так, как люди…» Глаза Кадеши снова восхищенно расширились, а щеки еще ярче покраснели. «Ооо…» — пробормотала она, снова утыкаясь Триону в плечо и поглаживая спину маленькими бледными ручками, ни в силах подобрать подходящих слов. Трион поцеловал ее в лоб, на что Кадешь, подняв голову, продолжила целовать его в губы. В груди охотника вновь что-то мучительно сжалось. Обида? Разочарование? Его ощущениям не было слов, подходящих для описания чувств человеческих.  
Он невольно оттолкнул от себя девушку. Та обиженно нахмурилась. «Скоро наступит твое, так называемое, совершеннолетие. Когда у тебя останется всего года полтора, за которые все процессы в твоих гормонах, отвечающих за эмоции, полностью не остановятся…» — начал рассуждать Трион, опустив голову и изучая взглядом свои ноги. Кадешь снова не дала ему договорить, воскликнув — «Я хочу прямо сейчас!» Трион не сильно стукнул ее по плечу.   
«Мы строим, будь он не ладен, великий и правильный мир! Мир справедливости и морали! Пытаемся искоренить порочность человечества! А ты хочешь ей подражать! Не позволительно! Не смей становится такой же, как они! Я знаю, что тебя восхищают люди и их жизнь, и твои слова вполне обоснованы и правдивы, но когда твои эмоции пропадут, ты трезво и логично оценишь ситуацию, поймешь, что правильно, что нет, и как стоит лучше жить, что бы в будущем все стали счастливы, а не только ты одна — сейчас. » — вспылил Трион.   
В дверь один раз тихо стукнули и Трион с Кадешь испуганно отпрянули друг от друга, но дальнейшего стука не последовало и они успокоились. Энджиксизр, стоявший у двери и слышавший последние слова Триона, отдернул руку, и о чем-то задумавшись, ушел прочь.  
Кадешь, убедившись, что в коридоре и правда никого больше нет, снова вернулась к Триону. «Ну что?» — требовательно спросила она. — «То, что возможно в будущем мою поведение сейчас покажется мне глупым, уж лучше, чем то, что я пожалею о том, что вообще ничего не сделала. Да я даже пожалеть об этом не смогу, вот что страшно!» Кадешь с безнадежностью взмахнула рукой.   
«Но вот я то, в отличии от тебя, еще определённо пожалею о сделанном…» — пробормотал Трион. Кадешь подошла ближе и обхватила обеими руками голову Триона. «Я покажу тебе кое-что, что бы ты понял меня…» — прошептала она. — «Раз просто слова для тебя не достаточно убедительны…»   
«Слияние разумов? Но разве…» — только и успел прошептать Трион. На миг ему показалось, что он проваливается в черные, бездонные глаза Кадеши; его охватила тьма; он видел и чувствовал в себе весь безграничный космос. Он был им всем и каждой его частичкой в отдельности. Потом Трион ощутил мысли и чувства Кадеши. Это были словно вторые чувства и мысли в его голове, как свои, но другие…   
И это было замечательно; не надо было говорить, не надо было ничего объяснять; он был одним целым с ней, с ее сознанием, и мгновенно, стоило лишь подумать и почувствовать что-то одному из них, это же испытывал второй. Коллективный разум казался Триону теперь еще более высокоразвитым и чудесным, по сравнению с обычным; в нем все происходило сразу напрямую, без трансформации в звуки и обратно, а значит - быстрее, проще, понятнее… Кадешь в подобную общую коллективную сеть ксанкеров пока подключена не была.   
«И не хочу. В коллективном разуме все общее, нет ни от кого секретов, нет тайн… А я их уже порядком насобирала. Будет неловко, если они все раскроются… И не осуждай меня!» — услышал в ответ на свою мысль Трион мысли Кадеши и ощутил ее легкий гнев. Он рассмеялся. По телу растеклось приятное тепло; он понял, что Кадешь снова его целует; но теперь он испытывал это и с ее стороны; Кадешь и правда очень боялась, что больше никогда уже не сможет ничего этого почувствовать; всего, что было для нее так волнительно и приятно сейчас. Трион, поддаваясь страху и желанию Кадеши, потянул ее к себе. Их мысленная связь плавно перетекала в физическую.  
Мысли Триона были словно в тумане; немного болела голова; Кадешь еще плохо владела правильной техникой телепатии. Сама девушка уже ушла к себе. Трион знал, что подобная телепатическая связь была двухсторонней, а значит все, что думал и чувствовал Трион Кадешь теперь также знала; знала она теперь и о чувствах Триона к Энджиксизру; это пробудило в охотнике небольшую надежду, что теперь девушка больше никогда не подойдет к нему и оставит в покое. Охотник поднялся и, умывшись холодной водой, наспех оделся и поспешил в центр управления. Ему еще предстояло починить сломанные людьми инфо-узлы в матрице интернет пространства.   
Кто-то тронул Триона, сидящего в кресле в центре управления, за плечо, и Белый Призрак стянул с головы шлем, соединяющий его на прямую с сетью. Позади стоял Энджиксизр. «Я хотел извиниться перед тобой.» — тихо сказал он. Трион удивленно раскрыл глаза, и у него само по себе вырвалось - «За что?» Энджиксизр попытался улыбнуться своим широким зубастым ртом и, резко развернувшись, ушел прочь, больше ничего не сказав.   
Трион задумался и проводил Энджиксизра взглядом, размышляя, что бы это значило. Он анализировал возможность Энджиксизра узнать о произошедшем вчера между ним и Кадешь. Трион снова начал ощущать муки совести. Наверняка, Энджиксизр услышал что-то из их с Кадешь разговоров, но о том, что между ним было, не знал точно.  
«Быть наполовину человеком не всегда так уж и здорово, как кажется Кадеши.» - пробормотал Трион. «Напротив, то, что ты умеешь любить, страдать и сожалеть, делает тебя чище и лучше нас. Только через боль и лишения можно прийти к чему-то гениальному и добродетельному… Как древний пророк человеческий страдал за грехи и ошибки свои и каждого из людей, так и ты, чувствуя муки совести за себя и других, каждый раз очищаешься…» — услышал Трион голос Ликаны над ухом. Охотник вздрогнул. Он и не заметил бесшумно подкравшейся к нему капитанши, услышавшей его сказанные под нос слова.   
Ликана погладила плечи Белого Призрака изящными шершавыми руками и покачала длинными розоватыми щупальцами, собранными пучком на голове. «Я долго наблюдала за тобой, как и за всеми остальными на корабле, составляя о них определенные выводы.» — добавила она. — «Я могу намекнуть Энджиксизру, что ты заслуживаешь небольшое вознаграждение с его стороны… Даже в сексуальной форме, если бы тебе хотелось.»  
Трион ощутил, как в его душе что-то мучительно затрепетало и надломилось; его тошнило от отвращения к себе, от отвращения к своим нелепым эмоциям в мире рациональных пришельцев, тошнило от стыда за свой поступок и от стыда того, что он вновь возжелал. Он, величайший стратег Ксанкерской империи, Трион, предсказавший и рассчитавший сотни сложнейших комбинаций на тысячелетия вперед, не проигравший не одного сражения, не проваливший ни одного многолетнего, масштабного плана, совершенно растерялся, запутался и не знал, как быть ему и как поступать в череде этих нелепых, завязанных на эмоциях и иррациональных поступках событиях. Он тихо улыбнулся.   
«Я благодарен вам, но не стоит… Разве это не понизит меня в его глазах? Меня все удовлетворяет и так. Он строит идеальный и правильный мир. Вряд ли мои недостатки входят в число того, что он будет терпеть и, тем более, прощать мне…» — осторожно ответил Трион. «Поверь, я знаю, что его устраивает, а что - нет. И я могу попросить Энджиксизра так, что это не унизит твоего положения. Все мы на этом корабле в той или иной мере связаны между собой… Твои тревоги и переживания не должны нарушать нашего общего баланса. Нам нужен твой ясный ум, способный стратегически мыслить, не омраченный тревогами и эмоциональными мучениями.   
Я бы, конечно, могла предложить тебе нами же изобретенный препарат, заглушающий лишние и через чур импульсивные эмоции у людей Планеты 2, но не думаю, что он, даже если и подействует, сможет тебе по-настоящему помочь.» — сказала Ликана. Трион поежился. Он боялся еще сильнее запутать клубок, порожденный его эмоциональной нестабильностью, и создать, тем самым, еще больше неприятностей.   
«Вы не подключены к нашей общей сети ксанкеров, но вы - часть нашего корабля, нашей семьи… И то, что испытываете вы, влияет и на нас. Да и, в конце концов, даже сеть ксанкеров не дает полной возможности влезать в мозг друг друга. Она служила лишь для мгновенной передачи информации, а когда империя отсоединилась от нас, и вовсе стала бесполезной. Но для того, что бы прекрасно понимать людей и прочих существ, я не нуждаюсь в телепатии. Я для этого здесь и нахожусь. Как ученый, советник и миротворец проекта…»   
Трион рассмеялся — «Полагаю, это хорошо… Что вы все-таки не умеете читать мысли.» Ликана погрозила ему пальчиком и вышла из зала. Трион, вздохнув, вновь надел шлем и продолжил работу. Он все никак не мог выкинуть из головы слова Кадешь и Ликаны; он предчувствовал, что в их проекте придется что-то менять.


	12. Часть 2. Глава 5.

Ноябрь 3269г.

Туман начал отступать с улиц. Гроза почти прошла, но вокруг тюрьмы было все также безлюдно. Существа в черных капюшонах, осторожно выбравшись из своих убежищ, стали растаскивать трупы. Трион сел на корточки перед Тау и Рендаллом.   
«Мы — пришельцы. Ксанкеры. Трое инопланетян, посланные когда-то давно на вашу планету с целью помочь и упорядочить процесс развития вас, низшей расы…» — начал он рассказ — «Поначалу, мы просто следили за вами; потом, по указаниям наших старейшин, начали слегка вмешиваться в вашу жизнь…» «Слегка?» — усмехнулся Рендалл, но Трион, проигнорировав его, продолжал — «Около 50 лет назад мы потеряли связь с нашей Ксансерской империей.   
Последнее, что было известно, что в галактике началась какая-то серьезная война ксанкеров с другой, столь же высокой по уровню расой. Нам больше некуда было идти. Некуда возвращаться. Нам не поступали новые указания. И наш капитан, Энджиксизр, он же 1-я, синяя, голограмма, решил остаться тут и продолжать изначально намеченный эксперимент по изменению к лучшему вашей расы. 2-я, красная голограмма, это, говоря вашим языком — его жена, Ликана.   
Мы трое решили построить новый мир на Планете 2, сохранить наши принципы и обычаи, возродить остатки Ксансерской империи, если та погибла. Мы могли быть последними выжившими из ксанкеров. Все эти существа, что вы встречали в тюрьме, и в Сердце — это искусственно измененные люди, заключенные, подопытные… Попытки Энджиксизра создать из вашей расы кого-то, если не подобного нам, но столь же сильного и способного. Но последнее время получались, если вообще получались, лишь глупые рабы, прислужники, хотя и с более высокими физическими характеристиками и выносливостью, чем у простого человека… Один наиболее удачный экземпляр этими же глупцами-помощниками и был уничтожен…   
Но Энджиксизр не останавливался на достигнутом, упорно продолжая наводить свои порядки и стремясь до вести этот мир до совершенства, по его, и нашим, меркам. В Стиллардоке мы впервые приземлились, тут все и началось, это наиболее удачный в плане нашей работы город среди наших владений…   
Но вот появляетесь вы, и все портите. Успешно портите. Труды 50 лет подрываются за пару месяцев. Мы не думали, что примитивы вроде вас вообще смогут понять, а уж тем более - взломать, обойти и превзойти наши технологии и наши системы. Но я признаю вас достойными соперниками. И поэтому у меня есть к вам предложение. Не то что бы вы двое хоть чем-то отличались от других людишек, что я решил пойти на сделку с вами; просто вы оказались в нужное время в нужном месте.»  
Рендалл язвительно фыркнул. Тау же глядел широко раскрытыми, пораженными глазами на Триона; изучал черты его серо-зеленого, бледного лица и впадины черных глаз, не мигая глядящих из-под белого капюшона; один глаз его был не совсем черным, а каким-то коричневатым, и напоминал человеческий. Страх и гнев Тау пропали, оставив лишь волнение и любопытство. Тау вновь испытал ощущение, словно он смотрел на себя со стороны, как будто это был фильм, и вот сейчас, по сюжету этого фильма, раскрывается его главная тайна, волнующий Тау еще с детства вопрос...   
«Вы двое, надо полагать, и есть главные во всем этом вашем движении повстанцев. Зачинщики…» — изрек Трион, осматривая ребят. «Вообще-то, только я. Он случайно попал к нам.» — сердито ответил Рендалл, кивая головой на Тау. «На самом деле, мне все равно, выгораживаешь ты его сейчас, или ты и правда только один главный; убивать я никого из вас не собираюсь. Но вот ты, похоже, готов выслушивать меня и дальше…» — Трион подошел ближе к Тау. Рендалл гневно пнул Тау мыском ботинка, которым смог пошевелить, несмотря на опутывающие его ноги веревки. «Еще чего! Не поддавайся!» — прокричал он.   
«Я хочу, что бы вы, люди, сами закончили наше дело. Не будет правил Энджиксизра и опытов над людьми, если только вы сами этого не захотите. Вы лично будете править городом, а не голограммы. Сообщите остальным гражданам об „освобождении“ от голограмм, раскрытии их тайны, да придумайте, чего вам угодно, и займите наше место. Введите вашу демократию, или чего вы там добивались; название не имеет значения, так как по сути все равно ничего не изменится.   
И если вы сумеете не погубить все окончательно, быть может, так будет лучше для вашего мира. Мы уйдем в тень. Оставим вам часть наших технологий, с какими вы сможете справиться… Для нас это было игрой, научным экспериментом, когда мы служили империи… Но без приказов империи Планета 2 превратилась в наше личное королевство, где мы были вольны делать, что захотим. Кто устоит перед властью и желанием построить любой мир, какой пожелает, имея на это все силы и не имея никого, кто его одёрнет?» — сказал Трион Тау. — «Быть может, мы ошиблись. И вы и сами без нас, и нашего вмешательства, сможете добиться того, к чему мы стремились привести вас…»   
«В чем подвох? Вы просто сдадитесь? Даже не проиграв?» — поразился Рендалл. «Мы не сдаемся. Для нас это понятие, как и войны, или победы, не имеет значения. Мы живем сотни лет. Мы может подождать нужного момента. Мы можем пойти на компромисс сейчас, что бы выиграть в будущем.» — равнодушно ответил Трион.   
«У меня будет только одно условие для вас… Даже, скорее, совет. Вы должны создать инквизицию.» «Чегоо?» — поразился Рендалл. «Инквизицию.» — спокойно повторил Трион. - «Организацию для людей, которые захотят поддерживать порядок и охранять покой вашего нового мира. Ну или города, для начала. Ваши успехи в свержении голограмм и искрение речи должны помочь убедить людей вступать в ее ряды… Это заменит вам все наши грубые и напрямую давящие методы по контролю над людьми: дронов, силовые поля, деление на уровни, цензуру… Вы сами будете себя контролировать, что упростит и облегчит и нам, и вам, работу. Будете сами сохранять мир и равновесие между подобными вам.»  
Рендалл презрительно пожал плечами. «Подумайте об этом.» — все также спокойно сказал Трион, освобождая щелчком пальцев Рендалла и Тау от пут. «Вся наша система все равно уже полетела… Но я открою вам доступ к Сердцу. Можете ворваться туда с вашей бандой.» — Триона передернуло от отвращения. «Но к тому времени и я, и Энджикзир с Ликаной уже исчезнем.» — продолжил он, медленно отходя от парней, и вновь накидывая на голову свой капюшон.  
Тау поднялся и дернулся в его сторону. «Но…» — только и успел воскликнуть юноша. «До встречи.» — оборвал его слова Трион, холодно взглянув Тау прямо в глаза и рассыпаясь в белоснежном луче. Рендалл тоже вскочил и подбежал к Тау. «Он телепортировался?» - прошептал парень. Тау кивнул. К ним подъехал Малькольм. «Остальные ушли в убежище.» — сообщил он брату. - «Я, так понимаю, город теперь наш? Мы пойдем в Сердце?» Рендалл молча и долго глядел на горизонт, где над домами поблескивали последние всполохи грозы. «Да.» — сказал он. — «Созови всех, мы снова идем в Сердце…»

***

С шумом и воплями собранные повстанцами люди штурмовали Сердце; во главе толпы шли Рендалл и Мей, чуть позади них — Тау. Тау не особо нравилась идея разграбления и бесчинства в Центре, который даже не они сами отвоевали. Рей, не без помощи Алисы, полностью получивший доступ в сеть голограмм, отключил энергетические поля и защитные системы Стиллардока; были выпущены еще вменяемые и не опасные заключенные и пленники пришельцев, которых пристроили охранниками и рабочими в подсобках Центра. Прислужники-мутанты голограмм куда-то попрятались, не то в канализации, не то ушли следом за своими предводителями-голограммами; народ со всех колец перемешался, и сейчас разнородной кучей валил в Центр.   
Так же, Рей взял под свой контроль дронов и роботов, и теперь они одергивали и усмиряли особо разбуянившихся повстанцев голосом самого Рея.   
Главные ворота в Сердце и правда оказались отперты; но никакого звездолета там не было и в помине; пришельцы оставили лишь наружную оболочку с частью башен, домов и лабораторий; сам корабль они похоже телепортировали или успели улететь под каким-то защитным экраном, пока Рендалл собирал людей.   
«Тихо всем! Успокойтесь!» — пытался перекричать гул голосов Рендалл. «Зачем? Город наш! Грабь разжиревших богатеев! Сердце наше! Центр наш!» — слышались кругом заглушающие голос Рендалла крики. «Вот этого я и боялся.» — процедил сквозь зубы Тау. Рей привел в действие своих дронов, и те, слегка побив током особо бунтующих, немного утихомирили толпу.   
Кроме того, Рей, исполнив пару мысленно посланных ему указаний от Тау, заблокировал доступ к лабораториям и техническим складам в Сердце, что бы не дать растащить бесценные научные достижения тем, кто в них ничего не смыслит. Рендалл об этом еще не знал.  
«Мы разделим принадлежащее голограммам добро между вами всеми поровну!» - прокричал Рендалл в более менее утихшей суматохе. Мей раздобыла в это время звуковой усилитель и подсунула Рендаллу в руки. «Возьмите из Сердца и его хранилищ только то, что вам нужно! Не смейте трогать имущество других людей! Берите лишь то, что оставили нам, непосредственно, голограммы! Первыми пойдут те, кто с Внешнего кольца!» — приказал Рендалл.   
Мей, с забинтованной шеей, следила, что бы никто не пробрался вперед очереди и грозила пальцами и махала руками; в крайнем случае — ставила подножки. Говорить она все еще не могла. На ее шее стояла удерживающая горло и стабилизирующая дыхание капельница. Алиса и Гино тоже мелькали в толпе, и вскоре добрались до стоящего отдельно от всех Тау. «Наконец-то, люди немного успокоились.» — заметила Алиса. — «Мы до тебя ели добрались. Весь город словно сошел с ума… Я уже попросила Рея вернуть назад системы контроля голограмм, кроме тех, что разграничивали кольца силовыми полями…» Тау кивнул.   
«Мне казалось, что без голограмм мы станем свободнее и счастливее, но сейчас, я вижу только хаос, и глупых, озлобленных людей, жаждущих расправы и добычи.» — прошептал Тау. Гино похлопал его по плечу. — «Не переживай. Скоро народ успокоится. Благодаря Рею и новостным каналам, все узнали о повстанческой группировке и о Рендалле; люди считают его героем-освободителем и, конечно же, изберут своим лидером. Помощников себе, в новом правительстве, Рендалл тоже выберет, уверен, достойных, и тогда вы сможете наладить в городе мир, о котором мечтали.»   
Тау пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным против этой огромной толпы и не знал, как ее вообще можно вразумить, и тем более — заставить следовать какому-то там плану Рендалла.  
Через некоторое время, Рендаллу и Мей с дронами окончательно удалось навести порядок на площади перед Сердцем и народ, разбившись на группы, направился внутрь, исследовать оставленное пришельцами добро. Рендалл и Мей, как лидеры, пошли первыми. Гино потащил Тау с Алисой следом за ними. «Может, там еще осталось что-то полезное и для нас!» - воскликнул он, сверкая глазами из-под стекол новеньких очков. Тау с Алисой покорно побрели следом.  
К утру люди уже совершенно успокоились, и в Сердце остались только Рендалл, Мей, Алиса, Гино, Тау и несколько их новых приспешников. Тау передал Рендаллу коды доступа и ключи к заблокированным ранее Реем лабораториям и хранилищам с изобретениями.   
Рендалл отдавал своим подчиненным различные распоряжения по поводу устройства города; эти планы были разработаны еще их маленькой, ничего в те дни не добившейся бандой из старого подвала. Вся огромная толпа, пришедшая вчера на площадь перед Сердцем, почти единогласно, без проведения каких-либо собраний, сделала Рендалла новым правителем; точнее, Рендалл сам взял управление в свои руки, как нечто само собой разумеющиеся, и тех, кто был бы против, не нашлось.   
Большинство граждан видело в Рендалле освободителя и героя, решившегося дать отпор голограммам-злодеям, да и просто обаятельного и доброжелательного человека, знающего, что и как делать. Хотя Рендалл вел убеждающие речи о демократии, о том, что впоследствии люди сами честным голосованием изберут себе президента, которого захотят, а он лично проследит за исполнением новых справедливых законов, быть у власти ему явно нравилось.  
Рей вернулся в разум Тау, отдав дронов на попечение новой Алисиной программы, заменившей теперь сеть голограмм. На Внешнее и Среднее Кольца открыли потоки для товаров, ранее доступных только в Центре; также, жителям Внешнего Кольца раздали материалы для ремонта их районов; за работу Рендалл платил всем с оставленных голограммами на их электронном счету средствами, которых оказалось не мало. Часть тех же счетов пошла на улучшение условий труда и гигиены на заводах и в поликлиниках Внешнего и Среднего колец. Мей рассчитала все доходы и расходы для Рендалла, и составила их подробный план.   
К вечеру этого же дня люди уже начали возвращаться к привычной жизни. Многие разошлись по домам и работам, словно никакого восстания и смены власти и не произошло; большая часть всего в городе пока особо и не изменилась.   
Когда Тау почти добрался с Алисой и Гино до их дома, ему дозвонился начальник с работы. «Где проект, Тау?!» — гаркнул он так, что парень чуть не выронил телефонную трубку из рук. «Но… Восстание… Голограммы…» - попытался объяснить Тау. «Мне плевать на восстания. Ты не явился позавчера на общий сбор, у нас тут поломался комп, а ты где был? Не твое дело, что какие-то там повстанцы кого-то убили, или что они там сделали. Ты программируешь игры. Половине людей, эти игры у нас скупающие, восстания - до лампочки. И тебе должны быть, ясно?! Завтра что бы пришел.» — проорал начальник.  
Тау устало повесил трубку. Как ему захотелось прокричать в ответ, что он — один из главных участников этого самого восстания, это с ним говорил лично 3-ий, Белый Призрак, которого никто раньше из людей не видел так близко и вживую; это ему голограммы, пришельцы, открыли свою тайну, это он пробрался в Сердце, еще принадлежащие прошлым правителям… Но кто ему поверит? Да и кому есть до этого дело? Он же просто компьютерщик. Делает игры. Жалкий разработчик, который лишь воплощает чужие идеи и мечты, о котором никто не знает, и нигде его не упоминает, ведь на обложках пишу авторов и гениев, придумавших что-то там, а не тех, кто уныло и долго эту идею воплощает, в тени славы.   
Старшие Мюрреи были дома и обеспокоенно кинулись к Тау, Гино и Алисе навстречу, начав наперебой что-то тараторить о том, как опасно теперь в Стилардоке и какой переполох творился в Центре и Сердце; Гино стал им объяснять произошедшее. Тау же даже не стал слушать; махнув рукой, он ушел в свою комнату и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, где тут же заснул.   
Спать ему мешали постоянные разговоры, пару раз звонивший телефон и мигающие огни за окнами, но Тау даже не пошевелился, что бы встать и закрыть окно или что-нибудь отключить, когда в очередной раз просыпался от раздражающего звука или света. Когда же шум наконец полностью стих и парень задремал, его начали мучить кошмары, но он слишком устал, что бы проснуться и избавить себя от них. 


	13. Часть 2. Глава 6.

Июнь 3270г.

Тау брел по мрачной, полупустой улице Среднего кольца. В воздухе парило; было очень душно и жарко; от самого асфальта шел ощутимый всей кожей раскалённый воздух; по углам сконцентрировались зловонные и едкие запахи; над лужами,. подернутыми бензиновыми кольцами, кружились мухи. Тау ненавидел жару. И лето. Отмахнувшись от парочки назойливых мошек, он постарался побыстрее скрыться в тени соседнего дома. Там он немного отдышался и огляделся по сторонам; глаза заливал пот. Тау вытер лоб рукавом и пригладил свои длинные волосы.   
Кое-где покачивались чахлые, с обглоданными листиками, кусты. Проглядывающее сквозь завесу машин и плакатов небо было болезненно-синим и режущим глаза. Теперь, как таковых, колец не было, но районы, их обозначавшие, все еще были теми же. Хотя проход сквозь все кольца теперь был свободный, у многих по прежнему не было ни денег, ни возможности покинуть место своего прежнего обитания.   
Сердце теперь обустраивал на свой лад Рендалл; почти все свое время они с Мей и кучкой приспешников проводили там. Алиса разрешала различные компьютерные вопросы, но в основном через интернет, сама в Сердце не являясь. Она все не могла избавится от жутких связанных с этим местом воспоминаний, и предпочитала проводить время с Гино, а не повстанцами. Тот был этому только рад.   
После спасения Гино из тюрьмы, Алиса осознала, как все-таки ей был дорог этот беззаботный рыжий парень в больших нелепых очках и с безумными идеями. Он вселял в нее надежду на лучшее будущее и счастливое настоящее. Его словно и не коснулись все беды и горести, и он как всегда озарял своих друзей беспечной, искренней и согревающей улыбкой. Тау и сам невольно улыбнулся, подумав об Алисе и Гино. Рей витал где-то в его мыслях, но ничего не говорил. Тау, вздохнув, пошел по направлению к Сердцу. Спасаясь от жары, он петлял самим темными и прохладными переулками.  
В одном из них, залитым холодной водой, конденсирующейся с отходящих от стен труб, юношу ослепил резкий и яркий свет, вдруг вспыхнувший перед глазами. Тау замер и отошел на шаг назад. «Что это?» — заволновался Рей. Его матричный призрак теперь летал вокруг Тау. Когда свет почти погас, Тау разобрал впереди силуэт в белом капюшоне. «Белый Призрак?» - почти одновременно подумали они с Реем.   
В переулке, преграждая Тау дорогу, и правда стоял 3-ий, в своем неизменном белом защитном плаще. «Я проверяю, как идут дела в городе. И раз уж ты опять мне попался, человек, поговорим.» - сухо сообщил Тау пришелец, глядя равнодушным и надменным взглядом холодных, глубоко утопающих в черепе глаз. Тау опасливо кивнул и подошел ближе. Рей, затаив дыхание, глядел на Триона огоньками красных глаз, опасаясь, как бы тот чего не задумал, но тот лишь спокойно начал говорить.  
«Твой друг, захвативший сейчас в Стиллардоке власть, лишь повторяет ошибки прошлого. Быть может, ты способен вразумить его? Величие Стиллардока было лишь поверхностным слоем, верхушкой айсберга, а в глубине его царили зло, мрак и жестокость. Вся эта грязь изнутри разрушала город, несмотря на его внешнее благополучие. Мы искренне верили, что если в Сердце, во внутренней, скрытой работе государства все правильно и мирно, то вне зависимости от небольших беспорядков и грязи на поверхности, оно никогда не рухнет. Поверхностная грязь смоется со временем, и вот тогда воцарится истинный мир, которого мы так добиваемся, и не можем добиться, идя снова и снова неверными путями… Неужели вы не понимаете, что невозможно удержать других силой, жестокостью и страхом? Примитивные методы, действенные на ничтожно короткий срок времени. Ненадежные и невыгодные.»   
Трион на время замолчал. Они с Тау шли рядом с друг другом по узкой темной улочке. Тау приходилось идти, задирая голову кверху, что бы видеть неподвижное лицо Белого призрака, возвышающегося над ним. «А казалось, нам всем было бы так просто быть хоть крохотную долю лучше. Быть может, в том, что все провалилось, отчасти виновны и мы сами, виноваты так же как и люди, подверженные слабостям и порокам… Мы позволили прокрасться сомнениям в наши души, были недостаточно крепкой и сильной основой для мира, который хотели создать. Но в сравнении с вами, примитивами, наши грехи не столь масштабы… Разве что, мои личные.» — продолжил вскоре пришелец, словно рассуждая сам с собой и не глядя на Тау.  
«Мы старались быть правильными. Хорошими и образцово добропорядочными. Хотели превратить Планету 2 в миниатюрное подобие Ксанкерской Империи. Мы установили жесткую систему, карающую всех „плохих“ и „неверных“. Мы методично искореняли человеческие пороки и нежелательные эмоции. На протяжении 50 лет, медленно и по крохотным кусочкам собирали мы эту систему, внедряли по планам, продуманным еще раньше, и смотрящим намного дальше в будущее. Прошло еще слишком мало времени, человек, что бы то, о чем мы мечтали, воплотилось в жизнь. Мы должны были потратить столетия на совершенствования Стиллардока и, еще больше времени, на совершенствование всей Планеты 2.   
Я рассчитал все этапы и возможные пути исходов этого будущего… Кроме одного — человеческой непредсказуемости, нетерпеливости, эмоциональности и вспыльчивости. Мы были тем нравственным центром, мы были той необходимой основой Стиллардока, но в самом нем продолжали царить порок, хаос и злоба.   
Быть может, ксанкеры и в самом деле не способны понять людей и усмирить их пыл. Не способны верно рассчитать подобный моему план для столь изменчивых людей, чьи жизни так коротки и суетливы. Быть может, вы должны помочь себе сами. Стать примером для подражания. Этот Рендалл, и Мей… Они могли бы подать урок, от лица отважных лидеров, которые вместе со свои народом и своими солдатами строят новый мир. За такими, как они, идут, таких любят. Такие кажутся людям родными и понимающими и от того вызывают восхищение и доверие.  
Но кто-то должен будет охранять созданное ими. Кто-то должен будет выполнять грязную работу. Не все будут восхищены новым лидером. Не все поддадутся влиянию интернета и СМИ, и уж тем более, не будут готовы отказаться от развлечений, удовольствий и грешков, только потому что так сказал какой-то безызвестный мальчишка, пришедшей к власти. Какое дело таким людям до других, правда? Плевать, когда они разрушают лишь свою жизнь, а вот когда они мешают жить и остальным?   
Как я говорил тебе ранее, вам необходима Инквизиция. Кажется, ты все еще колеблешься в решении этого вопроса. Пытаешься, наверное, решить, на чьей я стороне, не обманываю ли я тебя нарочно, ради того, что бы навредить...   
Мы, ксанкеры, не делили людей на плохих и хороших, справедливых или нет; вы все для нас были равным, подопытным материалом, глупыми и порочными. Но теперь я понимаю, что это не так. Мы не должны были поступать так со всеми вами. Но ксанкерский бесчувственный расчетливый ум не способен чувствовать мораль; мы не способны делить людей подобным образом, какой я описал выше. Только сами люди способны навешивать друг на друга ярлыки.»   
Трион наконец обернулся к Тау, пронзив его ледяным надменным взглядом. Он смотрел на Тау и прочих людей, как те могли бы смотреть на какую-нибудь обладающую зачатками разума собаку или крысу.   
«Ты умеешь слушать. Ты не заметен и расчетлив. И ты друг Рендалла, имеющий на него влияние. Да, ты и правда не просто так встретился мне.» — пробормотал Трион — «Я уже не вправе что-то приказывать, могу только давать советы. Но к ним тебе стоит прислушаться. Если ты, конечно, хоть каплю любишь свой мир и хочешь блага для собственного народа.» Тау кивнул.   
«Я понимаю, что вы правы, но я вовсе не имею влияния на Рендалла, он даже особо и не доверяет мне, и…» — собравшись с духом хотел ответить Тау, но пришелец уже исчез в потоке света, не дослушав юношу. «Разве он предлагает сделать не тоже самое, как было при нем?» - осведомился Рей через некоторое время. - «Хочет, что бы мы сами сделали то, что хотели сделать пришельцы, но в открытую, не вызывая подозрения всякими отвлекающими голограммами…» Они с Тау вышли на площадь перед Сердцем. «Не совсем.» — возразил Тау.

Когда Тау вошел в Сердце, где у дверей теперь летал охранный дрон, проверяющий пропуска или обрабатывающий запросы с целями визита, то обнаружил, что теперь в Сердце и вовсе пропали остатки чего-либо инопланетного. По обычному, покрытому мягким, пружинящим материалом коридору, Тау зашел в резиденцию Рендалла.  
Рендалл о чем-то жестами общался с Мей; рядом за столом сидел Малькольм и заполнял бумаги. Тау смущенно поздоровался с ними. В кабинете было прохладно и уютно. Окно занавешивали серые, в зеленый цветочек, шторы. На белом пластиковом столе, перед которым сидел бывший предводитель повстанцев, располагались голокомпьютер и разнообразные приборы; с краю лежал заряженный лазерный пистолет.   
Рендалл вышел навстречу Тау и, весело похлопав его по плечу, крепко пожал его руку. «Все удалось, приятель! Теперь мы и наши друзья заправляют тут. И никаких правительственных тайн и жутких голограмм!» — воскликнул он, разводя руками, словно показывая свои новые владения. — «Свобода. Простые житейские радости. Каждому — заслуженная им самим доля, а не предписанная какими-то чудаковатыми инопланетянами! Ведь все мы люди, все друзья и братья, все мы думаем и чувствуем одинаково. А все мои друзья заслуживают уважения, помощи и сострадания.»   
Рендалл весь так и лучился позитивом и бодростью. Тау улыбнулся и задумчиво сел в одно из кресел у стены, собираясь с мыслями. Рендаллу нужны весомые и убедительные речи, что бы он, его, Тау, послушал… О том, что слышал Рендалл, когда впервые встретил Триона, он, судя по всему, уже позабыл. Тау решил пересказать слова Белого Призрака так, будто бы это были его слова и его идеи.  
Рендалл выслушал все, что сказал Тау и ответил, что подумает над этим. В разум Тау закралась мысль, что Рендалл так решил просто от него отделаться и думать над предложением об инквизиции и не собирается, но Рей мысленно сообщил Тау, что в планы новоиспеченного президента организация подобного рода деятельности входила.  
К тому же, по всему виду Рендалла было видно, что он и сам теперь серьезно задумался о том, как ему контролировать всю эту разнородную во мнениях толпу, если она сама за себя должна была решать, как теперь жить. Но решать и думать большей массе людей вовсе не хотелось. А как доходило до того, как надо было еще и что-то делать, так эта половина сокращалась еще вдвое. Кроме того, вся полиция Стиллардока при голограммах состояла из дронов, а Рендалл считал, что если вместе с ними будут работать и люди, это вызовет больше доверия.  
Тау облегченно вздохнул. Он не был сам до конца уверен в своём решении; не был уверен в том, что последовать инструкциям Белого Призрака - хорошая идея; порой Тау казалось, что он ошибается, что он выбирает не тот путь, что был какой-то иной, лучший, способ… Но Рей убедил Тау, что все должно быть именно так; и, тем более, Рендалл тоже с Тау был согласен. Это немного упокоило Тау. Тау еще немного поболтал с Рендаллом и Малькольмом, и ушел. На душе стало немного легче, хотя мучительная черная тяжесть все еще колыхалась в ней, ничем уже, вероятно, неизлечимая.  
В жизни Тау видел и слышал много ужасных вещей, но в детстве его богатый воображением разум по большей части скрашивал реальность. Но, чем дальше Тау раскапывал, в поисках истины и справедливости, тем больше пошлости, лжи и жестокости находил. «Скоро, Рендалл узаконит свою пресловутую демократию, станет официально первым президентом Стиллардока; они с Мей напишут новые указы, введут налоги, разгладят границы, поженятся друг с другом… Станет ли лучше наш мир после этого? Пожалуй, Трион был прав. Мы сами должны себя спасти.» — думал Тау.   
Тау был рад, что Рендалл и Рей согласны с его, и Трионовой, идеей создания Инквизиции. Хотя, Рей по большей части был во всем согласен с Тау, для Тау была необходима его поддержка и его мнение; к словам Рея Тау прислушивался, и всегда следовал его наставлениям, даже если те оказывались ошибочными. Но для Тау были важнее не эффективность и правильность слов Рея, а выказывание доверия к нему. А доверял Тау Рею беспрекословно.   
Тау печально повертел в пальцах золотой кулон, висевший на шее, как делал всегда, когда волновался или вспоминал о Рее. Рей, летающий вокруг, легко приобнял Тау за плечи и поцеловал в щеку; Тау улыбнулся. Он почти совсем перестал ощущать прикосновения юноши и начал боятся, что тот скоро вообще окончательно сольется с матрицей и исчезнет. «Тебе просто так кажется. Ничего не изменилось. Мои датчики врать не могут.» — проворчал в ответ Рей. Тау успокоенно кивнул.  
Он уже дошел до своего дома, и теперь стоял и смотрел на светящийся квадрат своего окна. Пару раз там промелькнул силуэт кого-то из Мюрреев. Идти домой ужасно не хотелось. Назад в Сердце Тау тоже не мог пойти; в обществе Рендалла Тау ощущал себя спокойно и свободно, но у того дел было по горло, некогда с Тау возиться…   
Потоптавшись у подъезда, Тау пошел по освещенной пестрящими неоновыми вывесками улице в сторону игрового зала Алисы. На пороге он почти столкнулся с Эолой. «О, это же ты!» — взволнованно воскликнула девушка, встряхнув розовыми волосами. Тау грубо перебил ее вот-вот готовый вырваться поток слов вопросом — «Где Алиса?» Девушка растерянно похлопала накрашенными глазами. «Последний раз я видела ее с получаса назад в подвале, со своим другом-заучкой…» - пробормотала она, слегка расстроившись.  
Тау кивнул ей и пошел вниз. Эола проводила его взглядом. Алиса и Гино и правда оказались в подвале. Они о чем-то разговаривали и ели конфеты, рассыпанные на перевернутом ящике. Рядом лежал Алисин ноутбук с поставленной на паузу какой-то игрушкой. «Гино? Алиса?» — тихо позвал Тау. Голос его невольно дрогнул и сорвался. Те обернулись в сторону юноши и Гино поспешил усадить Тау рядом с ними, пододвигая горсть конфет. «Смотри что достали! Настоящий шоколад… Теперь такое купить можно.» - сказал он. Тау смущенно взял одну.  
«Мы тут, кстати, кое-что разузнали про андроидов.» — сказала, что бы приободрить Тау, Алиса. — «В инженерном отделе компании, где работает Гино, делают человекоподобных роботов. Вполне можно создать тело Рея, даже придать роботу похожую внешность… Я скомпилирую кристалл памяти и сознание Рея, и им, как диском с программой, можно будет это тело оживить… Будет первый человек с искусственным интеллектом! Гино уже начал подыскивать детали, которые можно будет забрать себе без ущерба для лаборатории. За часть правда придется все-таки заплатить, но ты же что-то там копил, Тау? Думаю, нужную сумму насобираешь… А потом с Гино вместе смонтируете андроида по частям. Даже, может, на заводе Гино какую-нибудь машинку для этого позаимствуете…»   
Алиса воодушевленно замахала руками, сама восхитившись своей же идеей. Тау улыбнулся. Ему эта мысль нравилась; если Гино и Алиса что-то так твердо решили и рассказывают Тау об этом, значит детали для корпуса андроида они уже и правда начали собирать. Осталось только ему, Тау, накопить денег и немного повторить свои познания в механике и электронике… Сердце его в волнении застучало. Да, Рей будет всего лишь роботом, машиной с разумом, он не будет тем живым, как раньше, но все же он станет более материальным, чем сейчас, более близким…   
Тау схватил одновременно и Гино, и Алису, и обеими руками притянул к себе. «Какие же вы все-таки замечательные!» — прошептал он все тем же дрожащим голосом; Тау показалось, что он сейчас расплачется, но вместо этого он вдруг тихо рассмеялся. Гино и Алиса, слегка удивленные, обняли его в ответ. Стало очень тепло и уютно. Рей, подлетевший к ним, тоже обнял Тау, только со спины. На этот раз юноша явственно ощутил легкое электрическое касание. И он снова рассмеялся.

Недолгая радость сразу же исчезла, когда на следующий день Тау вновь проснулся в своей маленькой комнате перед экраном компьютера с недоделанной работой. Расправился с работой Тау только к середине дня, и усталый и злой отправился бродить по улицам. Гино сегодня был в своей лаборатории, Алиса — занята в игровом зале. Тау нашел кое-какие чертежи для тела Рея и изучил необходимые компоненты, но пока что-либо строить было рано. Тау надел наушники и слился с толпой. Теперь среди разноцветного люда Среднего кольца попадались и редкие оборванцы с Внешнего, и разодетые жители Центра, но все же, основное население колец оставалось тем же, как до разделения.  
Тут Тау услышал, что у него звонит телефон. Юноша остановился и, сняв наушники, достал мобильник. Там было несколько пропущенных звонков от Рендалла, и обеспокоенный парень перезвонил ему. «Да тебя не дозвонишься! Чего это ты не отвечаешь?!» — первым делом рассердился президент. Тау стало смешно от этого; от того, что президент не мог ему дозвониться. «Не услышал, в метро еду.» — соврал он. «И куда это ты едешь? Поворачивай, в любом случае, обратно! У нас тут важное дело. Открытие твоей на пару с голограммами организации. Инквизиция начинает работу. » — сообщил Рендалл.   
Тау взволновано сбросил трубку. Сердце его ускоренно застучало. Что это там еще задумал Рендалл? Быть может, Рендалл просто хотел похвастаться Тау о том, что его предложение воплощено в жизнь? Тау не особо любил свою нынешнюю работу, но она была интереснее и приятнее многих; кроме того, он не обязан был сидеть целыми днями в офисе. Но в глубине души Тау надеялся, что Рендалл поручит ему что-то более значительное, чем разработка игр для централов-потребителей.   
У Тау был шанс вершить историю. В тайне от прессы и людей, но своей рукой. Ему лично звонил президент, не как президент, а как приятель, с которым вместе шли в бой они с самых низов. Пусть о Тау, в отличии от Рендалла, ничего не останется в памяти народа. Но он будет знать, что он изменил мир. И люди будут гадать, как же так получилось? Кто осчастливил нас? И будут благодарить своего безызвестного благодетеля.  
Тау развернулся и побежал по улице, ведущей к Сердцу. Рендалл с Малькольмом ожидали его в своей резиденции. Мей тут не было, вероятно, ушла по каким-то поручениям. Тау молча и выжидающе уставился на парней. «И так...» - начал Рендалл, подходя ближе к Тау. Глаза его горели удивительной решительностью и суровостью. «Мы все вместе обсудили предложение о создании Инквизиции, и решили, что она имеет место быть. Что-то вроде полиции или спец агентов. Будете расследовать разные дела, устранять нежелательных людей… Хранить мир и равновесие. Поддерживать порядок и покой во всех сферах нашего общества. Старшие инквизиторы будут равносильны нашему правящему совету. Инквизиторский штаб будет на месте бывшей тюрьмы Сердца… И у меня уже есть несколько человек на примете, которые положат Инквизиции начало и войдут в ее управляющий совет. Первым делом, это, конечно — ты.»   
Рендалл протянул Тау руку. Тот неверующие уставился на юношу и удивленно раскрыл глаза. «Что ты так пялишься?» — усмехнулся Рендалл. — «Ты прекрасно подходишь. Естественно, это твое решение, становиться или не становиться во главе Инквизиции… Но я даю тебе эту возможность.» Тау слегка покраснел. Голова закружилась. Он с жаром пожал руку Рендалла. «Я согласен!» - выпалил Тау. «Тау, спокойнее, разве не стоит все обдумать?…» — послышался в голове голос Рея.  
Но Тау не хотелось ничего обдумывать; он был уверен, что этого его место. Его предназначение. Цель его жизни. Он раскрыл правительственную тайну. Помог повстанцам перестроить систему города. Он зашел уже слишком далеко. Через сколько лишений и кошмаров прошел он, что бы все они, его друзья, пришли к этому. Когда-то давно, Тау сказал, что будь у него возможность что-то сделать, что-то изменить, стать кем-то имеющим власть и право что-то исправить, он бы обязательно это сделал. И он сделает. Теперь он может. И ни за что не откажется, ни смотря на страх, ни смотря на свои комплексы и слабости.

***

Трион сидел на одном из балконов корабля и сквозь прозрачный защитный экран, делающий их судно не видимым для посторонних глаз, смотрел на мерцающие вдалеке огни Стиллардока. Под ногами его покачивались темные макушки деревьев. Звездолет висел в воздухе над небольшой лесополосой примерно между Стиллардоком и Энерджероном, откуда открывался неплохой вид на оба города. После того, как были отключены голограммы и вся система, связывающая их, все города, принадлежавшие Энджиксизру, оказались сами в своей власти.   
Трион навещал не только Стиллардок, но и знал обо всем, происходящем в округе и соседних поселениях. Так же он знал, что городам удалось не только более менее упорядочить свое существование после исчезновения пришельцев, но и наладить мирные отношения друг с другом. По крайней мере, Высший совет инквизиции, по его сведениям, составляли люди из нескольких городов, а не только из одного Стиллардока.   
«Ты уверен, что это верное решение?» — услышал Трион позади себя голос Энджиксизра. Капитан уселся на перила рядом с охотником. «Да.» — ответил Трион. - «Мы всегда можем просто улететь. Покинуть этот мир, как не удавшийся эксперимент, и оставить его на попечение самих людей. Быть может, война в Ксанкерской Империи уже закончилась. Быть может, там еще есть место, куда мы могли бы вернуться. Да даже если и нет, в галактике полно колоний и полно не известных Совету планет, где мы могли бы пристроится, что бы жить, и которых война не достигла.   
Мы сделали здесь все, что могли. Люди удивительные существа, обладающие одновременно и аналитическим разумом и живыми чувствами; каждый из них способен содержать и то и другое в себе, и именно такое состояние для них нормальное, оно является для них равновесием и наилучшим способом существования. Мы же пришли к ним со своими принципами, со своими традициями и восприятием мира через свою, чуждую им, физиологию.   
Цивилизация Планеты 2 уже слишком самодостаточна; если бы нам достался мир с еще дикими племенами, которые только начали путь своего интеллектуального развития, мы были бы способны навязать им свою идеологию. Мы были бы богами, сошедшими с небес и все наши слова и желания беспрекословно выполнялись бы под первобытными страхом, почтением и восхищением. Такой народ, как маленький ребенок, которого можно воспитать и обучить. Сейчас же мы среди существ, по уровню находящихся приблизительно в стадии подростка. Многого они еще не знают и не умеют, но уже сформировали свою личность и мнение.»  
Энджиксизр задумался. «Иногда бездействие является самым правильным поступком, как бы странно тебе это не показалось. Вмешавшись в ход каких-либо событий и нарушив его, можно получить худший исход, чем если бы ты ничего не совершал.» — добавил Трион. Он коснулся плечом плеча Энджиксизра; оно было холодным и казалось Триону мертвым или искусственным. Капитан не шевелясь смотрел на мерно перемигивающиеся огни города, и те отражались в его огромных, полностью черных глазах.   
«Но мы уже вмешались; уже наворотили дел и в ответе за них. Мы оставили этих существ расхлебывать заваренную нами кашу.» - продолжил говорить Трион, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции со стороны Энджиксизра. — «Но я считаю, что это послужит всем нам хорошим уроком. И людям, и ксанкерам. Мы написали одну из страниц истории этого мира и можем этим гордиться, пусть мы и не создали того, к чему в итоге стремились.»  
Энджиксизр наконец повернул голову к Триону. В глазах капитана играли отблески от света огней, делая их пугающими. «Но мы оставили им часть своих технологий. Мы оставили энергетические установки под городами. А если они решат их взорвать? Разворотят сами свой мир окончательно?» — прошептал Энджиксизр. — «Да, они подростки, но они все еще не видят, что творят! Мы пытались их спасти. Помочь, пока не поздно. Что если теперь, без нас, они потеряют последнюю надежду?»   
«Это будет их решением. Их выбором. Если так суждено, им уничтожить себя, нам этого не изменить.» - холодно возразил Трион. Энджиксизр всплеснул руками. «Но ведь именно мы дали им оружие и знания, которыми можно все погубить! Да, многое у них уже было, но мы все это улучшили! У городов было ядерное оружие из-за возможности повторения недавней войны, а мы дали им еще более мощное, на чистой термоядерной энергии; мы рассчитывали что эти силы будут под нашим присмотром и будут использоваться во благо. А теперь у всех больших провинций, бывших под нашим управлением, есть своя бомба, способная пол планеты обратить в выжженную, мутировавшую пустыню. И в том, что кто-то из людей взорвет одну из таких бомб, виновны будем только мы. Потому что дали это ему. Потому что могли, и не остановили.» - воскликнул Энджиксизр.   
«Мы не обязаны их останавливать. Не обязаны спасать. Это не наш мир, не наша цивилизация. Они — никто. Существа над которыми мы проводили эксперименты. А теперь ты боишься за них?» — рассердился Трион. - «Мы не боги, мы такие же, как они. Какое право вообще было у нас вмешиваться в их жизнь? Обучать, воспитывать их? Так решил наш Совет, возможно, уже погибший. Совет, который возомнил, что имел право на все это, потому что не встречал, до войны, никого равного по своей силе.   
Люди слишком самоуверенные, слишком гордые. Они не видят в нас наставников и учителей, а видят захватчиков, поработителей, велящих жить так, как им не хочется. То, что люди не понимают, что жизнь, которой они хотят жить, ведет к погибели их мира, не оправдывает их. Они должны сами пройти через страдания. Обжечься, что бы понять, что с огнем не стоит играть. Только тогда урок вживётся в их память, и они поймут его. И осознав сами свои ошибки, они перестанут их повторять. Только тогда мы сможем вернуться. Стать учителями. Когда они сами попросят нашего совета и помощи.»  
Энджиксизр отвел взгляд. «Пожалуй, ты прав. Нам стоит оставить их. Вернемся вновь лет через тысячу, может, немного меньше… Тогда, я думаю, люди изменятся и будут готовы к самосовершенствованию. Будут готовы выслушать и понять нас.» — сказал он. «Как изменимся и станем другими и мы сами; не надолго оставив наш проект, в последствие мы совсем иначе взглянем на него, увидим новые положительные стороны и новые изъяны, а также иные пути их решения, ранее не известные.» — добавил Трион, согласно покачивая головой.   
Эджиксизр положил руку ему на плечо. «Ты множество раз доказал свою непоколебимую преданность мне и нашему делу, не смотря на то, никогда не переставал чувствовать и переживать человеческие эмоции. Твои же слова - что у нас есть бесконечно много времени. Времени на размышления, на поступки и времени на то, что бы искупить их. Времени никогда не бывает мало. Его всегда достаточно. На что угодно. Для любых существ. Даже для таких, как люди.»   
Трион благодарно склонил голову.   
Он знал, что в иерархии сурового пришельца он занимал одно из самых первых мест; быть может, это и правда давало ему право попросить об одном маленьком одолжении…   
Трион придвинулся ближе к своему капитану, и они оба в молчании уставились долгим, прощальным взглядом на Стиллардок. 


	14. Часть 3. Глава 1.

Сентябрь 3277г.

Забвение. Пустота. Холодная, черная и бесконечная. Настолько огромные пространства, что их не в силах охватить разум и время.  
Примерно такую пустоту ощущал Тау внутри себя; внутри своих сознания и души.   
Тау сидел в полутьме, в углу зала на кресле, и холодно взирал на Высший совет инквизиции. Здесь собрались доверенные люди из всех ранее подчиненных голограммам городов, ныне объединившихся в общий альянс.   
Совет инквизиции состоял из двух категорий - Высшего совета и Малого совета. На Высшем совете, подобном тому, что проходил в данный момент, разбирались проблемы каждого из городов, обсуждались пути их решения, и предлагалось, чем инквизиторы могут помочь друг другу. Малым советом называлось правление инквизиции непосредственно в каждом отдельно взятом городе.  
О пришельцах больше никто не упоминал; многие и вовсе позабыли. От Стиллардока старшим был Тау. В самом Стиллардоковском совете юноша был лишь одним из старших, равных по званию хранителей, которые совместно решали вопросы по поводу работы в своем городе. В виде главы Стиллардоковской инквизиции Тау представал только в Высшем совете, который собирался достаточно редко.  
Тау был одним из самых молодых инквизиторов, всего двадцати семи лет, но выглядел ничуть не младше прочих, сорокалетних суровых мужчин; длинные, всклоченные бесцветные волосы юноши почти закрывали худое, бледное лицо с болезненно застывшими морщинками и прищуренными усталыми глазами, оттенёнными кругами. Он закашлялся, побольше зарывшись в складки своей черной мантии.   
Хотя Тау представлял инквизицию Стиллардока, за него обычно всегда говорил Рей. Самому главному инквизитору было трудно порой сконцентрироваться и выразать словами свою мысль; он прекрасно осознавал ее в своей голове, но вот донести до других ее ему было сложно; благо мысленно связанный с ним Рей, по природе своей располагающий к себе окружающих, легко разрешал эту проблему.   
Конечно, Тау мог при необходимости сам сказать, все, что нужно, договориться или пообщаться с тем, с кем необходимо и как необходимо, но поддерживать постоянно доброжелательно-общительное состояние сам он не мог. К счастью, Рей всегда спасал Тау из неловких ситуаций.  
Никого вовсе не смущало, что Рей был андроидом, механическим человеком; похоже, многие воспринимали Рея либо как киборга, либо как созданную Тау программу, что бы облегчить себе бремя общения.   
В зале висела почти гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь гудением ламп, тихим кашлем и сопением. Инквизиторы, серьезные и полные чувства собственной важности, слушали поочередно доклады своих коллег. Тау не любил совещаний; бесконечные споры множества сторон, каждая из которых пыталась доказать что-то свое, настоять на чем-то, выгодным лично для нее, утомляли инквизитора.   
Но советы были неизбежной частью демократии. Смог бы лишь один человек, или малая группа, как пришелецев ранее, непредвзято управлять всей этой огромной и сложной ситемой? Вряд ли одному человеку на самом деле под силу управлять городом, страной, единолично принимать решения, за последствия которых он будут ответственен.   
Сам бы я, подумал Тау, точно не смог бы. Да и любой человек - всего лишь человек, он полон слабостей, ему может не хватать опыта и знаний по какому-либо вопросу. В этом случае совещания были необходимы, совещаясь, объединяли свои знания, опыт и силы совершенно разные и способные личности.   
Вскоре дошла очередь Тау докладывать о работе инквизиции в его городе, и Тау, выпрямив спину, ближе подвинулся к столу.  
«Стиллардок — сложнейшая, полная лабиринтов, темных извилин и закоулков структура. До сих пор нам не удалось полностью очистить и взять под контроль весь город. Но за два года у нас погибло всего около трех инквизиторов, и то, из тех, кто пытался выяснить что-либо о террористкой группировке, называющей себя „Голос разума“ — сообщил Рей, стоявший за спиной Тау, разворачивая голографический отчет перед советом.   
„Голос разума“? Да, мы слышали о них, они ведут свою пропаганду и у нас…» — ответил Рею Энерджеронский глава. - «Кем они себя вообще возомнили? Они просто террористы. А говорят, мы создали тоже самое, что было при голограммах, захватили их место, забрали себе достижения, а в жизни народа ничего не изменилось.   
Мы действуем совсем иначе, чем голограммы! У нас свободная страна. Мы не лишаем людей возможностей и эмоций. Мы позволяем иметь их каждому человеку, а для этого, для того что бы всем было спокойно жить, приходится останавливать людей, другим вредящих.» Энерджеронский глава развел руками.   
Рей согласно закивал головой. «Мы проводим модернизацию наших защитных устройств и оружия. В скором времени, уверен, мы справимся с зачинщиками всего этого, по нашим данным, как раз прячущимся в Стиллардоке.» — добавил Рей.   
«А ведь в чем-то позиция террористов вполне понятна; теперь мы оказались по другую сторону баррикад, бывшие повстанцы теперь сами борются с повстанцами. Как бывает забавна жизнь, не правда ли?» — вдруг сказал Тау, кладя руки на стол и попадая в круг тусклого света от лампы. Ему никто не ответил. Вновь воцарилась тишина, иногда колеблемая кашлем и сопеньем.   
Один из инквизиторов поднял руку, давая знак об окончании совещания.  
Сбившись в группы, народ стал расходится, перешептываясь между собой. Тау тоже поднялся с кресла и потянулся. «Они, наверное, считают, что я молодой и глупый, еще ничего не понимаю, вот и рассуждаю наивно и широко…» — пространно сообщил он Рею.   
«В том, что тебя считают чудным и странным я не могу не согласится; но они все знают о твоих заслугах и уважают тебя. Ты умеешь нравится людям. Даже когда этого специально не добиваешься. Они прислушиваются к тебе, потому что однажды ты уже открыл одну невероятную тайну с которой они не могут не согласится.» — ответил Рей. Тау пожал плечами.   
«Без тебя ничего этого ни у меня, ни у них, не было бы.» — довольно сказал Тау, легко касаясь губами щеки Рея из мягко пластика. Рей тихо засмеялся. Все остальные уже вышли из залы.   
«Есть задания на сегодня?» — спросил Тау, тоже следуя к выходу. Рей открыл голографический экран над своей рукой. «Есть сообщение из одного бара Среднего кольца…» — сказал андроид.

***

Гино сидел за большим лабораторным столом, заваленным бумагами и деталями механизмов так, что его почти не было видно. Защитные очки его сползли с курносого носа, но парень даже не пытался их поправить, сосредоточенно ковыряясь в какой-то микросхеме. Тихий стук в приоткрытую дверь заставил его поднять голову.   
«А, Тау, это ты! Заходи!» — радостно завопил парень, вскакивая и пытаясь найти в кучах хлама еще один стул. «Не беспокойся, я не на долго, только забрать прицел для винтовки…» — смущенно ответил Тау.   
Следом за Тау в дверь проскользнул Рей. Гино, прекратив поиски стула, приветливо и одобрительно глянул на Рея. Это тело было почти полностью его заслугой, сконструированное не без помощи Тау и Алисы, все же, большей частью принадлежало его работе, и Гино очень этим гордился.   
Поглядев на Рея и наполнившись гордостью за свое творение, Гино направился к ящику, где лежали части разнообразного оружия.   
«Держи. Только пару дней назад выпустили… Оснащен новейшей технологией ночного видения…» — похвастался Гино, подавая Тау завернутый в тонкую защитную пленку прицел для снайперки.   
Тау возбужденно развернул пленку и покрутил в руках устройство. Затем дал подержать его Рею, а сам в это время вынул из-за плеча винтовку, спрятанную ранее под подолами плаща. Гино сдвинул часть хлама со своего стола, освобождая место Тау, и вновь опустил голову к работе.  
Из другой части лаборатории, отделенной стеклянной дверью, к Гино с Тау вышла невысокая девушка с короткой стрижкой, в защитных очках и лабораторных перчатках. Она несла в руках только что спаянную ею деталь для энергетического оружия.  
«Профессор Гино Мюррей. Наша группа изготовила пробную энерго-батарею по вашей новой теоретической модели. » — сообщила она смущенно. Из-за прозрачных дверей второй комнаты выглядывало еще несколько лаборантов; девушка выглядела среди них заправляющей.   
«Отличная работа, Анна. У вас большие способности и амбиции в кибернетике и разработке оружия…»-пробормотал на автомате вслух свои мысли Гино. Девушка скромно улыбнулась. «Я проверю батарею чуть позже. Займитесь с группой пока восстановлением генератора модели а54.»-продолжил Гино, вновь отворачиваясь от Анны к своему рабочему столу.   
Анна кивнула профессору и перевела взгляд своих темно-синих, глубоких умных глаз на Тау; они некоторое время молча изучали друг друга. Анна снова улыбнулась и, кивнув, теперь уже Тау, удалилась к своей группе.  
Тау пожал плечами и, проводив лаборантку взглядом, вновь вернулся к своему оружию. Тау бережно погладил изящный черный силуэт винтовки; «Адель», подаренная Рендаллом, верно служила ему с самого начала работы в инквизиции. Легкая, изящная, она умела бесшумно и быстро убивать.   
Тау почти с нежностью заменил прицел, покрепче установил его, еще раз проверил, повертел в руках снайперку, полюбовался… Старый прицел в это время был отправлен Реем в один из ящиков стола Гино.   
Еще раз поблагодарив друга и похлопав его по плечу, Тау закинул за спину винтовку и пошел вниз, на улицу. Гино печально и сочувственно глянул ему в след.   
Гино не любил оружия, и каждый раз, как он видел возбужденный, устремленный на «Адель» взгляд Тау, представлял, скольких людей была пролита ей кровь и отнята жизнь, по его спине пробегал холодный пот.

Железный ствол «Адель», единственной женщины, которую был способен истинно любить Тау, ощутимо упирался ему в спину; кроме винтовки в подолах плаща и на поясе инквизитора были спрятаны еще два ножа с тончайшими черными лезвиями, покрытыми прослойкой плазменного энергетического поля.  
Тау был новым призраком, охотником, правда, теперь в черном плаще; Тау умел, как и на дальнем, так и на ближнем расстоянии оставаться невидимым до самого конца. Это определенно была подходящая для Тау работа — как раз для человека никем не замечаемого, всеми игнорируемого и не вызывающего подозрений ни в одном кругу.   
Работа инквизиции была тайной работой. Практически никого из ее членов общество не знало в лицо. Иногда для публичных выступлений брали различных не приметных инквизиторов, дабы развеять возможные народные предубеждения. Тау также пару раз выступал от инквизиции, но всегда оставаясь в полутени, с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном. На заданиях инквизиторам же и вовсе полагалось включать голографические маски - искажавшие черты лица как для человеческого зрения, так и для любой техники, так, что опознать истинную внешность было совершенно не возможно.   
Тау усмехнулся. Он любил свою работу. Молодой инквизитор всегда мог оправдаться тем, что убийства - это его долг во имя справедливости и блага его города… Но на самом деле Тау просто нравилось. Нравилось выслеживать, разрушать, причинять боль и чувствовать свою власть; видеть страх в глазах своих жертв, видеть ужас и агонию «отродий и злодеев», а по сути, точно таких же людей, как он сам.   
Порой Тау давал волю своим инстинктам и безумным запретным желаниям. Как и все в жизни Тау, они были строго подчинены его воле, но раньше даже думать о них казалось страшным. Теперь Тау мог их себе позволить. Что ж, таков его путь. Черного инквизитора.  
Вряд ли кто-то еще из инквизиции разделял мнение Тау и получал от работы такое же удовлетворение. Если бы об этом узнали, Тау бы посадили в психушку к тем, кого он же в свое время поймал и туда упрятал.   
Но Тау было это необходимо; никакого другого способа успокаивать свои порой все столь же сильно, мучительно, и неуправляемо захватывающие его негативные эмоции он не мог. Жаловаться кому-либо или тем более идти к психиатору, даже подозревая, что возможно с ним что-то не так, Тау не хотел и не собирался.  
Тау был не просто наемным убийцей; в глазах граждан он был инквизитором, он очищал мир от греха и несправедливости, он нес свет и чистоту, пускай и грязными методами. И пока что это прекрасно получалось. Пока никто не замечал Тау, не обнаруживал его присутствия до самой своей смерти, пока статус и положение Тау никому не давали ничего против него сделать, кара над людьми превращалась в развлечение.  
Кроме того, в сердце Тау пылала и искряняя жажда изменить мир к лучшему, искоренить зло, уничтожать, стирать, разрушать все «системные ошибки и баги», обрушивать справедливое возмездие на тех, кто его заслуживает.  
Тау желал не дать увидеть и пережить другим детям то, что однажды увидел и пережил он. Избавить город от нищеты, преступности, голода, страдания, бесполезных вымогающих силы и деньги законов, под гнетом которых когда-то жил и он сам.   
И это стремление спасти и осчастливить страждущих было намного сильнее иногда просыпающихся в Тау удовольствий от насилия. А иногда работа была для Тау и правда всего лишь работой.   
Холодная тьма в душе Тау сладко колыхалась и пульсировала. В ней не было совести, сострадания, жалости, сожаления или сомнений. Если бы Тау хоть на миг позволил им проснуться, его бы сломало. Его бы стошнило. Он бы в ужасе бросил «Адель» и ушел из инквизиции. Но этого пока еще не разу не происходило. Как когда-то сказал Тау 3-ий, кто-то должен делать, то, чем парень сейчас занимался и Тау сам подписался быть палачом.  
В первое время это было трудно; в первое время он дрожал, он промахивался, он сглатывал подступавшие слезы и ком в горле, попадал в передряги из-за недостаточной осторожности и аккуратности, и не спал по ночам, видя перед собой лица убитых.   
Особенно было тяжело, когда приходилось убивать человека, на вид ни в чем не повинного; так было один раз, и перед Тау до сих пор порой появлялся во снах его призрак, стояли его печальные, умные глаза, а с неудачно разрезанной с первого раза шеи стекала ручьями кровь.  
Тау всегда старался поладить с окружающими; не смотря на свою работу, на необщительность и порой и неприязнь к людям, юноша избегал конфликтов, споров или открытой вражды; да и ему самому мало кто из знакомых искренне желал зла; но Тау приходилось его вершить, приходилось заставлять себя не думать о людях, как о тех, у кого есть семья, близкие, друзья и целый свой великолепный мир мыслей и достижений в голове. А это все не особо сближало с социумом.   
Тау тешил себя также и разнообразными философскими рассуждениями, вроде: «Да и вообще, чего стоит человеческая жизнь? Смерть все равно настигла бы этих простых глупых людишек, и страшно, если бы они забрали с собой кого-то еще, намного более важного для общества, чем они, только и делающие, что грабящие, ворующие и портящие существование своим мирным собратьям.»  
Постепенно, из-за такой работы, накладывающей дополнительный отпечаток на изначально тяжелый характер Тау, юноша стал совсем далек от людей, от их нормального существования.   
Тау было плевать как на свою, так и на чужие жизни. Практически единственным близким для Тау человеком являлся Рей — андроид, матричное сознание, не материальное, бессмертное… В сравнении с ним физические оболочки обывателей были не больше, чем не заслуживающие внимание вещи.  
Тау отнимал чужие жизни совсем не без труда, не относился как Рендалл ко всему — как к грубой шутке или какой-то воодушевляющей боевой цели; Тау осознано взваливал на себя все грехи, осознанно марал руки и душу. Он пропускал через себя боль, страдания и горести каждого, и нес за них дальше на своих плечах.  
Рей явно беспокоился за психическое состояние Тау, и, хотя всегда выгораживал его перед другими, Тау знал, что Рей побаивается и сердится из-за этого.  
«Да брось. Чего опять?» — буркнул Тау, ощущая плохое настроение помощника, бесшумно бредущего позади. Рей вздрогнул и поднял голову; обычно, что бы не утруждать Тау, Рей выходил с ним на задания в бестелесном облике, сейчас же у них уже не оставалось времени зайти домой, что бы оставить андроида.   
«Я всего лишь волнуюсь, не будет ли помехой мое механическое тело. Ты расстроишься, если со мной что-то случится, и тем более, починка стоит денег…» — пробормотал Рей. Тау, улыбнувшись, положил руку на плечо Рея.  
«Так даже лучше. Я ощущаю тебя живым, реальным помощником…» — сказал Тау. — «Приятно побыть с настоящим тобой, а не голосом в голове.» Они уже дошли до бара, указанного в компьютере Рея.

Внутри было полутемно, мягким светом горели зеленые лампы. Тау и Рей подошли к старику, сидевшему за стойкой. Он налил Тау какую-то фиолетовую дрянь, бывшую бесплатной, и перевел подозрительный взгляд на Рея.   
«Эти штуки, машины. Они не пьют? Не едят? Не спят? Как они вообще… Живут?» — спросил старик, указывая на Рея. Тау улыбнулся. «Верно, все эти человеческие потребности им чужды. Запас энергии у них восстанавливается ядерными батареями. Но это вовсе не делает их мертвыми. По крайней мере, моего андроида. У него невероятное искусственное сознание, равное человеческому. Он может так же мыслить, думать и даже чувствовать, как мы.» — ответил Тау.  
Старик недоверчиво покачал головой. «Я слышал от всяких профессоров, будто бы все, что мы чувствуем, и все наши мысли — лишь сигналы клеток мозга. Как возможно, что подобные сложные процессы повторены в обычной машине? В машине, у которой нет такого мозга, как у нас?»  
Тау аж поперхнулся; он и не предполагал что какой-то старик из бара Среднего кольца пуститься в подобные рассуждения. Старик с усмешкой глядел на инквизитора.  
«На самом деле, я не знаю.» — наконец признался Тау. — «Но думаю, что все эти процессы воссозданы в матрице, в компьютерной программе, крайне сложной, которой и является сознание моего андроида. Все физические процессы заменены на их копии в информационно-числовом виде, закодированы в программе, существуют в виртуальной реальности. Просчитаны возможные варианты логических умозаключений, разработаны критерии, определяющие характер и реакции на события...   
А синтетическое тело просто оболочка, к которой это сознание подключено и не несет никакой важной составляющей. А весь разум лишь внутри одной его малой части, диска с…»  
Рей дернул Тау за рукав, что бы тот много не болтал; обычно молчаливого Тау порой прорывало на длительные монологи, особенно если вопрос касался чего-то его интересующего, и тогда остановиться вовремя самому ему было трудновато.   
«Вот оно как… А это интересная мысль.» — ответил старик, заметив, что Тау смущенно замолчал. «Знаешь, я учился на информационного инженера… Но работу по профессии себе не нашел, все эти закрытия с кольцами, потом восстания, кризисы… А сейчас мне уже поздно куда-то идти в науку. Так, иногда для себя дома что-нибудь программирую.» — вдруг печально признался старик. Тау удивленно и сочувственно посмотрел на него.  
«О, мне так жаль… Но разве поздно? Вы могли бы попробовать устроится куда-то, пока сейчас все более менее спокойно…» — взволновано ответил Тау. Старик только махнул рукой.  
Позади, в полутьме бара раздался громкий, не приятный смех; несколько голосов стали завывать что-то не разборчивое. «Наркоманы?» — поинтересовался Тау, оглядев компанию, и вновь оборачиваясь к старику. «Кто их знает… Приходят иногда сюда, шумят, разбрасывают все, какие-то сумасшедшие обряды проводят…» — недовольно пожаловался в ответ старик.   
Тау вновь покосился на компанию и отпил немного из своего стакана. Старик отошел к другому концу стойки. Тут, позади Тау послышался неразборчивый шорох; в голове тончайшей и мгновенной мыслью пронеслось предупреждение Рея, и Тау, резко обернувшись, вырвал из рук одного из подкравшихся парней нож, нацеленный ему в спину и сломал пополам; парень, испугавшись, отшатнулся назад и кинулся наутек; еще несколько других, прятавшихся в тени, всполошились и тоже бросились бежать прочь.   
Тау поправил свой инквизиторский плащ и грозно сверкнув в след нападавшим парням глазами, крикнул — «Еще раз увижу, уже так просто не оставлю!» Старик устало покачал головой. Рей задумчиво посмотрел на него поверх стакана с фиолетовой мерцающей жидкостью. Он заметил, что что-то блеснуло на полу, и указал на это Тау.  
Инквизитор поднял небольшой кулон с каким-то демоническим знаком и усмехнулся — «Эти люди делают вид, что поклоняются монстру, вероятно, из книг или кино, совершая плохие поступки… Как удобно оправдывать свое хамское поведение, насилие и содеянное тобой зло тем, что так велит какой-то там твой бог или дьявол… Если бы он и существовал, он бы никогда не захотел такого, кем бы он не был.   
Убийства, насилие, агрессия, пролитая кровь невинных людей — только человек, его жалкая животная плоть способна на такое злодеяние, и не одному демону никогда бы не пришло мысли сотворить то, что бывает порой в головах у некоторых людей…   
Лишь мы сами источник, центр и причина всего зла… Только человек может убивать ради развлечения или собственных фантазий. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, как все-таки мысли подобного рода, о богах и демонах, рождаются в чьих-то умах, в наш то прогрессивный век... Какое неуемное и больное воображение должно быть у них…   
Но тогда встает другой вопрос — что есть наше воображение? Откуда в голове рождаются абсолютно не реальные, никогда ранее нигде не виденные, не существовавшие образы? Как мы придумываем то, чего до нас никогда не было, чего не существует в нашей жизни, просто из ничего?» Тау рассеянно вертел кулон в руках. Рей молча слушал его, обдумывая сказанное.  
«Ну, не прям уж такие и не существующие и не никогда ранее не виденные… Большинство богов или монстров из страшилок как-то напоминают уже бывшие в природе предметы и явления, да даже и из них и вытекают. Изучая окружающий мир, мы создали науку, его объясняющую, и позволяющую на основе этих знаний, соединяя и дополняя их, составлять что-то свое, новое… Некоторые ограниченные индивидуумы продолжают приписывать происходящие в мире явления гневу абстрактных всесильных существ.   
С другой стороны, все и правда зависит только от того, в какую сторону направлен наш разум и наши мысли… А откуда и как они берутся, даже сейчас пока никому не известно…» — подумав, ответил Рей — «Да, мы можем влезать в разум, как в компьютер, на основе этих знаний лечить его и даже немного менять… Но на главные вопросы, как оно все появилось, почему стало именно таким и откуда вообще берётся в нашей голове — ответов нет…» Рей печально вздохнул.  
«Как бы хотелось это узнать… Хоть что-то узнать, хоть о чем-то, о мире, кусочек правды, настоящей правды, а не чьей-то красивой и правдоподобной лжи, заменяющей нам ее день ото дня…» — пробормотал Тау. — «Узнать все о разуме, узнать, почему твое сознание сохранилось вот так, в виде двоичного кода, в виде информационного потока… Со всеми чувствами и мыслями, хотя по современным представлениям такое не возможно. Пришельцы, наверное, знали это. Не просто знали, а могли использовать…»   
Рей согласно кивнул. «Жаль, что они улетели и ничего не рассказали нам. Может, мы ошиблись, что захотели, в поисках истины, изменить мир. Все таки, они были более развитой расой.» -добавил Тау. Рей ничего не ответил и Тау, допив свой стакан, оставил рядом с ним оброненный сектантами кулон. На голографическом компьютере Рея высветилось новое сообщение для Тау.

День был прохладный и серый; пелена тумана приглушала даже яркий свет от неоновых вывесок и огней гравимобилей, коих стало значительно больше. Пару раз мимо пролетали крохотные, еле заметные дроиды наподобие шариков с ножками-антеннами и большим желтым глазом, сканирующим пространство; именно они посылали инквизиторам и полицейским-роботам сообщения о возможных нарушениях порядка.  
Тау шел бесшумной, легкой, но уверенной походкой; подолы черного плаща слегка покачивались от ветра; под ногами хрустели жухлые листья. Тау совсем не хотелось никого убивать, наказывать и драться. Хотелось отпустить все насущные дела и проблемы, упасть на сухую траву, вдохнуть запах прелых листьев, слиться с мягким, тусклым и таким высоким небом…  
Когда-то давно, когда Тау был ребенком и жил на окраинах города, он мог себе это позволить. Тогда, они с Мордредом убегали в подобие парка, небольшой островок зелени и деревьев около свалки; садились в тени деревьев, смотрели на мелкие цветочки вокруг, на далекие огни города, на возвышающееся где-то там, за пеленой облаков, Сердце, и все было таким живым, ярким и неизведанным…   
Тау порой хотелось позвонить или написать Мордреду, просто так, что бы узнать, как у того дела, но, каждый раз, глядя на пустую строчку сообщения на экране телефона, Тау так ничего не набирал на ней и не отправлял Мордреду. Тау посещали вопросы: «А зачем мне вообще говорить с ним? Что изменится от этого разговора, сделаем ли мы лучше друг другу?»  
И выходило, что смысла в разговоре особого и нет; Мордред давно перестал быть тем, с кем Тау делился своими переживаниями, радостями и достижениями.   
Когда пару месяцев назад Тау говорил с Мордредом, то узнал, что тот устроился где-то работать дизайнером, но в городе они не пересекались; иногда Мордерд на что-то жаловался или поведывал подозрительные истории, смахивающие на слоганы «Голоса разума». Вероятно, впечатлительный и бурный характер юноши был захвачен их предложениями.   
Тау всегда считал Мордреда не способным на решительные действия; Мордерд много говорил, много спорил и на всех наезжал, но ничего дельного из его слов никогда в итоге не вытекало и дальше планов о великих свершениях не продвигалось.  
Рей взял Тау за руку и юноша, вздрогнув, обернулся к андроиду. «О чем это ты так глубоко задумался?» — с подозрением спросил Рей, и его глаза стали из голубых желтыми; и Тау, и сам Рей пожелали оставить эту особенность новому телу; спектр цветов у фотоэлементов был намного уже, чем у живых глаз, но состояние Рея передавал вполне отлично.  
Тау сжал в ответ синтетическую, белую ладонь андроида и подошел почти в плотную к нему. Кожа Рея была мягкой, но ощутимо искусственной; на щеках были нарисованы веснушки, придавая схожесть с его реальными чертам. Выражение лица определялось легким изменением наклона бровей и способностью приоткрывать рот при разговоре.   
Местами из тела Рея выступали металлические части и провода; поверх них Рей носил черную свободную кофту, джинсы и кеды, хотя механическое тело в одежде особо и не нуждалось. И кроме того, оно почти ничего не ощущало, даже меньше, чем матричный призрак. Зато мог почувствовать Тау. Он потрепал рукой сухие, выкрашенные цветными прядями волосы и осторожно поцеловал холодные пластиковые губы.   
Глаза Рея стали розовыми; дальше по улице они с Тау шли, держась за руки, игнорируя недоуменные, а иногда и подозрительные взгляды прохожих.  
Светлая, залитая мягким рассеянным светом улица с приятно шуршащими опавшими листьями кончилась; впереди был темный, опутанный проводами и решетками теплоотводов и генераторов переулок. От туда веяло сыростью и еще чем-то химическим и зловонным; беглым взглядом среди сплетений труб можно было разобрать людей, обложенных ящиками и спрятавшихся под капюшонами.   
Торговля информацией продолжалась; теперь спрос в ней стал меньше, так как Рендалл дал доступ всему, что раньше считалось угрожающим безопасности; но люди привыкли к страху, и многие не верили, что за открытие через интернет какой-нибудь книги, раньше запрещенной, к ним в дом тут же не ворвутся боевые дроны голограмм.   
Да и кроме того, нашлось и много всего, не только виртуального, на чем торговцы брали спрос. Рей отпустил руку Тау и отошел подальше, к подъезду соседнего дома; было очевидным, что робот в таком месте вызовет подозрения. Тау, поколебавшись, пошел следом за Реем, а не в переулок, чем удивил андроида.  
Они сели рядом с друг другом на лавочке в небольшом дворе, создающимся из перегородок между домами. Тау ужасно не хотелось идти в переулок, окунаться в толпу этих людей, пихаться и протискиваться среди них. Он решил наблюдать отсюда и ждать, когда его жертва покинет свое убежище, о чем и сообщил Рею, объяснив, что в переулке слишком многолюдно.  
Фотографию разыскиваемого человека разослал инквизиторам один из детективов; следователи в городе тоже были, вся сложная и серьезная работа была на них, и хотя они тоже официально входили в инквизицию, обычно люди рассматривали их отдельно.   
Инквизиторами же называли тех, кто непосредственно занимался наказаниями, убийствами и преследованиями, и по сути являлись лишь наемными убийцами правительства; заказы, даваемые им от тех же детективов они могли выполнять по своему желанию.   
Инквизиция, когда-то бывшая следственным и карательным органом церкви, с крайней жестокостью преследовавшим противников религиозной веры, теперь осуществляла тоже самое по отношению к противникам установленной в стране идеологии и системы.  
Рей глядел не моргая вновь ставшими желтыми глазами на переулок. Тау сжал под подолами плаща длинный черный нож с резной металлической рукоятью.  
Нужный человек показался где-то через полчаса; он шел, натянув капюшон почти до самого кончика носа и трусливо озирался по сторонам. Но Рей легко узнал его своими усиленными датчиками.   
Подтвердив информацию еще раз, Тау бесшумно последовал за мужчиной, включив свою голографическую маску прикосновением к датчику за ухом; икнвизитора начало охватывать волнительное возбуждение. Рей остался сидеть на лавочке. Инквизитор и его добыча скрылись за углом. Кроме них на улице никого не было.   
Миг, и Тау, выхватив нож, вонзил его в горло жертвы; вспыхнули плазменные искры; человек закашлялся, схватился за горло, попытался обернуться, но Тау пнул его ногой в спину. Капюшон слетел с головы, обнажая взъерошенные зеленые волосы. Тело убитого в неестественной позе распростерлось на асфальте. Начала медленно растекаться лужица багряной крови.   
Тау закусил костяшку своего пальца, пытаясь сдержать экстаз нахлынувших приятных, от собственной безграничной власти, ощущений.   
Тау мог распоряжается, практически как пожелает, не только своей, но и чужими жизнями это было очень искушающим; как и ощущение того, что окружающие боятся и благоговеют пред тобой.  
Тау прекрасно знал, какого быть на месте изгоя, на месте жертвы, на месте угнетенных правящей верхушкой; но соблазн был слишком велик. «Ведь если я имею на это полное право, если никто не может осудить и наказать меня за эти действия, кроме моей собственной совести — для чего сдерживаться?» — рассуждал Тау.  
Мучительным воспоминанием укололи в сердце слова Мордреда — «Все люди одинаковы. Они говорят о добре, морали, всеобщей справедливости, мечтают, как сделают мир лучше, а всех равными; но когда встают у власти, все их обещания тают как дым, и они становятся такими же, как те, кого мечтали свергнуть. Диктаторами и тиранами. По началу они следуют своим обещаниям. Но потом, власть развращает их. Дает им право на беззаконие. Им никто не указ, кроме них самих, для них всегда есть шанс избежать наказания, придуманного ими для остальных. И чем дальше, тем людям хочется все больше. И все труднее остановится.»   
Сладкая тьма резко и болезненно отхлынула. Тау затрясло мелкой дрожью. Он прикрыл глаза и отвернулся от убитого. Рей уже стоял позади инквизитора, вызывая через свой голографический компьютер на руке патрульных дронов. Когда дроны прибыли и расщепили мертвеца, по указанию Рея, на атомы, оставив лишь кучку пепла, тут же развеянного ветром, Тау с помощником были уже далеко.   
Тау ощутил, как по его спине побежал холодный пот. Его посетила мысль, что он мог бы быть лучше, чем тот, кем он стал сейчас.

Больше сообщений на компьютер Рея от совета не поступало, и Тау, решив не возвращаться в штаб, направился к игровому залу Алисы. Девушка была там, возилась с поломанным игровым автоматом. Немногочисленные посетители подозрительно покосились на вновь прибывших; среди них беглый взгляд Тау узнал Эолу, болтавшую с еще какими-то незнакомыми парнями и девушками.   
Рядом с Алисой на полу сидел Малькольм, подавая инструменты и расспрашивая о назначении различных деталек в машине. Мальчик обучался ходить на протезах новейшей технологии, представляющие собой каркас, объединяющий ноги и позвоночник, и подключаемый напрямую к мозгу. С помощью этих протезов, даже человек, вроде Малькольма, не умевший ходить с раннего детства, мог научится этому заново. Тау поздоровался с девушкой. Она весело поприветствовала его и Рея; Малькольм поднял на них печальный взгляд и кивнул.   
«Как у вас дела? Как ваш с Гино сын?» — спросил Тау, также садясь на пол рядом с Алисой и Малькольмом. «Прекрасно! Рику всего полтора года от рождения, а он уже проявляет самостоятельность и сообразительность. Сейчас за ним присматривает тетя Агата.» — Алиса добродушно и тепло улыбнулась. В последние годы Алиса светилась этой внутренней добротой посильнее Гино в его детские годы.   
«Единственное, что омрачает дело, то, что, похоже, Мей уже никогда не сможет говорить, как раньше…» - Алиса вздрогнула, отведя взгляд от Тау.- «Но мы с Гино создали голосовой аппарат, подключаемый прямо к ее горлу. Им можно имитировать речь. Мей сказала, что это лучше, чем ничего, а Рендалл же вполне доволен и тем, что может общаться с девушкой жестами… Кстати, я надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у Рендалла скоро день рождения?» Тау закивал головой и бегло взглянул на Малькольма. Тот усмехнулся.  
«Знаешь, я тут подумал, что...» — Тау нагнулся к уху Алисы, понижая свой голос до шепота и недовольно оглядываясь на посетителей, все еще не переставших подозрительно пялиться на инквизитора в служебной форме, но договорить он не успел; в игровой зал ворвался Гино, тянущий за руку такого же взъерошенного и веснушчатого малыша. Разве что не такого рыжего. И почти не улыбчивого.   
«О, да тут все в сборе!» — радостно сказал парень. - «Заскочил сейчас к нам домой... Решил, что Рику не помешает прогуляться со мной.» Гино поцеловал подошедшую к нему Алису. Малькольм с невольной неприязнью отвел от них взгляд в сторону. Он не выносил никакого проявления физического контакта между любыми окружающими его людьми.   
«Тебя тоже интересуют компьютеры?» — отвлек его вопросом Тау. Малькольм пожал плечами. «Не думаю. Узнаю для общего развития. Наш мир — мир компов. Должен знать. Но не хочу быть инженером-компьютерщиком в будущем. Люблю растения. Они есть благо. Хочу выращивать. Оживлять город. Заниматься садоводством. Капля света и чистоты в омерзении.» — ответил юноша, вновь кинув взгляд на Гино с Алисой и стиснув тонкими желтоватыми пальцами коробку инструментов, которую держал.  
Малыш Мюрреев пространным, удивленным взглядом смотрел на огни экранов и не замечал ничего другого вокруг. Тау осторожно погладил Малькольма по жиденьким светло-золотым волосам. В душе инквизитора что-то вновь болезненно оборвалось, заставляя отступить тьму еще дальше. «Это лучшее желание, что я когда-либо слышал в этом городе.» — искренне сказал он Малькольму. Тот слегка покраснел и улыбнулся. Рей потянул Тау за край рукава, выразительно качнув головой, и тот, поднявшись и крикнув прощание своим друзьям, направился к выходу. Алиса вытянула вслед Тау руку, окликнув, но тот, не услышав ее, уже вышел прочь.

Наступила холодная сентябрьская ночь. Тау устало снял свой черный плащ и швырнул на спинку стула. Он жил в небольшой комнатушке, какие выделяли для некоторых старших инквизиторов в районе Центра. Большей частью Тау все-таки жил у Мюрреев, а это место было для него чем-то вроде рабочего кабинета или убежища. Тау перенес сюда свой компьютер и необходимые Рею технические приспособления, здесь же он хранил свое оружие и правительственные документы.   
Рей остановился в углу, подключая себя к зарядной машине и выходя из механического тела в матричное состояние; глаза андроида потухли и перед Тау закружился призрак его помощника. Тау печально улыбнулся и сел на краешек узкой, придвинутой к стене кровати. «Ты в порядке? Выглядишь расстроенным.» — сообщил Рей, обнимая Тау за плечи. Матричное лицо Рея, в отличии от Рея-робота, воспроизводило мельчайшие детали мимики юноши, те же, что тот имел при жизни; Тау невольно вздрогнул от кольнувшего в сердце воспоминания о живом, реалистичном Рее-человеке.  
«Тебя это не беспокоит? Не волнует, то что мы убиваем людей? С такой легкостью лишаем самого бесценного дара.» — прошептал Тау, подымая взгляд на матричного Рея. Тау все еще не отделался от пришедшей ему на ум с утра мысли, связанной со словами Мордреда о влиянии власти на людей.   
А ведь тогда Мордред был абсолютно прав; Тау не устоял перед искушением; стал тем, кем обещал ни за что не становится… Рей замахнулся ладонью, но та лишь со слабым покалыванием скользнула по щеке Тау.   
«Не смей продолжать подобные рассуждения. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что я думаю по этому поводу и к чему эти рассуждения тебя приводят. Нам достаточно и одного меня, страдающего за судьбы человечества… Страдающего за твою судьбу…» — воскликнул Рей.  
«Но я обещал когда-то давно, обещал, в первую очередь - себе, что не стану тираном и убийцей, окажись в моих руках сила и власть. Не стану служить в угоду себе, своим прихотям и желаниям… После всего, что я пережил, после всего, что я видел, слышал и чувствовал… После всего, я остался такой бесчеловечной мразью.» — практически выкрикнул Тау, хватаясь за голову и зажмуриваясь.   
Ему хотелось перестать думать, перестать чувствовать, перестать размышлять и мучится; хотелось бездумно пальнуть во что-нибудь; рука невольно потянулась к стоящей в углу "Адель", но он отдернул ее. Нет. Ни за что. Он выше этого. Он сильнее своей тьмы.  
Рей печально погладил Тау по растрепанным белоснежным волосам, полностью закрывавшим лицо и плечи инквизитора. Если бы только он, Рей, мог быть кем-то большим, чем призрачное существо из компьютерного мира, чем робот… Если бы только он мог растопить тошнотворную муть и грязные льды души своего возлюбленного, мог бы утолить его жажду и дать избавление…   
Но он знал, что не может. Ему было еще хуже, чем Тау. Рей ужасно злился; злился на Тау, на себя, на весь мир, на свою, столь нелепую жизнь, на то, что не способен ничего в ней изменить. Рей отдал бы все, что угодно, ради того, что бы снова быть обычным человеком, жить с Тау и жить для него.   
Вечное существование в бестелесном призрачном состоянии казалось Рею хуже смерти; среднее, промежуточное состояние между живым и мертвым, не дающее полностью принадлежать миру, и не дающее покинуть его. Рей мог сколько угодно страдать, метаться по бескрайним просторам виртуального пространства в поисках ответов, вылезать в материальный мир в механическом теле, но, в итоге, ему оставалось лишь терпеливо и нежно успокаивать Тау своими тихими телепатическими речами.  
Тау, немного успокоившись, натянуто улыбнулся и, потянувшись, с хрустом размял спину. Черный инквизитор. Убивающий всех неугодных системе… Пусть его системе, пусть не просто не угодных, а причиняющих страдания и неудобства другим людям… Но разве так все должно было быть? Разве это не есть то же самое угнетение, от которого Тау желал избавить мир? Разве не клялся он, что будет не таким, как все предыдущие «вершители правосудия», а по сути — линчеватели?   
Но теперь было уже слишком поздно останавливаться. Так шли месяцы, а может, годы. Тау давно забыл о времени, о жизни, о себе. У него была только одна цель — его работа. Заносить свою бесшумную снайперскую винтовку карающим правосудием над головами, быть может, по своему, невинных людей. Тау было все равно, кто они. Нарушили покой его утопии — должны быть наказаны или убиты в зависимости от содеянного. Это позиция помогала не думать и не сомневаться. Самоубеждение, самим же Тау порой легко разрушаемое, все-таки помогало ему держаться на своем социальном посту.   
По потолку бежали полосы от пролетающих мимо гравимобилей. Тау задернул шторы и повалился на кровать, уставившись на оставшуюся щель между занавесками. «Логика и рациональность. Никаких чувств. Справедливость и беспристрастие.» — повторял сам себе Тау. — «Это мой выбор. Моя жизнь. Я верю в это… Я... Я хотел этого…» На последних словах голос юноши задрожал и сорвался. Он замолчал.  
Рей свернулся на одеяле рядом с Тау клубочком. «Да. Именно так. Успокойся…» — проворчал он. Тау машинально дернул рукой, желая приобнять Рея, но ощутил, как всегда, лишь слабое электрическое покалывание. Он устало уткнулся лицом в подушку. В конце концов, инквизиторская участь доставляла Тау удовлетворение, которое уж точно было приятнее раздирающих душу ненависти и ревности, кои жили в ней раньше, а теперь почти исчезли. Тау страдал, но теперь не он один… Все эти люди, как и он, заслуживали то, что получали.


	15. Часть 3. Глава 2.

Ноябрь 3277г.

Высоко в небе над Средним кольцом мигал, как и прежде, колодец из разноцветных верхних уровней, сквозь который пролетали стайки гравимобилей. Мордред сидел на теплой трубе, отходящей от котельной в одном из закоулков Стиллардоковой изнанки. Со своего места он мог видеть практически все части колец и их уровней над головой. Мордред в задумчивости сжал в пальцах край своего цветного платка.   
«Мордред? Все уже собрались, куда ты пропал?» - окликнул его Луис, серьезный, высокий, в кожаных перчатках, с двумя бластерами за поясом. С годами лицо его сделалось еще более худым, бледным и сухим. Казалось, на нем вообще отсутствуют эмоции; зато голос Луиса вполне резко мог передавать их.   
«Я не хочу никуда идти.» — капризно проворчал Мордред. Луис подошел ближе, сложив накрест руки. «Ты сам это придумал, собрал всех этих людей. А теперь просто собираешься все бросить, убежать от ответственности и прятаться тут?» — сердито воскликнул он. От его голоса хотелось спрятаться; он словно проникал в глубину разума, заставляя подчиняться ему. Мордред пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы своей кислотно-желтой куртки, усыпанной значками и нашивками. Он, за столько лет общения с Луисом, этого голоса научился не бояться.   
«Помнишь Тау?» — вдруг спросил Мордред, резко оборачиваясь к Луису и заглядывая прямо в его ярко-зеленые неподвижные глаза. Луис вздрогнул. «Того придурошного, забитого мальчишку с Внешнего кольца, которой всюду волочился за тобой?» - с усмешкой спросил он. - «Ты говорил, его из жалости приютила какая-то семейка здесь, на Среднем уровне. Почему ты спрашиваешь о нем сейчас?» Луис непонимающе развел руками и с подозрением сощурился.   
Мордред скривил губы и отвел взгляд. «Этот „придурошный, забитый мальчишка“ сейчас глава Инквизиции Стиллардока, который по выходным пьет в „Неоновом сне“ с самим президентом Рендаллом!» — рассерженно воскликнул он. В его полностью черных, слегка безумных глазах явственно вспыхнули негодование и зависть.   
Луис схватил Мордреда за плечо. «Ты серьезно? Тот самый Тау?!» - пораженно вскрикнул он. По его лицу пробежала тень легкого удивления. Мордред усмехнулся. - «К сожалению, да. Почему, Луис, почему он? Как ему это удалось?! Тау был слабым, жалким трусом… Влюбленным в меня. А теперь он оказался в верхушке общества. Среди вершащих историю людей. Добился всего того, о чем мечтал я, чего хотел сделать я!» — Мордред стукнул кулаком по трубе на которой сидел.   
«Наши мечты вполне еще могут осуществится. А Тау... Может, он просто успел притереться в доверие к нужным людям в нужное время… Сыграл для Рендалла милого и умного приверженца его идей? Или просто переспал с ним.» — предположил Луис с легкой неприязнью. «Нет. Тау не такой. Да и Рендалл тоже.» - смущенно возразил Мордред. «Откуда тебе знать? Смешно думать, что ты сейчас попытался оправдать его. Насколько хорошо ты знаком с Тау? Вы практически и не общались с ним прошлые годы. Так, случайные встречи, наигранная радость, вопросы „как дела?“, на которые всегда в ответ говорите „нормально“…   
Что уж говорить о Рендалле. Он может притворяться кем угодно на камеры журналистам и говорить речи достойные добродетельного президента. Но они оба слишком далеки от нас, что бы можно было объективно о них судить. Их настоящие жизни для нас за толстым покровом тайны и мрака…» — воскликну Луис, пристально глядя на Мордреда. Тот поднялся с трубы. «Я уверен, что не ошибаюсь. Но знаешь… Что бы там не сделал Тау, то, кем он является сейчас, может помочь нам в одном деле…» Луис пространно развел руками. «Как знаешь…» - проворчал он. - «Но я тебе предупреждал.»

Тысячи цветных городских огней растворялись в мутной снежной дымке. Тонкие, ломанные углы и линии небоскребов резали серое, бездонное небо, красноватое у горизонта от отсветов на облаках фонарей Верхнего Кольца. Тау сидел на полу небольшого балкона в инквизиторском штабе — бывшей тюрьме Сердца, и смотрел на Стиллардок, окутанный мутным, молочно-белым туманом, иногда прорезаемым молниеносно пролетающим гравимобилями.   
Тау не нравилась идея создания штаба в бывшей тюрьме пришельцев; его практически тошнило от явственно ощущаемой мрачной атмосферы этого места; сами стены здания были пропитаны страданьями живых существ и наложили со временем отпечаток на все строение.  
Тау с печальной ухмылкой подумал, что для многих история этого места — всего лишь история, факт о том, что когда-то было здесь; они не в состоянии представить и осознать масштабы того, что Тау лицезрел воочию. На балконе, где открывался вполне спокойный и умиротворяющий вид на город, Тау чувствовал себя лучше, чем внутри замкнутых стен, напоминавших ему лабораторию, где пытали Рея.   
Тау печально вздохнул. Напротив него, облокотившись о перила, стоял другой инквизитор, примерно его возраста, и курил. Он был значительно младше чем Тау по званию. Конкретных званий среди инквизиции, как у военных, принято не было, но в зависимости от их опыта и способностей в инквизиции были новички, младшие, средние и старшие инквизиторы. Первые безусловно подчинялись последним, но инквизиторский совет все же старался во имя Рендолловской демократии прислушиваться к мнениям и пожеланиям даже новичков, не давая у тех зародиться страху перед высшими коллегами.  
Одним из основных правил инквизиции было равное, товарищеское отношение между всеми ее членами.  
Тау перевел свой пристальный, по долгу замирающий на окружающих объектах взгляд на стоящего рядом парня. Тот был вполне симпатичным, по представлениям Тау; волнистые темные кудряшки изящно обрамляли длинное бледное лицо, желто-зеленые глаза сияли умным и теплым блеском; Тау завороженно уставился на длинные тонкие пальцы юноши, сжимающие сигарету. Тот, почувствовав взгляд, обернулся к Тау и улыбнулся. Улыбка его была скромной, почти не заметной, но невероятно завораживающей, особенно вместе с добродушным, загорающимся в глазах блеском. Эта улыбка и взгляд что-то переворачивали в душе Тау и кружили ему голову; он приветливо усмехнулся в ответ.  
«Дейв?» — неуверенно обратился Тау к юноше. Тот кивнул. Хотя Тау почти не знал Дейва и особо близко не общался с ним, внешний вид Дейва был невероятно привлекателен; Тау хотелось запустить пальцы в эти кудрявые волосы, поцеловать тусклые губы, тонкую изящную шею, заломить сухие бледные руки… Это было каким-то мгновенным внутренним порывом, совершенно неожиданным и не объяснимым самим Тау желанием сблизиться с живым человеком, почувствовать его тепло, тело и эмоции…   
Тау никогда раньше сам особо не стремился к людям и отношениям; самым откровенным, что происходило в его жизни, были легкие поцелуи с Реем; Тау вдруг осознал, что ему стало любопытно, какого это — нечто большее. Он вовсе не хотел думать о том, что вдруг сейчас на него на хлынуло, но этому оказалось трудно сопротивляться. От собственных фантазий перехватило дыхание. Похоже, со стороны ничего, о чем думал Тау, заметно не было, или Дейв просто не мог предположить того, о чем в действительности Тау думал, и потому не подал виду, что что-то не так.   
Дейв был добродушным, умным и искренне отдающим себя инквизиторскому делу, но кроме того — невероятно скромным и застенчивым, даже порой наивным; Дейв редко что-то рассказывал сам или первым начинал попытки к общению; а большинство девушек и вовсе повергало его в панику и вгоняло в краску лишь тем, что они на него смотрели. Тау практически не произвольно пытался ему понравится; рядом с Дейвом Тау хотелось говорить; не важно о чем, просто рассказывать, спрашивать, что угодно, лишь бы слышать его голос и видеть теплые огоньки в глазах в ответ на свои слова.   
Загипнотизированный этой нежной улыбкой и зелеными глазами, Тау старался как можно чаще попадаться Дейву по пути, а Рей часто старался, что бы Тау этих встреч избегал. Но попытки Тау быть обаятельным все равно никоим образом не воспринимались Дейвом, а прямо спросить юношу о том, что тот думает об однополых отношениях, у Тау никогда не хватило бы духу. Этот вопрос мог и оскорбить, и разозлить, и опозорить его перед Дейвом, лишить возможности находится рядом и общаться, и потому Тау всего лишь, как всегда, беспристрастно, со сдержанной улыбкой непринужденно начал разговор.   
«Что привело вас сюда? В инквизицию. Вы не похожи на человека, способного причинить вред, и тем более, убить кого-либо.» - сказал Тау.  
Дейв отвел взгляд и потушил сигарету о перила балкона. Прежде чем стать новичком-инквизитором человек год проходил курс обучения, построенный как на изучении теории, так и на практике. Во время этого года к ученикам внимательно приглядывались и изучали их. Многих исключали. Быть инквизитором можно было лишь по действительно весомой причине. Просто так сюда не шли. Да и не все, кто имел причины, могли пройти все проверки для вступления.   
«Я еще ни разу никого не убивал. Только стрелял из парализатора или использовал электрошокер. Я и правда… Не могу. Избить какого-нибудь негодяя, заступиться за девушку — пара пустяков. Но какой человек в здравом уме способен, не моргнув глазом, холоднокровно отнять жизнь другого? Я искренне не понимаю, как другие инквизиторы это делают… Например, вы. Один из старших инквизиторов… Негласный правитель нашего клана. Профессиональный убийца. Что движет вами? Каково вам по нескольку раз на дню спускать курок, видя в прицеле своих ровесников… Стариков… Женщин… Детей… Удосуживалось ли вам убивать детей и женщин?» — голос Дейва надломился. Его невольно передернуло и он с непониманием и даже презрением взглянул на Тау.   
Тау молча уставился в пол, перебирая пальцами рук. «Ну же, скажите, что же вы молчите? Вам страшно признаться? Или, быть может, я нечаянно пробудил вашу совесть?» — воскликнул Дейв, нагибаясь ближе к сидящему на полу балкона Тау. Тот поднял взгляд на Дейва. В груди что-то мучительно колыхалось и скреблось; «Да. Мне приходилось убивать и женщин… Редко. И они уже мало походили на людей…» — наконец сообщил Тау и вновь замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - «Дети редко совершают преступления, за которые мы могли бы карать смертью. Это не так легко и беззаботно принимаемое решение, как, вероятно, тебе кажется. Это только в фильмах на секретных собраниях какие-нибудь генералы непринужденно попивая кофе невзначай говорят — „Знаете ли, а не убить ли нам пару-тройку вон тех людишек?“ У нас все серьезно.»  
Тау вдруг ощутил колоссальную пропасть в мировоззрении и мироощущении между ним и Дейвом; в душе Тау был намного старше своего биологического возраста, а Дейв — младше. Тау желал бы соврать, что бы не оскорбить Дейва, но сделал это лишь от части. Ему одновременно и хотелось, и нет, быть откровенным с Дейвом. «Я не знаю, как убивают другие инквизиторы, что чувствуют, и чем руководствуются, но для меня это всего лишь моя работа. Никаких чувств. Никакой совести. Мир не станет лучше, если мы будем убивать всех плохих, но хотя бы мы не надолго задержим его падение. Без людей, следующим нравственным законам, без людей, все еще оставшихся честными, без людей верующих в справедливость и делающих благородные поступки наш мир бы попросту развалился.  
Людям свойственно обращать внимание на то, что уже случилось, на то, что имеет место быть, но стоит лишь задуматься, сколь многое было предотвращено, сколь многое не произошло благодаря порядочным и честным людям, даже просыпается надежда на спасение человечества. Но нужно четко понимать смысл и цель наших действий, будь то помощь, спасение или убийство. Я не могу сказать, что мы должны решать, что будет более справедливым в каком-либо предполагаемом случае; но мы должны быть хоть немного приближены к этому понятию.   
Убийство для меня не грех, не мучительное переступание через себя и мораль, не страдания над муками живого существа и не философские размышления о том, кто и зачем нам даровал жизнь и как ценна жизнь каждого. Это ложь — что жизнь ценна; дорога нам обычно лишь своя собственная жизнь, примитивный инстинкт самосохранения. Разве стоят чего-то жизни всех этих пустых, примитивных, глупых людишек? Не всех, даже не общей массы… Преступников, которых мы убиваем, я говорю о них. Что изменилось бы, будь они живы? Стал бы хуже наш мир без них, стало бы хоть кому-то плохо от этого? Я так не думаю. Может, и не лучше, но точно и не хуже… Меньшее из двух зол. В контексте цельной системы общества они — никто. А иногда — и вовсе, разрушающие ее субъекты.  
Инквизиция очищает мир. Избавляется от ненужного мусора. Мусора всех видов, во всех областях. Люди должны сами прийти к своему спасению. И хотя я, честно говоря, порой ощущаю безнадёжность или ошибочность своих действий, я все равно не хочу сидеть сложа руки. Я хочу верить, что мои поступки пусть не делают мир лучше, но хотя бы не дают ему стать хуже. Я пытаюсь добиться хоть малой доли правосудия. Пытаюсь сделать хоть что-нибудь.» — сказал Тау.  
Дейв глядел на него своим умным и проницательным взглядом, что-то осмысливая для себя. «Так ведь считает президент Рендалл? Лучше сделать хоть что-то, пусть даже ошибочное, чем ничего, чем сидеть сложа руки? Лучше врезать кому-нибудь, начать перестрелку, напиться со своими друзьями, чем отказаться, чем проигнорировать, чем уступить, чем избежать лишних конфликтов и поступить мудро, ведь живем то мы один раз, почему бы и не попробовать?» — вдруг спросил Дейв; практически все, что говорил Дейв, он говорил с одной интонацией и выражением, от чего Тау порой становилось трудно улавливать смысл слов юноши.   
«Да. Рендалл абсолютно прав.» - пространно сообщил Тау, проигнорировав издевку Дейва — «Неужели лучше всю жизнь стесняться, бояться и молчать, лишить себя всех радостей и возможностей? Я до сих пор жалею, что был подобным зажатым человеком в детстве. Рендалл вызывает у меня искреннее восхищение и уважение. Я рад, что мы знакомы. Не только потому что он президент.»   
Дейв усмехнулся. «Я тебя видел с Рендолловой шайкой.» — сообщил он. Тау пожал плечами. - «Наверстываю упущенное. И это не его шайка, это наши друзья.» Дейв презрительно поморщился. Вновь повисло молчание. Тау отвернулся от Дейва к городскому пейзажу за перилами.  
Внутри нарастало раздражение; слащавая дымка, навеянная первым впечатлением и приятной внешностью юноши разбивалась об острые углы разногласий их характеров. Но упорство Тау просто из принципа не позволяло ему отступиться. «Я не сумасшедший. И не плохой. Ни один человек не может быть чисто добрым или чисто злым. Нет плохих и хороших людей. О каждом нашем поступке кто-то будет говорить, что он великолепен, кто-то — что глуп и отрицателен.» - сообщил Тау, вновь решительно оборачиваясь к Дейву.  
«На каждое событие можно посмотреть с разных сторон. С разных позиций, которых даже не две, а намного больше. История хранит факты. Сухое, рациональное, эмоционально не окрашенное повествование истины. Ты можешь как угодно для себя воспринимать то, что говорят эти факты. Но факты останутся фактами, и никак не изменятся от твоей личной оценки. Да, мои приятели и знакомые далеки от каких-то твоих возвышенных идеалов; да, я сам не такой человек, которого можно назвать добрым или положительным… Я убивал людей. Многих, совершенно разных, разного возраста, пола, разного рода занятий… У меня был выбор. Выбор стать инквизитором, выбор служить новой системе, выбор сохранять ли все эти жизни. Я сам сделал его. Не выполняя чей-то приказ, не по необходимости, не ради выживания или защиты, не для Рендалла, не для его, как ты говоришь „шайки“ и приспешников.» - продолжил Тау. Дейв улыбнулся своей нежной, робкой улыбкой, видимо, выражая сочувствие.  
Тау говорил все это, а где-то в глубине подсознания, где-то в недрах души продолжало трепетать манящее чувство легкой влюбленности. Многие годы, с того момента как Рей стал матричным призраком, Тау был один; у него остался все тот же небольшой круг друзей, к которому прибавилось человек пять Рендолловых приятелей. Веру в любовь и высокие чувства Тау начал медленно терять; он жаждал их, но был не способен получить. Отношения с Реем были возможны лишь на неком духовном, нематериальном уровне, существовали в виде мыслей, чувств и фантазий, и постепенно начали казаться игрой воображения, раздвоением личности, в попытках заполнить пустоту, хотя Тау и знал, что это было не так. По большей части, Тау самом то деле хотелось удовлетворения своих, в целом, примитивных желаний.   
Тау никогда не стремился к созданию семьи, к заботе, и длительным любовным отношениям; он не понимал их смысла, не видел в них надобности, они вызывали неприязнь и ощущение некого лишнего причиняющего неудобства придатка. Иногда, по вечерам, Тау силился вспомнить, чего желал, когда был влюблен в Мордреда, но не мог. С Реем же, когда тот был человеком, ощущался психологический комфорт и спокойствие, с ним было приятно находится вблизи; в те дни Тау не думал о том, как они могли бы с вязать с Реем свои судьбы в будущем; Тау полностью захватывали эмоции и он жил настоящим моментом, радуясь тому, что встретил столь духовно близкого ему человека, человека со схожими взглядами и увлечениями и готового ответить ему теми же чувствами в таком же понимании.   
Ощущение надежности, преданности и любви Рея остались теми же, но разговоры и встречи с юношей происходили лишь в виртуальной реальности, от чего Тау невольно тянулся и к другим, новым своим знакомым, чем-то его привлекающим и являющимся возможными любовными объектами. Отчасти, Тау осознавал, что это было предательством Рея, предательством чувств к нему, но нехватка в физической близости, материальном ощущении какого-либо человека, прикосновений к нему, да и банальное любопытство, какого это — нечто большее, становилась, быть может, впервые за долгие годы действительно ощутимой для Тау.  
«Возможно, в твоих словах и есть что-то разумное…» — наконец тихо ответил Дейв после продолжительного молчания. Он стоял, повернувшись к Тау спиной, глядя куда-то вдаль. Легкий ветерок ворошил его кудряшки и развивал подолы инквизиторского плаща. Тау же смотрел на длинную, изящную, полностью открытую шею юноши, испытывая ноющее желание поцеловать ее. Дейв резко обернулся и Тау, закашлявшись, отвел взгляд. На мгновение по лицу Дейва проскользнули растерянность и удивление, но он особо не придал значения поведению Тау.   
«Вы, с вашим пацифистским складом ума могли бы приносить миру большую пользу в другом месте.» — сообщил Тау, стараясь как можно скорее продолжить непринужденный разговор и разрушить неловкое безмолвие; еще немного молчаливого взирания друг на друга в этой утренней дымке, на балконе, где лишь они вдвоем, и Тау бы совершенно смутился, покраснел, и выдал свои настоящее эмоции. Правда, у него был шанс что Дейв и в этом случае бы ничего не понял.  
«Ну, знаете, инквизиция казалась мне оплотом справедливости, добропорядочности, чести… Этаким благородным братством, защищающим покой и порядок…» — слегка нервно рассмеявшись сказал Дейв; он говорил так, словно оправдывался или извинялся перед Тау. «Теперь я перестал быть столь наивен. Но в любом случае, я приношу пользу. Я делаю, пусть немного, но лучше наш город, так же, как считаете что делаете вы. Инквизитор ведь вполне может не убивать, а помогать, используя свои особые полномочия… Я придумаю, как именно я мог бы быть полезен, без применения силы, которую все инквизиторы почему-то всюду пихают. Мы же не армия, в конце концов… Мы должны сохранять мир и равновесие.»  
Да, подумалось Тау, ведь именно такой смысл и вкладывался изначально в инквизицию… Но он и подобные ему или Рендаллу исказили суть своей же идеи. По спине Тау пробежал холодок. Его охватило ощущение, что он начинает понимать нечто важное, но еще сам не до конца осознает, в чем это важное конкретно заключалось.  
Сигнал передатчика Дейва прервал их разговор и юноша, махнув Тау рукой, удалился. «Рад был поболтать.» - добавил он на прощание, остановившись на мгновенье в дверях и обернувшись. Тау поднял руку в ответ и Дейв исчез в темном проеме, ведущим с балкона внутрь здания.   
Рей, материализовавшийся рядом, ревниво ткнул Тау кулаком в плечо. Тот, вздрогнув, пространно уставился на парящий рядом с ним призрак. «У тебя есть я. А его интересуют девушки. Он никогда даже не предположит, что может тебе нравится, что ты думал о столь пошлых вещах с его участием; а ты сам не понравишься ему и подавно; его раздражает твой характер и твои убеждения. И кроме того, он практически ничего и не знает о существовании однополых отношений, кроме того, что они, собственно, бывают, и не очень ему импонируют. Перестань постоянно размышлять об этом!» — сердито воскликнул Рей. Тау пожал плечами. — «О чем хочу, о том и думаю. Это всего лишь мысли, которые никто не узнает, и которые никому ничего не изменят и не сделают.»  
Слащавые фантазии с участием Дейва все еще кружились в голове; Тау попытался задуматься о чем-то ином. Он сам был удивлен, что испытывает подобное влечение и желание, никоим образом не связное с высокими чувствами, взаимопониманием или душевной привязанностью; оно вообще не имело никакого обоснования, кроме некоторой трудно объяснимой жажды и привлекательности юноши.   
Раньше, все мечты Тау были абстрактными и не связанными ни с кем реальным или связаны с Реем, но теперь, оторванность от реального мира во всех смыслах и проявлениях начинала угнетать Тау. «Ты видно позабыл, что твои мысли вижу я. Ты принадлежишь мне… Ты можешь сколько угодно пялиться на красивых юношей и представлять все что тебе там вздумается, но у тебя никогда не будет никого кроме меня. Все эти годы, мы так прекрасно жили в месте… Пускай виртуально, если можно так это назвать… Но разве от этого наши отношения менее лучшие?» — воскликнул Рей. Щеки его вспыхнули и он обиженно отвернулся.   
«Рей…» - удивленно прошептал Тау и протянул к призраку руку, но тот сердито качнул головой и растворился в воздухе. В голове его голоса тоже слышно не было; он ушел в матрицу. Тау печально вздохнул. «Раньше тебе было достаточно лишь слышать иногда мой голос.» - Рей неожиданно вернулся. - «Было достаточно моего призрака. Мы все равно были вместе, даже более близки и связаны, чем когда-либо могли быть люди. А ты хочешь какого-то знакомого мальчишку-инквизитора, просто потому, что он симпатичный? Потому что он человек? А я так, матричная копия?» Глаза юноши засветились гневно-красным.  
Тау вздрогнул и растерянно провел рукой по волосам. Внутри души вновь была холодная пустота, практически с похрустывающей ледяной коркой на поверхности; но где-то в ее глубине еще тлел маленький огонек привязанности, благородства и любви. В этом огоньке кроме всего прочего, положительного, что когда-то было в Тау, существовала и любовь к Рею; при желании, Тау мог заставить себя не чувствовать, не отвлекаться и не сосредотачиваться на эмоциях, но от этого они никогда не переставали быть в его сердце.  
Влечение к Дейву вообще не несло в себе каких-либо чувств, даже, вероятно, и не было настоящей влюбленностью; оно плавало где-то на поверхности души, среди тех ледяных корок равнодушия. Чувства к Рею были неким ощутимым, непрекращающимся потоком, неизменным состоянием, постоянно вновь подкрепляемым Реем, стоило ему лишь немного начать угасать у Тау в душе. С Дейвом, да и когда-то давно, Мордредом, этого не было; была очень короткая вспышка восхищения и страсти, но ее ничего не возобновляло вновь.  
Тау пожал плечами. «Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь все обо мне, о моих чувствах и размышлениях, даже больше, чем я сам. К чему все эти расспросы…» — пробормотал он. Рей обхватил его шею призрачными руками и стал целовать; Тау ощутил легкое покалывание на губах, и прикрыв глаза, попытался представить живого Рея; на миг ему показалось, что он даже почувствовал легкую тяжесть холодных ладоней на своей коже, но ощущение в миг рассыпалось от резкого грохота где-то внизу на улице. Тау не знал, воображением ли было то, что он сейчас почувствовал, но лишь это спасало его долгие годы от подступавшего психического депрессивного расстройства. Тау сердито поднялся с пола и подойдя к краю балкона посмотрел вниз. Рей остановился с ним рядом. Глаза призрака вновь потускнели и приобрели голубоватый, спокойный оттенок.  
Туман практически рассеялся; на сером небе сквозь тучи пробивались слабые солнечные лучи. Огни реклам навязчиво пестрели. Тау услышал позади шаги, и к нему подбежал один из незнакомых инквизиторов; это была молодая высокая девушка, слегка мальчишечьей внешности, с короткой голубой стрижкой. «Тау, спустись в зал совета. Срочное сообщение от полиции о „Голосе Разума“.» — сказала она. Тау кивнул и пошел следом за соратницей.   
В зале совета было не так уж много человек; среди них оказался и Дейв; видимо, его временно отстранили от ранее полученного им на передатчик задания, перехватив парня в коридорах здания. Тау сел рядом с Дейвом. Девушка с голубыми волосами тоже села рядом с Дейвом, но с другой стороны. Он приветственно кивнул ей.   
«Сообщение будет кратким. Некогда болтать. Мы должны действовать. „Голос Разума“ перехватил линию одного из наших информационных каналов, связанных с базами данных инквизиции. Они могу понять, какими силами мы располагаем и насколько мы осведомлены о деятельности их группировки. Нашим компьютерщикам удалось поймать, откуда исходит сигнал попытки взлома. Адрес высылаю на ваши ручные компьютеры. Отправляйтесь.» -сообщил пожилой следователь из какой-то группы по расследованиям, всех в данный момент и собравший в зале совещаний.   
В состав обширной инквизиторской организации входил и суд, и следователи с детективами, и многофункциональные роботы-дроны. Официально, все эти звания, по сути своей, были упразднены, а все носившие их ранее стали инквизиторами разных родов деятельности. Но народные клички оказались прилипчивые. Тау принадлежал к числу тех, кого называли исполнителями.  
Инквизиторы двинулись к выходу; следователь вышел первым, перезаряжая свой лазерный пистолет. Дейв шел рядом с Тау. Позади, засунув руки в карманы, шла девушка, позвавшая Тау в зал совета. «Возможно, „Голос Разума“ и правы — кому понравится, когда кучка людей с властью убивает людей ею обделённых. Любой из простого народа может умереть в любой момент. Им страшно. Им не хочется жить в постоянном беспокойстве за себя и близких, за их жизни. Вот они и начали сопротивляться против данного режима.» — шепотом сказал Дейв. - «Какое уж там равновесие, порядок и справедливость? Мы не сохраняем мира, а сами являемся основными разжигателями войны.»   
«Тем, кто не нарушает законов и ведет честную, примерную жизнь, в нашем городе боятся нечего.» — возразил Тау. Дейв пожал плечами. «То, что мы определили как честное, порядочное и правильное, не обязательно должно являться таковым.» - ответил он. Тау растерянно развел руками. «Тогда можно сказать, что в мире вообще нет ничего честного, порядочного и правильного. Все зависит от точки зрения человека, которая в любом случае у разных людей окажется разной. Каждому приходится выбирать из этих точек зрения то, что ему больше нравится, или он по каким-то рассуждением считает это достойным того, что бы в это верить. Я, и ты, оказались на стороне инквизиции и нынешней власти и теперь вынуждены поддерживать свое решение и свой выбор.»   
Дейв расстроенно нахмурился — «Убивая тех, кто придерживается иной точки зрения, чем мы? Но это не справедливо!» Тау усмехнулся. - «Справедливость, как и все прочее тобой вышеперечисленное — понятие относительное. У каждого она своя. Ты сам только что начал говорить об этом, а теперь возмущаешься. Голограммы, кстати говоря, как раз таки пытались сделать так, что бы у всех все стало общее, хотели лишить всех людей своего мнения, хотели заставить верить всех в одно, в одну справедливость… Они хотели уподобить людей себе, сделать безэмоциональными и живущими всех по одному принципу. Уподобить машинам. Механизмам. Где каждый был бы частью целого.   
Но и машины способны развиваться. Лишившись эмоций, лишившись личных мнений, у нас бы осталось стремление к познанию мира и его усовершенствованию. Они хотели всеобщего братства и взаимопонимания между людьми. Хотели усмирить нас и нашу неуемную глупость и жадность. Но мы прогнали голограммы за это. Мы еще не доросли до понимания тех уроков, которые они пытались нам преподнести. Теперь, за другую точку зрения, нас прогоняют те, у кого эта точка зрения третья. Люди никогда не меняются. И их проблемы никогда не меняются тоже…»   
Идущая позади них девушка подошла ближе и схватила Дейва за плечо. - «А знаешь, Дейв, этот белобрысый чувак дело говорит. Я не могу представить себе мир, в котором бы люди перестали враждовать, перестали ссорится и спорить; тогда мы просто перестанем быть людьми. Станем безликими, без индивидуальными. Но не такими безликими, какими хотели сделать нас голограммы. Мы станем не способными к прогрессу. Потому что только через споры и борьбу идет наше развитие. И поэтому наша раса обречена. Мы либо перегрызем друг другу глотки, погубим сами же себя в бесполезной борьбе за что-то, либо найдем способ установить перемирие, которое окажется еще хуже и страшней… Зато мы умеем радоваться сиюминутному счастью и столь недолгим островкам покоя с повседневными мелочами.»   
«Джоан. Это ужасно. Я верю, что люди однажды придут к соглашению. Мы действительно можем быть лучше… И без помощи каких-то инопланетян.» — Дейв расстроенно вздохнул и замолчал. Девушка пожала плечами. «Занудный ты, напарник.» -проворчала она.  
Тау вновь ощутил сильное внутреннее раздражение; разговоры с Дейвом начинали становиться не приятными для него. Они словно нарочно издевались и говорили то, что было неприятнее всего слышать другому. Дейв и вправду искренне мечтал о том, что однажды мир станет лучше, и что его работа в инквизиции принесет хоть какой-то вклад в установлении справедливости и всеобщего равноправия. Теперь, Дейв вдруг наконец осознал, что всего лишь ввязался в борьбу идеологий; очередную бессмысленную вражду власти и закона с повстанцами и их новаторскими идеями.   
Неужели и правда, как считает Тау, нельзя сделать так, что бы каждый жил хорошо и не на что не жаловался, и был доволен жизнью, и не наезжал на других с разнообразными требованиями? Нет, конечно же можно. Конечно же есть шанс построить настоящую демократию, такую, как описывают ее в учебниках, истинную власть народа, где мнение каждого учитывается и выдается компромисс. Такую, какую обещал Рендалл, который, этот безалаберный самовлюбленный любитель покомандовать, не может создать для них… Дейв сердито покосился на идущего рядом Тау.

Небольшой инквизиторский отряд уже вышел из здания, и быстро пересев на гравискутеры, стоявшие на площадке перед инквизиторским штабом, помчался к точке назначения. От быстрой езды длинные белые волосы Тау растрепались и лезли ему в глаза. Тау загладил их рукой назад, и огляделся по сторонам. Их группа ехала по направлению к среднему кольцу; вскоре юноша узнал улицы, располагавшиеся недалеко от дома Эолы, одной из Алисиных подруг, в доме которой Тау с сообщниками когда-то скрывался от полиции. На пересечении этой и соседних улиц был небольшой компьютерный магазин. По данным наручного компьютера Тау взлом серверов происходил как раз от туда.  
Отряд инквизиции остановил гравискуктеры на углу дороги и кинулся в компьютерное здание; там было шумно и полно народу. Двое инквизиторов остались у дверей, остальные объявили о том, что в магазине возможно находится разыскиваемый преступник; люди запаниковали. Один из инквизиторов заблокировал входные двери. Стоящая недалеко от входа девушка твердым быстрым шагом направилась к Тау. Это, к небольшому его удивлению, оказалась Эола.   
«Какого чёрта тут происходит?» — спросила она Тау. Из-за дальнего из компов встала Алиса, но подойти к Тау ей не удалось — один из инквизиторов приказал никому не двигаться. Тау ободряюще махнул девушке рукой. Остальные стали проверять людей и компы. Дейв подозрительно покосился на Тау, потом на Эолу. Джоан в восхищении пялилась на последнюю.  
«Только не говори мне, что во взломе, из-за которого нас вызвали, виновна Алиса.» — прошептал Эоле на ухо Тау. Эола отрицательно покачала головой. «У нас обеих сегодня выходной, и мы всего лишь опробовали новую игру с эффектом виртуальной реальности. В этом магазине можно попользоваться на время новой моделью шлема для погружения в игры.» — сердито ответила Эола. Тау кивнул. Алиса что-то разъяснила инквизитору, подошедшему к ней, и тот достаточно быстро оставил ее в покое.   
Тау с Эолой удалось подобраться к девушке. «Что происходит?» — спросила Алиса. Тау рассказал еще раз. «Если этот хакер все еще тут, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, наверняка он стер все данные своего взлома. У вас есть хоть кто-то, кто разбирается в компах и программировании?» — надменно сообщила Алиса. Тау пожал плечами. «Те двое более-менее…» — он кивнул на двух инквизиторов, осматривающих компы. Алиса фыркнула. — «Так они ничего не найдут. Да и вообще уже не найдут. Тут ничего не осталось, если и было.» «Ты могла бы нам помочь.» — предложил Тау. Алиса пожала плечами. «Почему бы и нет.» — ответила она.  
Тау подвел ее к двум инквизиторам — программистам, объяснив суть ситуации. Они недоверчиво покосились на Алису, но помощь приняли. Эола тоже робко подошла к ним. «Как вы узнали, что взлом был совершен здесь?» - спросила Алиса. «Нас вызвал один из следователей; кто-то из их людей поймал сигнал о проникновении в систему, они же и обнаружили этот адрес.» — ответил один из инквизиторов-программистов.   
«Странно. Обычно в таких ситуациях лучше затирают следы. Похоже, как будто это было сделано нарочно, для отвлечения внимания. Вряд ли террорист, сделавший это, все еще находится в этом магазине.» - ответила Алиса. - «Даже если ему и удалось что-то выяснить во время взлома, нам этого уже не узнать.» Инквизитор-программист презрительно фыркнул, но сам он тоже был не способен найти никаких улик.   
Тут экран одного из компов засветился красным и запищал; все обернулись в его сторону. «Мы считали, что вы более умные. Как жаль. Теперь наше время развлекаться и вершить свое правосудие.» — сообщил искаженный механический голос. Экран погас. «А вот и то зачем „Голос разума“ привлек наше внимание. Они оставили послание… Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это еще не все…» — не успела Алиса договорить, как раздался грохот и компьютер, только что говоривший, взорвался.  
Посетители запаниковали еще больше и бездумно кинулись к заблокированным дверям; Эола, быстро среагировав, кинулась к щитку управления дверьми и отперла их; люди вопя и ругаясь посыпали наружу. Остальные компы взрывались один за другим. Призрачный Рей, летавший рядом с Тау, стал рябить странными полосками и искажениями. «Они устроили какой-то сбой внутри сети» — сказал он взволнованно. Тау сразу, практически не думая, повторил эту фразу в слух. Алиса, закрывавшая голову руками и бегущая рядом с Тау непонимающе на него уставилась.   
Компы все еще взрывались; искрились провода; люди в панике толкались и пихались, перешагивая через упавших, не пытаясь им помочь. В поле зрения Тау, кроме бегущей рядом Алисы были лишь Дейв и Эола, остальные потерялись среди шумящий толпы и летящих осколков железа.   
«Осторожно!» — испуганно крикнула Эола Дейву; тот растерянно стал оглядываться, не понимая, что происходит; прямо на него готов был вот-вот упасть один из столбов, стоящих совсем рядом напротив магазина. Тау тоже стал кричать парню, и попытался пробраться к нему, но Эола вновь среагировала быстрее; практически за мгновение до того, как упал столб, она оттолкнула Дейва с места, на котором тот стоял. В ту же секунду, ее хлестнуло оборвавшимися проводами, и Эола, вскрикнув, пошатнулась; откуда-то с боку испуганно и сердито ругалась Алиса. Тау увидел, как она подбежала к подруге; Дейв тоже поспешил к раненой девушке.  
Тау же все никак не удавалось к ним подобраться. Его охватило ощущение, какое бывает во сне, когда как бы ты не бежал и сколько бы не прилагал усилий, все не сдвигаешься с места. Из магазина позади валил черный едкий дым сгорающей проводки; взрывы и осыпающиеся осколки металлолома прекратились, но теперь внутри что-то загорелось и пламя пожирало стены и развешанные на них глянцевые плакаты. Кто тот невольно ударил Тау по коленке и он, споткнувшись, стал падать; вдогонку парню двинули чем-то тяжелым по затылку и он потерял сознание.

Тау, очнувшись и открыв глаза, испуганно дернулся и поднял руки. Но, к счастью, огня, толпы людей и шума вокруг больше не было. Тау лежал в стерильно белой больничной палате. Вздохнув чистый прохладный воздух, юноша огляделся по сторонам. Первым делом он обнаружил капельницу, подведенную к его руке, затем окно с аккуратным алое в углу, одиноко пристроившемся на подоконнике. Больше здесь никого не было; окно было заперто, дверь, по-видимому, тоже. Тау оставалось лишь ждать.   
«Рей?» — неуверенно позвал он. В голове было тихо, призрака Рея по близости так же не наблюдалось. Тау в мучительном волнении кольнуло в сердце. Он сжал бледными пальцами край кушетки. На приборах рядом с капельницей поменялись какие-то показатели. Тау вздохнул и провел другой, не подключенной к капельнице рукой по волосам, пышно раскиданным по подушке и частично с нее свисающим.   
К облегчению Тау, Рей появился рядом через пару минут. Тау чуть ли не выкрикнул «Я так испугался, подумал, что ты исчез из-за этого сбоя в интернет матрице-города!», но сдержался и произнес это мысленно. Рей улыбнулся и присел на край кушетки. «Ты же знаешь, что это не возможно. Я автономен, хоть и способен проникать во всемирную сеть и твой разум.» Тау протянул руку, касаясь призрачной щеки.   
«С этого дня я теперь всегда буду сопровождать тебя на заданиях в теле робота. Ты сломал ногу, потерял сознание, а я даже не мог вытащить тебя из толпы, не мог оказать никакого воздействия на людей. А если с тобой снова что-то случится? Понадобится физическая помощь. Я не вынесу снова просто смотреть со стороны на происходящее. Со мной случится ничего не может. Даже если мое механическое тело поломается. А вот с тобой такой номер не пройдет.» — сердито сообщил Рей.   
«Хорошо… Ты прав. Не зря же ты мой помощник…» — юноша слегка смутился и покраснел. Потом приложил ладонь к болевшей голове. «Вот именно. А толку и помощи от меня - робота в разы больше. Снабдим и меня каким-нибудь оружием… И кстати, пока ты был без сознания, я проверял состояние остальных. С Алисой все в порядке, она ждет в приемной. Трое инквизиторов ранены, и так же находятся тут, в больнице. Половина гражданского населения из магазина компьютеров так же здесь.   
Через минут пять после того, как ты вырубился, прилетели охранные дроны, вызванные тем следователем, собравшим ваш инквизиторский отряд в штабе, и потушили огонь в магазине. Еще через некоторое время прибыли машины скорой помощи и увезли раненных в больницу. Те же охранные дроны, что тушили пожар, сейчас восстанавливают магазин. А ваш следователь уехал в свое бюро, докладывать о произошедшем.» Тау кивнул. «А кто именно из инквизиторов пострадал? А Эола? Как она? На нее же упал электрический столб!» — воскликнул Тау, приподнимаясь на локтях. В руке тут же что-то болезненно щёлкнуло, и закружилась голова. Тау смущенно опустился назад на койку.   
«Тише.» — Рей погладил Тау по голове. — «Не дергайся понапрасну, пока повреждения не восстановятся. Эола жива, но пожалуй, в самом плохом состоянии из всех твоих знакомых. С ней сидит Дейв.» — Рей невольно поморщился при упоминании этого имени. «Его тоже немного потрепало. В палатах лежат инквизиторы Никсон, Корытин и Капелл. Если тебе о чем-то говорят эти фамилии. Ты не особо с ними общался.» Тау снова кивнул, обдумывая услышанное. «Я знаю о ком ты.» — добавил он. В палату постучали и к Тау заглянула медсестра. «Мне уже лучше.» - сразу же сообщил Тау. «Знаю я вас. Лежи и не думай никуда уходить!» - сердито возразила та. - «К тебе посетители пришли.» В дверь просунула голову Алиса. Тау улыбнулся.  
Дейв сидел на стуле напротив койки Эолы. У девушки были замотаны бинтами рука до плеча и голова; к приборам от ее тела тянулись проводки и трубки. Она еще не пришла в себя. Дейв, слегка покраснев, робко взял ее за руку. «Спасибо. Ты… Ты спасла мне жизнь, подверглась такой опасности, пострадала из-за меня, а ведь мы даже не знакомы…» — прошептал он восхищенно. Эола медленно приоткрыла глаза, испуганно и непонимающе посмотрев вокруг. «Все хорошо, ты в больнице.» — поспешил сказать Дейв. «Доктор, она очнулась!» — крикнул он громче.   
В палату забежала пожилая женщина, и, отстранив Дейва, стала проверять показания приборов и что-то говорить Эоле. Дейв отошел к дверям. «Все в порядке, состояние стабильное. Через минут 20 можете попить воды.» — сказала врач Эоле. Та слабо кивнула. «Эй, ты… Инквизитор. Это ты меня сюда привез?» - обратилась Эола к Дейву, собиравшемуся уйти. «Нет. Старший инспектор вызвал скорую, и сюда забрали всех пострадавших у компьютерного магазина…» — тихо отвел Дейв, оборачиваясь к девушке. Он снова невольно покраснел. «Спасибо, что спасла меня.» — быстро протараторил он и вышел. Эола тихо рассмеялась. «Какой забавный. И глупенький. Совсем не похож на инквизитора…» — сказала она сама себе под нос.  
В только что закрывшуюся за Дейвом дверь проскользнула Джоан. «Как себя чувствуешь? Воды?» — присаживаясь на краешек кушетки спросила девушка. «Я Джоан, напарница Дейва.» — девушка приветливо улыбнулась. Эола удивленно посмотрела на девушку. «Привет…» - неуверенно пробормотала она. «Дейв уже пытался с тобой заигрывать? Уверена, что даже твоего имени он до сих пор не спросил и придется, как обычно, выяснять это мне.» — Джоан пространно махнула рукой. Эола тихо рассмеялась.  
«Я — Эола. А Дейв и вправду такой скромный?» — спросила она. Джоан утвердительно качнула головой. «От него и пары слов в разговоре не добьешься, не то что решительных действий к чему-нибудь… Меня назначили ему в напарники, что бы развивать то, в чем пока что он слаб. Не у всех инквизиторов есть напарники, если тебе не известно. Напротив, мы чаще работаем в одиночку… Или нас собирают в случайную группу вроде той, что сегодня прибыла в компьютерный магазин… Но знаешь, когда я работала одна, было труднее. И скучнее. Вряд ли я тоже особо подхожу для подобной работы…» - Джоан говорила, глядя в окно.   
«Кто вообще подходит?» — задумчиво спросила Эола. «Тау.» - разу же ответила Джоан, оборачиваясь к девушке. - «Ну и еще пару-тройку я однозначно знаю. На самом деле, не так уж и мало получается…» «А тебе самой нравится то, чем ты занимаешься?» -спросила Эола. - «Или Дейву?» Джоан развела руками. - «Дейв — наивный мечтатель. Он ожидал совсем иного, идя в инквизицию… И разочаровался. Но он слишком уперт в своих идеях и потому вряд ли уйдет; продолжит пытаться доказать, что способен сделать всех мирным и добрыми силой своих добродетельных слов… А я просто хочу помогать людям. Защищать их. Говорят, когда-то этим занималась полиция, когда в ней вместо дронов были люди.»  
Эола улыбнулась. «Это хорошо, что среди инквизиторов есть такие, как ты. И даже как Дейв. Было бы жутко, если бы все вы были жестокими убийцами… Меня пугают твои коллеги, наподобие Тау.» — сказала она. «Я думала, вы с ним друзья.» — в свою очередь удивилась Джоан. Эола отвела взгляд. — «Он близкий друг Алисы. Ее друзья — мои друзья… Но некоторых мне принять немного трудно.» Джоан улыбнулась и дружелюбно похлопала Эолу по руке.   
«Думаю, Алиса вполне обоснованно считает Тау нормальным парнем… Мне пора. Надеюсь, еще увидимся!» — сказала она, вставая и направляясь к выходу. «Передать что-нибудь Дейву кроме твоего имени?» — спросила Джоан пред тем как уйти. «Передай, что я не прочь пообщаться и с ним самим лично. Он вполне милый, и вовсе не такой слабохарактерный, каким вероятно себе кажется. По мне уж лучше быть таким, как он, чем столь жестоким и злым, но сильным и упертым, как Тау… Пусть Дейв не стесняется.» — добродушно улыбнувшись, попросила Эола. Джоан послала ей воздушный поцелуй и скрылась за дверью.


	16. Часть 3. Глава 3.

Декабрь 3277г.

Следователь, ведущий дело по «Голосу разума», тот самый, что недавно отправил инквизиторов к компьютерному магазину, вновь прибыл в Инквизицию. Тау сидел в конце зала совещаний, и сразу оживился, когда мужчина появился в комнате: это значило, что появились новые зацепки по делу о повстанцах. Рей стоял позади Тау в андроидном теле. «Поверить не могу, что „Голос Разума“ настолько наглый, что развернул свою деятельность еще масштабнее.» — сердито воскликнул один из инквизиторов в первых рядах.  
Тау вздохнул и перевел взгляд на сидящего впереди Дейва. Тот в задумчивости склонил на бок свою тонкую, бледную шею; Тау с облегчением понял, что больше ничего к нему не испытывал. Ни того, что походило на влюбленность, ни влечения, ни восхищения внешностью; теперь Тау слишком хорошо знал характер Дейва, слишком ясно осознавал всю невозможность отношений с ним, основанных лишь на страсти. Дейв сам вполне конкретно и ясно высказал свою точку зрения, свое отношение к данной проблеме, резко и непреодолимо провел черту между собой и Тау. А проведя раз для себя границу, Тау уже больше никогда не смел ее нарушить.   
Теперь Дейв стал для Тау просто парнем, одним из миллиона людей Стиллардока, ничем не особенный и не примечательный. Соратник-инквизитор. Тау не мог его заполучить, даже не имел попыток и шанса попробовать; заведомая безнадежность. Вскоре, Тау победит последние отголоски того эмоционального отклика, что порождал в нем Дейв, а еще через некоторое время эмоции в его душе угаснут на всегда без возможности вновь вспомнить, какими они были. А объекта фантазий Тау хватает и в виде Рея. Рей тихо усмехнулся.  
Да и кроме того, Тау вдруг ощутил невероятное отвращение к любой физической близости между людьми. Годы в инквизиции, каждодневное видение худшей части мира и самых мерзостных представителей человечества и их поступков значительно притупляли в Тау как чувства, так и любое стремление к чему-либо материальному и естественному для многих людей.   
В последний же месяц злодеяния некоторых представителей «Голоса разума» окончательно добили его. Отправляясь на задания, выполняя поручения инквизиции, Тау ежедневно приходилось проходить через промышленные районы и изнанку города, где в лачугах и притонах на Внешнем кольце жили друг у друга на головах пьяницы, нищие и грабители, вечные участники драк, перебранок и перестрелок; приходилось выискивать своих жертв и на Среднем, и даже Верхнем кольцах, среди наркоманов и людей, потерявших всякое подобие с людьми; или напротив, среди напыщенных, уверенных в своей вседозволенности богачей, думающих, что все свои преступления они искупят деньгами.   
На глазах Тау все эти вышеперечисленные люди насиловали, грабили, подставляли, калечили и убивали других людей; порой — ради собственной забавы, ради наркотиков, ради достижения абстрактной цели, жажды денег или власти. Часто Тау приходил раньше или позже необходимого для его действия срока и ему приходилось выжидать удобного момента, созерцая какую-нибудь безнравственную содомию, или же напротив, оказываясь на месте только что совершенного преступления, вплоть до какого-нибудь зверского убийства, ужасаться увиденной картине, без возможности уже что-либо исправить.  
Пару дней назад Тау не сумел спасти жизнь маленькой девочки, дочери одного из старших инквизиторов; девочку убили лишь для того, что бы припугнуть ее отца, показать ему серьезность своих намерений, так как тот отказывался выполнять предъявленные террористами к инквизиции требования. Тау не успел практически минут на 5, и все, что осталось ему по прибытии — окровавленный обрывок белого платья, да обожжённые останки.   
Охваченный негодованием и отвращением, Тау таки разыскал стоявших за этим делом двух мужчин и убил их; но от этого он не почувствовал себя легче. Юноше порой казалось, что убивая этих преступников, он забирает на себя их грехи; весь следующий день Тау просидел дома. Его тошнило. К вчерашнему воспоминанию примешались и более раннее; до этого, Тау остановил еще одного, другого участника «Голоса разума» — вероятно, этого мужчину, не раз привлекавшего по уголовным статьям, завербовали только ради физической силы. Новоиспеченный революционер чуть не изнасиловал со своим подельником молодую женщину, которую запер у себя в подвале, что Тау частично предотвратил, став неизбежным свидетелем начала. Тау не смог прикончить бандитов сразу, исподтишка, и ему пришлось драться с ними в рукопашную с ножом.   
Тау понимал, что все эти люди не отражают сути «Голоса разума», но словно в издевку Рендаллу и инквизиторскому совету последние дни все преступления так или иначе выходили на эту группировку.  
Тау вдруг ощутил приступ отвращения и стыда; недавние чувства к Дейву показались ему глупыми и бессмысленными, порожденными той же пустой и низменной человеческой страстью, с которой в столь переходящих все границы разврата проявлениях так часто приходилось встречаться ему на работе. «Нет.» — решил он — «Больше никогда я не поддамся сей глупости. Не думаю, что в настоящей жизни я бы посмел даже поцеловать Дейва. Как такое вообще могло прийти мне в голову? Неужели я начал уподобляться тем, на кого с такой неприязнью смотрел со стороны?   
Рей прав, думать и воображать себе я могу все, что мне захочется… Но реализовывать это в реальности… У меня есть свобода. И власть. Власть уничтожить все зло и всю мерзость, а не уподобляться им. Вначале моей инквизиторской карьеры я думал, что я — хуже многих, кого приходилось мне убивать и наказывать… Но сейчас, я с невероятной ясностью вижу, насколько те, с кем мы боремся, хуже меня: уничтожение их и в правду благословение и справедливость, и я вовсе не был жесток и не заблуждался, напротив, был прав, считая, что они достойны смерти за свои поступки. Такие омерзительные твари не достойны не только называться людьми, но и вообще существовать.   
Ради этого была создана инквизиция. Не для того, что бы в чем-то ограничивать, угнетать и властвовать над другими; не для того, что бы одни могли законно убивать и получать от этого удовольствие; а для того, что бы различные отбросы общества не разрушали и не портили собой его структуры. Вот что заключают в себе слова „хранить мир и равновесие“.   
И по-настоящему объективно и беспристрастно выполнять свою работу я могу лишь благодаря моему одиночеству и воздержанию от мирской суеты и удовольствий. Разве не есть это то, к чему я всегда стремился и чего желал? Как нелепо было этого бояться, бояться остаться одному… Лишь когда я наконец остался один, отпустил свои страхи и привязанности, я почувствовал себя лучше. Стал сильнее. Стал настоящим инквизитором, стал собой…»  
Взгляд Тау затуманился; он больше не видел залы инквизиторского штаба, провалившись в свои мысли. Дейв и Джоан, что-то взволнованно рассказывающая шепотом напарнику, ушли; Рей дернул Тау за край рукава; следующими к следователю должны были подойти Тау с Реем. Тау, очнувшись от оцепенения, подошел к столу.   
«Господин Тау.» — в голосе следователя проскользнуло уважительное почтение. -«Я не смею отдавать вам приказы… Но могу предложить вам работу. На изнанке Стиллардока. Один из наших шпионов-инквизиторов обнаружил, предположительно, логово „Голоса разума“… Захватите тех, кого сможете, живыми. Я могу дать вам двоих людей в помощь.» Тау в задумчивости уставился на голографический экран, который открылся на его ручном компьютере. «Только двоих?» — удивился он. «Да. Это проверочная операция. Если вы подтвердите нашу информацию и вам окажут сопротивление, вызывайте подкрепление. Сразу большего предложить не могу.» — развел руками следователь. «Хорошо.» — ответил инквизитор, смотря, как переписываются данные по его делу. Следователь махнул кому-то рукой и к Тау подошли двое незнакомых ему парней. «Отправляйтесь.» — сказал следователь. Тау, Рей и два их новых временных помощника вышли из штаба.  
На улице крапал мелкий дождь, разрезающий пелену смога и тумана; размытыми пятнами плавали в них огни вывесок и машин. Тау в задумчивости взглянул в вверх, на черные просветы неба, выступающие сквозь границы небоскребов и проводов; в воздухе парило, было трудно дышать. Тау надел шлем и сел на гравискутер. Помощники, приставленные следователем, последовали примеру Тау. Рей-андроид сел позади Тау. Инквизитор включил на руке экран своего голографического компа, отслеживая навигационный маршрут. Через пару минут три гравискутера уже скрылись в моросящей душной пелене, опустившейся на весь Стиллардок.

***

Мордред сидел на подоконнике и курил. В его черных, мутных глазах отражались размазанные дождем и туманом городские огни. Он поднял голову, заглядывая в сгустившиеся тучи, по которым проскальзывали электрические разряды молний. Его мучило какое-то необъяснимое им самим нехорошее предчувствие. Тау, видимо занятый чем-то более важным, на его сообщения с просьбами встретиться так и не ответил. Дверь в заброшенную квартиру, где прятался юноша, щелкнула и кто-то зашел внутрь. «Луис?» — позвал, не оборачиваясь Мордред.  
«Нет. Опять ты куришь!» — послышался в ответ женский голос. Мордред вздрогнув, потушил сигарету и кинул вниз в леденящую городскую пустоту. «Привет, Миранда…» — пробормотал он. — «Что ты тут делаешь?» Девушка подошла ближе, сурово уперев руки в пухлые бока. «Тебя разыскиваю, что же еще.» Мордред устало покачал головой. «Про это место тебе рассказал Луис?» - голос юноши слегка обиженно дрогнул.   
«И снова нет. Я следила за тобой и твоими… Друзьями. Всей этой жаждущей расправы шайкой. Среди них нашлась одна более-менее адекватная девушка, которая рассказала, где тебя можно найти.» «Черт, наверняка та новенькая…» — прошипел сквозь зубы Мордред. «Неужели ты не понимаешь, что все это зашло слишком далеко?! Зачем ты это устроил? Мирные посиделки с твоими друзьями, продвигающими творческие идеи, разрослись в целое ополчение, где вас уже не меньше сотни. Я всегда восхищалась твоим умением заводить знакомства, но сейчас ты, похоже, понапрасну морочишь всем этим людям головы.» — воскликнула Миранда, хватая парня за плечи. — «Ты уже потерял контроль над этими людьми, и скоро вся эта орда анархистов пойдет крушить все без разбору направо и налево! А виноватым обвинят тебя.»  
Мордред гневно отпихнул от себя девушку. «Да что ты вообще понимаешь! Мы — „Голос разума“, единственный проблеск здравомыслия в этом океане тупости и заблуждений. Свет в темноте невежества и страха, в мире жестокости, безрассудства и тоталитаризма, ничуть, с уходом голограмм и прикрытием его красивыми словами не изменившегося!» - вскричал он. - «Системы и четкие рамки порядка — есть зло; чем железный режим и диктаторство инквизиции лучше такого же безраздельного властвования голограмм, коим никто из людей, кроме них самих, был не указ.   
Я слышал, что кто-то говорил, мол, голограммы вообще были инопланетянами, более технологически развитой расой и ставили на нас эксперименты… Но знаешь, это не меняет сути их поступков. Того, что так называемые повстанцы и революционеры ничего не добились для нас, простых горожан; они свергли голограмм и заняли их место. Ради власти, ради собственной выгоды. Те, кто оказался в нужное время, в нужном месте, был знаком с нужными людьми — урвал себе кусок сей добычи. Но где же обещанная справедливости и демократия для нас, для народа? Я всегда знал, что так будет. Никому нельзя верить…»  
Мордред, говоря, машинально вертел в руках свой телефон. Тау уже дня два даже не заходил в интернет, а мобильник свой и вовсе выключил. «Видимо, что бы мелочные и недостойные вроде меня не мешали ему веселиться и упиваться свой властью и новым развлечением в лице инквизиции и Стиллардока у его ног.» — подумал он, сердито хмурясь.   
Миранда растерянно смотрела на Мордреда. «Да неужели?» — наконец рассерженно сказала она, отпуская плечи юноши. — «Когда-то то, что ты писал в интернете, вкладывал в свои работы и диафильмы действительно было разумным и заставляющим пошевелить мозгами, заставляющим людей воззвать к собственной воле и собственному мнению. Оно было креативным, оригинальным и развивающим воображение. Когда вас было четыре-пять человек, которые помогали тебе в работе над плакатами, статьями и фильмами, это было действительно „Голосом разума“.   
Сейчас даже ты сам забросил те идеи, с которых началось создание твоей команды. Скажи, уверен ли ты, что все эти глубокие мысли доходят до твоих приверженцев и последователей? Что они правильно понимают их? Боюсь, они даже и не пытались вникать в них, слушать их, воспринимать их; пары твоих выкриков призывающих к действию было достаточно, что бы единственным, что твоя шайка уяснила, было: избивай инквизиторов, уничтожай все, лишь потому что это не досталось нам, мсти ни в чем не повинным людям за то, что у них есть что-то немного лучше того, что имеем мы!»  
Мордред гневно сверкнул глазами, но вдруг, на мгновение по его лицу проскользнула тень беспокойства и страха; «Я… Я не думал об этом. Мне казалось, они, так загоревшиеся моей идеей поняли ее верно, раз она так пришлась им по душе…» — смутившись, прошептал Мордред. Его, как удар молнии, поразило осознание собственной ошибки. «Я должен поговорить с ними.» - воскликнул юноша, соскакивая с подоконника и кидаясь к входной двери. Миранда, еле успевая, побежала следом.   
«Как бы не было уже слишком поздно!» - задыхаясь на бегу выкрикнула она. Мордред взволнованно бежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу. Ощущение некой неясной, неизбежной опасности нарастало в его душе все сильней.  
Через пару кварталов, Миранда, запыхавшись, стала бежать медленнее, а затем и вовсе остановилась; Мордред, проигнорировав ее просьбу передохнуть, продолжил бежать вперед с тем же темпом. Вскоре он остался один; мимо мелькали мрачные, темные, с наплывающим туманом улицы изнанки и жуткие личности, прячущиеся по их углам во мраке. Мордред нёсся, не оглядываясь и никого не замечая.   
Когда юноша практически добежал до подвала, где обычно устраивались совещания «Голоса разума», какой-то высокий лысый мужчина поставил ему подножку; Мордред полетел носом в грязь. Из темноты послышалось еще несколько рассмеявшихся голосов. «Идите вы все к голограммам!» — вскричал Мордред, вскакивая и продолжая бежать; на ходу он попытался вытереть грязь с лица рукавом, но лишь размазал ее по щекам. «Куда это ты так торопишься?» — прошипел позади голос. Мордред неудосужил обернуться, и его схватили за шиворот. Все тот же лысый мужчина не добро взирал на парня.   
«Эй ты. Пошел прочь.» — прозвучал рядом голос Луиса. Мордред счастливо обернулся. Луис выстрелил из бластера в землю около ног держащего за шкирку Мордреда мужчины. Тот перекосил лицо в расстроенной гримасе и выпустил капюшон Мордреда; парень грохнулся на асфальт, но быстро вскочил на ноги. Луис погрозил бластером, и мужчина ушел.  
Мордред подбежал к Луису. Тот ткнул его дулом бластера в плечо. «Соизволил таки дойти до нас. Тоже мне, предводитель и вдохновитель, который сразу же сбежал, как начались трудности и появилась настоящая ответственность!» — холодно отчитал он парня. Мордред уныло пожал плечами и не стал, как по обыкновению, ничего возражать. Он был слишком взволнован и обеспокоен другими мыслями. Они с Луисом направились к подвалу «Голоса Разума». Мордред распахнул входную дверь; рука его дрогнула, на лбу выступил пот; внутри подвала все было тихо. Соратники Мордреда, больше половины которых он даже не знал, лениво расположились вокруг ящиков, на которых были разброшены оружие и гаджеты; на полу стояли пивные бутылки; старая тусклая потолочная лампа изредка мигала.  
Анархисты удивленно обернулись в сторону вошедшего в их убежище юноши. Луис выглянул из-за его плеча. Увидев последнего, повстанцы успокоено вернулись к своим делам, перестав обращать на Мордреда внимание. Большинство давно уже не считало его лидером, если знало вообще, и лишь посмеивалось над ним. «Вы, послушайте! Должно быть, вы недопонимали меня…!» — гневно вскричал Мордерд, оглядываясь по сторонам, в надежде получить хоть чей-то отклик, но все продолжали его игнорировать. Парень вскочил на один из ящиков, стоящих в центре, под самой лампой. «Вы что, хотите бессмысленного кровопролития? Очередной войны? Я не призывал вас к открытому насилию. Насилие — это доля инквизиторов, это черта наших врагов, против которой мы и боремся!» - вновь вскричал он.  
Некоторые обернулись в его сторону. Луис продрался через толпу и встал позади Мордреда, положив пальцы на бластеры на поясе. Некоторые самозваные участники «Голоса Разума» были настоящими бандитами и головорезами. Даже Луис их побаивался; но он считал, что их организации необходима грубая сила и большее число сторонников. То, чем занимались самолично особо анархистские личности было только их личной виной. Единственным преступлением, сделанным от лица, собственно, «Голоса разума» был взрыв в компьютерном магазине. Но теперь, похоже в выходках любого бандита инквизиция видела очередной заговор и ход их некогда мирной организации.  
«Когда же все успело зайти так далеко? К чему движется вся наша деятельность? И кто ей движет? Мы должны были напугать инквизицию, правительство, донести до них свои идеи и мысли, добиться того, что бы нас услышали! А не убивать их за то что, что они ограничивают нас и унижают. Тогда мы сами станем не лучше инквизиции, пустив ее участников на самосуд. Мы должны добиться свободы мысли, свободы убеждений, свободы от тошнотворных правил и законов загнавших нас в рамки. Но война с инквизицией нам в этом не поможет, лишь усугубит ситуацию.   
Важно донести наши идеи до горожан, вдохновить простых людей, вроде тех, кем были вы, верить в то же, что и мы. И тогда инквизиция и президент будут одни против всего города. Президента, по установленным им же правилам, придется переизбрать, а на его место встанет кто-то, поддерживающий наши мечты и надежды! Кто-то из нас. Свой человек, которого мы сами выберем.» — Мордред в воодушевлении замахнулся кулаком по воздуху; на его лице был написан крайний гнев и раздражение. Толпа, окружившая Мордреда, недовольно загалдела. «Свой человек, которого мы выберем? Уж не на себя ли ты намекаешь, а?» — крикнул кто-то из окружавших Мордреда. Тот скривил губы. «Вы не понимаете…! Что вы натворили…!» — голос Мордреда потонул в шуме других голосов.

***

Тау затормозил свой гравискутер за углом небольшого подсобного помещения на изнанке города. Помощники следователя остановились рядом. По данным сканеров и датчиков Рея в соседнем подвале собралась большая группа людей; у большинства имелось оружие и горючие смеси. «Как банально. И почему все тайные внезаконные группировки всегда выбирают местами своих штабов заброшенные подвалы, подсобки или какие-нибудь прочие объекты на изнанке?» - усмехнулся один из помощников. «Изнанка и нижние уровни самые благоприятные места в Стиллардоке, что бы быть незаметным и скрываться от тех, кто правит на верхушке и следит за порядком на верхних уровнях.» — ответил Рей. Тау пожал плечами — «А говорят, незаметнее всего то, что находится у нас под самым носом.»  
«Наш шпион подаст знак.» — сообщил другой помощник, прерывая философствования Тау — «Она долго втиралась в доверие к „Голосу разума“ и планировала, как и когда лучше и безопаснее будет выдать этих террористов нам.» Тау кивнул головой, в знак того, что все понял. Он снял с плеча «Адель», перезаряжая и проверяя ее боеготовность. Помощники вынули бластеры.   
Изнанку застилал густой туман от испарений с труб и решеток; дождь все еще моросил, усиливая густоту этой пелены. «Когда ваш шпион подаст сигнал, я пойду к главному входу; один из вас будет меня прикрывать, второй — блокирует черный вход; Рей следит за дополнительными путями отступления. Всех, по возможности, оглушать и не наносить вреда; наша цель — захватить их лидера. И, если там и правда окажутся те, кого мы ищем — пусть Рей, или если он не сможет, кто-то из вас вызовут полицейское подкрепление. Забрать особо буйных.» — сказал Тау, надевая на голову свой черный капюшон. Помощники согласно закивали.  
У дверей подвала показалась девушка; она, оглядевшись по сторонам, закурила, потом, немного погодя, потушила сигарету и несколько раз мигнула фонариком своего телефона. Помощники Тау тут же бесшумно двинулись в ее сторону, Тау и Рей следом.  
Девушка скрылась в клубившейся вокруг темноте. На счет три, один из помощников выбил ногой дверь, а Тау резким движением поднял «Адель», выставленную на оглушающий режим. Первым делом, в центре подвала Тау увидел юношу, стоявшего на ящике в окружении толпы людей, который пытался что-то втолковать собравшимся. Тау не сразу узнал в нем Мордреда.   
Помощник-следователь завопил — «Никому не двигаться, инквизиция Стиллардока! Вас подозревают в незаконных, террористических и аморальных действиях!». Люди вокруг в панике кинулись кто на представителей закона, кто к чёрному выходу; Луис побежал с последними; Мордреда пихнули плечом и тот упал с ящика на землю, где его еще пару раз пнули ногами; никто из бывших соратников не попытался ему помочь. Тау и помощники оглушили несколько особо буйных повстанцев, принявшихся стрелять и махать кулаками. Рей, к тому времени уже давно вызвавший подкрепление, отлавливал пытающихся сбежать революционеров через черный вход вместе с приехавшей Джоан и отрядом полицейских дронов. Девушка-осведомитель стояла тут же не неподалеку, рядом с гравискутерами.  
Когда Мордреду наконец удалось подняться, следователь-помощник приложил к его затылку дуло бластера. «Ну что, приятель, смотрю ты наговорился достаточно.» — надменно процедил он. По телу Мордреда пробежала дрожь. Второй следователь сорвал со стены плакат с лозунгами «Голоса разума» и разорвал в клочья. В тоже мгновение в подвал забежала Миранда, все-таки сумевшая до них добраться. Следователь, комкавший в руках плакат кинул его на пол и поднял на Миранду бластер.   
«Нет, прошу вас, не стреляйте, не убивайте Мордреда, он хотел как лучше, он ни в чем не виноват, он пытался остановить их!» — девушка зарыдала. «Виноват или не виноват, это решит суд.» — первый следователь схватил Мордреда за плечо, заставляя подняться на ноги. Второй схватил Миранду и надел на нее наручники. «Пройдемте с нами, девушка. Мы обязаны вас допросить.» — равнодушно сказал он. Миранда продолжала безостановочно рыдать и молить о прощении.   
Тау молча стоял позади коллег, держа на прицеле оставшихся в подвале повстанцев, которые сбились в кучку в углу. Он вытер рукой кровь с разбитого подбородка. Где-то в районе коленки стучала тупая боль. Следователи повели Миранду и Мордреда к гравискутерам. Полиция, спустившаяся в подвал, забрала оставшихся повстанцев, окружив их защитным силовым полем. Тау опустил дуло винтовки.  
У дверей Мордред обернулся и кинул в сторону Тау полный ненависти и гнева взгляд; в этом взгляде было столько отвращения, презрения и негодования, что у Тау подкосились ноги и он присел на один из ящиков. По всему его телу прошлась холодная дрожь; «Адель» со стуком упала на пол. В подвале уже никого не осталось. Порыв ветра, ворвавшийся сквозь открытые на распашку главную и черного хода двери, покатил по полу обрывки плакатов «Голоса разума».   
«Быть может, я все-таки ошибся?» — тихо прошептал Тау. Ничьего ответа ему не последовало.

***

Тау трясло и почти тошнило от вида людей и города вокруг. Яркие вывески, красивые одежды, разноцветные волосы, белые, фарфоровые лица, напечатанные в салонах красоты, мертвые лица, с искусственной красотой, даже не красотой, кукольными масками, правильными, аккуратными, идеализированными, но до тошноты противными и нереальными, докучали Тау.   
Мордред, Миранда и половина их сообщников, кроме некоторых совершенно ничем не засветившихся, которых сразу отпустили, находились под следствием. Сообщения, присылаемые Тау Мордредом инквизитор прочел только сейчас, но отвечать что-либо теперь было бессмысленным — телефон юноши конфисковали. Дело, из-за его серьезности, находилось у Высшего совета инквизиции.  
Вроде бы, повстанцы наконец были обезврежены и остановлены, и покою и порядку города теперь никто не угрожал, но Тау вовсе не чувствовал облегчения от этого. Ненавидящий взгляд Мордреда, брошенный в его сторону, все не выходил у Тау из головы. Он мог остановить своих соратников. Лично допросить и помиловать Мордреда. У Тау, как у старшего инквизитора Стиллардока была возможность как-то повлиять на дело еще там, при задержании; теперь же его голос не имел никакой власти. Мордред передан в руки иного правосудия, за рамками полномочий Тау.  
Инквизитор сидел в своей маленькой квартирке на Среднем кольце. В углу заряжалось тело Рея; сам Рей бродил по инфопространству. На окне без занавесок покачивала под ветром от кондиционера округлыми листьями фиалка. Тау сидел за столом, подперев голову руками и смотрел на эти покачивающиеся листья. Мысли в голове путались и все никак не могли собраться в единую стройную картину.  
Тау нужно было разобраться в себе — в данный момент он не мог решить, чего он хочет и чувствует, во что верит и на чьей он стороне. Полет его мысли выстраивался в бесконечные вариации цепочек не приводящих к конечным результатам; он в равной мере понимал правильность поступков как инквизиции, так и «Голоса разума». Ему было жаль Мордреда; Тау догадывался, что тот в итоге потерял контроль над теми, кого решил воодушевить на революцию, и та потекла по совсем иному плану. Но Мордреда это понимание, как и позднее осознание Тау, что он мог все это предотвратить, при нынешнем количестве улик и показаний свидетелей уже не спасло бы. Тау опустил голову на стол и обхватил руками. Ему показалось, что вновь, впервые за долгие годы он вспомнил, что такое собственные чувства. Эти чувства потекли по его щекам холодным беззвучными слезами.  
Когда слезы наконец высохли, Тау поднял голову и вытер кулаком красные глаза. Он ощущал себя крайне подавленным, одиноким и беспомощным; юноше хотелось, что бы хоть кто-нибудь пришел к нему сейчас, что бы хоть кто-нибудь хоть как-то ободрил, утешил и избавил его от захлестнувшей его волны негативных эмоций, но, к несчастью, читать мысли Тау на расстоянии не мог даже Рей.   
Тау взял в руки телефон, лежавший неподалеку на столе, но потом, передумав, вновь отложил в сторону. Быть может, если бы кто-то из друзей Тау увидел его сейчас, то помог бы ему; но навязываться первым с какими-то проблемами и печалями Тау не мог. Порывшись в одном из ящиков стола, Тау нашел толстую черную тетрадь, когда-то кем-то ему подаренную. Юноше вдруг пришла в голову мысль начать вести мемуары; Тау захотелось выплеснуть все, что он когда-либо чувствовал, все, что он когда-либо переживал, на бумагу. Ему в тот момент показалось, что облеки он свои мысли и эмоции в слова, написанные в тетради, то они там и останутся, покинут его разум, перейдут на страницы и станут лишь одной из многих ничего не значащих ни для кого историй.

Согнувшись за столом в полутьме своей комнаты, Тау исписал уже достаточное большое количество страниц. Из оцепенения и блуждания по закоулкам собственного создания его вывел телефонный звонок. Тау вздрогнул и выронил ручку; звонил Рендалл. Юноша в недоумении поднял трубку.   
«Тау, как старший инквизитор Стиллардока ты должен присутствовать при окончательном решении суда и исполнении приговора. Немедленно явить в инквизиторский штаб.» - голос президента был холоден и серьезен. «Хорошо» — согласился Тау. Дело повстанцев и вправду было очень важным и доставившим Рендаллу много проблем и забот, и Тау догадывался, что тот захочет достаточно жестоко расправится с зачинщиками революции, дабы припугнуть других нарушителей порядка.   
Тау ощутил явное не желание впутываться во все это, не желание расправляться с людьми, чьи мотивы поступков он понимал и не смог бы уверенно назвать не правильными. Надевая свой черный плащ, закидывая на плечо «Адель» и выходя из комнаты, Тау все продолжал об этом думать; ему казалось, что у него больше не хватит сил никого наказывать, но он не смог бы объяснить этого Рендаллу, не смог бы уйти от возложенной на него ответственности и долга. Тау пожирало ощущение, что все предыдущие годы работы в инквизиции он был слепцом и эгоистом, не выполняющим то, ради чего он добивался ее создания — сохранения мира и баланса, хрупкого равновесия сил.  
В инквизиторском штабе собрались Рендалл, Мей, их приближенные, следователи и инквизиторы; виновные сидели в камерах у стенки в дальней стороне зала, под силовым полем, в энергетических наручниках. Когда-то это помещение было пыточной лабораторией голограмм. Тау протиснулся сквозь толпу и остановился рядом с Дейвом и Джоан. «В чем дело? Каковы итоги расследования?» - шепотом обратился Тау к Дейву.   
Тот разозлено прищурился и обернулся к Тау. «Ты что, не знаешь?» — с легким недоумением спросил он. Тау пожал плечами. «Большая часть группировки сослана на общественно полезные исправительные работы за пределы Стиллардока на фермы и шахты. Здесь сейчас стоят те, кто по решению суда подвергнется смертной казни.» — вступила в разговор Джоан. Дейва передернуло при последних словах и он отвернулся от Тау с Джоан, сложив накрест руки.  
Тау тоже невольно вздрогнул. Среди пятерых стоящих внизу он узнал Мордреда. Другие лица были ему не знакомы; по-видимому, это были наиболее рьяные участники «Голоса разума», натворившие всяких бед. «Это окончательное решение?» — спросил Тау. Джоан кивнула головой. «Даже если ты сейчас предоставишь какие-либо улики или начнешь доказывать отсутствие необходимости смертной казни, это уже никак не повлияет на их решение.» «Но я старший инквизитор!» — вскричал Тау. «Один из старших. Решение принимает Высший совет большинством голосов. И твой голос за помилование будет среди вас практически единственным.» — возразила Джоан.   
Тау в отчаянии взглянул на уныло сгорбившихся в камерах людей. «Они нас не слышат и не видят.» — добавила Джоан, проследив взгляд Тау. Тот в бессильной злобе пнул ногой стену рядом с собой. Конечно, все это Тау прекрасно понимал сам и без слов Джоан, и прекрасно знал, каковы будут ответы на его бесполезные выкрики, но сейчас его душил гнев собственного бессильного отчаяния.  
Голоса вокруг слились в голове Тау в один не разборчивый гул; к реальности его вернул Рендалл, резким и громким выкриком прекративший весь окружающий гвалт. — «Решением Высшего совета инквизиции и верховного суда Стиллардока, эти пятеро террористов, яростнейших нарушителей наших законов и правил, подвергнутся смертной казни. Среди них и предводитель всей группировки, зачинщик и основатель „Голоса разума“, которого нам удалось разоблачить.» Толпа одобрительно загалдела. «Эти люди своевольно посмели лишить жизней множество невинных горожан, да и за все прочие их преступления это будет самым достойным наказанием.» — продолжил Рендалл. - «Надеюсь, свою вину они осознали и хоть немного раскаялись. А для их приспешников казнь послужит хорошим уроком.» На несколько мгновений наступила полная тишина.   
«Все, кроме доверенных лиц, покиньте залу.» — приказал Рендалл. Через пару минут в зале остались пленные повстанцы, Рендалл, Тау, и четверо незнакомых Тау соратников из инквизиции. «Ликвидируйте их. Каждый - одного.» — равнодушно и бесстрастно сказал президент инквизиторам. - «Ты, Тау, разберёшься с их главарем. Он очень хотел поговорить с тобой, просил вашей встречи. Что же, вот теперь она состоится.» Рендалл усмехнулся.   
Тау гневно шагнул к президенту. «Почему ты не сообщил мне об этом раньше?! О том, что Мордред хотел встретится со мной? Не дал нам поговорить.» - вскричал он. Рендалл удивленно поднял бровь и уставился на Тау. «Я что-то недопонимаю…» — президент с подозрением сощурился.  
«Этот глупец, ваш главарь „Голоса разума“ — никакой не главарь! Он просто наивный мечтатель, пытавшийся заставить людей поверить в его идеи. Но люди не поверили, они исковеркали эти идеи по-своему, не желая слушать того, что на самом деле говорил Мордред. Он уже давно потерял контроль над всеми своими приспешниками, но продолжал думать, что может справится с ними, что еще может что-то изменить, что этим людям можно доверять.»  
Рендалл схватил Тау за плечи. «Ты думаешь, я этого не замечал? Того, что этот мальчишка не имеет никакого влияния, а его речи лишь для фарса и воодушевления? Того, что остальные сидящие в этих камерах громилы — настоящие преступники, а он - так, лишь сочинитель агитационных статей? Но народ считает зачинщиком именно его. Считал с самого начала виноватым Мордреда, и им не доказать обратного, тем более, теперь. Особо надоедливым журналистам уже удалось вырвать обрывки нашего дела и разболтать всем свою версию ситуации. Представь, что начнется, отпусти и помилуй мы такого страшного, как считают люди, человека, как Мордред.   
Да и кроме того, его наивность не меняет того, что этот парень — такой же бунтовщик, враг народа и опасная личность. Если бы не его так старательно пускаемые в массы идеи, не попытки собирать вокруг себя единомышленников, никаких настоящих революционеров, с которыми мы с таким трудом справились, не появилось бы. Он такой же наш враг, как и остальные, даже если он замечательнейший и талантливейший человек в душе.   
Думаешь все, кого ты убивал, были бесчеловечными моральными уродами? Это война с беспорядком и несправедливостью. А на любой войне приходится убивать тех, кто на другой стороне. На стороне, ничем не хуже нашей, не на стороне зла; просто на другой. Ибо с их позиции так же смотрят они на нас. И этот парень сейчас представитель другой, враждебной нам стороны. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.» Тау опустил голову. Длинные белые растрепанные волосы закрыли его лицо. Рендалл отпустил плечи Тау, в которые больно вцепился ранее.   
«Он был моим другом детства.» — тихо прошептал Тау. «Сочувствую.» — так же тихо ответил Рендалл. Спор на повышенных тонах неожиданно резко прекратился. Тау собрал свои длинные волосы в хвост. Остальные люди уже подошли к камерам своих жертв. Тау, не подымая головы, направился в сторону мордредовой тюрьмы.

Тау вынул свой черный нож с плазменной прослойкой в лезвии, когда-то принадлежавший Триону, и захлопнул за собой дверь камеры. Мордред поднял на него бледное лицо с покрасневшими глазами и улыбнулся. «Наконец-то со изволил принять мою просьбу о разговоре… Ну что же, здравствуй. Пока у меня есть шанс, наверное стоит спросить - что стало с тобой? Когда-то ты был не способен даже повысить голос на другого человека, а теперь заносишь нож.» — сообщил Мордред.   
Тау печально вздохнул — «Что стало со мной? Я стал жестоким? Инквизитором? Всю свою прошлую жизнь я старался помогать людям, никого не обижал, ни с кем не ругался… Но людям было плевать на это! На мои хорошие дела никто не обращал внимания. Окружающие только унижали меня за мою добросердечность… Чем больше я делал для других, тем больше мучился из-за это сам. Я страдал ради них. За них. За тебя... Но люди ненавидели меня, издевались и смеялись надо мной за мое желание быть добрее. И однажды, Мордред, я устал быть таким! Устал все только отдавать, устал платить своим счастьем за чужое.»  
Тау снова вынул нож из-за спины и покачал его в руках. Плазменное лезвие тихо загудело от колебаний воздуха и сверкнуло тусклыми искрами. «Высший Совет инквизиции приговорил тебя к смерти… Как ты уже знаешь. Прощай, Мордред… На этот раз - навсегда.» — тихо добавил Тау. — «Это не мое решение. Не моя вина. Мне жаль, что я не смог спасти тебя. Не смог отгородить от опасностей и ошибок. Я всего лишь оружие в исполнении высшей цели.»   
«Да иди ты к черту! Не говори мне, что не виновен. Не оправдывайся сам перед собой. Это твое решение. Не надо думать, что если это всего лишь приказ, твои руки будут чисты от моей крови. Там сам то в это веришь?» — Мордред горько усмехнулся. Тау покачал головой — «Не единому слову. Но я пользуюсь положением. И знаешь, этот мир нравится мне намного больше предыдущего. По крайней мере, мне тут нашлось хоть какое-то место…»   
Тау постучал рукояткой ножа по ладони. Мордред испуганно сглотнул, глядя на лезвие. На его лбу выступил холодный пот, но связанные позади руки не позволяли стереть его с лица. Тау в прострации смотрел как с длинного носа юноши упала капля и мучительно прищурились черные, ставшие как потухшие угольки глаза.  
«Люди, которые в сотни раз хуже, чем мир, в кортом они живут, не должны его менять…» — наконец сказал Мордред, так как Тау продолжал стоять на месте, неподвижно сжимая нож в руках. «Не должны. Но кто воспрепятствует этому? Кто решит, кто должен менять, кто не должен? Не тебе и не мне решать это. Мы были хуже. Но поменяли мир. Поменяли каждый по-своему и теперь этот мир таков, каким он стал, и ничего с этим уже не поделаешь… И я, знаешь ли, ни капли об этом не жалею!» — воскликнул Тау.   
Он бросил нож на пол и с яростью схватил Мордреда за воротник рубашки. «Почувствуй, почувствуй теперь то, что всегда чувствовал я! Всюду лишний, не понятый, изгнанный, которого только и делают, что упрекают, высмеивают за его идеи, за его вопросы! Тот, чьи соображения искажены, исковерканы, перевраны и превращены чуть ли не в полную их противоположность! Твой милый чудесный Луис не придет сюда, не спасет тебя! Да он первый сбежал, когда мы устроили облаву на ваш подвал. Даже не попытался помочь тебе. Люди лицемерные, лживые и продажные эгоисты. Страдай же, страдай, как страдал я… Нет, страдай в тысячу раз больше! Теперь твоя очередь мучится!»  
Мордред с усмешкой посмотрел на кричащего Тау и улыбнулся. «Не дождешься. Я умру счастливым. Любимым моими друзьями, девушкой и последователями. Умру для них как герой, как мученик за идею, которого они не забудут… Умру как человек, добившийся всего, чего хотел. Человек, чьи мечты не умрут вместе с ним, а продолжат витать в воздухе, и, быть может, вдохновят какого-нибудь еще…»   
Тау закрыл ему рот рукой. — «Это просто самоубеждение. Пытаешься выставить себя героем? Тебе же на самом деле страшно. И обидно… » Мордред молчал. В его глазах и на лице не было ни тени ужаса или беспокойства. Он улыбнулся краешком губ.   
«Знаешь, а я ведь правда любил тебя… Конечно же… Для тебя это было глупостью. Противной неизбежностью — в тебя влюбился знакомый мальчишка… То, что для меня было важным, дорогим и животрепещущим — все это было пустым бредом, не достойным внимания для тебя… Сейчас я уже осознал все это и принял. Но тогда думал, что виноват ты. Что это не справедливо. Ревновал из-за того, что от меня даже не зависело… Я тоже, к сожалению, человек, и у меня тоже есть чувства.   
Я хочу, что бы ты это знал. Я никогда не желал тебе страданий или несчастий после того, как осознал свою ошибку. Я искренне был рад тому, что ты любишь Миранду, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто может оказать поддержку и выслушать тебя, как Луис, что у тебя есть тот, кто близок тебе и с кем тебе хорошо. Просто знать это, не волноваться о тебе было радостью для меня. Но потом ты ввязался во все эти проблемы и террористические группировки… И не желал слушать моих предупреждений.»  
Тау прожигающим взглядом глядел в печальные, тусклые глаза Мордреда. Тот все еще молчал, нахмурившись и прикрыв опухшие веки. «Что ты молчишь?! Ответь мне, накричи на меня, посмейся в лицо, оскорби… Скажи, какой я извращенец, бесчувственная марионетка правительства, зануда, пытавшийся впихнуть тебе советы по спасению твоей жизни, вместо того, что бы поддержать твои идеи и пойти воевать с несправедливостью общества вместе! Скажи, как ты на самом деле ненавидишь меня за все это!» Тау замахнулся кулаком по воздуху.  
«Прости меня… Я никогда не ненавидел тебя. Я только шутил и издевался… Тоже в шутку. Не смотря на то, что самому мне не очень приятно, когда с друг другом спят люди одного пола, я не презирал тебя за это. Я ведь не виноват в том, что ты чувствовал. И я не мог заставить тебя просто взять и разлюбить меня. Сам же знаешь, что любовью не возможно управлять… Даже тебе не возможно. Я всегда относился к тебе как к неплохому человеку, даже другу, который может выслушать, с которым мы росли вместе. Но мы никогда друг друга не понимали. Мне правда жаль, что я говорю тебе это все только сейчас. Я и не думал, что ты так запутался в себе и в людях, и навоображал себе какой-то безумный параноидальный бред…» — голос Мордреда звучал тихо, но ровно и уверенно. Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Тау спокойным, долгим, гордым взглядом, снова искренне и светло улыбнувшись.   
«Я поражен, что через столько лет ты продолжаешь так ярко помнить те события и переживать из-за них. Переживать из-за собственных иллюзорных чувств, из-за ничего не значащих, пустых слов окружающих людей, в которые ты вкладываешь несуществующий смысл... Из-за отношений с этими людьми, пытаясь нравится каждому на своем пути... Из-за Стиллардока, из-за постоянного страха в чем-либо ошибиться… Как можно так много переживать, Тау, страдать из-за своего, и чужого, прошлого, настоящего, будущего? Разве не было в твоей жизни хоть чего-то хорошего и светлого, что бы вселяло в тебя уверенность в собственных силах, желание жить, надежду на лучшие времена? Что бы заставило тебя хоть изредка улыбаться?..»  
Тау опустил задрожавшие руки. «Уже слишком поздно… И для меня, и для тебя. Я лишусь и своей жизни, и подведу инквизицию и своих друзей, предам „свою сторону“, как выражается Рендалл, спаси я тебя сейчас…» Тау наклонился к Мордреду и, обхватив его лицо руками, поцеловал в лоб. По щекам Тау вновь потекли слезы. Мордред печально рассмеялся. «Давай. Я готов. Я ни за что не виню тебя. Просто знай… Для меня ты всегда останешься верным, глупым, добрым мальчишкой, которому во всем требуется помощь и поддержка…» Тау медленно поднял с пола свой плазменный нож. Мордред продолжал улыбаться. «Прощай… И прости. Прости меня за все…» — прошептал в ответ Тау и резко вонзил нож в медленно вздымающуюся от неровного дыхания грудь Мордреда.   
Тау не знал, слышал ли его последние слова Мордерд, да и теперь это было не важно… Из груди юноши закапала тонкой струей кровь. Плазменная кромка лезвия обожгла края раны, запекая ее и останавливая кровотечение. Тау выдернул нож и вытерев о подол черной мантии бросил на пол, отшвырнув далеко в сторону.   
На округлом лице Мордреда навсегда застыла его ясная и теплая улыбка. Как и обещал, он умер, так же как и всегда жил — с улыбкой на губах. Тау, окончательно потеряв над собой контроль, зарыдав, упал на колени и обхватив руками безжизненное тело, прижал к себе. Странное ощущение холода, пустоты, не бьющегося сердца и отсутствие дыхания потянуло Тау в тошноту. Он оставил труп Мордреда лежать на полу и, не оборачиваясь, вышел, не видя перед собой дверей.

Сегодня Тау пришел ночевать в дом Мюрреев; у него до сих пор были запасные ключи. Когда он отпер дверь, на него в удивлении уставился Гино. Тау растерянно махнул ему рукой, в знак приветствия. Гино схватил Тау за плечи и обнял. «Наконец-то ты навестил нас. А то все какие-то задания у тебя, тайны, шпионаж… Я очень рад тебя видеть.» Алиса тоже вышла в коридор и сдержанно кивнула Тау головой. Тетя Агата, как и Гино, кинулась обнимать и радостно приветствовать Тау. Тау опустил голову ей на плечо и она нежно погладила его по длинным взлохмаченным волосам.   
«Я же вижу, как ты страдаешь. Как тебе больно и трудно. Эта работа сломает тебя… Ради чего ты так упорно следуешь этому своему, так называемому, долгу?» — вдруг спросила она. «Я не знаю…» — пробормотал Тау. Он поднял голову и взглянул на тетю Агату, затем на Гино и на Алису. Эти лица были сейчас такими чужими и далекими от его настоящей жизни, от инквизиции, от смерти и войны; он любил их, но не представлял, как можно было бы поведать им о том, что с ним только что произошло, что он действительно чувствовал, о том, что происходило с ним, беспокоило его и занимало его мысли. Тау не хотел обременять их своими проблемами и горестями; это не только бы не помогло Тау, но и породило вдвойне больше проблем и волнений у Мюрреев.   
Поэтому Тау, натянуто улыбнувшись и сказав — «Да все со мной нормально!», прошел в свою маленькую чуланную комнату, все еще оставленную для него в том виде, в каком ее Тау последний раз покинул. Мюрреи обеспокоенно глянули Тау вслед, но ничего более не сказали и не попыталась пойти следом за юношей.   
Тау запер дверь и зарывшись головой в мягкие, стиранные простыни и цветное одеяло, быстро заснул. В сердце было холодно и пусто; Тау охватило тоже ощущение, как много лет назад, в детстве, когда он тонул в вязком черном беспроглядном болоте реальности и не видел ни одной возможности каким-либо образом самостоятельно из него выбраться.


	17. Часть 3. Глава 4.

Октябрь 3281г.

Тау сидел в самом темном и дальнем углу «Неонового сна» в одиночестве, натянув на себя свой черный капюшон и большими глотками пил горячий чай. В поисках избавления от мучивших его душевных страданий, Тау часто стал приходить в этот бар среднего кольца.  
Иногда Тау веселился здесь с Рендаллом и его компанией, смеясь над их бессмысленными и грубыми шутками; это на время помогало не думать и забываться. События прошедших лет еще слишком остро жглись на сердце юноши. Тау теперь практически не появлялся в доме Мюрреев и реже брал крупномасштабные, сложные задания по работе. Ему нужны были временные отдых и покой.   
Чаще всего, в последнее время, Тау проводил вечера один, в «Неоновом сне». Тупик его жизни приводил каждый раз его сюда, в место, где видел Тау истинную сущность Стиллардока и его жителей. Жителей, которых Тау с трудом мог бы назвать живыми; они были даже не роботы — куклы с заводными механизмами… Запрограммированные на пару-тройку однообразных действий и слов.  
Когда Тау приходил в «Неоновый сон» один, он ни с кем не говорил и почти ни на кого не смотрел, пресекая любые попытки завязать с ним какой бы то ни было разговор, который обычно пытались начать с ним разноцветные и увешанные побрякушками девушки. Их внешность, как и вообще, почти всех девушек, вызывала отторжение, большее, чем мужчин; Тау казались не приятными их мягкие губы, большие глаза, округлые лица и фигуры; если он и мог назвать какую-нибудь девушку симпатичной, то она бы обязательно имела какие-либо, так называемые, «мужественные» черты. Алиса, например, не была «женственной», в представлении значения этого слова во времени, котором жил Тау; высокая, худая, с практически не заметной прямой талией, подпрыгивающей походкой, тонкими, длинными губами; словно слегка сглаженный образ неуклюжего мальчишки.   
Тау не любил всего «женственного»; не самих девушек, а именно всего того, что подразумевают под этим словом и с ним связывают. Тау никогда, в сущности, не разделял людей на мужчин и женщин; в его сознании просто не существовало подобных разграничений и каких-то установленных к ним привязок, он так мыслил, и ему было трудно, когда приходилось эти границы проводить.   
Человеком для Тау было не внешнее тело, не совокупность каких-то признаков. Для него человеком было то, что можно назвать душой, то, что человек говорил, делал, создавал; а разве может быть пол у мыслей, увлечений, у поступков? Именно восхищение приятными для Тау чертами характера, восхищение мыслями, поведением и мировоззрением человека, у Тау обычно переходили в искреннюю и настоящую влюбленность. В существующем обществе, окружающим Тау, он стремился как к можно более нейтральному образу, не окрашенному не женственными, не мужественными чертами, и импонировал образам, наиболее к нему близким.  
Женственность почему-то была наибольшей не приятной крайностью; нейтральные вещи были все-таки ближе к чему-то мужскому, были чем-то для мужчин и женщин, а вот для женщин были какие-то отдельные отталкивающие стереотипы. И причем, к удивлению Тау, девушки сами же с удовольствием надевали на себя подобные маски и образы. Если бы Тау и мог испытывать влечение к девушкам, он был уверен, что никогда не выбрал бы такую. Да и Гино, и большинство его знакомых считали девушек, похожих на Алису, намного более интересными и привлекательными; ведь с ними можно было действительно поговорить, поговорить на темы, понятные и близкие, можно было свободно пошутить и выговориться, разделить свои увлечения и трудности. Вряд ли можно воспринимать всерьез бездушных, размалеванных кукол, какими наряжаются прочие представительницы женского пола, по каким-то одни им ясным причинам считающие, что именно этим они нравиться мужчинам и делают это для них. Обаятельность и некоторые милые вещи совершенно не противоречат наличию ума, рассудительности, и заинтересованностью в «неженских» делах и хобби…  
Тау отвел взгляд от хихикающих и строящих ему глазки дамочек за соседним столиком и те перекинулись на какого-то другого парня. Тау устало вздохнул. В «Неоновом сне» работала подруга Алисы Эола, и она часто притаскивала сюда и самих Алису с Гино. Кроме того, порой сюда наведывалась Джоан и Дейв; последний также искал встречи с «Алисиной подругой». Тау с усмешкой подумал, что в «Неоновом сне» пересекаются все пути. Это место напоминало Тау Бар с Внешнего кольца, где собиралась куча разнородного люда. Остальные посетители глазели на Тау как на полного психа, с явным испугом и недоверием, но Тау это даже доставляло удовольствие.  
Пробежав глазами вокруг себя, Тау из своего темного угла заметил Джоан; она жаловалась на жизнь какой-то группке людей в противоположном конце «Неонового сна». «Этот скромный, замкнутый идеалист и зануда не может даже подойти и познакомится с девушкой, которая ему нравится! Приходится все делать мне; Джоан, а может ты то, а может се… А может, у меня свои мысли есть, и планы, и мечты. Может мне самой с этой девушкой общаться хочется, а не быть этаким посредником между Дейвом. Но меня она, конечно же, всерьез никогда не воспримет, я же подружка, я же могу ей помочь парня найти, а она меня потом с кем-нибудь тоже познакомит…» — недовольно кричала Джоан; кажется, она была немного пьяна.   
Одна из девушек, сидевшая за столом вместе с Джоан попыталась ее успокоить; Джоан же попыталась ее поцеловать; другие люди за их столом засмеялись. Тау устало покачал головой. Он был тем, кто постоянно невольно узнавал чьи-то чужие секреты; но со временем, это ставилось даже любопытным.

Тау приходил сюда уже третий день подряд и молча наблюдал за окружающими — знакомыми и совершенно чужими; «Неоновый сон» был вниз по улице, на самой окраине Сердца, и тут были вперемешку и мертвые, кукольные лица жителей Центра, и страшные — живые рожи окраинных поселенцев. И те, и те вскоре стали вызывать в Тау лишь чувство ненависти. Он ненавидел все человечество в целом, и этот мир, выстроенный человечеством; мир глупый и совершенно не понятный Тау, жестокий и не логичный; создание инквизиции лишь на время оттянуло неизбежный конец человеческого бытия.   
Но некоторых людей, запечатленных светлыми образами в памяти, Тау искренне уважал, хоть и перестал любить, как когда-то. Ему казалось, что он вообще больше не способен испытывать этого чувства. Внутри его души все окончательно надломилось и рассыпалось. Но не смотря на все, у Тау все же оставались те, кому он хоть немного доверял, кого он мог бы назвать друзьями и близкими, и редкими спокойными вечерами это грело больную душу юноши.   
Иногда Тау требовалось побыть одному, вдали от всех людей, но только благодаря наличию этих друзей и близких Тау все еще жил. Самым ярким проблеском чего-то теплого и светлого в этом непроницаемом мраке был Рей; благодаря ему Тау не только все еще жил, но и не стал монстром или бездушной машиной. Смерть Мордреда раскрошила еще один значительный кусок души инквизитора. Теперь, вместо души, если она когда-то и была у него, Тау ощущал черный липкий сгусток, на который все больше налипало пыли и грязи, чем дольше он жил, общался и вообще видел всех этих стиллардоковских обывателей, таких разных внешне, но одинаковых внутри.  
Тау снял капюшон и глянул в свою чашку. В чае отражалось мерцание огней. Никакие усилия Тау не смогли ничего изменить. Пришельцы и Трион были абсолютно правы, и теперь человечество потеряло последнюю надежду. Общество было больно, и лишь под корень срубив его болезнь, можно было исцелить его. Никакая инквизиция, никакие старания Тау донести мораль и свет до этих людей никакими способами до сих пор не сработали, и Тау был уверен, что все это — лишь обрывание листьев древа зла, и оно будет жить вечно, если не добраться до корней, но он не знал, что именно есть эти корни и видел спасение лишь в уничтожении всех, кто ему не нравился и не соответствовал его стандартам порядочного достойного человека…   
А значит, по сути, уничтожения всего их мира и нынешней цивилизации. А раз все так бессмысленно, зачем ему быть другим? Зачем ему быть лучше всех этих глупых людей? Прожить такую же глупую жизнь, и исчезнуть вместе со всеми, вместе со всем злом, частью которого он стал… Тау одновременно продолжал ощущать отвращение и ненависть к окружающему его, но при этом и больше не испытывал того негодования и рвения наводить во Вселенной вокруг порядок. Чувство в котором пребывал в данный момент Тау было сродни депрессии, апатии, равнодушию — Тау не поменял своих взглядов, но стал смотреть на них как на нечто туманное и незначительное. Тау потерял надежду и веру как в свои силы, так и в свои убеждения.  
Тау сидел, глядя в пустоту, сквозь людей; для него все они были призраками. Мимо него несколько раз проходили молодые девушки, кивая головой и смеясь; может, им показалось, что Тау смотрел на них. Одна даже подсела к нему, и что-то зашептала на ухо, приобняв за плечи. Тау равнодушно отмахнулся от нее. У него не осталось сил сопротивляться и проявлять свою неприязнь; он в пал в совершенно равнодушное и отстраненное состояние. Даже голос Рея, пытавшийся вернуть Тау к реальности, слышался ему откуда-то издалека, словно сквозь туман.   
Ни одна из бывших здесь девчонок не походила на Алису — за их пустыми глазами не было ничего, никаких мыслей, за размалеванными кукольными масками — та же пустота. Они вызывали лишь отвращение, и Тау никогда бы не прикоснулся даже к руке ни одной из них, ибо чувствовал непреодолимый страх, ощущение, будто коснувшись руки такой девушки, он обнаружит, что эта рука холодная, мертвая, гнилая; она рассыплется вместе со своей обладательницей, растает от его прикосновения, и Тау в миг задохнется в окутавшем его прахе, среди которого еще некоторое время будет висеть посмертная маска из наложенной на лицо косметики. Тау поморщился от этого видения.   
Тау вновь вспомнил Мордреда, столь гордо погибшего за все тоже самое, за что продолжал страдать Тау сейчас - за свои идеи и мечты. Эта мысль мучила Тау; он пообещал, что сам приложит руку к тому, что бы идеи Мордреда не умерли и продолжили жить в том истинном смысле, который пытался вложить в них несчастный юноша.  
Тау встряхнул головой, окончательно отгоняя наваждение, и перевел свой болезный взгляд на все еще сидевшую перед ним девушку, удосужившись рассмотреть ее повнимательнее; она теперь просто молчаливо сложила руки на коленях и с любопытством рассматривала Тау. Это оказалась Эола; видимо, она узнала Тау. У нее были неизменные розовые волнистые волосы, черная спущенная с одного плеча футболка, и множество металлических украшений на руках, шее, в ушах. Она улыбнулась фиолетовыми губами. В ее карих глазах на миг проступило нечто живое и теплое.   
«Не зря она общается с Алисой.» — подумал Тау и к его горлу подкатил комок стыда за свои раннее обличающие мысли. Он ласково дотронулся до плеча девушки рукой, пытаясь казаться чуточку участливее. Девушка слегка покраснела и заулыбалась. «Зачем тебе этот костюм, эта кокетливо-стереотипная маска? Ты и без нее так мила и красива, и быть может немного лучше остальных, находящихся тут людей. Уходи, беги, пока не поздно, выкинь все эти глупости из головы, пока не потеряла последний свет своей души…» — сказал ей Тау. Девушка непонимающе склонила голову на бок и спросила — «Это такой комплимент?»   
Тау не знал, что ответить, и промолчал. К ним медленно подошла другая девушка, не знакомая Тау, и, облокотившись на спинку стула позади Эолы, прошептала что-то ей на ухо, но Тау все равно расслышал — «Не слушай его. Он сам не понимает, что несет. Он сумасшедший или наркоман какой-нибудь, я его уже несколько раз здесь видела, да и все видели…» — она еще больше понизила голос, так что Тау перестал слышать ее слова.   
«Мне так не кажется.» — слегка обиженно покачала головой Эола в ответ другой. Тау усмехнулся. «Я не хотел сказать ничего ни плохого, ни хорошего, лишь дал небольшой совет. Мне так грустно. И так жаль тебя. За то что ты тут. За то что ты не такая, как они.» — Тау обвёл зал взглядом. Девушка подозрительно поглядела на Тау и, смерив его унижающим взглядом, удалилась. Тау печально вздохнул; жаль, похоже, она решила поверить не ему; ну что же, пускай, ведь это ее выбор… По крайней мере, у нее хотя бы было настоящее сердце, в этом Тау был уверен, хотя она определено и не поняла его слов.  
Тау стало еще печальнее. Для чего этот мир так испортился? Была ли в этом какая-то великая цель, чей-то тайный замысел? Существ еще более высших, чем раса ксанкеров? Тау готов был расплакаться, так вдруг стало жаль ему, жаль всех, кого он так возненавидел, глупых, скучных, не видящих дальше своего узкого мировоззрения людишек, любящих этот мир таким, каким он был, и даже не считающим, что что-то не так… А может, все как раз так, как нужно? От чего же, от чего лишь один Тау думал, что весь мир не такой, что его надо исправить…   
А что если мир то как раз вполне нормален, а вот он, Тау, действительно псих, думающий иначе, не понятно откуда взявшимися принципами, может им самим однажды придуманными и прочно засевшими в голове. Ведь совершенно не ясно, прав ли человек, или сошел с ума, когда он один говорит что-то, отличающиеся от утверждений сотен; иногда это оказывается гений, смотрящий на несколько веков вперед, а иногда — никто.  
Особенно это не ясно самому такому человеку, ведь все кругом говорят ему лишь о том, что он не прав, что он верит в то, во что никто раньше, или в данный момент, не верил. Забавно — когда во что-то верят сотни людей, даже если это воображаемый старик на облаках, — это религия; если в то же самое верит несколько человек, они — сомнительная секта, какие-то там чудаки, а когда верит лишь один человек его просто отправляют в психушку. Но безумие сотен безумием не считают. И к тоже прав из них? Разве доказывает то, что во что-то верят миллионы, то, что оно правдиво? Точно так же, как не доказать правоты одного. Зачем же тогда менять этот мир, пытаться сделать его лучше? Даже если Тау сможет, для чего он это сделает? Просто потому что ему одному этот мир чем-то не понравился, потому что ему одному противны все эти люди и их образ жизни?  
Тау машинально схватил кружку и обнаружил, что уже выпил весь чай. Денег больше не было, и прошедшая тут в следующий раз официантка могла выгнать его из бара, что бы попусту не занимал места. Пытавшаяся заговорить с Тау Эола и ее незнакомая Тау подруга стояли около ярко освещенного стола в другом конце зала и говорили с третьей девушкой и светловолосым кудрявым парнем.   
Тау встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, но сам не зная зачем, замер и еще раз обернулся. Почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, Эола обернулась и, заметив Тау, стала яростно махать в его сторону рукой, что-то объясняя парню и третьей подруге. Те захихикали. Из дальнего угла Джоан кинула ревнивый взгляд в сторону Тау, а затем, обернувшись к своей компании, стала о чем-то говорить, кивнув на Эолу. Тау махнул Джоан рукой и, нехотя, вышел прочь, под проливной дождь, бушующий снаружи.

***

Наплевав на всех и вся, Тау, уже с закрепившейся репутацией психопата, снова зашел в «Неоновый сон» и сел за свой дальний темный столик. Из обычной процедуры слежки и анализа за окружающими это все начинало перерастать в своего рода развлечение вида, кто раньше не вытерпит и сбежит — Тау или окружающие. Кто-то засмеялся. Тау огляделся вокруг, и люди поспешно замолчали и отвернулись. Он незаметно усмехнулся самым уголком своих губ.   
За все время ежедневного пребывания Тау в "Неоновом сне", никто, кроме его друзей и нескольких девушек, подружек Алисы, не смел приближаться к Тау и, тем более, смотреть ему в глаза. Быть может, работа инквизитора наложила след, но стоило Тау взглянуть на кого-то, даже издалека, тот пугался, замолкал, начинал озираться, словно чувствовал угрозу, словно он был в чем-то виноват… Порой Тау это раздражало, так как происходило совершенно не по его воле и распугивало окружающих, а порой, именно поэтому, Тау был очень даже доволен. Второе, к слову, теперь имело место быть все чаще.  
Эола, теперь уже в одежде официантки, подошла к Тау и молча поставила на стол чайник с чаем и стакан. «О, это же ты! Постой, ты не сердишься?» — как можно вежливее спросил Тау, отдавая деньги. Девушка кокетливо качнула головой и удалилась. Тау абсолютно не понял, что она имела ввиду, но решил про себя, что все в порядке, раз она вообще решилась подойти к нему да еще и вспомнила, что он всегда пьет именно этот чай.  
Он старался не зацикливаться на второй, более правдоподобной догадке — что девушка всего лишь хотела лишний раз с ним не связываться и поскорее отделаться.   
Еще через некоторое время, Тау поймал себя на мысли, что хоть и Алиса, и Гино, и он часто виделись с ней, он никак не мог вспомнить, как ее зовут, да и практически ничего не знал о ней. Тау помнил, что она несколько раз помогала ему и его друзьям, даже мелькала как-то среди повстанцев Рендалла, но вот познакомится ближе, запомнить имя, у Тау как-то не было возможности, да и желания. Она нравилась ему больше остальных окружающих и он считал вполне красивой ее, но ему пока было достаточно определения «Алисина подружка».   
Алисина подружка остановилась с подносом печенек около шкафчика заказов и недовольно крикнула в ответ светловолосому кудрявому парню, сидевшему здесь же, что больше она к этому психованному философу подходить не будет, каким бы хорошим по словам Алисы он не был, ее он пугает. Тау понял, что речь идет о нем, и заинтересовался, но больше Эола с парнем ни о чем не говорили, и девушка продолжила разносить заказы, шелестя своим черным платьем.  
Тау перевел взгляд на светловолосого кудрявого парня, продолжавшего сидеть на своем месте. Он был очень похож на Алисину подругу, только волосы его были белые; правда не такие белые, как у Тау — бесцветные, лишенные краски, а мягко-золотистые; черная одежда состояла из широкой футболки, джинсов и множества, таких же как у Эолы, украшений на руках, бровях, шее и в ушах. Приглядевшись, Тау понял, что большинство из них были не украшения, а разнообразные проводки и приборчики, как у Алисы. Несколько проводков уходило внутрь тела юноши, по крайней мере, на шее. Тау все это изучил автоматически, машинально, как изучал всех людей, казавшихся ему чем-то необычными.  
Парень поднял взгляд на Тау. Тау моментально опустил голову к своей кружке с чаем, но успел заметить такие же живые, светло-карие, словно сияющие изнутри глаза, какие были у Эолы. Через пару минут, юноша, поколебавшись, слегка растерянно пошел к столу Тау. В зале снова зашептались и захихикали, но не надолго.   
«Я — Эон» — сказал парень, остановившись напротив Тау. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на подошедшего. Эон склонил голову на бок и смущенно дергал тонкими белыми пальцами край своей длинной футболки. Железки и провода в его ушах и на тонких запястьях мелодично позвякивали. Тау молча продолжил пить чай, не особо беспокоясь о происходящем. Он думал, брат той девушки этот парень, или нет, уж больно они похожи… Эон сел напротив Тау на стул.   
«Моя сестра Эола говорила с тобой сейчас… Она говорит, что ты — псих… И мне стало интересно.» — сказал он после очередного минутного молчания и на всякий случай слегка отодвинулся назад. Тау пожал плечами. «Я угадал — подумал он. — «Значит, ее имя Эола… Хорошо, а то никак не мог вспомнить…»   
Эон, заметив, что его слова не особо задели Тау, снова придвинулся чуть ближе и спросил шепотом — «Вы инквизитор? Говорят, что даже из их верхушки...» Он использовал нарочито вежливое обращение. Тау вздрогнул и поднял глаза на Эона. Тот опять отпрянул назад и слегка покраснел. «Значит, да?» — переспросил он, поймав грозный взгляд Тау. Тау пожал плечами — «Может быть. И что с того?» «О, наконец-то, ты хоть что-то сказал…» — довольно протянул Эон. Он быстро обернулся. Тау проследил его взгляд и понял, что тот посмотрел на сестру. «Она что, его со мной вместо себя поговорить попросила?» — подумал Тау.  
«Вы, инквизиторы, следуете каким-то там правилам? Бесчувственные каратели, несете всем свет и справедливость? И сами обязаны быть праведниками? И ради чего?» — уже бодрее продолжил Эон. Тау поперхнулся чаем — этот парень почти повторял его собственные мысли пару дней назад в этом же кафе… Эон улыбнулся тонкими губами — «Я снова прав?»   
Тау покачал головой — «Не совсем. Мы такие же люди. Это всего лишь наша работа и мы не обязаны, да и не являемся, кем-то хоть каплю лучше обычных людей. Для меня лично, это действительно что-то вроде борьбы за справедливость и прочее, что ты там сказал, но я и сам не знаю, зачем… Все это пустое. Каждый из нас сам должен поверить, что должен изменится. Каждый человек, или хотя бы большая часть жителей Стиллардока. Только тогда мы спасем наш мир. Но это не возможно, я думаю…»  
Глаза Эона заблестели. Тау не отводя взгляд смотрел прямо на него и пытался понять, что тот задумал, но, как и на его сестру, на Эона проницательный взгляд Тау не действовал. «Гордый, не потерявший веру в добро борец со злом!» — ехидно прошипел Эон, потрепав Тау по щеке. Это было столь неожиданно, что Тау резко толкнул Эона и чуть не свалил того со стула. Но тот, уже совсем почему-то перестал бояться, и, пересев со своего места на диван к Тау, положил руку ему на плечо.   
«Знаешь, мне кажется, что это невозможно лишь пока… Быть может, со временем люди изменятся в лучшую сторону. Ведь происходит прогресс, развитие, люди умнеют… Ты сказал, даже сам не знаешь, за что борешься и зачем соблюдаешь все эти свои заповеди. Может, и не надо?» — спросил он. — «Если к тому, за что ты борешься, каждый человек должен прийти сам, почему бы тебе и не оставить для них самих эту задачу. Задачу становится лучше, развиваться. Однажды те, кто смогут, придут к этому. Зачем добиваться всего этого сейчас? Когда люди не готовы, когда твоя вера кажется им насильственным навязыванием чего-то, для чего еще не пришло время быть.»   
Тау продолжал все так же неподвижно и спокойно сидеть, но по его спине пробежал холод. Ксанкеры, пытавшиеся помочь людям, покинули их именно по этой причине. Он серьезно возразил — «Нет. Надо. Если я сам не буду тем, кем хочу что бы были остальные, все что я делаю вообще абсолютно лишится последнего смысла. Я должен исправлять людей, и первый, кого я должен исправить — я сам! Я должен подать своим примером то, какими люди должны быть... Или не быть.» - Тау рассмеялся. «О, да ты не только умеешь говорить, но и улыбаться!» - съязвил Эон. Тау устало отвернулся.  
Эон переложил свою кудрявую голову Тау на плечо и обнял обеими руками за шею; но Тау, уйдя в свои мысли, даже по началу не обратил на это внимания. Он с равнодушием не сопротивлялся ни разговорам, ни действиям Эона. Рей что-то настойчиво шептал Тау, но слова доносились до инквизитора все еще сквозь странную туманную пелену, приглушающую их.   
«Инквизитор… Вы такой правильный… И странный… Но я хочу узнать вас получше.» — прошептал Эон, ярко покраснев и подняв голову. Тау удивленно вздрогнул. В голове мгновенно прояснилось; он отчетливо услышал быстрое биение сердца юноши, прижавшегося к его плечу и его тихое, неровное дыхание. В его умных карих глазах Тау прочитал неподдельное восхищение им.  
«Отстань от него, Эон! Он ведь и правда старший инквизитор, еще проблем потом с ним не оберешься!» — услышал Тау грозный голос Эолы откуда-то сбоку; видимо, она как раз проходила мимо и услышала отрывок их диалога. Эон отпустил Тау и, игриво пожав плечиками, хотел встать и отойти, но Тау схватил его за руку.   
Тау начал смутно понимать происходящее и что-то заскреблось в его душе; Мордред, Рей… Тау любил их, любил так искренне и чисто, что даже не смел поцеловать… Ему вообще это казалось противным раньше, поцеловать кого-либо, не говоря о чем-то большем… В последствии, у Тау возникало желание попробовать, хотя бы ради любопытства, но уже, а может, пока что, не было возможности. Тау не мог найти ни подходящего момента, ни подходящего человека. А затем, насмотревшись всякого на своей работе, Тау начал испытывать чуть ли не тошноту от упоминания и проявления какого-либо физического контакта с людьми.   
Понимание истинной любви слилось для Тау в чувство, существующее отдельно от материального тела и мира, чувство с ним не связанное; Мордред, где-то там по ту сторону экрана телефона, затем и вовсе - лишь в пелене детских воспоминаний, Рей — матричный разум; любовь Тау исключала физический контакт, да и он казался вовсе не нужным, лишним, пошлым… Все физически-материальное ассоциировалась у Тау с грязным, низменным, преступным и омерзительным.   
Но сейчас перед Тау стоял парень, попадавший в образ его идеалов и сам соблазняющий его. Как ни странно, Эон не вызывал неприязни, как и его прикосновения и его нахождение в непосредственной близости от Тау не вызывали отвращения. Теплый взгляд юноши, его смелость и откровенная настойчивости удивили Тау; он вдруг вновь ощутил чувство, физеологическое желание, напоминающее смутный отголосок того, что Тау испытывал к Дейву. Прикосновения и физический контакт с Эоном были приятны, вопреки обычным ситуациям.   
Да зачем Тау вообще эти мерзкие чувства? Все прошлые мысли и убеждения Тау в миг рассыпались и растворились. Для всех, отношения превратились лишь в простой товар, развлечение и способ достижения целей… А чистая любовь… Она есть, но так редко, и почти всегда не взаимно, что ее не замечают. К тому же, Тау был душевно измучен и сломлен; ему показалось, что этот незнакомый юноша сможет помочь ему. Тау хотелось отрешиться; забыться, растворится, почувствовать нечто приятное и перестать хоть на короткий миг чувствовать боль, беспокойство и страх.  
Тау растерянно посмотрел на Эона. Инквизитор окончательно позволил открыться своим эмоциям и желаниям, но совершенно не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Хотя Тау и продолжали порой приходить в голову разного рода сексуальные фантазии, он никогда серьезно не рассматривал возможность, что однажды это все-таки может случится по-настоящему.  
Эон был очень привлекателен для Тау; и, в отличии от Дэйва, Тау имел не иллюзорную надежду, а вполне очевидную реальность добиться желаемого. Всегда, почему-то влюбленные и заинтересованные в Тау девушки пугали его и вызывали у него ужас и неприятие; Тау думал, что в реальности, даже поцеловать, смог бы только парня, но теперь, когда такой момент, похоже, настал, он испугался.  
Эон сел назад на диван, не отнимая руки у Тау, и снова покраснел. Тау ощущал смущение и неловкость; хотелось встать и уйти, избежать этой сложной, неизвестной и неопределенной ситуации, но желание попробовать новое и мысли о том, что Тау вновь упустит, быть может, свою единственную возможность приемлимой для него физической близости, остановили его. Тау мог бы всего лишь выплеснуть свою душевную боль и получить удовольствие… Любой обычный человек поступил бы так. К тому же, Эон сам этого хочет, насколько мог судить Тау, да и вряд ли тот относиться к подобным вещам серьезно…   
Но инквизитора все еще продолжали терзать сомнения; внутренний психологический барьер было достаточно трудно перешагнуть. В голове Тау послышался привычный матричный голос Рея, больше не затуманенный — «Да ладно тебе, не парься… Делай все, что тебе хочется… А то опять будет поздно и будешь жалеть об упущенном моменте… У тебя одна единственная жизнь, в которой ты даже не видишь смысла. Повеселимся, приятель! Я знаю, что тебе хочется. Этот не тот случай, что бы я жаловался и ревновал…» Тау слегка кивнул головой полупрозрачному силуэту Рея, который появился позади и, упершись локтями о край дивана, посмотрел на Тау большими фиолетовыми глазами.  
Эон требовательно подергал Тау за край рукава. «Поцелуешь меня?» - еле слышимым шепотом попросил он. Тау неуверенно потянул Эона к себе за край футболки. Эон покраснел еще больше и нервно сглотнул. Тау чувствовал, что по крайней мере Эола с любопытством наблюдает за ними, но ему было все равно. Несколько мгновений Эон с Тау смотрели друг другу в глаза. Тау, весь сгорая от ощущения собственной трусости, так и не решился попытаться поцеловать юношу. Эон, не вытерпев ожидания, прикусил тонкие губы и, опустив голову, доверчиво прижался к груди Тау. Тот погладил Эона по мягким, теплым, кудрявым волосам.   
На миг вспыхнувшее в глазах Эона разочарование сменилось игривым любопытством. Парень приподнял голову и снова потянулся к лицу Тау. Живые, карие глаза Эона теперь были совсем рядом с холодным лицом Тау, тонкие губы вытянулись в легкой улыбке, щеки ярко пылали, железки на коже тихо позвякивали… Тау боязливо склонил голову на бок, и Эон нежно поцеловал его в губы. Эола, изумленно ахнув, что-то тихо сообщила другим девчонкам.  
Инквизитор вспомнил, как поцеловал его Рей — то было чем-то светлым, прекрасным, искренним, хотя это и было лишь легким в одно мгновение растаявшим прикосновением… Тау до сих пор невероятно ярко помнил тот момент. Рей смущенно хихикнул — он ведь видел все мысли и воспоминания Тау… Тау не чувствовал ничего подобного сейчас, хотя Эон поцеловал его в губы, хотя он был красивым, обаятельным и, как и сестра — живым среди остальных, бывших тут людей… Было удовольствие тела, но не было чувств души.  
Эон сложил руки на груди Тау и легонько потянул к себе за воротник, целуя более откровенно, и еще сильней прижимаясь к нему. Тау увидел через плечо Эона его сестру, прикрывшую лицо рукой и ушедшую прочь и зала. Снова переведя взгляд на юношу, Тау потянулся к его лицу и неловко и неуверенно попытался поцеловать его сам; Эон с доброй насмешкой ответил ему.   
В зале зашептались, оглядываясь на них. От Эона пахло чем-то сладким, напоминающим карамель. «Приятный… Уютный. Такой теплый и мягкий…» — растерянно думал Тау, продолжая гладить парня по спине и плечам, касаясь его щек и шеи кончиками пальцев. По всему телу Тау прошелся легкий, практически не осязаемый импульс. «Даже очень… Очень приятный.» — мысленно добавил Рей, бесцеремонно пялясь на них своими сияющими глазами из-за спинки дивана. Эон коснулся тонкими пальчиками застежки плаща инквизитора. «Мы слишком непристойно ведем себя на людях…» — сказал ему Тау. Тот согласно поднялся, взяв Тау за руку. «Куда идем?» — вопрос прозвучал столь обыденным тоном, словно всего бывшего пару минут назад не было. Тау растерялся и Эон сам потащил его к дверям бара.  
Они вышли на улицу и свежий воздух слегка упорядочил мысли Тау. Он продолжал держать Эона за руку. «Я сказал, что меня зовут Тау?» — переспросил он; Эон в ответ покачал головой. Тау внимательно посмотрел на парня. Тот улыбнулся и, томно закатив глаза, прижался к руке Тау. «Я понимаю, чего ты хочешь. Но ради чего? Почему я?» — прошептал Тау, на всякий случай крепче сжав ладонь Эона, что бы тот не передумал и не сбежал после слов Тау.   
Рей, подлетев к ним, отчаянно делал Тау жесты руками. «Ты все испортишь!» — кричал он. Эон пожал плечами и насмешливо и дерзко ухмыльнулся. - «Разве ты не хочешь того же? Почему для выражения своих чувств к кому-либо каким-либо способом нужна причина?» «Но ты даже не спросил моего имени…» — пробормотал инквизитор. «Это было не важно.» — проворчал Эон. Он слегка разозлился. «Конечно…» — смущенно согласился Тау. Он ощутил внутри себя полнейшее равнодушие; и вправду, какая разница, как зовут кого-то из них, кто они, как живут; это было знакомством не ради дружбы или отношений.  
Душевная привязанность дорогого стоила и по крупицам собиралась годами в душе Тау. То, что Тау продолжит впоследствии общение или поддержание каких-либо контактов с Эоном, Тау сильно сомневался. Рей толкнул Тау кулаком в плечо. Тау, наконец сообразив, потащил Эона к себе домой, в инквизиторское убежище на Среднем кольце. Эон нетерпеливо покусывал свои пальцы и бормотал Тау на ухо соблазнительные речи. Тау не особо представлял, как и что ему делать, но предполагал, что для Эона это будет далеко не первым разом и потому слабо беспокоился, надеясь, что тот что-либо сделает. К тому же, после поцелуя, Эон явно догадывался о неопытности Тау.   
Тау вновь почувствовал страсть и вожделение, даже более сильные, чем ощущал когда-либо раньше; никаких моральных сомнений Тау больше не испытывал. Перед Эоном у него не было никаких обязательств, не было никаких ограничений и классификаций вроде «друг», которые к чему-либо обязывали. К Эону у Тау не было не только любви, но даже жалости. Эон сам показал Тау, что тому очень многое дозволено и Тау не собирался от этого отказываться.  
Парни зашли в лифт, там никого не было и Тау, возбужденный яркими эмоциями и красивыми словами Эона, схватил его за воротник и, прижав к стенке лифта, сам стал целовать; Эон удивленно раскрыл глаза, но, быстро опомнившись, запустил в ответ пальцы в длинные волосы инквизитора и обхватил его шею, пододвигаясь поближе. Обоих душили эмоции. Тау знал, что Рей чувствует все тоже самое, что и он, когда их сознания находятся в одном теле, и слегка забеспокоился, но тому, кажется, тоже нравилось.  
Звякнул лифт — они прибыли на нужный этаж. Тау отпустил взъерошенного Эона и они прошли к дверям квартиры Тау. Захлопнув за парнем входную дверь, Тау задумчиво глянул на того. «Проходи. Не хочешь чего-нибудь?» — растерянно предложил он. Рей захихикал. Эон засмеялся, и, не сильно ударив Тау кулаком в плечо, воскликнул — «Ты издеваешься?! Сейчас я могу хотеть только одного.»   
Тау потянул Эона к кровати и усадил на нее. Тот обнял обеими руками Тау за шею. Привычное стремление видеть страх и свою власть над другими, смешалась в сознании Тау с одновременным желанием искупления; ему хотелось мучить Эона, и хотелось, что бы тот в ответ чуть ли не физически издевался над ним. Томные, светло -карие глаза Эона ярко и даже слегка зловеще горели. Тау ухмыльнулся в ответ, хватая тонкие руки Эона. Он стал целовать его изящные белые пальцы, затем, отпустив их, нежно гладить худые плечи; по телосложению Эон сильно походил на Дэйва, что еще больше удовлетворило инквизитора. Эон стянул с Тау его черный свитер и прижал холодные ладони к спине инквизитора. Тот поцеловал тонкую, склоненную на бок шею парня.  
Огонь в глазах Эона заблестел еще сильнее, и он, с силой толкнув Тау, повалил на кровать, оказавшись сверху. Тау выжидающе глядел на него; Эон облизал губы и стал целовать шею юноши, медленно спускаясь к плечам, и ниже… Тау оскалился довольной ухмылкой и, впившись пальцами в тело Эона, провел по его спине, на что тот конвульсивно выгнулся, поддаваясь прикосновениям, но, затем, вырвавшись, схватил за руки Тау и, прижав их к кровати, сплетя пальцы, стал страстно целовать его; Тау попытался высвободится, но Эон сопротивлялся, не давая Тау этого сделать.   
Отпустив, наконец, инквизитора, Эон, покраснев, виновато запустил свои тонкие пальчики в его волосы и стал нежно поглаживать по голове. «Прости… Ты был таким… Милым.» — тихо сказал он. Тау широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами смотрел на Эона. Никто раньше не позволял себе быть с Тау столь фамильярным и уверенным в своем праве так надменно и собственнически обращаться с ним. Никто никогда не говорил ему комплиментов; Тау все, в большинстве своем, не считая друзей, боялись или презирали. Тау искренне не понимал, что в нем нашел Эон и почему не боялся и не презирал его, как остальные. Но развивать сейчас эту мысль было не подходящее время.  
Тау необъяснимо ощущал, как весь мрак его души, как вся его злость, ненависть, грязь и боль растворяются и смываются теплотой, светом и оказавшейся вдруг неподдельной искренностью Эона. Тау получал удовольствие от совершения собственных действий, от того, что он прикасался к Эону, от совершаемого им процесса, не заботясь о влиянии этого процесса на что-либо, о том, приятно ли это Эону; Тау тонул в его тепле и очаровании. Задыхаясь от этого вожделения, Тау не сильно укусил Эона в плечо и Эон тихонько вскрикнул. Тау, сам испугавшись и немного побледнев, поспешно приподнялся и взял Эона за руку. «Извини… Это было очень больно?» — сдавленно пробормотал он. На миг глаза инквизитора потухли. Он испугался, что преступил черту; страх перед некой совершенной ошибкой, непозволительным своеволием охватили его.  
Эон, широко улыбаясь, прижал взъерошенную голову к груди Тау. Тау обнял его. «Все нормально. Мне даже нравится…» — ответил Эон, не переставая улыбаться и продолжая нежно тереться головой о плечо инквизитора. Тау нагнулся к парню и стал облизывать царапину на его шее. Тот тихонько застонал. Тау поцеловал его в щеку. Эон в ответ, безумно улыбнувшись, тоже не сильно укусил Тау в шею, оставляя след. Тау потрепал пальцами кончики светлых мягких волос Эона. Эон, видя смущение и страх Тау, опять к тому вернувшиеся, решительно схватил Тау за плечи и повалил, вновь оказавшись сверху. Железки на его шее и ушах тихо и умиротворяюще звякнули. Тау ждал продолжения действий от Эона; даже посмел застенчиво попросить. Эон тихо рассмеялся.  
Тау давно не было так приятно и легко; казалось, Эон растопил все копившееся в нем зло. «Мой, мой самый лучший… Мой строгий инквизитор…» — шептал, целуя Тау Эон. Слова пролетали мимо ушей Тау, так, что он даже не осознавал их смысла, да и не пытался. Он не ощущал больше ничего, кроме собственного казавшегося безграничным удовольствия.  
«Я... Я могу остаться у тебя?» - спросил через некоторое время Эон, зачесывая назад прилипшие ко лбу кудри. «Да. Конечно.» - Тау, обняв, притянул Эона к себе.  
Вязкая, теплая и уютная тьма, окутывающая их, колыхалась звуками тишины; дыхание обоих выровнялось и лишь тиканье часов нарушало теперь этот почти космический мрак комнаты.  
Призрак Рея осторожно перелетел в тело андроида и подключил его к зарядному устройству. Тускло замигали зеленые лампочки. Рей вздохнул. В матричном облике сон ему больше нужен не был. Иногда, когда Тау спал, Рей ощущал его сны. Сегодня они были светлыми и спокойными.

***

Тау был абсолютно уверен, что все произошедшее — лишь прекрасный сон, и бы удивлен, увидев утром перед собой спящего в обнимку с одеялом Эона. На плечах и шее юноши остались красноватые рубцы. Тау коснулся их рукой и осторожно погладил. Эон, вздрогнув, приоткрыл глаза и смущенно покраснел; затем сонно улыбнулся.   
В его взгляде проскользнула легка растерянность, но потом она сменилась такими же, как вчера, возбужденными искорками и он, прижавшись к Тау, стал нежно его целовать. Тау погладил парня по кудрявой голове. «Я не думал, что в твой первый раз ты сразу захочешь… Такое.» — пробормотал Эон, разминая болевшую шею и потягиваясь. Тау пожал плечами. «Уходишь?» — тихо спросил он. Эон потер свою шею и повернулся к Тау, садясь на кровати. «Если ты меня прогоняешь…» — с безразличием ответил парень.   
В сознание Тау что-то мучительно сжалось. — «Не прогоняю. Хочешь кофе?» Эон кивнул. Тау встал с кровати. «Ты мне правда понравился.» — сказал Эон. Тау печально усмехнулся. — «Вот так… Просто?» Эон в порыве эмоций вскочил и схватил Тау обеими руками за худые щеки. «Да!» — воскликнул он. — «Почему я должен, собственно, чего-то бояться, стесняться, выжидать? К чему все эти долгие выяснения отношений, нагромождение обоюдных запретов и обязательств. Это же настоящая пытка. Извращение над искренними чувствами. Попытка запихнуть их в клетку. И к тому же ты сам, как мне показалось, был очень рад моему поведению.»   
Тау улыбнулся. «Мне действительно… Было приятно. Я рад, что для тебя все так просто. Но знаешь, обычно я никому не нравлюсь… Пугаю людей… Даже с теми, кого я считаю друзьями и близкими я редко ощущаю полную свободу... Кругом формальности, кругом ложь и провокации… А ради чьей-то любви мне всегда приходилось страдать…» — пробормотал Тау. «И зачем тогда нужная такая любовь, если не приносит радости?» — воскликнул Эон. — «Понравился кто-то, так подойди, поговори, не вышло, так забудь, ищи другого… Не хочет и не надо, хочет, счастье обоим… И никаких проблем.» — пожал он плечами.   
«Я так не могу…» — возразил Тау. Они прошли в небольшой закуток комнаты, олицетворяющий кухню. Тау стал готовить кофе. На кухне было большое окно, сквозь которое было видно Стиллардок в утреней дымке. Третья часть комнаты, с другой стороны, отгороженная ширмой, была мастерской. Там же хранилось механическое тело Рея. Сам Рей, видимый сейчас одному лишь Тау, стоял у кухонного окна. Он выглядел счастливым.  
«Ну, а сейчас? У тебя есть кто-то, к кому ты страдаешь неразделенной любовью?» — ревниво осведомился Эон. Он наклонил голову, и глаза его с подозрением прищурились. «Сейчас нет. Есть кое-кто… Но наши отношения, да и его самого будет вот так просто очень сложно описать…» — пробормотал Тау, украдкой взглянув на Рея. Эон вопросительно уставился на инквизитора. Тау растерянно отвернулся.   
«Когда-нибудь, я обязательно тебе покажу… Он, мне кажется, сам захочет с тобой познакомится.» — пробормотал Тау. Рей недоуменно повернулся к инквизитору, сложив накрест руки. Эон сердито и не понимающе поглядел на Тау. Тот поставил перед Эоном чашку горячего кофе и, отодвинув со лба Эона прядь пышных волос, потянулся к нему для поцелуя. Но Эон обиженно отвернулся и оттолкнул инквизитора. «То есть, ты предполагал со мной встречу на одну ночь, считая, что если завтра ты найдешь еще кого-то, кто тебе понравится, про меня ты забудешь. Но при это ты смеешь сейчас ревновать?» — обратился с горькой усмешкой Тау к Эону, отпустив юношу и оставив попытку поцеловать его еще раз.  
Эон растерялся и, отвернувшись, покраснел. «Ну… Честно говоря, я вообще ничего не планировал. Поддался воле чувств и случая… Обычно я никогда не сближался в последствие с людьми, с которыми проводил ночь. Но знаешь, ты совсем не такой, как все, с кем я был раньше. В тебе есть нечто притягательное. Правда, мне не нравится, что ты говоришь какими-то загадками. И продолжаешь так передо мной смущаться, после всего, что мы сделали вчера.»  
Тау в ответ сердито сверлил Эона своим гневным взглядом, и на сей раз даже тот не стерпел, воскликнув — «Хорошо, я понял тебя… Знаешь, быть может, если ты хочешь, мы можем и не расходиться сейчас, не делать вид, что не знакомы, встретившись в очередной раз в «Неоновом сне»… Остаться любовниками?»   
Эон вдруг закрыл лицо руками, а из его голоса исчезла вся наигранность. - «Слушай, я вижу, как тебе трудно с людьми. И как тебя тревожило то, что ты в первый раз со мной целовался. И то, что на многие вещи ты смотришь совсем иначе, чем я и большинство. Но именно и поэтому мне захотелось познакомится. Я хотел тогда не только переспать с тобой, но и поговорить. Лично услышать все те удивительные истории, которые, как говорят, ты рассказываешь. Твоя непохожесть на типичных представителей человечества притягивает меня, а не пугает. Мне стало любопытно еще когда я впервые увидел тебя в дальнем темном углу бара. Потом слушал рассказы сестры и прочие сплетни и слухи посетителей… Я следил за тобой некоторое время, видел иногда тебя с твоими друзьями... С президентом Рендаллом.» - Эон облизал пересохшие губы. - «А когда наконец решился подойти сам, увидел, что ты еще и вполне симпатичен… По своему.»  
Тау засмеялся и обнял Эона. Тот печально улыбнулся. Тау даже не пришлось ничего спрашивать и выяснять. Эон выдал все сам. Понял его, хотя Тау даже не пытался объяснять. Он поцеловал Эона в холодные руки, которыми тот все еще зажимал лицо. Парень отодвинул их позволил поцеловать себя в щеку. Его пробрала дрожь. Он ощутил мучительное желание остаться. Тау излучал добродушие и заботливость. От загадочного сурового инквизитора, погруженного в свои мрачные мысли практически не осталось и следа.   
Тау больше не был столь страстно привлекателен для Эона, как вчера вечером, и обычно в таких случаях парень просто уходил и все забывалось до следующего подобного чувства к кому-либо новому, но сейчас, Эон почувствовал еще что-то, некое новое ощущение. Чувства сменялись в нем с неуловимой быстротой; но это странное новое чувство, все продолжало настойчиво скрестись на сердце. Тау же испытывал полнейшее холодное равнодушие. И умиротворение.  
«Знаешь, я просто очень устал. От всей этой боли и переживаний. Хотел избавится от своей злости… Хотел причинить кому-то боль, что бы успокоится…» — тихо сказал Тау, повернувшись спиной к Эону. — «…И хотел, что бы больно сделали мне. Что бы мучили меня, издевались надо мной, что бы вырвали из меня это гнетущее чувство отчаяния и вины… После вчерашнего мне стало намного легче. Легче, чем, вероятно, вообще когда-либо было ранее. Я словно избавился от тяготивших меня боли и ненависти…»   
«Я знаю. Это нормально.» — весело ответил Эон, стукнув Тау по спине. Тот вздрогнул. Ему было до крайности противно и не приятно осознавать произошедшее, но хотелось, что бы все повторилось еще. 


	18. Часть 3. Глава 5.

Январь 3282г.

Свобода и ответственность. Карающий меч справедливости. Субъективной справедливости, выдуманной теми, кому она выгодна.  
Тау сидел в «Неоновом сне» и смотрел на мутные огни города в окне, которые размазывал по стеклу густой дождь. Инквизитор прислонился горячим лбом к холодному стеклу и на нем остался запотевший след. «Я все еще жив.» - пространно прозвучала среди космической пустоты разума Тау мысль. Знакомый голос окликнул юношу, и Тау, внутренний мир которого в тоже мгновение вновь сжался в точку, ограниченную его материальным телом, поднял глаза на Эона.   
На руках и в ушах Эона мелодично позвякивали привычные железные украшения. Он ухмыльнулся своей холодной и злобной усмешкой. «В чем дело?» — равнодушно спросил Тау. Разговаривать не хотелось. Избегать и игнорировать Эона все время он не мог. Эон схватил Тау за воротник и стал целовать; «Ясно…» — устало пробормотал Тау. Эон засмеялся.  
В колючих карих глазах Эона вновь проступили тепло и расположение. Хотя Тау и не считал кем-то близким для себя Эона, он, порой не отдавая себе в этом отчета, ревниво изучал, когда и на кого смотрел Эон эти живым, заинтригованным взглядом, отличающимся от обычного, холодного и дерзкого, взгляда Эона. Вероятно, сам Эон даже не подозревал о том, что в его взгляде что-то изменялось; эта искренность вызывала в Тау невольное влечение и доверие.  
Тау допил свой чай и они с Эоном вышли на улицу; Эон раскрыл над Тау зонт. Было промозгло их холодно. Зима была не привычно теплой; до нижних и средних уровней снег и вовсе не долетал, тая от нагревающих воздух работающих машин и кругом была размазана не приятная холодная грязь. Рей летел следом в туманной дымке. Тау взглянул на него с беспокойством; Рей в ответ натянуто улыбнулся.   
«Куда это ты постоянно смотришь? Уже достаточно продолжительное время, как мы с тобой знакомы, ты постоянно оглядываешься по сторонам, или смотришь куда-то краем глаза, словно видишь там что-то, чего не вижу я.» — резко спросил Эон. Тау вздрогнул. «За тобой правда кто-то следит? Враги инквизиции? Недоброжелатели? Я боюсь, что ты становишься параноиком.» — продолжил Эон, останавливаясь посреди практически пустой улицы. Капли с края зонта, под которым парни с трудом умещались вместе, текли Тау за шиворот. «Пойдем куда-нибудь отсюда.» — сердито ответил Тау. «Ага, ты чего-то боишься? Значит все-таки что-то произошло? Что с тобой такое? Я думаю, я мог бы помочь тебе, Тау.» — возразил Эон, еще сильнее наклоняя край зонта и заглядывая глаза в глаза Тау. Тот поморщился.  
«Я промок. Замерз. Простужен. Я не хочу выяснять с тобой отношения под проливным дождем. Пошли, пожалуйста.» — разозлено проворчал Тау. Стало холоднее. Дождь превращался в град. Колючие льдинки неприятно впивались в щеки и уши Тау. Эон, который казалось нечего вокруг происходящего не замечал, обиженно поджал губы. Тау выхватил из его рук зонтик, возвращая тому вертикальное положение. Вода наконец-то перестала литься за шиворот инквизитору.   
«Вряд ли ты помнишь…» — начал Тау, ускоряя шаг. — «…Я говорил, что у меня есть кое-кто, отношения с кем, да и его самого мне не так-то просто будет описать? Дело в том, что постоянно отвлекает мое внимание именно он. Я хочу познакомить вас сегодня.» Эон непонимающе раскрыл глаза. Тау обернулся в сторону Рея. На лице того читалось удивление. Эон обернулся вслед за Тау. «Но там, куда ты смотришь, ничего нет…» — прошептал он испуганно.   
«Типичная реакция всех, кто встретил Рея в новом облике впервые…» — усмехнулся Тау. «Только мои старые и близкие друзья, с кем вместе мы очень многое пережили, знают, кто он такой на самом деле.» «Ты снова говоришь своими абстрактными загадками!»-разозлено воскликнул Эон. «Сейчас поймешь.» — коротко бросил Тау, отпирая дверь подъезда в свое инквизиторское убежище-квартиру.  
Когда Тау скинул свой промокший плащ и поставил в угол прихожей зонт Эона и они вдвоем прошли в комнату, Тау указал на небольшое отгороженное пространство. «Это моя мастерская.» - объяснил он. «Это я и в первый раз видел.» - сухо ответил Эон, оглядывая закуток. «Дело в том, что мой андроид, Рей, не просто искусственный интеллект, машина, помощник, подобие человека и все в этом роде. Он и есть человек. Был когда-то настоящим живым человеком.» — сказал Тау слегка дрогнувшим голосом. Сердце его в волнении застучало; почему-то говорить об этом Эону казалось Тау раскрытием какой-то сокровенной тайны; казалось, что рассказывая о том, кто такой на самом деле Рей, Тау посвящает Эона в свой самый большой секрет.  
Эон с непониманием и испугом глядел на Тау. «Что? Я все равно не пониманию…» — сказал он наконец. «Когда-то очень давно Рей был обычным человеком, как мы с тобой. Не совсем обычным, но это уже отдельная история… Но в целом, был живым, из плоти и крови, чувствовал, взрослел, существовал… Мы были очень близки с ним. Рей был самым дорогим, кто был у меня… А потом, во время восстания, когда место голограмм-правителей заняли Рендалл и инквизиция, Рей, так сказать… Лишился своего материального тела. Я не представляю, как объяснить всю реальность и масштабность кошмара, который я пережил, тому, кто знает о смене власти в Стиллардоке лишь понаслышке. Ты знал, что голограммы-правители были пришельцами с другой планеты?»  
Тау стоял посреди комнаты, усиленно жестикулируя руками. Он уже не мог остановить потока своих слов. Его охватило страстное желание говорить, рассказывать все о себе до мельчайших подробностей. Выворачивать душу на изнанку, во всех ее самых жалких и низких проявлениях. Хоть от кого-то перестать прятаться, хоть перед кем-то побыть откровенным, без всей этой лжи и тайн. Плевать на последствия. Он не боялся за свою жизнь и безопасность. А Рею смерть не может грозить в принципе...  
Эон опустился на край кровати и, подперев щеку локтем, смотрел на Тау широко раскрытыми глазами. «Я думал, это шутка. Слухи и домыслы… О инопланетянах.» — прошептал Эон. Глаза Тау вспыхнули; «Домыслы и слухи!» — передразнил он. - «Я говорил с одним из них, на расстоянии, как мы сидим с тобой; дрался с их приспешниками, видел их машины, оружие, корабль изнутри, который был нашим Сердцем Стилларрдока… Это все чистейшая правда. Спроси любого из моих друзей или старых повстанцев. Тех, кто воевали с Рендаллом с начала восстания, тех, кто основали инквизицию и президиум…»   
Тау опустил руки и снова кинул взгляд в сторону Рея, которому надоело слушать вопли инквизитора и который перелетел в компьютер Тау. Тау убрал рукой назад свои растрепавшиеся длинные волосы, ниспадавшие ему на плечи. «Так вот, к чему это я все…» — уже более спокойно продолжил он. — «Как я сказал, у голограмм были намного более развитые, чем наши, технологии. Я, Рей и старые повстанцы устроили против них диверсию, и входе нее Рей попал в ловушку, в одну из машин тех пришельцев. Машина создала матричную, информационную копию сознания Рея, а его биологическое тело уничтожила… Можно сказать, что он выжил, только переродился в виде программы, в виде искусственного интеллекта. Но в нем не изменилось нечего, ни капли характера или чувств…   
Я не знаю, как такое возможно, не спрашивай меня. Но факт остаётся фактом. Позже, мы с Гино и Алисой, моими друзьями, создали андроида, внешне повторяющего облик Рея и теперь он может использовать это тело по своему желанию. Жить в нашем мире хотя бы в подобной механической форме…»  
Эон пораженно вздохнул. «Я понимаю, но не могу в это поверить. А Рей, он… Я ведь еще не разу не говорил с ним. Заметил его у тебя я еще в прошлый раз... И замечал вместе с тобой в городе. Но я и подумать не мог, что он настолько… Живой. Я полагал, он типичный робот-помощник. Никогда не считал всех этих андроидов за людей, или кого-то подобного им… Просто приборы.» Эон в задумчивости кусал большой палец.  
Тау пожал плечами. «Я думаю, вам пора познакомится.» — сказал он, выразительно оборачиваясь к своему компьютеру. С мягким гудением заработали огоньки на теле андроида, покоившегося в углу мастерской. Эон вздрогнул. Рей открыл глаза.  
«Ну. Здравствуй.» — тихо сказал Рей, делая шаг вперед. — «Раз Тау хочет, чтобы мы познакомились… Я — Рей. Можешь не представляться и нечего не говорить. Я постоянно мысленно связан с Тау и всего его чувства, мысли и видения — и мои тоже. Все, что делает, видит и слышит он, слышу, вижу и делаю я.»   
Эон покраснел. «Да, абсолютно все.» — холодно добавил Рей. Эон робко взглянул на Тау и подошел ближе к Рею. «Разве у тебя есть эмоции? Ты же машина… Матричный разум? Программа.» — спросил Эон. «Возможно, и всего лишь машина… Но какая вообще тебе разница, что я чувствую?» — уныло ответил Рей. — «Ты же не считаешь меня, как ты сам только что сказал, и подобных мне, за полноценную личность.»   
«Но… Но ведь ты не просто андроид. Ты наполовину человек. И к тому же, вы с Тау были парой, насколько я понимаю. Ты тоже должен быть счастливым, а для счастья нужно исполнение хотя бы части желаний.» — Эон искренне забеспокоился. Тау вздрогнул. Ему стало слегка стыдно за столь подчеркнуто холодное отношение к Эону, неожиданно проявившего такую неподдельную симпатию к незнакомому и даже уже не человеческому существу.  
«Я страдал всю мою жизнь, никогда не был счастлив в полной мере и не единая мечта, даже ее крохотный кусочек не исполнились. Больше всего я бы хотел сновать стать человеком, вернуть себе свое примитивное смертное тело, обычную жизнь, без всех этих колоссальных компьютерных знаний, без моих, так сказать, сверх способностей. Но это абсолютно невозможно. Мое тело навсегда утрачено, а разум обречен вечно существовать. Я не могу больше выражать своих чувств. Не могу быть частью мира людей, не могу общаться и веселиться с ними, не могу быть вместе с близкими мне людьми, вместе друзьями, так, как это было прежде.   
Я теперь всего лишь робот, прислуга Тау. У меня нет собственных прав и какой бы то ни было жизни. Большее, что я могу — присутствовать вместе с ним на совещаниях, заданиях, дружеских посиделках и праздниках. А когда я путешествую по инфопространству Стиллардока, я невидим. Я призрак, я энергетический импульс, который не способен уловить не один человек. Я словно не существую… Быть может, я и на самом деле исчез, и я теперь лишь фантазия Тау.» — Рей на некоторое время замолчал. Эон смущенно отвел взгляд от ставших зловеще-красными глаз Рея.  
Андроид продолжил: «Я не имею ни какого права заставлять людей что-то делать, требовать что-то, что хочу я. Зачем зря говорить им об этом, они лишь расстроятся и обременятся лишними беспокойствами. Счастье нельзя получить или навязать, человек должен сам сделать свой выбор. Я люблю Тау, я буду с ним рядом, буду поддерживать его и вставать на его сторону во всем, даже если он не прав и это расстраивает меня. Я хочу не быть счастливым, я хочу что бы был счастлив он.   
Когда-нибудь он умрет, а я останусь жить; но и тогда я бы хотел продолжать делать что-то, что он мне завещает. Я не буду препятствовать его решениям и действиям, даже если они разобьют мое сердце, даже если сломают меня… Это не важно, плевать, что я чувствую, я всегда буду страдать, так пускай хотя бы он будет счастлив. Счастлив вместо меня. Или за нас двоих. Мы и так по сути почти одно целое… Если ты станешь причиной радости, любви и опоры для Тау, я также искренне буду любить тебя.»  
Эону показалось, что даже сквозь холод и однообразие механического голоса андроида пробились слова настоящего Рея, переполненные его горячими чувствами. Тау закрыл вспыхнувшее от смущение лицо слегка трясущимися руками и отвернулся от юношей к окну.   
Какого будет Рею, когда он умрет, в ужасе подумал Тау. Ведь для него, Тау, все страдания, все горести и трудности ограничены лишь узкими рамками человеческой жизни. Для него все однажды кончится, он исчезнет, растает в небытие… Обретет долгожданный покой. Тау обожгло яростное раскаяние за свои мысли о желании собственной смерти. Как мог он бросить Рея одного хоть на пару лет раньше, по собственному решению? Хотя, что значит пара лет для бессмертного? Но в тот же момент, как он об этом подумал, Тау с непоколебимой уверенностью ощутил, что даже лишний день проведенный вместе с ним, имел бы значение для Рея. Но будет ли помнить Рей Тау лет через 100? А через 1000? Забудет ли за столь долгий срок Рей и его, и Стиллардок и то, что когда-то он умел так живо и глубоко чувствовать. А ведь если не забудет, то насколько страшно и мучительно больно будет ему от этой памяти.  
По спине Эона прошел холод. Он снова вздрогнул. Потом обнял сам себя, на мгновение сделавшись совершенно потерянным и испуганным. Его охватил стыд за себя, за свою прошлую жизнь, о которой Тау еще не знал, и о которой он не хотел что бы знал. До этого момента Эон не задумывался по-настоящему, каким был душевный мир Тау, что тот испытывал, чувствовал и что пережил. Сейчас Эон увидел намного больше, чем просто одинокого высокопоставленного инквизитора нетрадиционной ориентации, попавшегося в лапы его обаяния.  
«Теперь я понимаю… Действительно понимаю.» — сказал Эон. - «Это поразительно. Вы оба такие необычные. Стоите друг друга... Более чем кто-либо другой… Я не думал, что можно быть таким честным. И умеющим действительно так искренне любить. Меня пугает и восхищает ваша серьезность.»   
«Разбавишь собой безумие нашей пары.» — иронично процедил Рей. «Для нас обоих ты теперь проводник в реальный мир. Представитель обычной человеческой жизни, от которой мы оба сейчас очень далеки. Тот, кто может поделиться с нами кусочками этой жизни. Или хотя бы рассказать и показать то, какой она бывает. Раньше я мог построить этот мост с миром и обществом для Тау, теперь же, обстоятельства не в мою пользу. Ты необходим… Нам.» — добавил Рей уже серьезно, протягивая Эону свою механическую руку. Тот пожал ее. Тау молча стоял напротив, обеспокоенно смотря на них.   
«Мы поладим. Я не сомневаюсь, что у нас много общего.» — сказал Эон, улыбаясь. Рей кивнул. Тау облегченно вздохнул. Он боялся, что Эон не поймет его, что Рей разозлится и будет ревновать, не захочет говорить с Эоном… Но теперь Эон знает его тайну. Тау необдуманно разболтал свой секрет и секрет Рея парню, о котором почти ничего не знал, с которым познакомился месяц назад; никаких причин откровенничать с Эоном у Тау не было.   
Но вот сейчас, неожиданно для него самого, он познакомил и, значит, объединил, Рея и Эона. Больше кем-то посторонним Эон быть не мог. Тау растерянно взглянул на парня. И что на него нашло. Что ему теперь делать? Рей и Эон продолжали разговаривать; Тау, сконцентрировавшийся на собственных мыслях не разбирал их слов; он услышал смех Рея. Хотя, пожалуй, это все к лучшему, вдруг подумал, просветлев, Тау.

***

Тау робко позвонил в дверь квартиры Мюррев. «Кто там?» — спросил Гино. Тау ответил. Дверь тут же распахнулась. «Ты чего, у тебя же ключи есть. Домой пришел… Как не домой!» — возмутился Гино. — «Ты можешь приходить сюда когда захочешь без всякого разрешения и предупреждения!» Тау смущенно опустил взгляд. - «Это будет не совсем правильно. Ведь это теперь еще и дом твоей жены и сына… А у меня есть моя лачужка.»  
Гино тоже смутился. «Опять ты за свое. Ты мой брат. Мы с Алисой всегда тебе рады. И мама и папа тоже. Нет ничего не правильного в том, что бы приходить к нам. Мы даже твои вещи оставили. Правда твою комнату, как ты знаешь, пришлось переделать… Но если что, тебе всегда найдется у нас место!» — воскликнул профессор. Тау улыбнулся и кивнул. Вчера у Алисы был день рождения, и Тау, хотя не смог присутствовать, и поздравил девушку по интернету, решил теперь прийти самолично. Да и к тому же, он приготовил для нее подарок.   
С Эоном Тау распрощался с час назад; парень ушел домой — точнее, домой к Эоле. Насколько знал Тау, Эон жил у сестры. Рей-андроид все это время безмолвно стоявший позади Тау тоже поздоровался с Гино. Тот добродушно улыбнулся в ответ. «Проходите. Поставлю чай. Скоро вернутся родители. Я приготовил пирог.» — тараторил Гино. В большой гостевой комнате Алиса нянчилась с сыном. Тау помахал им рукой. Немного угрюмый и не по годам серьезный мальчик скромно улыбнулся в ответ. Тау был для его сродни кумиру.   
Алиса тоже улыбнулась. «Давно ты к нам не заходил!» — сказала она своим, как всегда, спокойным и ровным голосом. - «Рик все ждал, когда ты, его герой, вернешься, расскажешь очередную инквизиторскую байку!» Мальчик слегка покраснел и сердито отвернулся. Гино гремел чашками на кухне. Рей скромно стоял у Тау за спиной. По какому-то негласному правилу в семье Мюрреев его почему-то игнорировали или делали вид, что то, что он стоит позади Тау как тень, на которую внимания обращать не следует, что-то само собой разумеющееся.   
Тау решил для себя, что это способ Мюрреев уйти от проблемы и горьких переживаний прошлого, связанных с тем, почему Рей тот, кто он есть, и кем он был. Им было проще не замечать андроида, улыбаться и делать вид, что все в порядке. О том, кто есть Рей на самом деле кроме Алисы и Гино мало кто правильно представлял, даже тетя Агата и дядя Нил. Теперь об этом знал еще и Эон. Тау улыбнулся своим мыслям.   
По столь необычному стечению обстоятельств с Реем и его истинной сущностью Эон познакомился раньше чем с Мюрреями. Да и собственно, зачем Эону знать Мюррев? Обычная милая семейка Среднего кольца. Их бы не связало ничего хоть сколько то общего… Отношения с ними важны были лишь для Тау, как проверенные и устоявшиеся годами. Тау боялся перемен, боялся лишится возможной поддержки и устоявшихся связей. Даже если давно не испытывал к подобным людям никакой эмоциональной привязанности и чувств. Имея старых, надежных и предсказуемых друзей он всегда знал, что может этим воспользоваться.  
Замок входной двери защелкал; вернулись самые старшие из Мюрреев. «Мама, папа, смотри кто нас навестил!» — радостно крикнул Гино, высовываясь из кухни. Тау и Рей сидели в гостиной с Алисой. Тау дал подержать Рику один из своих ножей; девушку он уже поздравил. Мальчишка восхищенно вертел предмет в руках. Серьезное оружие Тау оставил в своей квартире. Но совсем без защиты Тау считал не благоразумным бродить по ночному Стиллардоку.   
Пока дядя Нил снимал куртку, тетя Агата уже успела добраться до Тау и обнять его. Тот, только из вежливости, обнял ее в ответ. В душе было пусто; не было не следа хоть каких-то прежних эмоций к этим людям. Ни отрицательных, не положительных. «Как странно.» - подумал Тау. - «Почему я ничего не чувствую?» Мысль накатила, словно внезапная волна, но дать ей развиться дальше не дал возглас Гино, зовущий ужинать.  
Тау и Мюрреи прошли на кухню; Гино отрезал кусочки пирога. Алиса стала помогать мужу разливать чай. Тау устроился в самом дальнем углу; Рей встал позади него. С боку от Тау пристроился Рик. Алиса заставила сына наконец вернуть Тау боевой нож, но тот продолжал наивно преследовать инквизитора.   
«Тау, когда мы уже увидим твоих детей?» — вдруг спросила Агата, пристально изучая, как Тау возится с Риком. Тау вздрогнул. Ему стало еще не уютнее. Хотелось, наплевав на все правила приличия и логику просто вскочить и убежать прочь. «Думаю, еще не скоро.» - уклончиво ответил инквизитор, заставив себя принять отрешенно-бесстрастное выражение лица. «Тебе уже 30 лет! У твоего брата подрастает 5-ти летний сын. Есть такая чудесная жена. А ты до сих пор одинок. Я ни разу не видела тебя с девушкой. Ты даже никогда не говорил о девушках. Вечно молчишь, сидишь один в своем темном углу… Даже вон Гино и то раньше тебя образумился, что я от него никак не ожидала!» - всплеснула руками Агата.   
«Ну мам, не дави на него. Ты же знаешь, какая у него тяжелая работа. Какая тут семья, когда его сутками нет дома, когда его самого, и их будет, всюду подстерегать опасность. Тау могут убить в любой момент или тяжело ранить, и кто тогда позаботится о его семье?.» - встрял в разговор Гино. Тау молча смотрел в пол. У него горели щеки. Тау кинул благодарный взгляд Гино. «А о самом Тау кто позаботится?!» - продолжила, не успокоившись, Агата.   
У инквизитора закружилась голова от этих моральных нападок. Один раз бы он просто проигнорировал, но подобный разговор в схожих формах случался каждый раз, как он встречался со старшими Мюрреями. Он искренне не понимал, почему они пристают к нему с этой темой. Неужели им мало того, что Гино исполнил долг добропорядочного сына, в их представлении. «Хорошо что Рей — робот. Ему легко сохранять каменное выражение лица и непробиваемое молчание.» — подумал Тау, ощущая, как сильнее краснеют его щеки и подкатывают слабость и тошнота.   
«Унизительно. Я — старший инквизитор. Я могу убивать преступников. Я решаю внутриполитические конфликты. У меня есть власть во многих сферах влияния. Но меня охватывают паника и чувство абсолютного бессилия перед вопросами тети Агаты. Полнейшие отчаяние и безысходность. Я не могу врать, не в состоянии сочинить никаких доводов и оправданий.» А признаться в том, что никаких детей никогда не будет, что смысл жизни Тау его работа, да и вообще, он предпочитает мальчиков, значило бы навсегда оборвать всякие контакты с и потеряв последние капли уважения и признания с их стороны.   
А к Мюрреям Тау испытывал еще и огромную благодарность, и наплевать на их мнение и отмахнувшись, сбежать, он не мог. Поэтому Тау просто молчал и смотрел в пол. Потом, виновато пожав плечами, стал пить чай. Воцарилось неловкое молчание. «Почему они не понимают, что любовь и уважение ребенка к родителям, мои любовь и уважение к ним никаким образом не связаны с тем, что я разделяю другую мировоззренческую позицию? Ведь что бы любить и уважать кого-то вовсе не надо во всем с ним соглашаться, потакать ему, жить так, как велит тебе этот человек. Да это вообще никаким образом не связано!» — разозлено подумал Тау, продолжая молча смотреть в свою чашку с чаем.   
Алиса и Гино пару раз перекинулись взглядами с Тау; они то знали истинную причину молчания и вранья инквизитора, и тоже понимали почему стоит промолчать, хотя и им не особо нравилось лгать. «Очень вкусный пирог.» - перевел Тау тему, откусывая большой кусок. «Это я приготовил. Отыскал новый очень интересный рецепт...» - Гино попытался вытянуть разговор, но напряженность и атмосфера недоверия висели над собравшимися на кухне весь вечер.  
Сгустились сумерки. «Пожалуй, мне пора.» - буркнул Тау, взглянув в окно. «Да ладно тебе, останься! Поздно уже, пока до дома доберешься…» - возразила Алиса. «Нет, спасибо, я лучше пойду.» - тихо ответил Тау. Он поднял взгляд на Рея, но по лицу робота ничего нельзя было прочесть; и даже цвет глаз был неопределенно-серым. «Ну, как хочешь.» — Алиса пожала плечами.   
То, что Алиса стала мамой никак не изменило ее; все тот же задорный любознательный характер, острый ум и любовь к компьютерам и информационным технологиям. Девушке явно нравилось воспитывать ребенка, заботится о нем, передавать ему свои навыки и умения, разъяснять сложные для него, но простые для нее вещи. А еще тогда, когда им было по 18, Алиса утверждала, что чувства — это лирические бредни, что семью она заводить в ближайшем будущем не собирается, есть для нее и более важные вещи... Значит, все-таки изменилась. Тау стало грустно. Они все еще были так похожи с Алисой, словно близнецы, словно брат и сестра, со столь схожими взглядами на мир, а теперь и одинаковыми белыми волосами, из которых Алиса вывела синюю краску.   
Но, теперь, казалось, пелена обмана рассеялась, и вопреки этой поверхностной схожести, пробудившей в свое время в Тау доверие и теплые отношения к Алисе, они были словно искаженные отражения друг друга, и понять и принять до конца друг друга так и не смогли. Тау показалось, что вся его прежняя жизнь вновь с хрустом лопается и рассыпается и он делает очередное, совсем его не радующие открытие о мире и окружающих его людях.  
Алиса не чуралась отношений и бурных чувств, хотя не ставила их на первое место и не считала чем-то возвышенным; она была социально активным и заинтересованным в жизни человеком; для нее было нормально и естественно принять любовь человека, которой разделял ее интересы и увлечения, с котором было комфортно и спокойно, с которым всегда можно было говорить на любую волнующую ее тему. Он спас ее в месяцы восстания и готов был заботится о ней в мирные времена. А через пару лет столь чудесной, уютной и счастливой во всем совместной жизни, в которой все страхи и тяжелые прошлые годы позабылись, Алиса осознала, что и сил на ребенка, которого так хотел воспитывать Гино, у нее хватит. Нет, Тау погорячился. Алиса вовсе не изменилась. Она была такой всегда. Просто Тау этого не замечал и не понимал раньше.   
Неожиданно для самого себя вместе с все еще томящей его грустью Тау испытал радость, словно разгадал загадку, выстроил вместе кусочки головоломки, наконец устранил все мучительные неточности, недопонимания и не ясные моменты. В его голове была проведена очередная, бескомпромиссная и резкая, как удар его ножа, граница. Следом за ней в подсознательной, даже особо им не обдумываемой, а получавшейся скорее автоматически, таблице отношений Тау с другими людьми, столь же однозначные и решительные были проведены еще пара границ, относящихся уже к кое-кому другому. «До встречи.» — Тау обнял девушку, затем пожал руку Гино. В голове было все структурировано, легко, понятно и светло.  
Накинув на голову свой капюшон, Тау вышел на улицу; Рей брел следом. Глаза андроида сверкнули лимонным отчаянным цветом. Спокойное и приятное настроение Тау как рукой сняло. О своем механическом спутнике, там, в доме Мюрреев, Тау практически позабыл. «Ты в порядке?» — поинтересовался с тревогой инквизитор. «Нет!» - выкрикнул Рей, хватая Тау за плечи. Тот вздрогнул.   
«Эти люди считают меня роботом, консервной банкой без мозгов и уж без чувств — тем более. Мне противно стоять позади тебя, как прислуга и молчать! Особенно, когда они так и лезут в твою личную жизнь и попирают тебя из-за нее! Когда мы были у Мюрреев до этого дня, я как-то попытался заговорить, возразить им, заступится за тебя! И помнишь, чем все закончилось? Они сказали — «Почему этот робот вообще с нами говорит? Как может искусственная программа, машина, судить о человеческих отношениях?» А понять твоих или Алисиных объяснений по поводу меня они не в состоянии.   
«Машина есть машина. Все эти ваши замороченные технические штучки мы не поймем.» Для нас все едино. Что тостер на кухне, что Рей.» — последнюю строчку парень добавил от себя. Глаза его горели гневно-красным. Тау хотел было возразить, но не успел. «А ты сам-то?!» - продолжал распаляться Рей - «Заглядывался на других. А теперь и вообще нашел себя мальчика без комплексов. Делай с ним что хочешь и когда захочешь. Ни тебе обязательств, ни чувств. А все потому что я стал роботом. Потому что я не живой человек, а механическая кукла! А без железного тела я и того хуже — матричный призрак. Твоя галлюцинация. А значит так же, как живого человека, меня уже не возможно любить?!»   
Рей отпустил Тау и рефлекторно прижал руки к лицу в жесте отчаяния. «Ты преувеличиваешь!» - рассердился Тау и попытался схватить Рея за плечо, но тот увернулся. «Я стал для тебя, как и для прочих, всего лишь механической прислугой!» — закричал он. «Не правда! И вообще, ты сам был не против Эона, подначивал меня решится переспать с ним. И ты даже сам мило с ним пообщался совсем не давно.» — слегка разозлено ответил Тау. Рей сердито сложил руки на груди. «Эон хороший парень. И против него лично я ничего не имею. Меня оскорбляет твое поведение и отношение к ситуации.» — Рей стал потихоньку успокаиваться.   
«И еще я очень устал от всего этого. От твоей работы. Неуверенности. Проблем в отношениях с миром и окружающими, которые ты сам себе создаешь.» - уже совсем спокойно закончил он. Тау обнял его. «Успокойся… Это все не столь важно, что бы так переживать. Пускай пока что все остаётся так, как есть. Не настолько это значимые проблемы, что бы прилагать сейчас для их решения какие-либо серьезные действия. Может быть, все пройдет само… Мюрреи переосмыслят свою позицию. Кто знает, как изменится их мнение еще через пару лет? Может быть, я даже смогу рассказать им о себе.» — неуверенно сказал инквизитор.   
«А что касается тебя, так разве не ты сам хотел хоть какое-нибудь материальное тело, связь с реальностью. Сейчас это самое большее и лучшее, что мы могли для тебя сделать. А ты и этому не рад. Вот вернешься в матричную форму, покопаешься у меня в мозгах и поймешь, что ты ошибался.» - закончил Тау. Рей грустно усмехнулся. - «То, что я тогда на корабле не умер, только к худшему. Вся моя жизнь сплошные несчастья и наказания.» Тау схватил его за руку. «С ума сошел? Ты выжил. Хоть как-то, но выжил. Остался со мной. Что бы я без тебя делал, без твоей помощи? Да и нашим людям, повстанцам с Рендаллом, благодаря твоим новым крутым способностям ты смог неоценимо помочь. Помогаешь и теперь в работе инквизиции. Твоя работа не менее важная, чем моя.»  
Рей смущенно опустил взгляд. «Пошли домой.» — Тау поцеловал его в щеку. - «Жизнь продолжается. И тут уж ничего не попишешь. И мы можем найти в этом что-то хорошее. Даже я все еще способен радоваться. Не будет мной. Будь выше и лучше чем я.» Рей молча взял Тау под локоть. «Я не хочу быть лучше. Ты самый лучший.» — очень тихо сказал он, так, что Тау не расслышал.  
Над городом закружились мелкие снежные хлопья. Когда Тау и Рей дошли до инквизиторской квартиры, стало совсем темно и началась настоящая метель. Тау поежился от холода. Снег залеплял глаза. Инквизитор с трудом набрал ключ на кодовом замке подъезда. Только он толкнул дверь, заходя в теплый полумрак, как на руке его засветился ручной компьютер. «В инквизиторский штаб вызывают.» — прокомментировал Рей, которому тоже пришло сообщение. «В такое время и такую погоду. И кому так неймется…» — проворчал Тау, выходя из подъезда назад, в бушующую непогоду.

***

Тау и Рей пешком продирались сквозь не погоду в указанную на голографической карте точку. Инквизитор остановился передохнуть около ресторанчика быстрого питания с яркой неоновой вывеской. Внутри, сквозь запотевшие стекла были видны столики с сидевшими за ними людьми и новогодние украшения на стенах. Тау весь продрог, глаза залепляли холодные комья, внутри здания же, казалось, царили покой, гармония и уют.   
Тут Тау обнаружил, что за одним из столов, совсем не далеко от окна, через которое он наблюдал, расположились Дейв, Эола и Джоан. Все они были в повседневной одежде, цветных куртках, футболках, кофточках. Дейв, очаровательно смущаясь и мило краснея, о чем-то разговаривал с Эолой; на губах его то и дело проскальзывала его чуть заметная, невероятно живая и теплая улыбка. Эола добродушно смеялась в ответ, и явно заигрывала с Дейвом. Потом она взяла его за руку, лежащую на столе. Дейв совершенно потерял дар речи от волнения.  
Джоан, все это время поджав ноги сидевшая рядом с Дейвом и напротив Эолы, что-то делающая в своем мобильнике, закатила глаза, изображая презрительно — раздраженное выражение. Никому конкретно оно не адресовалось, Дейв и Эола, увлеченные друг другом, его бы и не заметили; Джоан просто не могла скрывать своих эмоций. Насколько знал Тау, Джоан была также влюблена в Эолу; девушка была вынуждена притворятся, умалчивать об этом, сидеть рядом и терпеть влюбленные вздохи Дейва, безнадежно мечтая быть на его месте. Но этого было ей не суждено. Как бы она не старалась, не ревновала и не мучилась, в данной ситуации от нее не зависело совершенно ничего.   
«Как же я ее понимаю. Я, хотя и могу скрывать эмоции, испытывал такие же чувства в подобной ситуации…» — подумал Тау. — «Думаю мы могли бы стать хорошими приятелями с Джоан. Но, когда у меня была такая возможность, я был поглощён Дейвом и уделением ему столь же бессмысленных знаков внимания... Теперь же, уже поздно наладить контакт. Очередная упущенная возможность… Сейчас кажется, что в прошлом многое так легко можно было бы осуществить... Но в то время я и не подозревал, что так можно было сделать. Теперь же Дейв и Джоан вообще перешли в другую инквизиторскую группу, не в исполнительную, и я с ними почти не пересекаюсь.»   
В этот момент Тау осознал, что как идиот стоит прислонившись лбом и ладонями к стеклу и вглядывается в компанию за стеклами кафе. Он поспешно отпрянул и кинул смущенный взгляд в сторону ожидавшего его позади Рея. Рей усмехнулся. Они продолжили намеченный путь.  
В одном из кварталов Среднего кольца Тау выбрал дорогу, ведущую мимо дома Эолы. Тау не знал, там ли сейчас Эон и один ли он, раз сестра на свидании, и он поддался ревнивому желанию узнать, чем занимается юноша. Они с Реем прошли мимо нужного дома и инквизитор кинул взгляд в темные занавешенные окна. «Если тебя это волнует, то Эон дома, и он один.» — вдруг сказал Рей. - «Я считываю информацию с датчиков. Кроме того, использовал инфракрасное зрение. Разобрался как и установил себе сам улучшение.» — с гордостью похвастался Рей. Тау удивленно вытаращил на андроида глаза, а потом рассмеялся. «Ты мое чудо.» - Тау потрепал Рея по цветным волосам. - «Спасибо тебе.»  
Вскоре, указатель на карте привел Тау и Рея к заброшенному заводу, находящемуся чуть ли не на Внешнем кольце. Завод был старый, давно не работающий и огороженный лентами с голографическими знаками о проведении ремонтных работ и переоборудовании данного здания в другое. Судя по всему, повесили эти таблички еще с год назад, если не больше.   
Тау поморщился. Снег почти перестал сыпать, но на улице все еще было промозгло и холодно. Сняв «Адель» с плеча, Тау включил фонарик на своей винтовке, и медленно толкнул покрытую инеем стальную дверь. Та со скрипом отворилась во внутрь, открывая черный, словно бездонная пропасть проход. Луч фонаря вырвал из этой темноты резкие очертания лестницы, ведущей на верхние этажи. Тау шагнул в узкое пространство коридора.  
В подъезде было теплее чем на улице; пахло затхлостью. Тау медленно стал подниматься на верхние этажи. Рей бесшумно следовал за ним. Где-то недалеко от них послышался хруст и тихий шорох. Тау крепче сжал винтовку и снял ее с предохранителя. Звук больше не повторялся. Через несколько пролетов Тау показалось, что среди торчащей арматуры и расплывающихся в рассеянном свете из выбитых окон этажей он увидел чью-то тень; Тау резко метнул в ту строну луч света; там никого не было.  
Через пару минут Тау и Рей дошли до пятого, полностью уцелевшего этажа. Дверь в единственную квартиру была заперта. Тау сделал знак Рею и тот, поковырявшись в замке, отпер его. Раздался глухой щелчок. Рей отпрянул в сторону, а Тау, вскинув «Адель» резко рванулся вперед. За дверью никого не оказалось. Позади вновь раздался тихий шорох, теперь совсем далеко. Тау выбежал назад и посмотрел вниз сквозь пролеты лестниц. Ему показалось, что по ступенькам вниз бежал Эон. Тау вскрикнул; юноша поднял на мгновение недоуменное лицо и тут же пропал.   
«Там кто-то был?» — спросил подошедший Рей, тоже заглядывая вниз в лестничные пролеты. «Кажется, да. Но он сбежал. Мы упустили его. Пошли хотя бы выясним, что он тут прятал в этой квартире…» — пробормотал Тау. «Несомненно, это бы не Эон.» — подумал Тау. - «Должно быть, у меня галлюцинации. Я как раз думал о нем, у нас, перед тем как мы пришли сюда с Реем был диалог, в котором мы его упоминали… Да и ведь, мы прошли совсем недавно мимо его дома, и Рей сказал, что он там…» Инквизитор покачал головой. — «Должно быть, у меня снова проблемы с психикой.» Рей уже зашел во внутрь комнаты. Тау поспешил следом, размышляя об увиденном.  
Комната оказалась довольно большая; стены между двумя соседними квартирами были разрушены, образовав одну. Здесь было много какого-то оборудования, по-видимому, научно-медицинского; лампы, инструменты самого разного рода, столы, заваленные колбами и подобным барахлом.   
В самом дальнем углу было сооружено нечто на подобии операционной. Она была отделена занавеской от остального пространства. На стене висело несколько плакатов «Голоса разума». Тау подошел ближе, что бы получше их разглядеть, и наступил в лужу крови на полу. Инквизитор отпрянул; кровь была достаточно свежая; Тау посветил фонариком под ноги. Остатки засохшей старой крови также покрывали пол и некоторые ближайшие столы. «Чем они тут занимались?» — пробормотал он вслух. «Они?» — удивился Рей, рассматривающий стол с компьютером и проводами.   
«Голос разума. Тут целая лаборатория. И их плакаты. Явно, велись некие подпольные исследования.» Тау прошел еще чуть дальше в глубь лаборатории, по направлению, откуда шел свежий кровавый след. Через пару секунд он вскрикнул; Рей отпрянул от компа, пароль которого как раз взломал, и поспешил к инквизитору. Рей отвык видеть Тау напуганным, растерянным или из-за чего-либо вскрикивающем; но сейчас Тау был таким. Он с трудом держал в трясущихся руках «Адель» и указывал ее дулом на что-то в полутьме. Рей подошел ближе, смотря на операционный стол перед Тау.   
Юноша, лежащий на столе, был покрыт проводами с головы до ног, так, что было не разобрать где кончаются приборы и начинается человек. Но все же то, что перед ним был Мордред, Рей никак не мог ошибиться. «Скажи, ты тоже его видишь?» — Тау пробрала дрожь, и он схватил Рея за локоть. «Да. И без сомнения, это самый настоящий Мордред…» — ответил Рей как можно спокойнее. «Это что же? Да не ужели… Убить его во второй раз я не осилю.» — растерянно воскликнул Тау.   
«Не беспокойся. Он уже мертв.» — с этими словами Рей шагнул вперед, в темное пространство позади Мордреда, где, за занавеской, насколько он мог различить, было что-то еще. Рей нащупал на стене выключатель, и слабый зеленоватый свет озарил закуток комнаты. «Это же клоны… Над которыми ставили опыты.» — удивленно сказал Рей. - «Но все работы велись сугубо земными методами, без применения каких-либо инопланетных знаний или технологий. И все эти опыты провалились… Мои датчики говорят, что они мертвы.»   
За первым из увиденных Тау и Реем Мордредов было еще несколько, модифицированных и изуродованных. Тау с отвращением отвернулся и вышел прочь из комнаты. Его трясло. Он быстро набрал номер на своем ручном компьютере, вызывая на помощь отряд инквизиторов для более детальной проверки и очистки места. Рей тем временем вернулся к компьютеру повстанцев.   
«Настоящий Мордред был действительно тот, кого ты казнил. Эксперименты по его клонированию здесь проводились еще до разоблачения „Голоса разума“.» — сообщил андроид. - «Но, если данные в этом компьютере верны, не все эксперименты с клонами оказались провальными… Один удался. И похоже, через несколько дней, примерно через неделю, именно этот удачный клон должен убить президента Рендалла. Или как-то воздействовать на него, зомбировать, подчинить волю… Тут неясно дана информация. Скорее, второе. С помощью какого-нибудь имплантата в мозгу заставить Рендалла подчиняться командам „Голоса разума“... Похоже это и был их изначальный план революции... План не Мордреда, а кого-то, кто действительно умел думать и разрабатывать стратегии. И этот клон Мордреда выполнит приписанный ему приказ, даже если тот, кто этот приказ отдал, сам уже мертв. Рендаллу в любом случае грозит опасность.»   
Рей был напуган. «Я уже вызвал сюда отряд инквизиции. Сообщи им все, что сейчас сказал мне, но прежде, лично соедини с Рендаллом!» - воскликнул Тау, вытирая ладонью пот со лба. Рей кивнул, открывая голографическую панель на своей руке.  
Отряд инквизиторов прибыл очень оперативно. Шесть следователей и ученых тут же принялись изучать лабораторию и находки из нее. Тау и Рей изложили им уже выясненные ими факты. «Вот же хитрые подонки!» — возмутился один из инквизиторов. — «Мы сильно недооценили „Голос разума“. Все полагали, что пять лет назад с ними было покончено навсегда. Надеюсь, это ошибка не станет для нас роковой.»   
Инквизитор помрачнел; Тау согласно кивнул ему. За окнами снова повалил снег. Тау подошел к окну и посмотрел на тусклое, тонущее в тумане, сияние Сердца Стиллардока вдали. Тени прошлого, преследовавшие Тау, теперь восставали в живом обличье. 


	19. Часть 3. Глава 6.

Февраль 3282г.

«Я сам могу себя защитить!» — негодующее вскричал Рендалл, поворачиваясь лицом к сидевшим напротив него Тау и Рею. От Рендалла их отделял его неаккуратно заваленный рабочий стол. Сам президент метался из стороны в сторону около большого окна. Инквизитор и андроид медленно поворачивали головы следом за движением Рендалла в ту или иную сторону.   
«Я опытный солдат. Не нужно мне еще что бы ты таскался всюду следом. Конечно, Тау, ты мой хороший друг, но я обойдусь и без твоей охраны». Тау положил ногу на ногу и развел руками — «Я не сомневаюсь. Но вдвоем…» — Тау покосился на Рея — «Втроем, вероятность остановить и убить врага значительно выше. Особенно, когда все трое подготовленные бойцы-профессионалы. Жизнь каждого из нас и наш ясный рассудок — бесценны. И на жизнь и рассудок каждого из нас могут покушаться. Нам нужно держаться вместе.»   
Рендалл наконец остановился; плюхнулся в свое кресло; отпил большой глоток уже остывшего кофе. «Проклятье. Ты вполне логично доказываешь, что прав… Но у меня слишком много сомнений. Я должен печься о безопасности себя, и Мей… А так еще под моей ответственностью будете вы с Реем.» — проворчал Рендалл. - «Я не хочу привлекать лишнего внимания. По одиночке мы менее заметны».   
Тау резко положил ладони на стол Рендалла. «Это ты будешь под моей ответственностью. Как и раньше, заботишься будешь только о себе и Мей. Я только прикрою тебя. А Рей - бессмертен.» — последнюю фразу Тау зачем-то сказал шепотом. Рендалл усмехнулся. «Ладно, приятель, уговорил. Только не преследуй меня, как тень, не выношу постоянного наблюдения за собой. Аж мурашки по коже от этого мерзкого ощущения, что на тебе постоянно цепляется чей-то взгляд.» «Естественно. Прекрасно понимаю твои ощущения.» — серьезно ответил Тау. Рендалл пожал ему руку и ухмыльнулся.

***

Тау в мучительном ожидании посмотрел на время на своем ручном компьютере. Проверил готовность «Адель» и ножей. Сегодня ночью, по данным Рея, кибернетезированный клон Мордреда должен был напасть на Рендалла. Инквизиция постаралась обставить все так, что бы никому из «Голоса разума», если их люди все еще продолжали подпольно функционировать, не стало известно о раскрытии их плана.   
О том, что остатки бывшей повстанческой группировки продолжали свою тайную деятельность, теперь почти никто не сомневался. 5 лет назад инквизиторы казнили неофициального босса и нескольких, казавшихся опасными повстанцев, но большинству из террористов удалось сбежать или отделаться легким наказанием. Сейчас многие из них уже были на свободе.   
Кроме того, Тау с помощью Рея перерыл все архивы по этому делу и обнаружил, что среди задержанных пять лет назад не было Луиса. Тогда Тау не удосужился это проверить, и теперь корил себя; у Луиса были очевидные мотивы и возможности стать новым лидером повстанцев. Что, похоже, и случилось теперь.   
Тау связался с Реем; они проверяли друг друга каждые 5 минут по закрытому каналу; на той же частоте через каждые пол часа поддерживалась связь с Рендалом. Рендалл и Мей были в своей квартире; они жили в обычном, многоэтажном здании Центрального Кольца. Все должно было выглядеть так, словно Рендалл и Мей ни о чем не подозревают. Вокруг же и внутри дома сидели в засаде еще трое инквизиторов, кроме самого Тау, и штук 5 полицейских дронов им в помощь.   
Тау прятался на балконе соседнего с рендалловым здания; это было удобной снайперской позицией; так же, он рассчитал, что в случае необходимости легко сможет перепрыгнуть со своего балкона на балкон Рендалла. Рей был вместе с Тау, в соседней квартире, откуда открывался обзор на улицу внизу, перед подъездом. Он должен был первым заметить врага и одновременно оповестить о его прибытии всех остальных.  
В не занавешенном окне квартиры президента горел свет; Тау различал силуэты Мей и Рендалла; они о чем-то общались. Тау со своего ракурса они видеть не могли, даже если бы кто-то из них вышел на балкон. Малкольма вероятно отослали к Мюрреям. Тау все больше охватывало беспокойство. Рендалл подошел к балконной двери и, приоткрыв ее, выкинул сигаретный окурок. Из одежды на нем были только домашние брюки.   
«Что за самодовольный наглец!» - хотел заорать ему Тау, но это бы мгновенно разрушило весь их план. Рендалл еще немного постоял у окна. Тау, на мгновенье забывшись, стал разглядывать обнаженное загорелое тело мужчины; Рендалл всегда вызывал в Тау уважение. Президент был сильным и симпатичным, как какой-нибудь идеализированный герой фильма; веселым, волевым, общительным; тем, кем Тау никогда не смог бы стать.   
Но Тау никогда ему не завидовал; только искренне восхищался. Тау подумал, что Рендалл прекрасен и в своих душевных, и во внешних качествах. На груди Рендалла красовался шрам; ветер взъерошил его торчащие в разные стороны волосы теплого коричневого оттенка. Тау очень захотелось обнять Рендалла сейчас, уткнуться ему в плечо, почувствовать его силу, надежность и тепло; увидеть улыбку, услышать слова о том, что все обязательно будет хорошо... Тау решил, что обязательно сделает это, если миссия благополучно завершится. Если… Тау вновь охватило волнение. Рендалл захлопнул окно.  
Прошли оговорённые 5 минут и Тау уже потянулся к ручному компьютеру, что бы связаться с Реем, как услышал позади шорох и лязганье бластерного затвора; инквизитор дернулся к поясу за собственным оружием, но опоздал. Ледяное дуло лазерного пистолета уткнулось ему в затылок. «Шевельнешься - тут же пристрелю» - прошипел, показавшийся знакомым, голос.   
То, что это был один из повстанцев, явно не намеренный шутить и умеющий неплохо обращаться с оружием, было в не всяких сомнений. По телу Тау пробежала дрожь; его беспокойство перешло в панический ужас. Он надеялся что Рей, с которым он не вышел на связь, заподозрит неладное и придет ему на помощь. Еще ни разу за 10 лет инквизиторской службы Тау не был так близок к провалу и так легко не попадался на мушку собственной жертве.   
Инквизитору стало не по себе. Впервые он испытал настоящий страх перед собственной смертью. Послышались шаги в коридоре; Тау чуть ли не молился, хотя и в сверхъестественные воображаемые высшие силы никогда не верил, что бы это оказался Рей. «Чертов белобрысый извращенец. Всю жизнь путаешься у меня под ногами… А ты… Неужели он и вправду тебе так дорог, раз ты его еще не пристрелил?» - последнюю фразу еще один зашедший в комнату человек выдавил с особым омерзением.   
Ничего не понимающий Тау скосил глаза в бок; он увидел ботинки и руку с бластером, приставленным к его голове, но их обладателя так и не смог различить. Зато стоящего в дверях Луиса он прекрасно узнал, даже после стольких лет. Все те же омерзительные, ледяные, словно подернутые пеленой и смотрящие в одну точку глаза, и сухое, абсолютно без эмоциональное лицо на котором, казалось, застыло одно единственное выражение — желчной злобы на весь мир. «Не повезло тебе выбрать для защиты ту же точку, что решили выбрать мы для наблюдения за осуществлением нашего плана!» — горячий тон Луиса резко контрастировал с его ледяными глазами и лицом.  
В ту же секунду, человек позади Тау вздрогнул и рука его съехала с затылка инквизитора; мгновенно среагировав, Тау вскочил с места и, заломив стоящему позади руку, вырывая из нее бластер, перекатился за небольшую тумбочку, которая могла послужить ему укрытием. Ногу и левый бок обожгло лазерными вспышками; Луис открыл по нему огонь.   
В этот момент, Рей, прибежавший на шум, оглушивший из парализатора парня, державшего Тау на прицеле, кинулся на Луиса; тот стрелял одновременно из двух пистолетов в обоих противников, и смог прожечь дыру в корпусе тела Рея. Не обращая на это внимания, андроид, подойдя совсем вплотную к Луису, пальнул в него в упор из парализатора.   
«Чертов инквизитор, ты ничем не заслужил таких преданных друзей и такого внимания и уважения!» — полным ненависти и ярости голосом заорал Луис, прежде чем грохнуться на пол без сознания. Рей забрал у него все оружие, какое смог найти. Тау выбрался из-за тумбочки, держась за обожжённый бок. «Подымай тревогу!» — крикнул он Рею. Тот быстро набрал нужную команду на голографическом экране на своей руке. Тау подошел к парню, державшему ранее его на прицеле и перевернул на спину носком сапога.  
«Что? Не может быть! Эон?!» — Тау чуть не закричал во весь голос. В голове мгновенно пронёсся вихрь самых разных мыслей и чувств. Видимо тоже происходило и с Реем; андроид, оцепенев, так и остался стоять с включенным на руке экраном. Потом подошел к Эону и стал трогать штыри и провода на ушах парня, отключая чуть ли не все подряд. «Что ты делаешь?» — спросил Тау, все еще находясь в полной растерянности. Рей осторожно приподнял закрытые веки на одном из глаз Эона. «Смотри.» - коротко бросил он.  
По радужке светло-карих глаз пробежали фиолетовые огни, как на механических имплантантах у Алисы. «Ему вживили в голову какое-то устройство, что бы он подчинялся командам «Голоса разума». Наверное, узнали, что он твой любовник и хотели в последствии устранить тебя с помощью него. Вполне возможно, Эона использовали для слежки за тобой уже достаточно долго... Хотя, я уверен, что раньше, много раз сканируя его, не обнаруживал ничего подозрительного. Но, самое главное, что убить сразу тебя он все же не смог, даже когда был под полным контролем Луиса... Значит, действительно, любит тебя, раз так упорно сопротивлялся чужому влиянию...» — на последней фразе голос Рея задрожал и надломился. - «Имплантанты легко извлечь. Мы его вылечим. Пришлю охранных дронов забрать Эона в инквизиторскую лабораторию.»  
Тау кивнул. Сердце все еще стучало от ощущения недавней нависшей над ним смертельной опасности. К его щекам прилила краска. Но сейчас было не до сентиментальности и долгих размышлений над ситуацией. «Пускай Луиса тоже заберут. И наденут ему электрические наручники, что бы не смотался.» — отдышавшись, и придя в себя, приказал Тау. Рей, уже отправляющий сообщение, тот час прибавил к посланию новое требование Тау.  
Грохот с улицы заставил Тау и Рея стремглав бросится к балкону, оставив Эона и Луиса валятся без присмотра в глубине квартиры. В доме Рендалла происходило какое-то движение. «Киборг внутри здания. 1 инквизитор нанес цели минимальные повреждения из максимально задействованного арсенала.» - сообщил Рей, сканируя здание своим инфракрасным зрением.   
«Проклятье. Скоординируй «Адель» с целью в инфракрасном спектре. Я буду стрелять в клона отсюда при каждой возможности.» - прошипел Тау, занимая боевую снайперскую позицию на балконе. Рей согласно кивнул. Внизу, в коридоре, послышалось шуршание двигателей охранных дроидов. Дроиды бережно подхватили Эона и понесли прочь; Тау бросил быстрый взгляд в их сторону. Потом поднес прицел к глазу. На голографическом экране отчетливо мигал красный силуэт, который, с намного более быстрой, чем возможно обычному человеку, скоростью, подымался по этажам.   
Тау на мгновение отвел взгляд от прицела на балкон Рендалла; тот, а вместе с ним и Мей, уже были готовы к предстоящему на них нападению. На прицеле мигнул огонек; Тау быстрым движение спустил курок; цель была скоординирована — клон Мордреда прошел мимо одного из окон на лестничной клетке и Тау на него открылся возможный для стрельбы обзор. «Лазер практически не повредил его.» - констатировал Рей. - «Слабые ожоги кожи и повреждение уха и волос.»  
Тау стиснул зубы. У него было три заряда экспериментального дезинтегратора — маленькие сияющие зелено-голубым светом батареи; он мог поставить любую из них как на бластер, так и на «Адель», и тогда те выстрелили бы лучом энергии, способным разделить на атомы тело любого, в кого такой луч попадет, рассыпать его в кучку пепла. Правда, радиус луча был не очень большим, и, попади Тау в голову киборгу, у того могла рассыпаться лишь одна голова, а разорвать связи всех атомов тела могло не хватить энергии с такого дальнего расстояния. Пришлось бы выстрелить несколько раз.   
Кроме того, Тау вообще не знал, каким образом сработает дезинтегратор; уничтожит всего врага сразу или нет. Поэтому Тау решил использовать дезинтегратор когда клон подберется поближе, что бы не промазать с выстрелом и в любом случае нанести максимум повреждений.   
Дезинтеграторы были сконструированы по технологии пришельцев; они были секретной правительственной разработкой. Как оружие, до этого момента, их пока что не использовали; батареи для бластеров и «Адель» Тау были пробными образцами. Тау опробовал эти батареи в лаборатории, но первый боевой опыт с живым противником им предстоял лишь сейчас.   
До этого дезинтеграторы использовались лишь в мирных целях — имелись они у специализированных дронов инквизиции (внешне дроны с дезинтеграторами никак не отличались от обычных, но в инквизиции точно знали номера тех, кто оснащен этими установками). Такие дроны в основном зачищали следы — убирали тела убитых или погибших людей и животных на улицах, уничтожали улики или опасные и не желательные для инквизиции объекты. В их число входила и уборка мусора; но отходы чаще всего не просто уничтожали, а во что-нибудь перерабатывали; расщеплялся дронами только совсем уж безнадёжный хлам.   
Лучи дезинтеграторов у таких дронов были достаточно слабые и рассеянного действия. Хотя таких лучей хватало для развеивания в пыль чьего-нибудь трупа, живого человека полностью убить ими было практически не возможно. Экспериментальные лучи в батареях Тау были точечного, направленного воздействия. Скоординированный мощных удар. Этого должно было хватить для того, что бы даже клон-киборг рассыпался в прах. Но Тау решил, что лучше стоит подстраховаться.  
Тау еще несколько раз пальнул в клона Мордреда лазером; другие два инквизитора также стреляли во врага; им удалось слегка замедлить и повредить киборга. Остановившись на этаже, на один ниже, чем этаж Рендалла, киборг, нечеловечески взвыв, выдвинул прямо из рук бластеры, и пальнул куда-то в стену; раздался ужасающих грохот и шум. Где-то в низу завыла сигнализация. Со стены дома посыпалась пыль и мелкая бетонная крошка. В комнату Тау вернулись дроны и утащили Луиса, который пока что тоже еще не пришел в себя.   
«Готовься. Когда Мордред будет на этаже Рендалла, я перепрыгну на его балкон. Ты останься здесь, будешь прикрывать тылы.» - шепотом сказал Тау Рею. Тот кивнул. Другие два инквизитора со своих позиций продолжали палить в киборга. Тот уже добрался до дверей квартиры и на мгновение остановился. Тау зарядил «Адель» и один из бластеров дезинтеграторами и перепрыгнул на балкон Рендалла. Мордред-киборг выбил дверь ногой и сразу же стал без разбору стрелять во все подряд; Рендалл и Мей предусмотрительно сидели за металлическим, отчасти отражающим лазеры, столом.  
Когда у Мордреда закончился заряд оружия и он на пару секунд опустил руки, что бы перезарядить его, Тау заскочил в комнату с балкона и выстрелил в киборга дезинтегратором из «Адель»; в тоже мгновение, порядком потрепанный и прожжённый выстрелами киборг стал совсем рассыпаться; но он все же успел дать последний выстрел в сторону Тау из наполовину заряженного бластера.   
Инквизитор с болью взглянул в тающие лицо Мордреда; ему вновь пришлось убить его. Только этот Мордред, в отличии от настоящего, был совершенно безумен и глуп; это читалось в его пустых глазах и отсутствующем выражении лица. Хотя он все также умел улыбаться. «Голос разума!» Они пробираются к балкону!» — сообщил Рей по передатчику. Тау, пригнувшись и закинув за спину «Адель», перекатился с балкона в комнату. Мордред-киборг уже полностью превратился в кучку пепла, лишь одна из кибернетических рук с мрачным грохотом упала на пол; на нее не хватило заряда дезинтегратора.  
На балкон, с боковой стороны, закрытой и Рею, и другим инквизиторам для стрельбы, забиралось человек пять повстанцев. Тау, не задумываясь, открыл по ним огонь из лазерного пистолета; Рендалл, выскочив из своего укрытия, бросился на подмогу Тау. Нескольких повстанцев они ранили, может, даже убили; последний, не удержавшись, сам упал вниз. Там его и его соратников уже ждали дроны, бьющие током и усыпляющие, что бы потом доставить в инквизиторский суд. Другие два инквизитора сообщили, что тоже устранили пару человек.   
«Кажется, все закончилось…» - прошептала Мей, взволновано хватая Рендалла за руку. Они прождали в укрытии еще минут 20; никто больше попыток нападения на них не совершал. «Похоже, и вправду все…» — сказал Рендалл, оглядывая свою раскуроченную квартиру. «Надо будет вызвать ремонтников…» — он рассмеялся. Другие инквизиторы спустились вниз, к дронам, что бы увезти пленников; один из дронов залетел в квартиру, забрать то, что осталось от киборга. Рей помахал Тау рукой с соседнего балкона. «На моих сканерах все чисто.» — передал он.  
Тау медленно, как во сне, подошел к Рендаллу и крепко обнял. В сердце болезненно и холодно щемило. Тау не верил, что опасность уже прошла. «Ты молодец, дружище! Не сомневался в твоих способностях… И крутых штуках, вроде дезинтеграторов, припрятанных в твоих карманах.» — воскликнул президент. У Рендалла была через чур уж крепкая хватка, такая, что Тау даже закашлялся, когда тот обнял его в ответ. «Ты меня сейчас задушишь». — прошептал Тау. Рендалл весело постучал Тау по спине. Тау опустил голову Рендаллу на плечо. Он наконец-то полностью успокоился; рядом с Рендаллом он чувствовал теплоту, защиту и безопасность. «Ну хватит уже этих нежностей.» - недовольно буркнул Рендалл, отталкивая от себя Тау.  
Сейчас Тау стоял в центре квартиры, спиной к входной двери, которая была выбитой и представляла собой свободный проход на лестничную клетку. Тау, улыбнувшись, что-то хотел сказать Рендаллу, как вдруг, закашлявшись, стал падать и терять равновесие; в груди заклокотала жгучая боль; мир вокруг стал размазываться и расплываться. Мей вскрикнула. Рендалл завопил ругательства и выстрелил куда-то в сторону входной двери. Тау повернул голову на бок; сквозь балконное окно он увидел Рея в соседнем доме; андроид безжизненной грудой металлолома свесился через перила; глаза его потухли; во лбу зияла сквозная дыра от лазерного выстрела.  
В дверном проеме стоял Луис, сжимая обеими руками один единственный бластер. Парень был порядком потрепан и нетвердо стоял на ногах, но ему хватило сил обезвредить Рея и, дойдя по лестнице до рендалловой квартиры, выстрелить два раза Тау в спину. «Пускай я проиграл. Пускай вы окончательно обратили в пыль и «Голос разума», и мои мечты, и всех моих друзей. Пускай я погибну. Но ты, Тау, уйдешь вместе со мной. Ты тоже сдохнешь, наконец-то, после всего, что ты совершил, после того, сколько жизней ты так легко отнял, зная, что останешься за это безнаказанным!» - выпалил на одном дыхании Луис. Рендалл выпустил три лазерных выстрела точно ему между глаз. Луис грохнулся на пол, не успев даже осознать собственной смерти.  
Рендалл и Мей бросились к Тау; Мей уже вызывала скорую помощь. Президент опустился перед Тау на колени и приподнял его голову. «Ты слышишь меня? Приятель, держись, помощь уже едет!» — в отчаянии воскликнул он. Тау закашлялся и сплюнул кровь. Выстрелы прошли под сердцем, и, хотя само оно еще билось, было задето несколько жизненно важных артерий.   
Тут, в сознание Тау вихрем ворвался Рей. «Ты снова здесь…» — с облегчением подумал Тау. «Луис застал мня врасплох. Видимо, он очнулся и смог вырваться из лап наших дронов, а потом вернулся сюда, обезвредил мое тело, что бы я не смог вас предупредить…» — Рей разрыдался.   
«Это уже не важно. Луис мертв, «Голос разума» — тоже. С Рендаллом и Мей все в порядке. Тебе Гино заделает дырку во лбу, будешь как новенький…» — мысленно сказал Тау Рею, постаравшись улыбнуться. «Ты умираешь, придурок!» — завопил Рей в ответ. - «К черту «Голос разума», нашу победу и мое механическое тело!» Тау коснулся его прозрачной щеки. - «Я буду единственным существом, кто не умрет в одиночестве. Кому не будет страшно отпускать разум в безвременную пустоту. Потому что до последней искры моего сознания рядом будет твое.»   
Рей схватил обеими руками лицо Тау и поцеловал; легкое, еле ощутимое касание, как и всегда… «Я люблю тебя. Люблю больше, чем можно сказать этими двумя словами. И буду любить и помнить всю вечность, что мне отведена.» — дрожащим голосом прошептал Рей. «Я тоже… Люблю тебя. Не смотря на все случившиеся… Хотя ты и так это знаешь. И знаешь то, что на самом деле я испытываю и испытывал. Ты нечто намного большее для меня чем друг или любовник… Ты часть меня самого.» — Тау, вздохнув и взглянув в последний раз на Рендалла и Мей, взволнованно на него смотрящих, широко улыбнулся.   
«Слышишь, Мордред, я тоже умираю счастливым. Я тоже умираю с улыбкой на губах. Среди тех, кто мне дорог. Потому что победил все-таки я, а не ты. И не твои соратники и не твои идеи!» — воскликнул Тау, прикрывая глаза и погружаясь в вечную тишину счастья и покоя.  
В квартиру забежали врачи и, оттолкнув Рендалла, бессмысленно трясущего Тау за плечи, стали подключать к парню разнообразные приборы и трубки. «Нет… Все не может быть так! Я… Я только что обнимал его… Я не могу опять потерять еще одного друга, еще одного доверенного человека! Он был из тех редких людей, кому я мог всегда и безоговорочно верить, в ком я не сомневался!» — прошептал Рендалл, хватаясь за руку Мей. — «А ведь я предупреждал его, я говорил, что мне не нужна помощь, что не смогу я уследить за всеми вами тремя и защитить, в случае опасности, каждого…»   
Девушка погладила Рендалла по голове. «Ты сделал все что мог. Тут невозможно было не предугадать, не успеть как-либо на это среагировать…» - сказала она. - «Не вини себя. Ты не обязан был защищать Тау. В этом есть… И его собственная ошибка.» «Но почему он, почему именно Тау?!» — в отчаянии воскликнул Рендалл, покосившись на врачей. Мей промолчала. Один из докторов поднялся. «Я сожалею…» — начал он. Рендалл, отвернувшись, стукнул кулаком о стену и, выругавшись, вышел из комнаты. «… Он мертв и мы уже ничего не можем сделать.» — закончил фразу врач.

***

Рей задумчиво смотрел на себя в зеркало. Гино восстановил его механическое тело, и теперь парень сидел в лаборатории, рассматривая себя. Он находился в совершенно апатичном и подавленном состоянии. Ощущение было, словно от него самого оторвали кусок сознания и разума; нестерпимо пусто и одиноко. И так будет века. Тысячелетия. Андроид не мог плакать. Но сознание Рея разрывалось от душевных страданий и виртуальных слез.   
Тау со всеми инквизиторскими почестями должны были утилизировать завтра. «Я должен все рассказать Эону…» — подумал Рей. — «…И это будет очень трудно сделать.» Он поднялся с кушетки и направился к выходу. Пустят ли его одного в инквизиторскую больницу к Эону? Никто не знает что он — личность, а не просто робот, бывший прислугой Тау. «Плевать. Придумаю что-нибудь…» — рассеяно подумал Рей, уже спускаясь с лестницы.  
Эон был в лечебном блоке инквизиции. Все имплантаты внедренные «Голосом разума» у него извлекли. Теперь теплые глаза парня больше не отливали мертвенным фиолетовым блеском. Рея пропустили в лечебный блок без особых вопросов. Андроид медленно подошел к кровати Эона. Сел у его ног; поправил край одеяла.   
Эон, до этого дремавший, приоткрыл глаза, и сразу же взволнованно приподнялся на локте. «Ты что-нибудь помнишь?» — спросил его Рей. «Последнее, что помню — вышел из своего дома, меня кто-то ударил по голове… А затем я очнулся тут, в больнице». — виновато ответил Эон. «Он даже не о чем не подозревал…» — Рей растерялся, не зная, стоит ли рассказывать Эону о произошедшем.  
«А почему ты пришел ко мне один? Где Тау? Он не с тобой?» — вдруг заволновался Эон. Рей молчал. «Тау… Нет.» — выдавил он из себя. «Что значит — нет?» — волна ужаса медленно стала накатывать на Эона. «Он умер. Тау погиб. Его убили, застрелили из бластера…» - надрывающимся голосом выпалил Рей. «Что… Нет, этого не может быть! Ты говоришь правду? Я не верю в это!» — вскричал Эон. Губы его задрожали, но он не заплакал.   
«Да. Завтра будут похороны. Ты должен прийти.» — заставил сказать себя спокойнее Рей. «Проклятье… Проклятье. Проклятье.» — прошипел Эон, схватившись за голову. — «Я ведь даже не попрощался с ним. Мы расстались, словно все было нормально. Я даже не знал, что он ночью уходит на очередное задание…» «Это был срочный не запланированный вызов. Покушение террористов на самого президента.» — ответил Рей, кладя Эону руку на плечо — «И это все тоже правда.» Эон вздохнул.  
«А разве ты не должен был тогда исчезнуть вместе с Тау?» - осторожно спросил он. Рей покачал головой — «Наша связь с Тау была подобно связи по телефону или видеофону; отключение сознания Тау лишь оборвало нашу связь, как сброшенный телефонный звонок; его линия замолкла; а меня лишь отсоединило от нее.» Эон прикоснулся рукой к руке андроида.   
«Понимаю… Должно быть было очень тяжело пережить подобное.» — прошептал Эон. Рей отвернулся от него. Повисло недолгое молчание. Затем, Эон резко схватил Рея за плечи и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в холодную пластиковую щеку; тот ошарашенно уставился на парня. «Мне очень страшно. Не уходи, пожалуйста.» - попросил он. - «Я потерял Тау. У меня больше не было близких людей, кроме него и моей сестры… И тебя. Ведь ты являлся его частью…   
Знаешь, я был далеко не хорошим и не порядочным человеком; развратником и разгильдяем, ищущим праздных утех и плотских удовольствий. Мне нравилась моя жизнь, и я не думал, что однажды она изменится. Но она стала изменяться, после встречи с Тау. И теперь, даже без него, я ни за что не хочу возвращаться назад, к тому что у меня было.»   
Рей погладил Эона по голове. «Обещаю, я тебя не оставлю…» - тихо сказал он, что бы успокоить юношу. Мучительная боль внутри продолжала стучать. «Ну я хотя бы не остался в полном безнадежном одиночестве и отрезанности от мира.» — подумал Рей, глядя в измученные глаза Эона. — «Ему сейчас даже страшнее и больнее, чем мне. Он всего лишь смертный человек. И его раздавливает человеческая горечь и печаль…»

Снег падал холодными хлопьями. На нижнем этаже инквизиции, бывшей перерабатывающей лаборатории пришельцев, собрались похороны Тау. Его тело, как и полагалось для всех почтенных жителей, должны были стерильно расщепить на атомы. Тау, в своём черном инквизиторском плаще, с руками, сложенными на лежащей на груди «Адель» покоился на конвейере перед утилизирующей машиной.   
Рядом, справа от конвейера, стояли Рендалл, Мей, Малкольм и Рей. Эон стоял с ними, но чуть поодаль, с невольным благоговением глядя на президента и его личный штаб. Андроид снял с шеи Тау золотой кулон, свой ему подарок; он не хотел, что бы единственная материальная память о возлюбленном, какую он мог сохранить, оказалась уничтоженной вместе с телом Тау.   
С другой стороны конвейера стояла семья Мюрреев в полном составе. Алиса держала за руку Рика, пытаясь шепотом объяснить ребенку происходящее. «Тау теперь больше нет, малыш. Он уснул, и никогда уже не проснется. Его мозг отключился, тело сломалось, как компьютер, который выключили из розетки. Только у человека нет провода, что бы подключится обратно. Он становится безжизненным куском плоти. Компьютеры, не подлежащие восстановлению, мы утилизируем. К сожалению, так же приходится поступать и с навсегда отключившимися людьми.»   
Рик понимающе кивнул; в его глазах дрожали слезы. "Я... Я обещаю, что обязательно придумаю такой прибор, который мог бы восстанавливать и людей! Даже самых безнадежно сломанных!"- горячо прошептал Рик. Алиса печально улыбнулась. Она не стала сейчас разочаровывать сына. Позади столпились инквизиторы из группы Тау, и Дейв, Джоан и Эола среди них.  
Рендалл подошел к рычагу спуска. «Я… Я не могу выразить словами, как велик вклад Тау в нашу историю, в наше дело, и то, как благодарен я ему за это и за его личные услуги; за не однократное спасение моей жизни и жизней моих близких и соратников. Он был настоящим другом. Таким, какого только можно желать, был живым примером всех тех качеств, какие вкладываются в это слово. Надежным, преданным… Мне будет его не хватать. Инквизиции будет не хватать своего негласного хранителя.» — сказал Рендалл. Все это время он смотрел в пол и только в конце речи, сделав над собой усилие, взглянул Тау в лицо.   
Эон прикоснулся к ледяной руке Тау, заправил за ухо прядь его длинных белых волос. «Прости меня.» — сказал он. Малькольм положил Тау на грудь цветок. «Мне… Нам нечего добавить к словам Рендалла. Мы полностью согласны.» — сказал Гино, покосившись на Алису. Та кивнула. Тетя Агата позади рыдала; Эола - тоже. Инквизиторы вздыхали и перешептывались. Рей погладил Тау рукой по щеке. Рендалл предлагал совершить обряд утилизации ему, но Рей отказался; сбросить тело Тау в недра дезинтегрирующей машины он бы не смог; стоял бы полчаса, держась за рычаг, не в силах его повернуть. Эон положил Рею руку на плечо. «Прощай, Тау.» — только и сказал Рей. Все остальное он уже передал Тау мысленно, в те последние мгновения, когда инквизитор еще был жив.   
Рендалл дернул рычаг и тело Тау навечно кануло в черном зеве дезинтегрирующей машины.

***

Эон рыдал, положив голову Рею на колени. В конце концов, самообладание и сдержанность, которые сохранял Эон все предыдущее время, рассыпались, и перед Реем он позволил себе выплеснуться всем своим эмоциям. Рей и Эон сидели в бывшей квартире Тау. Скоро, ее должны были передать другому инквизитору. Рей потрогал висевший на своей шее золотой кулон; другой рукой он гладил Эона по волосам.   
«Мы заберем отсюда то, что может нам пригодится, ко мне домой.» - наконец сказал Эон, подымая голову и вытирая кулаком покрасневшие глаза. «Ты будешь жить с нами. И продолжишь помогать инквизиции, как ты хотел, если позволит Рендалл…» «Конечно, позволит. Думаю, я смогу найти себе напарника из инквизиторской группы Тау. Кого-то, кому могла бы понадобится моя помощь…» - тихо сказал Рей. - «Я готов делать и что-нибудь для тебя, если ты не против. Мне будет неловко жить в твоем и твоей сестры доме, не отблагодарив вас никакой помощью.»   
Эон схватил Рея за плечи. «Я вижу в тебе не только кусочек сознания Тау, не только память о нем и его жизни; я вижу в тебе самом родственную душу и как никто больше теперь понимаю твои настоящие эмоции, скрытые за недвижной маской робота… Жаль, я не могу видеть истинного тебя, твой призрак, как мог видеть Тау. Думаю, тогда бы я смог полюбить и принять тебя, как ты позволил Тау принять меня в ваш личный мир…»   
Рей задумчиво покачал головой. «Ну, отчасти ты можешь это сделать. Если я перейду из этого тела в какой-нибудь компьютер, то смогу на экране более точно воспроизвести образ своей матричной копии.» Глаза Эона, уже высохшие от слез, с любопытством заблестели. «Правда? Могу я увидеть тебя прямо сейчас?» Рей кивнул; глаза андроида погасли, отключаясь, а на экране стоявшего у стены компа появился Рей. Эон, подойдя, осторожно коснулся рукой экрана. Рей улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами экрана изнутри в ответ.

Вскоре, остатки имущества Тау были либо забраны Мюрреями, либо перенесены Реем и Эоном в дом Эона; среди прочих вещей Рей нашел дневник, который Тау вел уже достаточно давно. Тау не писал о себе, а писал о происходящих вокруг него событиях; история обрывалась тем, что Тау готовится к операции по защите Рендалла от клона-Мордреда. «Это - наследие Тау. Я обязан закончить дневник. Дописать то, что не успел Тау. Пускай сохранится то, что он, и мы, сделали. Люди Планеты 2 должны знать свою историю.» — подумал Рей. На душе вновь болезненно закололо. Юноша бережно взял дневник в руки и пролистал; затем, с грустью вздохнув, убрал дневник в сейф в доме Эона.  
Черный плазменный нож, принадлежавший инопланетянам, а затем верно служивший Тау, Рей подарил Мюрреям; он помнил как восхищенно смотрел на этот нож Рик. «Однажды он станет твоим. Когда ты подрастешь.» — сказал Рей мальчишке, отдавая нож Гино, стоящему рядом с сыном. Гино печально кивнул, соглашаясь. На рукоятке ножа Рей прожег мелкими буквами надпись: «Тау, инквизитор, что присматривал за этой семьей при жизни, отныне и на века будет посмертно оберегать ее и ее потомков.»

3312г. Рей.

30 последующих лет Рей продолжал служить инквизиции и друзьям Тау; пару месяцев назад скончался Эон. Пожилые Гино и Алиса давно уехали из города куда-то на пригородную ферму. Система инквизиции, казалось, работала на одной только силе инерции; Рея мучило чувство, что вот-вот все остановится, прекратится, исчезнет; что все невероятно однообразно и бессмысленно — сколько бы долго не продолжалась эта работа, как бы, казалось, отлажено и спокойно не продолжала действовать инквизиция, пережив смерть Тау так, словно его в ей и не было, не принесёт она таких желанных когда-то Тау изменений мира.   
Рей уже давно обдумывал решительный и серьёзный шаг. Шаг ответственный и страшный. Неминуемый, неостановимый, который бесповоротно изменит будущее. Рей не хотел, что бы его жизнь продолжала и дальше так же мучительно и бесконечно тянутся, без смысла и радости; как тянулась бы дальше и жизнь Стиллардока, и Планеты 2, мусоля все те же старые проблемы и не выплывая из своего болота.   
Оставив повзрослевшим детям Гино и Алисы предупреждающую электронную записку, Рей, накинув свой инквизиторский черный плащ с капюшоном, который ему выдали на работе, направился к черному входу инквизиторского штаба.  
Рей, в чьей голове был в буквальном смысле компьютер, прекрасно помнил план некогда бывшей на месте инквизиции лаборатории-тюрьмы пришельцев. На этом плане был отмечен подземный коридор, ведущий в бункер. Кроме Рея, проникшего однажды в сеть инопланетян, никто об этой потайной части здания не знал.  
Коснувшись стены, андроид нащупал в ней крохотную панель и нажал кнопку; часть стены отъехала в сторону; Рей зашел в темный коридор и стена за ним тут же встала на место, не оставив на своей поверхности ни единой трещины или выпуклости. Андроид переключил глаза в режим инфракрасного видения. Коридор был широкий, без ответвлений, и около пяти минут Рей шел по нему по прямой вниз.   
Вскоре, в конце забрезжил слабый зеленоватый люминесцентный свет; Рей увидел дверь и наборную панель около нее. Код от этой двери Рей тоже знал. Отперев этот проход, Рей попал в небольшую залу, одну из лабораторий инопланетян. Здесь все сохранило стиль ксанкеров; округлые, черно-зеленые, напоминающие щупальца стены изгибались, вырисовываясь в формы пультов управления; в центре, множество тонких склизких проводов входили в округлый прибор, напоминающий бутон цветка.  
Это была бомба. Смертельное оружие крайнего действия; кнопка отмены, чистка последствий неудачного эксперимента. Ксанкеры должны были применить ее, когда других путей не осталось бы. Но у ксанкеров другие пути находились всегда. Человечество же зашло в тупик. Рей не знал, зачем ксанкеры оставили эту бомбу им; предполагали ли, что Рей о ней узнает и применит, или же, напротив, надеялись, что люди не найдут ее и она так столетия и пролежит в недрах Стиллардока? Впрочем, для Рея это сейчас не имело значения. О бомбе знал только он. О том, как ее активировать — тоже. И он принял свое решение.  
Рей не жалел не об одном своем поступке. Его мир был достоин только уничтожения. Свет инопланетной энергии очистит Планету 2 и людские души от скверны, какой бы она не была. «Мы получаем то, что сами заслужили своими жизнями… Ксанкеры хотели по-другому, по хорошему, медленно и плавно спасти людей; но люди не оставили им выбора и отказались от этого дара обучения и наставления.» — сказал Рей сам себе в слух. - «Настало время исполнить последнюю волю Тау. Я перепишу историю.»   
Он нажал нужные рычаги и комбинации кнопок; задвигались, засветились, ожили приборы; загудели машины в еще более глубоких слоях под землей. Бомба замерцала слабым зеленоватым светом. Рей, мгновение помедлив, нажал на последнюю кнопку. На экране вспыхнули зеленые цифры. Пол часа до активации. Пол часа до того, как весь прежний мир навсегда исчезнет.  
Рей вернулся домой; сейчас это был лишь его дом. Эон умер, Эола жила вместе со своим мужем Дэйвом; в квартире было одиноко и пусто. Рей пространно глянул в окно. Там мельтешили по своим делам сотни людей, ехали машины и гравискутеры, мигали огни реклам и вывесок, работали компьютеры, прибирали мусор дроны…   
Кто-то сейчас ехал домой, кто-то сидел на скучной работе, кто-то развлекался, любил, кропотал над новым изобретением или произведением искусства, расстреливал в интересах инквизиции какого-нибудь преступника… Но через пол часа абсолютно все это уже станет не важным. Все эти дроны, машины, гравискутеры, вывески с рекламой и сами люди, и вся инквизиция — все исчезнет. Рей не знал, как конкретно подействует бомба пришельцев; выживет ли кто-нибудь, выживет ли он сам; но насколько мог понять Рей, бомба не уничтожала мира, над которым применялась, полностью.  
Рей с грустью взглянул на золотой кулон, висевший на его шее и, сняв его, убрал в сейф к дневнику Тау. Затем, медленно сел на пол у стены рядом с окном. Если Рей не умрет, и память не сотрется с его кристальной карты при активации бомбы, его разум будет веками спать внутри его кристального диска.   
Рей взглянул на часы; затем, медленно нажал кнопку выключения собственного андроидного тела и стал прикрывать глаза.   
Последнее, что он увидел, была надвигающаяся на город волна нестерпимо яркого света за окном.


	20. Эпилог

Я захлопнул тетрадь. Уже вечерело. Осторожно потрогав кристалл и кулон в нагрудном кармане, я подошел к андроиду и отряхнул его от пыли. Меня сжигало любопытство. Основные платы еще сохранились, и энергии этого полуистлевшего механического тела должно хватить, что бы проверить работу кристалла…   
Я вынул кристалл и, подключив к андроиду, подал на него питание. Глаза андроида засветились тусклым синеватым светом. «Тау?» - спросил он скрипучим, шипящим голосом. «Нет, не он… Жаль отрывать тебя от, должно быть, прекрасного сна. Прошло уже 20 лет с момента разрушения Старого Мира, как мы его называем…» - побормотал я. - «Ты правда… Рей?» Андроид утвердительно заскрипел. Я вынул из кармана кулон. Андроид потянул к нему ржавую руку, но потом остановился.   
«Оставь себе. Пускай он принесет тебе удачу, человек…» - с трудом пробормотал андроид, отворачиваясь к окну. «Оно сработало, да?» - вскоре спросил он. «Смотря что вы имеете ввиду под этим вопросом… Если колоссальный взрыв, разрушивший почти все что только было можно на Планете 2, приведший к перенапряжению на электро и атомных станциях, которые тоже взорвались, что повлекло за собой радиационные и химические заражения, то - да.   
Некоторые люди спрятались в бункерах и до сих пор в них сидят, думая, что наступил конец света и на поверхности ничего не осталось… Кому-то повезло меньше, но среди бывших снаружи тоже спаслась пара сотен человек… Никто из нас не знал, что произошло на самом деле, пока я не нашел это…» Я потряс перед лицом андроида черной тетрадью. - «Если все это правда…» Андроид остановил меня.   
«Прошу, уничтожьте ее… Я думал, что ни она, ни я, не сохранятся к этому времени… А сил уничтожить ее при жизни сам я в себе так не нашел.» Я задумался. «Разве людям не стоит знать своего прошлого, что бы перестать совершать те же ошибки?» - спросил я. «Возможно. Но сейчас у людей есть шанс начать все с чистого листа. Пускай уничтожение прошлого будет не напрасным. Пускай оно будет во благо создания будущего…» - ответил андроид.   
«Это тело разваливается и вряд ли я смогу его восстановить… Но я заберу с собой ваш кристалл памяти.» - ответил я. Андроид заскрипел. - «Не стоит… Я уже достаточно сделал и надеялся, что больше уже не придется…» Я сердито возразил - «Я только что нашел и спас мощнейший кристалл с искусственным интеллектом, помнящим все о Старом Мире, сохранившим столько знаний и ответов на все мои вопросы и я должен деактивировать его? Прости, но я заберу тебя с собой… Рей.»   
Андроид устало кивнул. «Раз уж ты положил начало изменению этого мира, так будь добр, закончи его… Быть может с моей и еще чей-нибудь помощью.» - добавил я и извлек кристалл из механического тела. Огоньки в глазах андроида потухли и он превратился в простую кучу металлолома. Я бережно спрятал в сумку тетрадь, а в нагрудный карман к кулону - душу Рея.   
Отныне, мне одному была открыта страшная тайна Планеты 2…

2014-2017гг.


End file.
